


Wortlos

by Karlar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Co-workers, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 68,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlar/pseuds/Karlar
Summary: Ein wortloser Kaiba, eine allwissende Tea, ein kranker Yugi, ein labiler Vater, eine pubertierende Schwester, ein unwissender Tristan, eine Wette, ein Ball, ein Job, verliebt sein. Zu viel für Joey? Nicht doch. Niemals nicht.Repost einer 2005 begonnenen und 2017 beendeten Fanfiction von animexx.de





	1. Ohne Worte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ## Ohne Worte
> 
> Eigentlich war das nur eine kleine FF, die ich nachts in einer komischen Stimmung einfach schreiben musste.
> 
> Eigentlich wollte ich daraus eine längere Geschichte machen.
> 
> Eigentlich ist mir dann aufgefallen, dass ich meine Finger lieber von Seto-ich-Perspektiven lasse. Mir gefällt er besser als Mysterium.  
> Nichts besonderes.
> 
> Seto x Joey, irgendwie halt. Nichts gehört mir. Außer vielleicht dem Wort "Klaviertöne". Es klang so schön. Hust.  
> 14.06.2005  
> 

-*-*-*-*-  
 

Es war ein langer Tag.  
 

Vorsichtig durchquere ich die große Halle, gehe an den vielen Zimmern vorbei, zu den Privaträumen, zu meinen Privaträumen.

Aus Mokubas Spielzimmer schallt Gelächter. Dann spricht eine Stimme. Ist das Yugi Muto?

Hat mein Bruder seine Drohung von heute Morgen also wahr gemacht und _sie_ eingeladen. Aber mir soll es gleich sein. Solange sie mich in Ruhe lassen.  
 

Ich will gerade mein Zimmer betreten, aber etwas stimmt nicht. Ich höre Musik aus dem schräg gegenüberliegenden Raum klingen. Das Klavier, kommt es mir in den Sinn.  
 

Vorsichtig stelle ich meinen Aktenkoffer ab und bewege mich langsam auf das Zimmer zu. Die Tür ist einen Spalt geöffnet, lautlos vergrößere ich ihn. Das Zimmer ist dunkel, nur die Straßenlaternen leuchten von außen herein, tauchen es in einen unwirklichen Schein.

Ich komme mir wie in einem Traum vor. Mit einem Kopfschütteln wische ich diesen Gedanken beiseite.  
 

Mein Blick wandert weiter zu dem Pianisten. Er hat die Augen geschlossen und gibt sich ganz seinem Spiel hin. Mich hat er entweder noch nicht bemerkt oder ich werde einfach ignoriert.

Normalerweise hätte ich den Eindringling spätestens jetzt mit all meiner berühmten Kaiba-Freundlichkeit aus diesem Zimmer heraus komplimentiert, aber heute bleibe ich ganz gegen meine Gewohnheit einfach ruhig stehen, lehne mich an den Türrahmen und warte ab.  
 

Warum? Vielleicht bin ich einfach müde, vielleicht will ich meine Stimme nur schonen, vielleicht will ich mich nur noch ein bisschen den beruhigenden Klängen hingeben, das faszinierende Lichtspiel in den blonden Haaren beobachten und den langen, schlanken Fingern folgen, wie sie schnell und gewandt über die Tasten fliegen. Ehrlich gesagt, ich will das "Warum" gar nicht wissen.  
 

Das Lied ist vorbei, dunkle Augen öffnen sich langsam, wandern sofort zu mir. Er hatte meine Anwesenheit also schon bemerkt. Trotzdem weiten sie sich kurz... vor Erstaunen mich hier zu sehen? Das hier ist mein Haus, also bitte.

Er schenkt mir ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, wartet ab, was ich zu sagen habe.  
 

Doch ich sage nichts.  
 

Er sitzt mit dem Rücken zum Fenster. Ich sehe ihn nur verschwommen, das Schema eines jungen Mannes, den ich eigentlich kannte. Er kommt mir anders vor. Nicht fremd, nein, so vertraut.  
 

Ich schaue ihn nur an und er schaut zurück.

Diese Augen faszinieren mich, strahlen sie doch, obwohl ich sie kaum erkennen sollte. Ich versuche in ihnen zu lesen und spüre dabei, dass er das Selbe bei mir tut. Unwillkürlich verzieht sich mein Mund zu einem Grinsen. Er grinst zurück.

,Wir sind uns gar nicht so unähnlich', geht es mir durch den Kopf.

Noch immer blickt er abwartend zu mir. Ich glaube, ich habe ihn noch nie so lange schweigend gesehen.

Ich überlege mir etwas in diese Richtung zu sagen, aber wahrscheinlich wäre dann alles wie üblich, gäbe es laute Worte und das wollte ich nicht. Nicht heute, nicht jetzt.  
 

Es ist schwer sich von diesen Augen loszureißen, ich bemerke erst jetzt, dass er eine Hand noch immer locker auf den Tasten liegen hat. Will er etwa weiter spielen?

Er lächelt nur, aus irgendeinem Grund nicke ich. Dann drehe ich mich um und verlasse wortlos das Zimmer.  
 

Neue, leise Klaviertöne begleiten mich durch den Flur zu meinem Zimmer, dringen durch die geschlossene Tür und folgen mir sogar ins Bett.  
 

Sie wiegen mich in den Schlaf und sind das Erste, an das ich denke, wenn ich aufwache. Klaviertöne, die mich verzaubern.


	2. Schweigen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Irgendwie war das eine solch schöne Ausgangssituation, dass ich einfach weiter  
> schreiben musste.  
> Kitsch, Kitsch, Kitsch, aber noch nicht. In gewissen Sinne Prolog Nr. 2  
> Wenigstens habe ich schon eine Storyline gefunden, ich bin so gut. *hust*  
> Acj ja. Change of view. Aber Joey wird jetzt beibehalten. Die ganze Zeit über.  
> Jawohlja."  
> 04.07.2005

Zuspätkommen ist doof.

Zuspätkommen hat immer drei Folgen.

Erstens: Der Blick meines Lehrers

Zweitens: Das Stirnrunzeln meines Lehrers

Drittens: Der Eintrag ins Klassenbuch meines Lehrers.

Immer in der Reihenfolge: Blick, Runzeln, Klassenbuch. Und da ist es egal an welchem Tag ich in welches Fach reinstolpere. Blick, Runzeln, Klassenbuch.

Die Kommentare haben schon lange aufgehört. Auch von meinen Mitschülern.  
 

Aber es ist eigentlich nicht meine Schuld, wenn ich es nun einmal nicht im vorgegeben Zeitrahmen zur Schule schaffe. Im Ernst, das ist einfach unmöglich, wenn man nicht drei Schritte von ihr entfernt wohnt. Egal welcher Kerl festgelegt hat, dass man pünktlich um Acht dort sitzen sollte, er war ein Idiot.

Nicht nur, dass es wahnsinnig früh ist und die Gehirnzellen doch erstmal eine Warmlaufphase brauchen, was anscheinend jeder Mensch über Dreißig vergessen hat, nein, es ist auch noch mitten im sonstigen Berufsverkehr.

Eigentlich schließt ja mein Bus direkt an den Zug an, das heißt, eigentlich müsste ich aus dem Bus aussteigen, zur Bahnhaltestelle schlendern können und dort noch einmal drei Minuten warten, bis die Bahn kommt. Uneigentlich, wenn zuviel Verkehr ist, was ungefähr jeden Morgen passiert, verpasst man den Zug oder muss zumindest rennen.  
 

Auf dem Fahrplan steht, dass ich fünf Minuten vor Schulbeginn da sein sollte.

In Wirklichkeit sehe ich mich zehn Minuten nach dem Klingeln mit Blick, Runzeln Klassenbuch konfrontiert. Trotz Rennen.  
 

Es ist wirklich nicht fair und jeden Morgen so. Und doch gibt es eine Sache, die ich an dieser Morgenroutine mag. Jedes Mal, wenn ich den Bahnsteig entlang sprinte, ob neben einer schick herausgeputzten Dame oder einem Typen im Blaumann, jedes Mal, wenn alle nur an die Tür denken, die jeden Moment zugehen könnte oder diesen blöden LKW-Fahrer verfluchen, der den Stau seine zwei Meter länger gemacht hat und diesen Bus kostbaren dreißig Sekunden geraubt hat, ja, dann sind alle Menschen wirklich gleich.  
 

Hey, ich weiß selbst, dass das komisch klingt. Gleichheit verbindet man mit Politik und „I have a dream“ und all dem Zeugs, das man im Unterricht lernt, aber wann sonst ist es wirklich egal, was du gerade trägst oder eben nicht oder ob du neben einem erfolgreichen Geschäftsführer oder einem Schüler der Unterstufe rennst? Das Aussehen ist nicht wichtig. Niemand achtet mehr auf seine Frisur, niemand betrachtet einen abschätzend, niemand macht sich Gedanken darum, wie sein Anzug sitzt oder etwas in der Art, wenn das nicht absolute Gleichheit ist, was dann?

Erst hinter der Tür setzt das normale Leben wieder ein, es wird durch Haare gefahren und Sachen werden glatt gestrichen. Dann ist wirklich alles wie immer.  
 

Manchmal, wenn ich nicht wie wild fluche, weil mir gerade im Bus noch nicht gemachte Mathehausaufgaben eingefallen sind, die ich auch in der Bahn nicht mehr schaffen werde, und ich wieder einmal diesen Weg zu ihr hoch renne, dann stelle ich mir Kaiba vor, wie er neben mir entlang hetzt, mit einem verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck und auch noch versucht sie zu erreichen.  
 

 

Ich sehe ihn jedes Mal praktisch vor mir, sein langer Mantel knickt auf Kniehöhe ab, solch ein glorreiches Zusammenspiel liefert der Wind und dieses Zeug, was auch immer er darin hat; sein Pony wird nach hinten geweht, seine Aktentasche schaukelt bedächtig. Und jedes Mal übersieht er eine Unebenheit und schlägt der Länge nach auf den Boden auf. Er ist unverletzt, jedoch wird seine Hose schmutzig, sein Mantel bekommt ein Loch, nur ein ganz kleines, aber er sieht es sofort. Seine Wangen sind gerötet, sein Atem geht schneller, sein Blick ist noch kälter als Eis, die Bahn fährt weg. Mit mir, aber ohne ihn. Schade aber auch.  
 

Allerdings baut mich das nur solange auf, bis ich den Klassenraum betrete, ja richtig, bis zum Blick, Runzeln, Klassenbuch, und ich dann auf den echten Kaiba treffe. Der sitzt natürlich schon längst auf seinem Platz, die Beine überschlagen, einen Collegeblock vor sich und einen schwarzen Kuli mit "Kaiba Corporation"-Schriftzug - dieser Angeber - in der Hand. Fast jeden Morgen lässt er sich dazu herab auf zu schauen und mir einen hochmütigen Blick, gepaart mit einem gehässigen Lächeln, zu schenken. Ist dies nicht der Fall, ist Kaiba entweder nicht da oder gerade dabei Yugi in Grund und Boden zu starren, das kommt allerdings auch immer seltener vor.  
 

Und dann kam der Tag, an dem alles anders wurde. Man merkte es schon beim Aufstehen. Es lag etwas in der Luft. So in etwa, wie man die Spannung kurz vor einem Gewitter spüren kann. Es war seltsam. Ich lies Kaiba sich bei meinem morgendlichen Sprint die Hand aufschürfen, dafür erreichte ich die Bahn nicht mehr und sie fuhr ohne mich los. Als ich dann natürlich viel zu spät in die Klasse geschlichen kam, saß nicht wie erwartet meine Kunstlehrerin hinter dem Pult, sondern mein Klassenlehrer, der alles andere als erfreut über meine „kleine“ Verspätung war. Sein Steckenpferd heißt Pünktlichkeit und was soll ich sagen? Ich war noch nie ein guter Reiter gewesen.

„Joseph Wheeler, ich weiß, dass du jetzt einen langen Schulweg hast, allerdings ist das Maß langsam voll. Wenn du weiterhin zu spät kommst, muss ich deinen Eltern schreiben.“, erklärte er mir kühl. Und ich schluckte.  
 

Das durfte nämlich unter keinen Umständen passieren. „An deine Eltern“ hieß bei mir nämlich „an deinen Vater“ und der hatte sich erst vor kurzem mühsam aus seinem Alkoholdesaster heraus gearbeitet, was eine neue Wohnung, einen neuen Job und vor allem sein schlechtes Gewissen bedeutete. Er meinte jetzt alles perfekt machen zu müssen und sich ins Besondere um die Erziehung seines Sohnes zu kümmern. Wenn ihn jemals so ein Brief erreichen sollte, konnte ich mich auf mindestens drei Diskussionsabende vorbereiten, an denen er dann mit seinem abgebrochenen Psychologiestudium den Grund meiner andauernden Verspätungen heraus zu bekommen versuchen würde, um ihn dann angemessen zu analysieren.

Und das brauchten wir beide ehrlich nicht. Also nickte ich nur folgsam und durfte danach dann durch die gesamte Schule rennen, um einen verdammten Stuhl zu suchen, da der letzte an eine neue Mitschülerin vergeben worden war. Aber das alles war streng genommen nur unangenehm. Ein schlechter Tag halt, nichts weltbewegendes, nichts, was mich auf immer und ewig an genau diesen, einen Tag erinnern würde, nichts außer dem, was mich richtig aus der Fassung brachte:

Kaiba ignorierte mich.  
 

Das hatte ich noch nie erlebt.  
 

Es war schon öfters vorgekommen, dass mich Kaiba mit eisigem Schweigen „gestraft“ hatte, doch schien er mich dann zumindest mit seinen Blicken aufspießen zu wollen, was die fehlende Kommunikation, wenn man es so nennen darf, wieder ausgeglichen hatte, aber heute, da war nichts.

Überhaupt gar, gar nichts.

Ich betrete die Klasse, Kaibas Radiergummi zieht seine vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Ich stoße seinen Block vom Pult, er merkt es noch nicht einmal, so überaus interessant ist die Linde vor unserem Klassenzimmer und als er seinen Blick zurück auf seinen Tisch richtet, hat sich schon jemand erbarmt und es wieder aufgehoben, Spielverderber.

Ich baue mich vor ihm auf, er rennt mich um und was das Höchste ist: ER SCHAUT ÜBER MICH HINWEG!

Niemand übersah Joey Wheeler! Wer war ich denn bitte? Und das brüllte ich ihm auch hinterher, aber da war er schon um eine Ecke gebogen. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? So spielte man das Spiel aber nicht. So nicht!

Nur, wie bringt man das jemanden bei, für den man praktisch Luft ist? Ein Plan musste her…


	3. Blau blüht der Enzian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin dazu gekommen die FF weiter zu schreiben! Nein, sagt nichts, ich bin auch noch ganz begeistert von mir selbst.
> 
>  
> 
> Etwas übertrieben das Ganze, aber das sind immer noch Charaktere und wer sagt, dass man nicht auch mal übertreiben kann? Solange man im Rahmen bleibt. In welchem Rahmen auch immer.
> 
>  
> 
> Das neue Schuljahr hat begonnen, wenig Zeit, aber viel Elan. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich über jeden Kommentar. *knicks und wink*  
> 23.09.2005

"Bitte schlagt die Bücher auf der Seite 213 auf und bearbeitet die Aufgaben Drei bis Fünf. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Es folgte das Geräusch von Seiten, die umgeblättert wurden, das Klacken der Tür, als die Lehrerin den Raum verließ, dann leises Summen der Schüler, die ihre Gespräche aus der Pause wieder aufnahmen, das von lautem Gelächter eines Mädchens in der rechten Ecke begleitet wurde.  
 

Kurzum: Die perfekte Zeit für einen neuen Versuch Kaiba wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
 

Vorsichtig schielte ich nach links. Dort am Fenster, zwei Plätze neben mir, saß er. Was tun, was tun? Wie wäre es mit einem Klassiker? Geschickt, ohne viel Lärm zu machen, riss ich ein Stück Papier aus meinem Ordner. Nach wenigen Sekunden lag es dann weiterverarbeitet in Form eines Papierkügelchens vor mir. Darin hatte ich Übung. Ich war sozusagen Meister. Etwas, indem mich sogar Kaiba nicht schlagen konnte, da war ich mir sicher. Nur zu schade, dass das kein öffentlich anerkannter Sport war. Man, das wär's.  
 

Ich musste bei der Vorstellung grinsen. Unzählige Fans würden nicht um Autogramme, sondern um Papierkügelchen von mir betteln. Ich konnte es praktisch schon vor mir sehen. Duelmonsters war gestern! Ich würde Yugi von diesem komischen Talkshowsessels verdrängen (Nicht, dass ich das wollte, ich würde Yugi nur ein Gefallen machen. Den nerven diese Einladungen doch nur. Ich mach das für ihn. Also würde machen. Yugi ist mein Kumpel. Mein Bester.) und was noch viel wichtiger ist, mein Fanclub würde den von Kaiba um Längen schlagen. Schließlich bin ich hundertmal netter. Und besser aussehend. Jawohl.

Aber zurück zu meinem Auftrag, zu meiner Mission.  
 

Das A und O beim Papierkügelwerfen war die Vorbereitung.

Vor allem musste man darauf achten, dass das Opfer nichts von all dem mitbekommen hatte. Wieder lugte ich zu ihm, direkt über einen Mitschüler hinweg, der sich praktischerweise dazu entschlossen hatte ein bisschen Schlaf nachzuholen, und deshalb mit dem Kopf auf seine Arme gebettet, den Weg perfekt zum Zielen frei gab.

Kaiba hingegen hatte seinen Kopf nur auf eine Hand abgestützt, während er die geforderten Übungen löste. Trotz des Seitenprofils konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass er sich langweilte.  
 

Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über mein Gesicht: Das perfekte, ahnungslose Opfer.

Sicher zielte ich, schoss scharf... und traf nicht.

Ahnungslos, dass ich nicht lache.

Blitzschnell, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, lies Kaiba nämlich seinen Kugelschreiber fallen (diesmal silbern mit Kaiba-Logo drauf, reicher Pinkel), fing das dämliche Papiergeschoss auf und warf es direkt in die Richtung zurück, aus der es kam.

Also in meine Richtung.  
 

Mit offenem Mund hörte ich nur noch, wie das Kügelchen knapp an meinem Ohr vorbei sauste. Das hätte ich noch nicht einmal geschafft, wenn das Papierknöllchen in Zeitlupe auf mich zu "geflogen" käme, denn bei der ganzen Aktion hatten sich Kaibas Augen keinen Millimeter vom Buch weg bewegt. Man, sah das lässig aus.

Bye, bye Papierkügelchenmeistertitel.  
 

Fassungslos blinzelte ich immer noch in seine Richtung als die Lehrerin schon wieder zur Tür hereingekommen war. Er saß wieder in seiner Opferhaltung da. Nichts erinnerte mehr an meinem Angriff und seinen gnadenlosen Konter. Nichts außer dem kleinen Stückchen Papier, das jetzt irgendwo hinter mir lag. Irgendwo bei Tristan, wo es sicher bald gute Freunde finden würde.

Aber Kaiba war davon unberührt. Seine rechte Hand bewegte sich mit dem Kugelschreiber zielsicher über das Heft, hinterließ Zahlen, Punkte und Striche, sein Kopf wurde immer noch vom linken Arm gestützt, die Hand verdeckte jetzt allerdings auch den Mund.

Aber nicht ganz, denn das verräterische Grinsen konnte ich trotzdem noch erkennen. Blöder Bastard, der alles kann und auch noch cool dabei aussah. Ich schnaufte und drehte mich weg.  
 

Aber das war alles an Kaiba-Interaktion an diesem Tag. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte ich mich vernachlässigt, denn nicht nur heute, auch während der letzten Stunden, Tage, Woche war kein gehässiger Spruch, kein böses Funkeln, nichts dergleichen aus seiner Richtung gekommen.  
 

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich war verwirrt.

Das... das... ging doch nicht. Man konnte doch nicht einfach aufwachen und die Welt war anders? Ich weiß, ich reagiere über, schließlich geht es nur um so einen reichen, ollen Duellanten, der meint ihm gehöre die ganze Welt, zumindest Domino, und der mich ignoriert, aber er und seine miesen Sprüche waren eine der wenigen Dinge, auf die ich mich immer hatte verlassen können.  
 

Immer, egal wie tief ich unten war, immer war Kaiba da gewesen und hatte es geschaffte mir zu zeigen, dass es noch tiefer ging.  
 

Und das fehlte jetzt. Ich mein' alles lief einfach super.

Wir waren umgezogen, aus der Stadt raus. Das war billiger und trotzdem eine schönere Gegend. Der Job von meinem Vater war etwas weiter weg, weshalb er nun nur noch selten zu Hause war, sich aber trotzdem besser um mich kümmerte als zuvor. So hat er mich letzte Woche, zum Beispiel, vom Haus der Kaibas abgeholt als Mokuba uns eingeladen hatte, und auch noch Yugi nach Hause gefahren. Meine Noten verbesserten sich langsam, das Einzige, was ich noch nicht ganz in den Griff kriegte, war das Zuspätkommen. Ich hatte tolle Freunde und jetzt auch keine Feinde mehr... ich fühlte mich meiner Identität als Verlierer beraubt.  
 

Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass ich meine Vergangenheit wieder herbeisehne, aber irgendwie läuft das alles zu gut. Wo ist der Haken? Wo der Fehler? Ich bin die ganze Zeit Optimist gewesen, es war mir egal, ob alles gegen mich sprach. Dann ist es doch nur logisch, dass ich, wenn alles gut läuft, misstrauisch werde, oder?  
 

 

"Wenn du weiter so an deinem Stift knabberst, könnte man meinen du bräuchtest wirklich mal einen Kauknochen...", ich zuckte zusammen, als Tristan mich von der Seite ansprach, laut noch dazu und seinen Blick ein bisschen hinter mich gerichtet. Zu Kaiba. Fiel ihm etwa auch schon was auf?  
 

"Ich markier nur mein Revier, weißt du.", antwortete ich darum, meinen Blick immer wieder hinter mich werfend. Aber nichts. Tris runzelte einmal kurz die Stirn und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Danach hatten die Aufgaben wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Sollte bei mir genauso sein, aber ich konnte nicht. Mein Blick klebte bei Kaiba fest, was langsam auch schon so eine miese Angewohnheit wurde. Stiftekauen und Kaiba anstarren, es ging bergab mit mir.  
 

Unser letztes "Gespräch" war jetzt schon eine Woche her und nichts hatte sich verändert. Nichts, seit diesem denkwürdigen Tag, an dem sich alles verändert hatte.  
 

War Kaiba vorher ignorant gewesen und hatte sich abgekapselt, war er jetzt in einem ganz anderen Universum.

Ich hätte nackt vor ihm Polka tanzen können, ich glaube nicht, dass er auch nur mit einer Augenbraue gezuckt hätte.  
 

Obwohl... Einmal, vorgestern war es, glaube ich, da kam es mit so vor, als hätte er mir direkt in die Augen geblickt. Ich hab versucht ihm ein Bein zu stellen. Kindisch, ich weiß, aber ich war langsam verzweifelt.  
 

Und da, in diesem einen Moment, war das Prickeln wieder da, das ich immer spürte, wenn Kaiba mich mit seinen Augen fixierte. Doch als ich, um sicher zu gehen, meinen Blick hob, streifte ich nur ganz kurz dieses unverwechselbare Blau.

Das war wie ein Schlag gewesen. Peng machte es in mir. In genau diesem Augenblick hatte ich nur einen klaren Gedanken. Und er geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Durch dieses kleine Streifen, diese winzige Begegnung zweier Augenpaare und durch die Irrungen und Wirrungen meiner Hirnsynapsen hindurch, dachte ich, dass Kaiba schöne Augen hatte.  
 

Verrückt, nicht wahr?  
 

Es war höchstens eine Millisekunde, aber ich kann es nicht mehr vergessen oder verdrängen. Ich kann mich nicht einmal vom Gegenteil überzeugen!

Wenn Kaiba wütend ist, dann sehen seine Augen nicht so... blau aus. Das bringt das Wütendsein so mit sich. "Du bist so süß, wenn du wütend bist." ist eine absolute Lüge. Niemand ist süß, wenn er sein Gegenüber vernichten will. Nichtmal kleine Kinder.

Und selbst wenn Kaiba gut... äh, ich meine natürlich seine Augen so... blau aussehen würden, wenn er wütend wäre, war ich ja bis jetzt immernoch selber wütend genug, um das gekonnt zu übersehen.  
 

Und dann zack, hat es sich plötzlich ausgewütet und er ignoriert mich, wobei ich mir nicht einmal sicher bin, ob man das noch ignorieren nennen kann. Er nimmt mich ja wahr, denn sonst könnte er nicht ich so schnell reißaus nehmen, wenn ich in seine Nähe komme oder würde nicht, sobald ich ihm einmal in die Augen schauen will, sofort woanders hingucken. Beleidige ich ihn in seiner Gegenwart, liest er nur noch ein bisschen angestrengter in seinem Buch oder Unterlagen oder was auch immer er gerade dabei hat.

Er gräbt einen Graben zwischen uns, den ich nicht überwinden kann. Ich sehe ihn am anderen Ufer stehen, eifrig den Abstand vergrößernd und wenn ich rufe oder winke, tut er nichts anderes als weiter zu arbeiten. Diesmal schneller.  
 

Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so metaphorisch begabt bin.  
 

Das Einzige, was mich an diesem Bild stört, ist mein offensichtliches Verlangen auf die andere Seite zu gelangen. Soll sich doch Kaiba dahin graben, wo der Pfeffer wächst!  
 

Aber...  
 

Es gab jetzt jedenfalls zwei Möglichkeiten.

Die Eine wäre die vernünftige: Ich würde mich mit der Situation zufrieden geben. Was er konnte, konnte ich schon lange. Sprich: Wozu sollte ich mich weiterhin erniedrigen, wenn mein Leben ohne Kaiba ein gutes Leben war. Vielleicht sogar ein besseres. Vielleicht auch etwas langweiliger, aber nicht schlecht. Und meine Nase hochhalten, das konnte ich auch. Ich müsste nur, sobald ich seinen Geruch wittern würde, umdrehen, aber das würde ich auch noch hinkriegen. Allerdings klingt das so nach Schwanz einziehen, nach aufgeben. Und ein Joey Wheeler gibt niemals auf, was mich dann zur zweiten Möglichkeit führt.  
 

Ich hatte gehofft sie nicht nehmen zu müssen. Nicht bei Kaiba. Diese Möglichkeit sah nämlich vor, dass wir beide etwas tun sollten, was uns bis jetzt noch nie gelungen war.

Etwas praktisch Unmögliches, etwas, wovon, da bin ich mir sicher, er noch nicht einmal denkt, dass ich es könnte.  
 

Wir mussten reden. Ganz normal reden.


	4. Parlez?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo *wink*
> 
>  
> 
> Herbstferien, animexx versinkt in FFs und ich gebe meinen Senf auch noch dazu.
> 
> Das liegt alles an dieser "Herbstdepression", denn die kann man am besten mit Schreiben bekämpfen. Mit Lesen auch, wobei ich bei diesem Kapitel vorsichtig wäre. Nur so nebenbei.  
> Mein Schicksal wird es sein, kurze Kapitel oder überhaupt FFs zu schreiben. Die nächste FanFiction teile ich erst gar nicht in Kapitel ein, vielleicht schaffe ich dann mal drei Seiten. *schmacht*
> 
> Dieses Kapitel widme ich den tapferen "Hives", deren Musik einfach Gutelaunemusik ist.  
> So und nun viel Spaß und Freude und Glück und keine broken bones. Es sei denn Hals- und Beinbruch. 
> 
> 2.10.2005

"Kaiba, wir müssen reden.", wütend pfefferte ich meine Tasche auf einen leeren Platz und setzte mich, die irritierten Blicke der Anderen ignorierend.  
 

Ich hatte ganze zwei Tage versucht Kaiba alleine anzutreffen, war jedoch kläglich gescheitert. Entweder war er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und dann konnte ich ihn selbst mit meinen ausgefahrenen, kaibasensiblen Stalkingsinnen nicht finden oder es waren Tausende von Mitschüler um ihn, hinter denen er sich verstecken konnte.  
 

Aber irgendwann war der Moment gekommen, an dem es mir reichte. Es war nicht perfekt, aber als ich ihn hier in der Bibliothek, versteckt hinter zwei Bücherregalen, mit nur ein paar Mitschülerinnen als Zeugen gefunden hatte, hatte ich nicht anders gekonnt und in den sauren Apfel gebissen.

Denn sauer war er. Verdammt sauer.  
 

So kam es, dass ich mich möglichst laut, was mir natürlich jegliche Aufmerksamkeit zu Teil werden lies, neben Kaiba setze.

Unter jegliche, war seine selbstverständlich nicht mit einbegriffen. Er blieb ohne eine Miene zu verziehen sitzen und las weiter in seinem Buch, wenigstens rannte er nicht -wie sonst- weg.  
 

"Du ignorierst mich!", mir war klar, dass ich mich wie eine enttäuschte Freundin anhörte, aber ich war es zum Teufel auch und wenn ich mich so erniedrigte, dann nur, weil er als Erster seinen Stolz weggeworfen hatte und feige vor mir davon lief.  
 

Die Seite wurde umgeblättert, mehr nicht. Er tat es schon wieder, er blockte mich ab, hielt mich von sich fern, obwohl ich keine 30 cm weiter saß. Der alte Kaiba hätte wenigstens ein trotziges: "Tu ich nicht, Köter, ich habe nur weit Wichtigeres zu tun, als mit dir zu spielen." von sich gegeben, aber das was gerade vor mir saß, das war nicht Kaiba, das war irgendjemand oder -etwas anderes, das sich für ihn ausgab.  
 

"Man könnte meinen, ich hätte eine ansteckende Krankheit - wage es ja nicht mit Flöhen anzufangen - so wie du dich umdrehst, wenn du mich nur vom Weiten siehst. Man Kaiba, vielleicht denkst du, dass das unauffällig wäre, aber da hast du dich geschnitten. Selbst Tristan merkt, das etwas nicht stimmt und Tris' ist nicht gerade der Schnellste."  
 

Eine weitere Seite. Liest der wirklich so schnell oder ist das alles nur Tarnung?  
 

"Ich kann das echt nicht verstehen. Menschen ändern sich nicht. Oder zumindest nicht einfach so... verdammt, schau mich wenigstens an, wenn ich mit dir rede.", genervt riss ich ihm das Buch aus der Hand.

Mit einem _Klatsch_ landete es auf dem Boden. Das war wohl etwas zu viel Schwung gewesen. Ich schaute mich suchend nach unserer Bibliothekarin um, die war sonst immer da, wenn ich auch nur ein Buch anhauchte. Aber ich hatte anscheinend Glück. Sogar zweifach, denn...  
 

"Wheeler", kam es gefährlich von der Seite. Vorsichtig drehte ich meinen Kopf, konnte es wirklich sein...? Aber da hörte es auch schon wieder auf.

Immerhin saß Kaiba immer noch da, diesmal jedoch zurückgelehnt, die Augen geschlossen, seine Schläfen massierend. Sein Gesicht zeigte nur Anspannung, aber gleichzeitig hatte ich ihn noch nie so müde, wie in diesem Augenblick erlebt. Er wirkte noch älter als sonst, unfassbar, dass es sich hier um einen Achtzehnjährigen handelte.  
 

"Es tut mir Leid?", versuchte ich. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich das nie gesagt, aber normal war sowieso gar nichts mehr und langsam beschlich mich das ungute Gefühl, dass es auch nie wieder so sein würde. Ich wusste nicht was mich zu dieser Annahme brachte, aber ab diesem Moment stand es für mich fest. Felsenfest.  
 

"Du...du...", er rang um Worte und mit sich selbst, man konnte es sehen, man konnte es wirklich sehen, bei Kaiba!  
 

"Ich weiß, ich bin... naja... nicht gerade ein Paradebeispiel für guten Umgang", kam ich ihm zu Hilfe, "aber das ist doch noch lange kein Grund mich, das ist doch Grund einfach so...", ich wurde immer leiser, vom anfänglichen Elan war nichts mehr zu merken. Meine Hände fummelten an dem Reisverschluss meiner Jacke, der plötzlich so interessant war, dass ich meinen Blick gar nicht mehr davon lösen wollte.

Erst als ich für ein paar Minuten gar nichts hörte, traute ich mich aufzublicken. Aber nur kurz, nur um mal zu gucken.  
 

Es war ein unvermuteter Schlag. Kaibas Blick war schon immer intensiv gewesen, aber jetzt, wie er mich musterte, da war er geradezu durchdringend. Ich konnte nur noch zurückstarren. Immer weiter in diese, heute besonders dunklen, blauen Augen. Weg war das Bild, des ausgelaugten, alten Kaiba, jetzt existierten da nur noch diese besitzergreifenden Augen. Ich glaube, die ganze Bibliothek konnte mein Herz pochen hören.  
 

"Na schön Wheeler, was willst du?", seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich ruhig, gefasst. Wo war die Anspannung hin?

"Du ignorierst mich...", antwortete ich lahm. Es lebten die Wiederholungen. "...und ich will wissen warum." fügte ich patzig hinzu.  
 

"Du langweilst.", Kaiba war noch nie ein Freund von langen Sätzen gewesen, aber Leute trotzdem treffen, das konnte er.  
 

"Ich... langweile?", bekam ich nach einigen Sekunde heraus, fassungslos. Er konnte sich doch nicht einfach so herauswinden. Jahrelang hat er mich gedemütigt, gehänselt, geärgert... gehasst. Das konnte doch nicht von dem einen auf den anderen Tag einfach so verschwinden. Das ging nicht. Das konnte er mir nicht antun. Aber eins hatte er geschafft, die Wut war wieder da und somit mein Selbstvertrauen. Damit kannte ich mich aus.  
 

"Kaiba. Ich habe schon viel in meinem Leben gehört, dass ich nervig, aufdringlich oder laut wäre, nur um ein paar Beispiele zu nennen, aber noch nie, noch nie hat mir jemand gesagt, dass ich _langweilig_ wäre. Und außerdem glaube ich dir nicht."  
 

Ich schmollte. Tatsächlich. Ich spürte wie sich meine Arme ohne mein Zutun verschränkten, wie sich meine Unterlippe selbstständig nach Vorne schob. Das war so lächerlich. Ich, er, die ganze Situation. Wie hatte ich nur annehmen können, dass wir vernünftig miteinander reden konnten? Wie hatte ich mir das denn vorgestellt? Ich stelle die Fragen und Kaiba antwortet mir folgsam? Der Seto Kaiba, CEO einer nicht ganz unbedeutenden Firma und Arschloch in seiner Freizeit? Ich war ja so naiv.  
 

Ein Glucksen war es, welches mich aus meinen Gedanken riss. Irritiert hob ich den Kopf und blickte direkt in das Gesicht eines Mädchens, das noch angestrengt versuchte ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken. Doch als sich unsere Blicke trafen, war alles zu spät, laut hallte das Gelächter durch den Raum.  
 

Kaiba nahm diese Ablenkung und begann langsam, aber bestimmt seine Sachen zusammen zu packen, ich konnte es aus meinen Augenwinkeln sehen. Wie paralysiert saß ich da und starrte weiterhin das Mädchen an, hörte das wütende Zischen der Freundinnen ("Sei doch still. Es war grad' so spannend."), hörte das Glucksen mit dem es antwortete ("'Tschuldigung, aber er saß gerade so putzig da. Ich konnte nicht anders.") und dann wieder ihre Freundinnen. ("Jetzt hast du alles kaputt gemacht.")

Falsch, nicht sie hatte etwas kaputt gemacht, an der Beziehung zwischen Kaiba und mir konnte man nichts mehr kaputt machen. Dieses Gespräch war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen, da konnte niemand mehr etwas _kaputt_ machen.  
 

Als Kaiba aufstand, fühlte ich mich kraftlos. Wie am Ende einer Liebesbeziehung, dabei war es genau das Gegenteil gewesen... nicht wahr? Auf meiner Seite jedenfalls... ich wandte meinen Blick endlich von dem Mädchen ab und heftete ihn nun auf Kaibas Rücken. Er war immer noch da. Er war nicht wie sonst schnell und lautlos verschwunden. Warum zögerte er? Zögerte er überhaupt oder bildete ich mir das nur ein?

"Seto...", es war nur ein Flüstern gewesen, unmöglich dass er es gehört hatte. Jedoch konnte ich sehen, wie sich eine Hand von ihm zur Faust ballte.  
 

Er fuhr herum. Sein Gesicht zeigte wieder diese Anspannung und dazu noch... Resignation?

"Wheeler, gib mir das Buch."

Ein eindeutiger Befehl, doch ich war zu betäubt um rebellieren zu können. Wort- und ausdruckslos stand ich auf, fischte das Buch vom Boden und überreichte es ihm.  
 

Für einen kurzen Augenblick berührten sich unsere Hände, als ich ihm das Buch gab. Seine waren kalt, wie Eiszapfen... oder waren meine nur so warm? Mir war schwindelig, vielleicht wurde ich krank. Das würde wenigstens Einiges erklären.  
 

Ich konnte ihm einfach nicht in die Augen schauen. Mein Blick war fest auf den Boden geheftet. Ich sah meine ausgetretenen, verdreckten Turnschuhe unter meiner ausgefransten Jeans hervorschauen. Kaibas Schuhe glänzten und seine Hose fiel elegant herab, hörte genau da auf, wo Hosen aufzuhören hatten. Ich konnte auch noch den Saum des Mantels erkennen.  
 

Es war einen Moment lang still zwischen uns, was hätte ich auch noch sagen sollen? Ich hatte genug gesprochen für heute, mich bloß gestellt. Kaiba nicht, Kaiba würde es nie soweit kommen lassen.

Ich sah, wie sich seine Schuhe langsam bewegten. Der eine wie in Zeitlupe nach hinten ging, der andere sich drehte. Ich sah wie sie noch einmal im Licht blitzten, frisch poliert wahrscheinlich. Ich sah den Saum des Mantels, wie er aus meinem Blickfeld praktisch ,herausschwang' und dann sah ich nur noch den hässlichen rot-schwarz gesprenkelten Teppich mit meinen alten Schuhen darüber.  
 

Ich war allein und es tat weh.


	5. Hintergrundgeräusche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!
> 
>  
> 
> Das nächste Kapitel kommt angeflogen!
> 
> Ich bin sehr... sehr... nun ja, ich weiß nicht ganz, wie ich bin, aber so schlecht finde ich es noch nicht einmal.  
> Es ist nicht mein Meisterstück, keine Frage, aber hey. Was erwartet ihr von einer pubertierenden Miss Hupf-Dupf? ;)  
> Ach, die Überarbeitung ist im Halbrausch entstanden, macht alles mögliche dafür verantwortlich, ich wasche meine Hände in Unschuld.
> 
> Kommis wären grandios, ich habe dieses Mal extra etwas länger geschrieben und will dafür bitte Lob ernten. *hust*  
> Ansonsten viel Spaß!
> 
> 23.10.2005

 

"Irgendwas ist mit dir, irgendwas... komm schon, manchmal hilft darüber reden.", zum wahrscheinlich hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag beugte sich Yugi über die Bank und versuchte mich mit seinen riesigen Kinderaugen zu hypnotisieren. Aber ich sagte nichts, nichts nachdem ich mich gestern so blamiert hatte.  
 

Es war ja so erniedrigend gewesen. Einmal hatte ich die Chance gehabt Kaiba zu zeigen, dass ich nicht der Versager war, für den er mich immer hielt, aber nein. Dieses eine Mal muss ich genau das machen, was er von mir erwartet hatte, ihm schwanzwedelnd hinterherlaufen und anfiepen, damit er wieder mit mir spricht. Wer war ich bitte, dass ich so etwas mit mir geschehen ließ?  
 

Ich hatte mich praktisch zur Zielscheibe des Spottes gemacht, es war ein Wunder, dass diese Mädchen es noch nicht der gesamten Schule erzählt hatten. Joey Wheeler kriecht vor Kaiba im Staub, damit sich dieser wieder mit ihm stritt und ihn RUNTERMACHTE! Das musste man sich mal auf der Zunge zergehen lassen. Mein Gehirn war gestern wohl in Kairo oder Mexiko oder auf irgendeiner Karibischen Insel, dort wo ich niemals hinfahren werde, weil ich kein Geld dazu habe und nie haben werde, weil ich so verdammt dumm bin.  
 

Was hatte ich mir nur gedacht? Was zum Teufel hatte ich mir dabei gedacht? Ich war einfach impulsiv an die Sache rangegangen und diesmal hatte nicht Kaiba mich in meine Schranken gewiesen, nein ich hatte mir selbst die Schranken aufgebaut und mich brav immer tiefer in die Schmach hineinmanövriert. Es war so peinlich. Das war so wenig ich... und gleichzeitig, was die schmerzhafteste Sache daran war, auch so viel.  
 

Es war nicht so, als ob ich daneben gestanden und mir einfach nur zugesehen hätte, wie ich mich selbst zum Deppen stempelte, nein, ich hatte die Verlassenheit wirklich in diesem Augenblick als Kaiba ging gespürt und auch als genau diese erkannt. Und das war eindeutig etwas, das ich nie hätte zulassen dürfen. Ich hatte mich früher so gut gegen solche Dinge wehren können. Ich hätte ihm einfach eine Beleidigung mehr an den Kopf geworfen und mich dann über seine Arroganz aufgeregt, aber Kaibas Schweigen hatte so viel Platz für Gedanken, die ich nicht denken wollte, geschaffen.  
 

Es war seine Schuld. Alles war seine Schuld. Vor allem Yugi, der jetzt besorgt über mich gebeugt dastand oder Tea, die heute in der Mittagspause mit mir Reden wollte oder Tristan, der mich verwirrt von der Seite anschaute oder ich, wie ich mir Selbstvorwürfe machte, obwohl er doch der Arsch war. Seine, seine, seine Schuld.  
 

"Joey?"  
 

"Yug, Kumpel...", was sollte ich sagen? Es ist nichts? Das würde er mir nie abkaufen. Umgekehrt ich ihm ja auch nicht. Und das Wort _nichts_ fordert praktisch dazu auf, weiter nachzuhaken. Finde ich jedenfalls...  
 

"Ist es dein Vater?"  
 

"Nein! Yugi, sieh'... man kann nicht immer einen guten Tag haben und heute und gestern sind solche nicht so guten Tage für mich. Ich bin nur etwas sauer, ich muss gegen drei Mülleimer treten und dann sieht die Welt gleich ganz anders aus, du wirst sehen.", ich lächelte gewinnend und hoffte er verstand das als subtiles Zeichen, dass ich jetzt nicht darüber reden wollte. Anscheinend funktionierte es auch. Noch ein durchdringender Blick aus den übergroßen Augen und dann beschloss er das einzig Richtige zu tun: er ließ mich allein und ging zu seinem Platz zurück. Dies könnte natürlich auch mehr an dem Lehrer gelegen haben, der gerade die Klasse betrat, als dass ihn meine genialen Redekünsten überzeugt hätten.  
 

Das einzig Negative an der Sache war: Er ließ mich wirklich allein. Und allein bedeutete ein Rendezvous mit mir und meinen Gedanken. Ich durfte jetzt einfach nicht in diese Selbstvorwürfe zurück fallen, ich musste an etwas anderes denken, irgendetwas anderes...

Hm. Es war ein sonniger Tag, vielleicht konnte ich nachher zusammen mit Yugi, Tris und Duke Fußballspielen gehen... mein Radiergummi sah aber schon ziemlich viel benutzt aus... hat Kaiba wirklichen seinen Mantel ausgezogen?  
 

Und da war er wieder. Zoom. Mitten in meine Gedanken gesprungen. Toll. Und es half auch nicht gerade, dass er sich in genau diesem Moment umdrehte und sein Verhaltensmuster der letzten Wochen änderte. Er ignorierte mich nicht länger. Er grinste mich an. Aber wie! Das war kein nettes Ryo-Lächeln, kein unschuldiges Yugi-Smilen, kein einnehmendes Tea-Strahlen, ein durch und durch fieses Kaiba-Grinsen.

Ich hatte gestern eindeutig das geschafft, was ich schaffen wollte. Aber um welchen Preis? Und wollte ich das überhaupt noch?  
 

"Guck' nicht so blöd, Geldsack."  
 

"Hündchen, Hündchen... keine Manieren, hat dir niemand gesagt, dass man nicht während des Unterrichts spricht oder gar Leute beleidigt.", spöttisch hochgezogene Augenbraue, eiskalte Stimme, diese Szene hätte vor zwei Wochen noch zur normalen Tagesordnung gehört, aber nun... fühlte sie sich anders an. Irgendwie falsch.  
 

"Fick dich Kaiba...", murmelte ich vor mich hin.  
 

"Ich hab' dich nicht verstanden, könntest du das nochmals wiederholen?", wieder diese Augenbraue. Es nervte, er nervte... die ganze Welt hatte es heute anscheinend darauf angelegt mich zu Tode zu nerven und es sah ganz danach aus, als ob sie es auch schaffen würde.  
 

"Weißt du was? Fick dich Kaiba!", brüllte ich, während ich von meinem Stuhl hoch sprang und nach meinen Sachen griff. Bevor der Lehrer mich raus schicken konnte, stand ich schon vor der Tür.  
 

 

*  
 

 

"Sag mal Joey... dieses irgendwas, das nach drei Mülltonnen aufhören sollte, ich habe den Anschein, dass es doch größer ist, als du zugeben willst", versuchte es Yugi auf diplomatische Weise auf den Punkt zu bringen. Und mich zum reden.  
 

Ich starrte ihn finster an: "Das war bevor Kaiba beschlossen hat, wieder an unserem öffentlichen Leben, beziehungsweise an meinem Leben teilzunehmen. Dieser Bastard. Ich könnte ihn jedes Mal...", meine Hände waren gerade dabei einen Hals aus Luft umzudrehen, als eine Stimme mich von hinten unterbrach: "...knuddeln?"

Erschrocken sprang ich zwei Meter nach vorne. "Tris', das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst.", erwiderte ich nach dem ich meine Fassung wieder halbwegs an ihren Platz gebracht hatte.

"Von wem redet ihr überhaupt?", kam nur die gutgelaunte Antwort zurück.  
 

Dies war einer dieser Momente an denen ich liebend gern nach hinten gekippt wäre oder einen Hammer aus meiner Hose oder woher auch immer hergezaubert, in der Hand halten würde, nur um ihm damit einmal feste auf den Kopf zu hauen. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich bin kein überaus gewalttätiger Mensch, aber manche Dinge kann man einfach nur mit rohen Kräften lösen und Tris' ist eines dieser Dinge.  
 

"Es ging um Kaiba", kam mir Yugi zu Hilfe.

"Oh... den würde ich eher massakrieren.", es war faszinierend sich die Wandlung anzuschauen. Tristan, der mich gerade noch fröhlich angestrahlt hatte, streckte nun eine geballte Faust zum Himmel, als ob er damit irgendwelche Götter um Gerechtigkeit anflehen würde, seine Augen blitzen und er versprühte eine Aura von Aktivismus um sich. War ich auch so, wenn ich von Kaiba sprach?  
 

"... dann würde ich ihm die Augen ausstechen, sodass er sich erstmal qualvoll windet..."  
 

War ich auch dann auch von dieser Leidenschaft gepackt?  
 

"... er hätte es auch nicht anders verdient, dieser multimilliardäre Arsch von einem... "  
 

Mit diesem Enthusiasmus? Dieser grollenden Stimme? Das war...  
 

"Tristan! Ist gut, wir wissen es langsam.", Teas klare Stimme durchbrach den Redeschwall.  
 

... wirklich beängstigend und auch etwas...  
 

"Aber..." "Kein Aber! Ich bin es mir langsam leid, mir dauernd eure Hassreden gegenüber einem bestimmten Firmenchef anzuhören, es gibt auch noch andere, nette Menschen. Eure Obsessionen mit diesem Herrn sind einfach nur..."  
 

"...lächerlich.", ruckartig drehten sich alle zu mir um. Teas und Yugis Augen waren Tellergroß, Tristan schwankte zwischen einem todbringendem und einem amüsierten Funkeln.

Er entschied sich für letzteres: "Joey, Kumpel, das gerade von dir. Du bist doch derjenige, der noch nicht mal ein Haar von ihm sehen kann ohne gleich die Decke rauf zu gehen. Kaiba hier - Kaiba da. Manchmal habe ich mich echt gefragt, ob dein Leben sich nur um Kaiba dreht, neben deiner bezaubernden Schwester natürlich."  
 

"Natürlich nicht! Und du darfst auch NICHT mit ihr ausgehen!", ich brodelte. Als ob ich nur an Kaiba denken würde! Wie kamen die denn auf so was? Na gut. In der Schule war es schon ab und zu der Fall, dass ich mit Kaiba in die Haare geriet. Eigentlich jeden Tag. Deswegen hatte mich seine plötzliche Stille auch so verwundert. Aber nach der Schule verplemperte ich doch keinen Gedanken mehr an diesen Mistkerl. Jedenfalls nicht absichtlich. Und das war immerhin mehr Zeit, als ich hier verbrachte.  
 

"Da muss ich Tristan Recht geben", schaltete sich Yugi ein. "Wenn wir Duelmonstertaktiken besprechen, kommt immer ein ,Damit werde ich Kaiba besiegen.' oder so etwas in der Art." Seit wann war Yugi denn fies. Und außerdem das stimmte gar nicht. Tea kicherte nur. Ich schenkte ihr ein todbringendes Funkeln, das normalerweise nur für Kaiba bestimmt war.  
 

"Du meinst wohl eher ,Damit werde ich ihm seinen hochwohlgeborenen Arsch versohlen.' Nicht zu vergessen Joeys Gesicht, wenn wir an der Kaiba Corporation vorbeikommen. Oder seine Reaktion, wenn wir Fernsehen schauen und irgendwelche Nachrichten über Kaiba kommen. Das letzte Mal hast du fast vor Wut Yugi erdrosselt...", Tristan lächelte versonnen, als ich ein empörtes: "Das ist gar nicht wahr! Das stimmt so was von nicht!" rief, und eine immer noch kichernde Tea ihm auf den Rücken klopfte, zum Zeichen dass es gut sei.  
 

Das wollte ich einfach nicht glauben. War ich so besessen von Kaiba, dass ich selbst wenn ich es nicht mitbekam und mich gerade von ihm ablenken wollte, immer noch von ihm sprach? Na gut, ich gebe es zu. Ich denke an Kaiba. Ab und zu. Jedenfalls dachte ich zu Beginn ab und zu an Kaiba. Neue Schimpfwörter für ihn ausdenken, war ein lustiger Zeitvertreib beim Pommes frittieren. Doch irgendwie hatte er es geschafft diesen neuen ,Gedankenmarkt', der sich ihm da geöffnet hatte, ruck zuck zu erobern. Ich dachte öfters an ihn, ich dachte in verschiedene Richtungen an ihn, in verschiedene _peinliche_ Richtungen und irgendwann wollte ich nicht mehr an ihn denken. Aber dann war es schon zu spät. Anstatt mir das Teigkneten oder was auch immer ich gerade machte, als Zielscheibe meines Grolls zu erleichtern, verfolgten mich azurblaue Augen.

Und dann dieses Schweigen, diese stumme Aufforderung noch mehr an ihn zu denken. Schließlich musste das warum und wieso und überhaupt erst hundertmal durch meinen Kopf gehen, bevor ich mich den sonstigen Kaibagedanken widmen konnte, denn die gaben ja auch nicht auf.  
 

"Joey...", Tea wedelte mit einer Hand vor meinen Augen herum und störte somit mein inneres Bekenntnis, "...ich wollte doch noch mit dir reden. Kommst du mit?" Ehrlich gesagt, war das der Punkt an dem ich Angst bekam. Dieser wissende Blick, den sie da mit Yugi tauschte, der hatte eindeutig nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. Willenlos lies ich mich von ihr raus auf den Hof schieben, folgte ich ihr zu den Bänken und setzte mich brav neben sie. Ein Entkommen war sowieso unmöglich.

Ich schaute mich um, nur Tea keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken, nur noch ein paar Minuten Ruhe. Nur noch... saß hier nicht normalerweise Kaiba? Wo war er denn jetzt wieder? Wahrscheinlich irgendein wichtiges Meeting, aber das war mir sowieso egal. Sowas von egal, das glaubte mir niemand. Ich selbst zum Beispiel auch nicht.  
 

"Joey...", begann sie dann schließlich wieder und das unruhige Hin- und Herrutschen machte nicht gerade, dass ich mich bezüglich meiner Vorahnungen besser fühlte. Los, jetzt wo du einmal angefangen hast, mach es kurz und schmerzlos, Tea. Lass mich nicht brutzeln, so was kann ich gar nicht leiden. Und so schlimm würde es sowieso schon nicht werden... oder? ODER?  
 

"Kennst du Miki?"  
 

"..."  
 

Was sollte das denn? Kupplungsshow à la Tea? Ich dachte, das hätte sie mittlerweile aufgegeben, ich dachte, darüber wären wir hinweg. Spätestens nach dieser einen Geschichte, die mit einem Kaugummi in meinem Haar und heißem Tee auf meiner Hose endete... Ich stöhnte auf.  
 

Anscheinend verstand sie sofort, was ich dachte, denn sie begann wild ihren Kopf zu schütteln und mit den Händen wedeln. "Nein, nein, nicht das. Keine Verkupplungen mehr. Die Sache war katastrophal genug... obwohl ich immer noch denke, dass ihr zusammen passen würdet."

Über den letzten Satz musste ich lächeln. Auch Tea hatte ihren Stolz, selbst wenn man es ihr nicht direkt ansah.  
 

"Gut. Also Miki. Wer ist Miki? Was ist mit Miki? Und was zur Hölle will Miki von mir?", das interessierte mich jetzt schon.  
 

"Ähm ja... also eigentlich will Miki nichts von dir... äh... und du müsstest sie gestern gesehen haben... du weißt schon... in der Bibliothek."  
 

Das war der Moment an dem mir ein Licht aufging. Beim Wort "Bibliothek" waren sämtliche Alarmglocken angesprungen, die nun Sturm läuteten. Verdammt. Warum war das keine Verkupplung? Ich würde mir freiwillig noch einen Kaugummi ins Haar kleben und Tee über die Hose kippen, nur damit ich dem jetzt Folgenden entgehen konnte.

Ich schluckte und merkte, wie ich immer kleiner und kleiner auf der Bank wurde. Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte das echt nicht. Und Tea auch nicht. Sie machte ein kummervolles Gesicht, während sie tief Luft holte. Ihr Mund öffnete sich Millimeter um Millimeter bis... "Warum hast du uns eigentlich nie gesagt, dass du mit Kaiba zusammen bist?"


	6. Eingepfercht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Eigentlich ist das Ganze schon länger getippt und fertig und wartet auch nur noch darauf abgesandt zu werden, allerdings... mich überkamen Zweifel, große Zweifel.
> 
> Irgendwie ist das doch etwas 0-8-15 und so. Aber... aber... mein Umschreibversuch entfaltete sich zu einem mittleren Fiasko, sodass ich diese Version am Schluß doch irgendwie akzeptabel fand und bevor ich mir noch einen größeren Kopf machen kann und der explodiert, dachte ich mir stelle ich halt dieses Kapitel online. Es ist mehr zusammengestopselt als sonst. Und es ist anders. Aber ich hoffe ihr mögt es. Ich hoffe es wirklich. Kommentare wären wirklich mehr als erwünscht, ich befinde mich in einer Sinnkrise. So ungefähr jedenfalls. Und ich verfälsche die liebe Tea. Schockierend, nicht wahr?
> 
> Also Tea-Warnung und Präsens-Warnung und Rechtschreibfehler-Warnung. Und ab die Post. *zitter*  
> Ach ja: fröhliche Weihnacht. So nebenbei gesehen. ^^  
> 25.12.2005

 

 

Kichernde Mädchen.

Kichernde und tuschelnde Mädchen. Egal wohin ich schaue. Es ist unglaublich. Einfach UNGLAUBLICH! In jeder Ecke, an jeder Wand. Überall. Nennt mich paranoid, aber das war nicht normal. Definitiv nicht.  
 

Kichernde Mädchen rechts von mir, links... und vor mir.

"Hey, Joey.", keine Ahnung woher sie meinen Namen kennt. Aber das Glitzern in ihren Augen, machte mich irgendwie nervös: "kommst du mal mit?"

Bevor ich auch nur irgendetwas erwidern kann, werde ich mit gezogen, ich realisiere erst, was mit mir passiert, als...  
 

 

 _BUMM_  
 

Das... das...  
 

"HEY! Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Leute! Leute?"

Ein Schloss, das umgedreht wird. Kichern, das sich entfernt. Meine Fäuste, die gegen massives Holz schlagen. Das... das... war einfach nicht fair.

"Hallo?"  
 

Keine Antwort.  
 

"Gib es auf, Wheeler."  
 

Erschrocken fahre ich herum. Den hatte ich ganz vergessen. Kaiba. Vor seinem Laptop, auf einem Stuhl, vor einem Tisch. "Sag nicht, _dir_ macht das Ganze nichts aus."  
 

"Im Gegensatz zu dir, kann ich einen Kindergartenscherz eindeutig erkennen und ignorieren.", kommt nur die kühle Antwort. Ha, Kindergartenscherz, dass ich nicht lache. Wäre es nur das. Wäre es nur ein: Wir-schließen-zufällig-zwei-Leute-in-einen-Raum-ein-Scherz. Aber nichts da. Das hier war ein abgekartetes Spiel. Schließlich wurde ich nicht vor allzu langer Zeit gewaltvoll in diesen Raum gezerrt, meinetwegen auch geschuppst, bevor die Tür von außen zugeschlossen wurde. Nein, dies war kein Scherz, dies war ein eindeutiger Verkupplunsversuch irgendwelcher pubertierenden Mädchen, die das Liebesleben anderer viel interessanter fanden, als ihr eigenes. Vor allem das Liebesleben zweier homosexueller Schüler. Ich korrigiere: Zweier _angeblich_ homosexueller Schüler. Ich wette, wenn Kaiba dies wüsste, säße er nicht so ruhig da und würde mich nicht mit diesem herablassendem Blick betrachten. Aber woher sollte der denn das wissen? Als ob irgendjemand ihn in den Tratsch und Klatsch unserer Schule einführen würde. Er hatte ja keine Tea.  
 

Aber ob das so eine Ehre war? Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie ich dieses Gespräch überstanden habe. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, irgendwann geatmet zu haben. Jedenfalls nicht nach diesen... diesen... diesen hinterhältigen Anschuldigungen! Als ob Kaiba und ich... jemals... lächerlich! Aber anscheinend fand nur ich das so, denn Tea hatte munter weiter auf mich eingeredet und mein entsetztes Schweigen missverstanden. Irgendetwas von der Toleranz unserer heutigen Gesellschaft, hatte sie erzählt, dass sie sich freuen würde, dass ich jemanden gefunden hatte, dass sie sich freuen würde, dass der kalte Kaiba jemanden gefunden hätte, alles Quatsch, alles Unsinn, aber unterbrich sie mal jemand, wenn sie in Höchstform ist - unmöglich.  
 

Natürlich habe ich ihr das gesagt, nachdem sie mich einmal zu Wort kommen lies. Natürlich habe ich versucht ihr alles zu erklären, aber denkt auch jemand, dass sie mich ernst genommen hätte? Freunde sollten in diesen Situationen zu einem stehen. Freunde sollten einem Glauben, aber an ihrem zweifelnden Blick und an ihrer Stille habe ich erkannt, dass ich in diesem Fall nicht mit ihrer Hilfe rechnen konnte. Wenigstens schwieg Kaiba nicht mehr, wenigstens war er wieder fies, so konnte ich ihnen eindeutig beweisen, dass da NICHTS war. Nichts, außer dieser einen gesunden Portion Abneigung.

Ja, gesund. Ich hatte mir davon nicht einmal Schnupfen oder dergleichen geholt. Das ist doch nur ein gutes Zeichen.  
 

Das einzige Problem bei der Sache war dieses komische Gefühl im Magen, wenn ich protestierte. Wie willst du andere Leute von etwas überzeugen, von dem du dir nicht einmal du selbst ganz sicher bist? Warum war ich nur ins Grübeln gekommen? Warum konnte man mich nicht einfach in Frieden lassen? Warum konnte nicht alles so sein, wie es früher war? Warum hatte Kaiba mich verdammt noch mal angeschwiegen? Warum, warum, warum?  
 

Frustriert lehne ich mich gegen die Tür, zu erschöpft um noch weiter darauf einzuhämmern. Bestimmt würden bald die Kaiba-Fangirls kommen, um ihn "aus meinen Fängen" zu befreien. Bestimmt. Hoffentlich. Bis dahin aber...

"Kindergartenstreich... Tse... du hast doch keine Ahnung."  
 

"Ach, habe ich nicht?", spöttische Augenbraue, spöttisches Grinsen, einfach Kaiba.  
 

"Nein. Hast du nicht. Und glaub mir, du willst sie auch gar nicht haben.", ich war zu müde, um ihm irgendeine blöde Bemerkung an den Kopf zu werfen. Warum konnte dieser Tag nicht einfach vorbei gehen?  
 

"Will ich nicht?", immer diese Gegenfragen. Kaiba kann eine wirkliche Nervensäge sein. Ich wette das denkt er auch von mir. Irgendwie ist das sowieso gerade verkehrte Welt. Ich weiß etwas, was der große Seto Kaiba nicht weiß und er ist gerade derjenige, der ein Gespräch stattfinden lässt. Wenn ich ihm das jetzt unter die Nase reibe, wird er für seine Lebtage geschockt sein und das wollen wir doch nicht. Oder etwa doch?  
 

"Nein. Wirklich nicht."

"Ach, du weißt also genau, was ich will und was nicht? Wie gut du mich doch schon kennst.", triefender Sarkasmus, sein Gebiet. Aber gut, wenn er es unbedingt wissen will, wir haben ja Zeit.  
 

"Also schön...", ich packe mir einen Stuhl und setze mich in gebürtigen Sicherheitsabstand von ihm entfernt hin: "... ich will dem großen Kaiba ja nichts vorenthalten." Huch, seit wann benutze ich denn auch Sarkasmus?

Wo blieben denn die Fangirlies? Die klebten doch sonst wie Fliegen am Honig. Oder Kaiba. Oder wie auch immer. Die unterstützten dieses Vorhaben doch nicht etwa? Denn wenn ja, Gute Nacht.  
 

"Weiß du... es gibt da ein paar neue Gerüchte über dich. Kleine, unscheinbare Gerüchte, die dich bestimmt nicht weiter kümmern werden... über dein Liebesleben.", ein abwertendes Schnaufen ist die Antwort, ich denke hier könnte ich abbrechen, wenn ich wollen würde, aber gerade hat die Sache angefangen Spaß zu machen. Kaibas Gesicht wollte ich nun wirklich sehen, wenn er _das_ erfährt. Ich war ein normaler Schüler, er Chef einer bedeutenden Firma, ich konnte mich höchstens für ein paar Wochen nicht mehr in der Schule sehen lassen, ohne dass irgendjemand mit dieser Geschichte anfangen würde, für ihn stand mehr auf dem Spiel... wenn die Medien _das_ aufschnappen würden...

"Wie gesagt, dein Liebesleben. Nein, diesmal hat kein kreischendes Fangirl behauptet von dir schwanger zu sein. Nein, es ist viel besser. Ab heute bist du schwul und hast schon eine längere Beziehung hinter dir, das heißt du steckst gerade mitten drin."  
 

Sein Gesicht bleibt bewegungslos. Seine Stimme klingt gelangweilt, als er antwortet: "Das ist alles? Das erklärt aber nicht dein Verhalten oder glaubst du diesen Unsinn? Dir zuzutrauen wäre es ja. So ein unfähiger Köter wie du, klebt bestimmt an den Lippen solcher Unnütze."  
 

"Als ob mich dein Schicksal interessieren würde, Bastard. Du nimmst dich ein bisschen zu wichtig. Nein. Mir geht es am Arsch vorbei, mit wem du wann, wo und wie herumvögelst. Nur sagen wir so: diesmal ist mein Arsch mit involviert.", ein bitteres Grinsen macht sich nach diesem kleinen Wortspiel über mein Gesicht breit. Ich beobachte genau Kaiba. Zuerst schaut er mich nur an, dann plötzlich weiten sich seine Augen und ich erhasche einen Schimmer von Entsetzen und Unglauben in diesem Blau. Mein Grinsen wird breiter, doch schnell - zu schnell für meinen Geschmack, hat er sich wieder gefasst.  
 

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass du das Wort ,involvieren' kennst, Köter?", kommt die kühle Antwort. Ich schlucke. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Kaiba so ein Arsch ist? Und nach diesem Kerl hatte ich manchmal ,Sehnsucht'? Ich musste wahrlich ein Masochist sein, vielleicht war ich gar nicht verliebt. Vielleicht hatte ich mir das auch nur eingeredet. Vielleicht saß ich gar nicht so tief in der Patsche, wie ich immer gedacht hatte. Pöh. Kaiba konnte mir gestohlen sein.  
 

Wütend springe ich auf, stelle mich vor sein Pult, die Arme jeweils links und rechts vom Laptop auf den Tisch gestützt und funkele ihn wütend an.

"Weißt du was? Du hast ein Problem, und zwar ein großes. Bei niemandem kannst du ein gutes Haar lassen und deine Fehler kannst du dir auch nicht eingestehen..."

"Ich mache keine Fehler.", langsam wird auch er lauter, verliert sein unbewegliches Geschäftsgesicht.

"Ach ja? Vielleicht macht der große Geschäftsmann keine Fehler, aber der Schüler Kaiba ist einfach nur ein arroganter, selbstgefälliger Mistkerl. Dem das noch nicht einmal was ausmacht, so beschimpft zu werden. Du bist herzlos. Du bist kalt. Du bist... du bist... überall und unerträglich!", meine Stimme wird immer lauter und erschrocken stelle ich fest, dass sie quietschig klingt. Aber zu mehr bin ich gar nicht in der Lage, da alles auf das ich mich noch konzentrieren kann zwei Hände sind, die mich gewaltsam packen und von denen ich Herumgerissen werde.  
 

Eine Wand ist hinter mir und bedrohlich funkelnde Augen direkt davor. Jetzt ist er nicht mehr der berechnende Geschäftsmann, jetzt ist er durch und durch ein wütender Schüler. Er hat wirklich schöne Augen. Auch wenn das vielleicht der ungünstigste Augenblick für solch eine Feststellung ist. Es stimmt. Daran werde ich in Zukunft nicht mehr rütteln können. Eine Gewissheit mehr, die ich nicht brauchen konnte.  
 

"Wheeler...", es klingt wie das Knurren eines Raubtieres. Eines gefährlichen Raubtieres, das auf's Äußerste gereizt ist. Gleich springt er mich an und reißt mir die Eingeweide raus, ich weiß es. Ich weiß es einfach. "...wenn hier jemand überall und unerträglich ist, dann bist _du_ es."  
 

"Ich? Besitze ich etwa das größte Haus in der Stadt mit meinem Namen drauf? Komme ich jeden Abend in den Nachrichten? Muss ich jedem verdammten Menschen auf der Welt zeigen, dass ICH der große Seto Kaiba bin? Bin ich hier penetrant oder ist das eher eine Eigenschaft von unserem allseits verehrten Mister Arschloch?", ich funkle ihn wütend an. Was denkt er sich eigentlich? Wenn er mich schon in den Wahnsinn treiben will, dann darf er doch nicht überrascht sein, wenn ich lautstark dagegen protestiere.  
 

"Halt einfach die Klappe!", das Knurren ist immer noch da, aber ich registriere es in meiner Wut kaum.  
 

"Nein!", ich lasse mir doch nicht den Mund verbieten. Ich nicht. Soll er doch zurück zu seinen Arschabwischern gehen. Die hören bestimmt auf jedes seiner Worte und machen auch brav Männchen.  
 

Einen Moment herrscht dann doch Stille zwischen uns. Kaiba schaut mich nur drohend an und es ist ein wirklich furchteinflössender Blick. Wäre ich selbst nicht so schrecklich wütend, wäre jetzt der Zeitpunkt Angst zu bekommen. Aber in diesem Moment ist eine gewaltige Schutzschicht von Aggression um mich herum. Ich habe schon zu oft und zu lange um zu viele verschiedene Dinge mit ihm gestritten. Dieser Blick hat keinen Affekt mehr auf mich.  
 

Sein Atem geht beschleunigt und seine Hände sind immer noch um meine Arme gekrallt. Sein Blick ist noch kälter als sonst und dennoch wirkt Kaiba ungewöhnlich menschlich. Vielleicht kommt es mir auch nur so vor, da dies einer der wenigen Augenblicke ist, an dem ich ihn verstehen kann. Ich provoziere ihn und er geht auf mich los. Ursache und Wirkung. Alles ganz natürlich, alles ganz normal. Doch dann ändert sich plötzlich sein Gesichtsausdruck von wütend-verzerrt zu unlesbar.

Er schaut mich noch einen Moment so an, bis er schließlich die Stille durchbricht: "Wheeler, was soll ich bloß mit dir machen?", er seufzt. Tatsächlich. Nachdenklich blickt er auf mich herab.

Meine kochende Wut, verwandelt sich blitzschnell in Staunen. Ich starre ihn an.

"Egal was ich tue, du lässt dich einfach nicht dressieren. Ich erwäge ernsthaft einen Fachmann zu konsultieren.", seine Stimme klingt belegt. So anders. Ich kann ihm nicht einmal böse sein.

"Arsch. Ich bin kein Hund.", jedenfalls nicht richtig.  
 

Der Moment des Streits ist vorbei, die Wut verflogen, das Adrenalin lässt nach, doch wir bewegen uns nicht. Kaibas Hände um meine Arme, nicht mehr fest, aber immer noch da, sein Gesicht so nah an meinem. Ich muss schlucken, aber ich wage es nicht irgendetwas zu tun. Ich will hier weg, ich will hier bleiben. Ich weiß nicht, was ich will, willst du, Kaiba, es mir nicht sagen?  
 

Ich blicke dir direkt in die Augen und du schaust zurück. Es vergeht scheinbar unendlich viel Zeit so wie wir dastehen. Eine Spannung baut sich auf und mein Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen, obwohl wir doch nur bewegungslos dastehen. Mein Kopf ist voller blauer Augen und der Gewissheit, dass jetzt etwas passieren sollte. Das dies einer dieser Moment ist, indem etwas passieren muss. Etwas großes, etwas entscheidendes. Ich habe eine Ahnung, was so etwas sein könnte, aber nicht den Mut mich irgendwie zu bewegen. Ich will doch nicht, will ich? Blau, blau, blau. Kaiba schaut gar nicht so böse, wie gewohnt. Fast nett schaut er. Wie er von da oben hinunterguckt. Mit diesen unsagbar blauen Augen. Er würde mir doch sicher nicht den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich... falls ich...  
 

Ein Räuspern durchbricht die Stille. Aufgeschreckt schaue ich zur Verursacherin des Geräuschs. Tea steht an der Tür, einen Schlüsselbund in der Hand und einen vorwurfsvollen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

Und der Moment ist vorbei.  
 

*  
 

"Und du sagst mir, da ist nichts mit Kaiba und ich glaube dir.", ihre Stimme ist genauso vorwurfsvoll wie der Blick mit dem sie mich fixiert. Wir gehen den Schulkorridor entlang, in Richtung Kunstraum. Kaiba hat jetzt irgendetwas anderes und ist auch, kaum war der Weg zur Freiheit nicht länger versperrt, einfach abgehauen. Feigling.

Aber mein Hauptproblem liegt jetzt eher bei Tea. Ihre Schritte sind schnell und ich kann ihr kaum folgen. Sie ist sauer und zeigt mir das auch.  
 

"Ach Tea...", beginne ich, aber sie lässt mich nicht ausreden. Mein Gott ist sie wütend.

"'Ach Tea...' das war alles nur ein Missverständnis, nicht wahr? Du kamst nur zur falschen Zeit rein! Da war nichts! Nicht doch mit Kaiba! Ich hasse ihn! Nein Joey, heute nicht. Du kannst mir nichts mehr vormachen. Du bist ein schlechter Lügner. Und wenn ich in die Klasse komme und euch beide umarmt sehe, während du mir keine paar Stunden vorher noch versichert hattest, dass da rein gar nichts ist, dann weiß ich nicht weiter. Du verletzt mich mit deinem Misstrauen. Wir sind doch Freunde."  
 

Ihr Blick ist mittlerweile so traurig, dass ich mich richtig schlecht fühle. Klar sind wir Freunde, aber man muss doch nicht alles von mir wissen. Und nebenbei ist das auch alles ungerecht. Ich habe ihr die Wahrheit gesagt. Jedenfalls was den Punkt der Beziehung betrifft. Und außerdem... Moment...

"Wir haben uns nicht ,umarmt'. Tea, du musst doch klar den Unterschied zwischen einem an die Wand gepresst sein und einem umarmt werden unterscheiden können!"  
 

"An die Wand gepresst! Noch schlimmer! Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich ein bisschen später gekommen wäre...", bei ihren Worten werde ich rot und ein Bild steigt in meinem Kopf hoch, das ich definitiv nicht da haben will. Ich schüttele schnell meinen Kopf.  
 

"So meinte ich das doch nicht. Wir haben uns gestritten. Und du kennst uns doch. Da steigern wir uns rein und dann hat er mich halt gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt.", da klingt jetzt irgendwie, als wäre ich ziemlich passiv gewesen. Ich hätte ihr ja jetzt gern von irgendetwas erzählt, was ich tolles gemacht habe, um mich gegen den finsteren Lord Kaiba zu verteidigen, aber... ich war passiv, verdammt.

Jedenfalls in diesem Moment. Nicht, dass man mich falsch versteht. Man kann nicht alles mit mir machen. Ich habe meinen eigenen Willen. Nur wenn ich gerade nicht weiß, was dieser Wille von mir will, ist es doch etwas schwer danach zu handeln. Es ist also alles ein Missverständnis. Fehlende Kommunikation zwischen mir und meinem Willen, das führt mich dann wieder hierhin. Zu Tea und mir. Und Tea und meinem Willen. Ach, ich will nicht mehr.  
 

"Joey, hör mir mal gut zu.", plötzlich bleibt sie stehen und ich muss scharf abbremsen, um nicht an ihr vorbeizurauschen. "Seine Hände lagen leicht auf deinen Armen. Da war kein Festhalten. Wenn du wirklich gewollt hättest, dann hättest du dich ganz leicht befreien können. Also lüg mich nicht an."  
 

Da. Schachmatt. Wie soll ich mich da raus winden. Das ist doch alles nur ein blödes Missverständnis. Oder mittlerweile eher eine Ankettung von Missverständnissen. Die Indizien sprechen gegen mich, aber... aber... ich bin unschuldig!  
 

"Hast du so wenig Vertrauen in mich? Wenn selbst du, meine Freundin mir nicht glaubt, wer denn sonst? Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich nichts mit Kaiba habe, dann musst du mir glauben. Ich kann es dir nicht beweisen und deine Schlussfolgerung klingt logisch, aber da ist nichts. Wirklich nicht.", ich schaue ihr tief in die Augen und würde man diese Szene von weitem beobachten könnte man meinen, dass es sich hier um ein Liebespaar handelt. Die Schöne wurde von ihrem noch schöneren und unglaublich sexy aussehenden Freund verraten. Das ist so lächerlich.  
 

"Ach Joey...", seufzt sie und das Paradoxe an dieser Situation tritt noch mehr hervor. Ich muss mir ernsthaft ein Grinsen verkneifen. Bitte Tea, sag endlich was, sonst fange ich jetzt gleich an zu Lachen und das ist ein sehr ungünstiger Zeitpunkt dafür.  
 

"Ich will dir ja gern vertrauen...", ein Glucksen meinerseits ist die Antwort. Sie schaut mich nur verwirrt an.

"Entschuldige Liebste...", theatralisch senke ich meine Stimme und halte ihre Hände fest. Wie in einem schlechten Liebesfilm drehe ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und starre aus dem Fenster. "Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich deine Gefühle verletzt habe. Aber ich verspreche dir, der schöne Kaiba wird nicht mehr zwischen uns stehen. Gleich morgen fliehen wir zusammen. Dann werden sie ihre Mäuler über uns zerreißen, während wir in Venedig sitzen und ich dich in einer Gondel des Glücks für immer festhalten werde, bis dass der Tod uns scheidet.", mein Blick war schließlich wieder auf ihren Augen gelandet, die mich mittlerweile amüsiert anfunkeln.  
 

Mit "Liebster...", steigt sie in meine Schmierenkomödie ein, doch ihre Stimme änderte sich, als sie weiter redet: "der schöne Kaiba, also. So. So."

Triumphierend blickt sie mich an, während ich eher schockiert zurückstarrte.  
 

"Gut. Ich glaub dir ja, dass da kein Beziehungsding zwischen euch ist. Aber du bist trotzdem verliebt. Über beide Ohren. Auch wenn man sie unter deinen Haaren nicht mehr sehen kann. Du musst dringend zum Friseur.", ihre Hand löst sich aus der Umklammerung meinerseits, die immer noch bestand und gibt mir einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter.  
 

Sie lacht während sie mich in Richtung Kunstraum schleppt: "Keine Angst, Joey. Das bleibt unter uns. Aber was gedenkst du zu tun?"  
 

"Zu tun?", ich bin immer noch verwirrt. Keine Fünf Minuten vorher war sie noch sauer auf mich und jetzt gab sie mir Ratschläge, die ich wohlgemerkt nicht brauchte. Versteh einer mal die Frauen.  
 

"Na, um deinen Eisprinzen zu erobern.", sie zwinkert mir noch einmal zu, bevor sie die Tür zum Kunstsaal öffnet, bei dem wir endlich angelangt sind. Und ich muss mir einen lauten Schrei wirklich verkneifen, während sie mit breitem Grinsen unserer Kunstlehrerin die Schlüssel präsentiert.  
 

Womit habe ich solche Freunde verdient? Anderseits, so brauche ich auch keine Feinde mehr. Irgendwie... beruhigend angesichts der Tatsache, dass das mit Kaiba ja sowieso nicht mehr so gut läuft.


	7. Stilles Einverständnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Tag!
> 
> Ich habe es geschafft. Ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft!  
> Eigentlich habe ich dieses Kapitel nur wegen dem Kaiba vs. Joey Dings geschrieben, was ich jetzt noch nicht einmal mehr reingekriegt habe. Dafür ist das nächste Kapitel voll damit. Das wird dann Action, action, action!1111111  
> Hier ist... ein bisschen action. Wenig, aber immerhin. Ich dachte, bevor ich gar nichts mehr schreibe ist so ein kleiner Anschubser mal wieder von nöten. Ich kann nicht garantieren, das es ab nun schneller weitergeht, aber jeden der das freut, sollte sich einmal in mein Herz geschlossen fühlen.
> 
> Nun aber viel Spaß mit viel Draaamaaaatikkkk!  
> 20.11.2006

 

Bevor ich mich um den Fortlauf meiner kleinen Geschichte kümmere, möchte ich noch einmal ausdrücklich gesagt haben, dass ich das alles nicht so wollte.

Ich hatte diesen Tag vollkommen anders geplant, sofern ich überhaupt plane, was ja nicht all zu oft vorkommt. Darum war es auch schon fast wieder klar, dass ich ausgerechnet an diesem Tag, wo ich meine Laissez-faire-attitüde, wie Duke sie einmal so schön genannt hatte, zu Hause gelassen hatte, alles schief ging.  
 

Ich hatte mir hohe Ziele gesetzt. Ich wollte einen Job haben und mit Kaiba ein ernstes Wörtchen reden, aber der Job ging vor.

Aber wie gesagt, irgendwie war dieser Tag nicht meiner, irgendwie gehörte dieser Tag sowieso niemanden. Jedenfalls keinem aus meinem Freundeskreis. Man möchte meinen, wir wären Katastrophen gewöhnt, aber manche Dinge wird man einfach nie als normal hinnehmen. Solche Dinge sind Kaibas Hundekomplex sowie jegliche Weltherrschaftsansprüche. Meinetwegen auch der Hot-Dog-Stand gegenüber meiner Schule, um einmal auch ein positives Beispiel genannt zu haben.  
 

Aber ich wollte ja zu diesem besonderen Tag zurückkommen, ich war sogar pünktlich aufgestanden, ich hatte meine Sachen alle beisammen und mich ebenfalls für das Referat vorbereitet, das ich noch in Physik halten musste. Ich bin zur Bushaltestelle geschlendert, ich habe einen Sitzplatz bekommen, ich bin in die Bahn umgestiegen, ich habe einen Sitzplatz bekommen. Ich habe das Buch, das wir bis Seite 104 zu lesen aufhatten, bis Seite 116 gelesen. Ich bin zur Schule ge- _gangen_ , ich hatte keinerlei Hektik um mich herum, dieser Morgen hatte echt einen Anspruch auf den Titel: ruhigsten Morgen ever.

Klar, das es so nicht weitergehen konnte, so was von klar, darum hätte es mich keineswegs verwundern sollen, als...  
 

_„Habt ihr es schon gehört.“_

_„Ja, unglaublich…“_

_„Irgendwie ziemlich schockierend, ausgerechnet er.“_

_„Und dann so plötzlich, wobei anders wäre das ja auch etwas seltsam gewesen.“_  
 

 

Nervöses Lachen durchschnitt den Flur. Mein Blick wanderte über die riesige Traube von Mädchen und Jungen unterschiedlichster Altersklassen, die sich aus irgendeinem Grund in Schulflur gebildet hatte. Solche Ansammlungen waren nichts neues, aber diese besondere Größe und diese Aufgeregtheit waren doch speziell. Ich suchte nach irgendeinem bekannten Gesicht, Yugi, Tea, Tris, meinetwegen auch Kaiba.

Wie gesagt, mit diesem Herrn hatte ich sowieso noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen.

Seit dem Tag, an dem wir unerwartet viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, war er nämlich urplötzlich verschwunden. Das war jetzt drei Tage her. Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, aber ich wollte mit ihm reden. Oder streiten. Oder überhaupt etwas machen. Irgendetwas, das nach Fortschritt aussah, ich hasse es zu warten und ich unterstelle Kaiba Willkür in diesem Fall. Er macht das nur um mich zu ärgern. Wahrscheinlich versteckt er sich unter seinem Bett vor mir, weil er… weil er… einfach weil. Natürlich könnte er auch auf einem unglaublich wichtigen Meeting sein, aber das hätte er mir doch auch sagen können. Gut, das ist nun wirklich lächerlich. Worum sollte er ausgerechnet mir sagen, wohin er geht? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir plötzlich die besten Freunde wären. Oder überhaupt irgendetwas.

Aber verdammt, wegen ihm habe ich nun Tea im Genick. Inklusive ihrem wachenden Blick, ihrem fragenden Blick und der Angst davor, dass sie Tristan auch nur das kleinste Fünkchen verrät.

Ich versuchte gar nicht erst abzuwiegen was schlimmer wäre: mich vor Kaiba vollkommen zu blamieren, weil ich mich irgendwann in einer unüberlegten Aktion verraten würde oder das danach folgende Gespräch mit Tristan. Ich hoffe, dass ich sowieso an Ort und Stelle meines (rein theoretischen!) Fehltritts sterbe, und deshalb weder Kaibas Reaktion, noch Tristan... oder noch schlimmer, die der anderen mitbekomme. Kinder können so grausam sein und Schule ist nichts weiter als eine Ballung von grausamer Energie, die ich bestimmt nicht losgelassen spüren will.  
 

Ich schauderte bei dem Gedanken, als ich endlich Tea, und sogar Tristan an einem Rand der aufgeregten Gruppe ausmachen konnte. Etwas irritiert merkte ich wie sie ungewöhnlich nahe beieinander standen. Und damit meine ich _sehr_ nahe. Teas brauner Haarschopf war an Tristans Brust gebettet und er hatte ihr eine Hand um die Schultern gelegt. Verwirrt versuchte ich das Gesehene einzuordnen, als mich Tris schon erspäht hatte; sofort winkte er mich zu ihnen.

„Da bist du ja!“, rief er erleichtert. Noch immer keinen Schimmer schlauer, schlurfte ich auf sie zu.

„Was ist denn los?“, eigentlich wollte ich noch einen lockeren Spruch ranhängen, aber ich hatte irgendwie ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend. Nicht, dass es mich sonst abhält irgendetwas zu sagen, aber ich muss ja nicht noch mal erwähnen, dass dieser Tag irgendwie anders war.

Erst als ich ganz nah gekommen war, bemerkte ich, dass Tea weinte. Das verunsicherte mich noch weiter. Sicher war sie ein sehr gefühlsbetonter Mensch, aber ich hatte sie lange nicht mehr so aufgelöst gelebt. Es musste etwas wirklich Schlimmes passiert sein. Ich wandte meinen Blick wieder Tristan zu, der mich mit ernsten Augen musterte. Sie ließen sich wirklich lange Zeit mit ihrer Antwort. Ich wurde immer unruhiger und unruhiger, bis Tristan endlich seinen Mund bewegte, doch nur ein Wort verließ ihn: „Yugi.“  
 

***********Babadum***********  
 

Es hatte schon längst zum Unterricht geklingelt, aber Tristan, Tea und ich standen immer noch auf dem Flur. Tea weinte nicht mehr und hielt ein altes, zerknittertes Taschentuch von mir in den Händen, Tristan schaute betrübt vor sich hin, er hatte nichts mehr zu sagen, nachdem er mich auf den neusten Stand der Dinge gebracht hatte.

"Stand der Dinge", was für ein bescheuerter Ausdruck dafür, dass ich erfahren habe, dass mein bester Freund im Krankenhaus liegt. Er hatte einen Verkehrsunfall gehabt. Ausgerechnet der vorsichtige, rücksichtsvolle Yugi.

Auf mein gestottertes: „Wer?...Wie?“, zuckte Tristan nur mit den Schultern. Sie hatten es erst kurz vor mir von einer Mitschülerin erfahren und es schwang Verachtung mit, als er mir erklärte, dass ihre Stimme mehr vor Aufregung über _eine_ Neuigkeit als vor Aufregung über _diese_ Neuigkeit gezittert hatte.

Danach waren wir in ein unangenehmes Schweigen gefallen. Jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Der Schulgong läutete, die Menschentraube um uns herum entfernte sich mit unruhigem Wispern. Nur wir blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Im Ernst, ich hatte sie nicht einmal gehen gehört, erst als Teas leise Stimme praktisch durch den Raum halte, schreckte ich auf und bemerkte, dass wir nur noch zu dritt waren. „Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus.“, hatte sie geflüstert.  
 

***********Babadum***********  
 

Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich was für Dinge einem im Kopf rumfliegen, wenn man eigentlich an etwas ganz anderes denken sollte. Natürlich habe ich auf der Fahrt auch an Yugi gedacht, natürlich habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht und ich denke, ich hoffe zumindest, dass kein Menschen, mir meine Freundschaft zu ihm abspricht, nur weil er Folgendes erfährt:

Denn neben den Schlagwörtern: Yugi, Krankenhaus und Fuck habe ich auch noch an Fehlstunden gedacht. Ein wirklich bescheuerter Zeitpunkt, aber ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren. Ich mein, für Tea war es leicht zu sagen: „Lass uns gehen! Die paar Schulstunden werden auf meinem 1er Zeugnis auch nicht mehr den Kohl fett machen“, aber wie ich da in der U-Bahn fest an Tristans Brust gepresst dastand, hin und her geschaukelt von der Masse ein- und wieder aussteigenden Menschen (im Ernst, U-Bahnen sind das grausamste Verkehrsmittel morgens: voll, lahm und stinkend), da kam es mir in den Sinn, dass ich wirklich ernsthafte Probleme bekommen könnte. Mein Physikreferat sollte meine Note retten…

Nicht, dass ich eine Sekunde daran gedacht hätte auszusteigen und umzukehren, aber die möglichen Ausreden bin ich doch schon einmal durchgegangen.  
 

Und so bemerkte ich erst durch das „zaghafte Zupfen“ einer, überaus „freundlichen“ Tea an meinem rechten Ohr, dass ich aussteigen musste. Und kaum standen wir auf dem Bahnsteig kam alles wieder zurück, die Angst, die Sorge, die Beklemmung und nunja, ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der U-Bahnfahrt und dem dortigen Ort meiner Gedanken. Ich mein, das ist doch nicht so schlimm oder? Man muss sich ja schließlich auch Gedanken um sich und seine Zukunft machen, man kann ja nicht nur… ach verdammt.  
 

Da fiel mein Blick auf ein Plakat, auf dem die Mona Lisa abgebildet war. Selbst ihr Lächeln schien mir vorwurfsvoll, was nur dazu führte, dass ich mich noch schuldiger fühlte. Tea schaute mich etwas schief an. Ich hatte schon immer das Gefühl, dass sie Gedanken lesen konnte, was wenn sie…

„Sagt mal, hat eigentlich irgendjemand von euch ne Ahnung, ob wir überhaupt beim richtigen Krankenhaus sind?“, kam plötzlich Tristan dazwischen.

Überrascht schaute ich auf. Das richtige Krankenhaus? Wir waren an der Station Klinkum und Domino war, obwohl nicht besonders klein, auch nicht gerade eine Metropole, trotz Kaiba Corp. Hauptsitz und allem drum und dran.

„Wieso?“, sagte ich deshalb auch leicht bescheuert, wie ich zugeben muss.

„Na, gibt es nicht dieses neue Kaiba-dings-bumms in der Stadtmitte?“, antwortete er etwas genervt.

Auch Tea schien überrumpelt zu sein.

Ohne groß Nachzudenken waren wir alle in einem stummen Trott zur U-Bahn gelaufen und zum alten, etwas auswärts gelegenen Klinikumgelände gefahren. Hier waren wir alle schon einmal gewesen, besonders ich hatte meine ganz besondere Vergangenheit mit diesem Krankenhaus.  
 

„Wir können ja mal fragen“, meinte Tea. Sie war immer die pragmatischste von uns allen. Und so setzten wir uns in Bewegung.  
 

***********Babadum***********  
 

Natürlich war es das falsche Krankenhaus, wie hätte es auch anders sein können. Noch demotivierter und zerknirschter als wir es so schon waren, sogar etwas genervt, kam endlich nach anderthalb Stunden das neue Krankenhaus mit einem riesigen, silbernen KC auf der Spitze in unser Blickfeld. Man hätte meinen können, es wäre nur noch ein weiteres Bürogebäude der Kaiba Corp, wenn man nicht die ganzen Rettungswagen und Patienten gesehen hätte, die dort ein- und ausfuhren oder halt gingen.

Alles in allem war es ein wahres Wunder, dass wir an dieses Krankenhaus nicht gedacht hatten, war doch diese „noble Spende“ eines „CEOs mit eiskaltem Blick, aber großen Herzen“ ewig durch die Presse gegeistert und wie hätte ich mit meiner kleine Obsession _das_ übersehen könne?. Aber ich will gar nicht anfangen in diese Richtung zu denken. Also zurück zum Krankenhaus.  
 

Ich habe noch nie in meinem gesamten Leben so viele gut aussehende Krankenschwestern und Krankenpfleger gesehene. Die Dame an der Rezeption glich geradezu einem Model. Nur mit größerer Körbchengröße. Wir mussten Tristan mit Gewalt von ihr wegreißen. Aber es schien sie nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil, gutgelaunt winkte sie uns hinterher als wir uns auf den Weg zu Zimmer 305 B machten.

Ehrlich, wenn das Aussehen des Personals nicht verwunderlich genug war, waren sie alle auch noch verdammt freundlich. Gut, das gehörte zu ihrem Job, aber ich könnte das nicht, die ganze Zeit lächelnd und fröhlich durch _Krankenhausflure_ laufen. Wenigstens war deren Aussehen und auch der Geruch des ganzen Krakenhausblocks noch ein bekannter, sonst wäre ich wirklich verängstigt gewesen. Ich könnte wetten, dass bei Frühlingsgeruch und angenehmer Raumgestalltung Tristan hier gar nicht mehr wegzubringen wäre. Gerade starrte er schon wieder einer besonders hübschen Krankenschwester hinterher, die kaum älter als wir selbst waren. Ob Kaiba die Angestellten nach ihrem Aussehen aussuchte?  
 

Ich hatte die Orientierung längst verloren, aber Tea schritt uns geduldig voraus, Tristan fest an einem Ärmel gepackt, und somit hinter sich herzerrend. Unglaublich, dass sie immer weiß wohin man gehen muss, oder was man zu tun hat. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie vor nur ein paar Stunden noch ganz aufgelöst war, jetzt wirkte sie ziemlich, ja wie eigentlich... Nicht gelassen, aber dennoch nicht mehr so angespannt. Irgendwie ruhig und besonnen. Wenn es jemanden zu verdanken ist, dass wir nur zehn Minuten zu Yugis Zimmer brauchten (Es ging durch drei Aufzüge und um mehrer Ecken), dann ist sie der Mann bzw. die Frau.  
 

Der Stationspfleger (wirklich gutaussehend, wirklich, wirklich gutaussehend. Blaue Augen, dunkles Haar, hmm… vielleicht sollte ich mir wirklich Gedanken um meine sexuellen Präferenzen machen) hatte uns über Yugis Zustand aufgeklärt, bevor wir in sein Zimmer stürzen konnten. Irgendwas mit ein paar Frakturen, nichts schlimmes, aber dennoch Beruhigungsmittel, er war wach, aber zu keinen tief greifenden Gesprächen fähig, wenn wir trotzdem wollten, könnten wir ins Zimmer.

Das musste man uns natürlich nicht zweimal sagen, schließlich waren wir nicht hier her gekommen, um wieder zu gehen.  
 

Yugi sah… ziemlich beschissen aus und ziemlich klein in dem riesigen Bett, das neben einer noch riesigeren Maschine mit unzähligen Knöpfen, Lämpchen und Bildschirmen das gesamte Zimmer einnahm. Meine heimliche Angst war es Yugi blass und versteinert auf dem Bett zu finden. Ich habe bis jetzt nur eine einzige Leiche in meinem Leben gesehen und das war meine Oma als ich ungefähr fünf war. Sie sah leblos wie eine Puppe aus, und ich habe schon fast damit gerechnet auch Yugi so vorzufinden, doch das Bild, das sich mir bot war zwar nicht weniger erschreckend… aber anders.

Er war definitiv am Leben, aber hatte Fieber. Sein Kopf war gerötet und die Wangen wirkten eingefallen. Unfassbar, wie sich jemand innerhalb eines Tages ändern konnte. Seine sonst so großen Augen waren zu kleinen roten Schlitzen verengt, aus denen er uns wie aus weiter Ferne anstarrte. Das Millenniumspuzzle hielt er in seinen kleinen Händen umklammert, was dem sonst so sterilen Raum eine eigenartige Note verlieh.

Tea, die kurz erstarrt war, schaltete augenblicklich in ihren „Mutter-modus“, wie Tris und ich es mal getauft hatten. Sie lief sofort auf Yugi zu, strich ihm übers Haar, das teilweise überall hin abstand, was ja normal war, aber auch strähnig und nass in seinem Gesicht klebte. Sie begann sofort zu reden, erzählte von unserer Herfahrt, davon wie sie sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde und das obwohl er in einem Kaiba-Haus befand, vielleicht gerade deswegen. Ihr Gebrabbel schien mir mehr für sie selbst bestimmt zu sein, denn Yugi hatte, nachdem er uns angeschaut hatte (ich kann nur vermuten, dass er uns wirklich gesehen hat), nur noch gelächelt und dann die Augen geschlossen.

Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich in diesem Moment so viel Angst wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. In so vielen Filmen waren die Hauptpersonen genau so gestorben, aber das beständige Piepen der Apparaturen belehrte mich eines besseren. Wie gebannt folgte ich die Kurven, die das arbeitende Herz darstellten. Zum ersten Mal, war ich der Technik wirklich dankbar. Yugi lebte und war weder in der Intensivstation, noch in irgendeinem Operationssaal. Wir mussten uns nicht in irgendwelche unmodischen Mäntel wickeln, wir waren sofort reingelassen worden. Er war wach gewesen, also keine Kidnappingungen von irgendwelchen Seelen, das Millenniumpuzzle war auch noch an seinem Platz. Also nichts, was sich nicht heilen lassen würde. Jetzt hieß es nur noch warten, denn die Zeit heilt alle Wunden.

Und hier passt der Satz auch mal.  
 

_Piep… piep… piep…_

Hm. Jetzt sollte ich eigentlich mein Referat halten.

_Piep… piep… piep…_

Was es heute wohl zu Essen gegeben hätte?

_Piep… piep… piep…_

Irgendwie habe ich ja Hunger.

_Piep… piep… piep…_

Wann Yugi wohl wieder aufwacht?

_Piep… piep… piep…_

Was wenn er das erst wieder heute Abend macht?

_Piep… piep… piep…_

Sieben Stunden ohne Essen! Aber ich werde tapfer sein. Freundschaft fordert manchmal auch Opfer…

_Piep… piep… piep…_

Tapfertapfertapfertapfer  
 

********piep***********  
 

Es war nicht meine Schuld, dass ich von einem entnervten Tristan vor die Tür geschickt wurde. Ich hätte weiterhin an Yugis Bett gesessen, sein Händchen gehalten und ihm beim Schlafen und Schwitzen zugesehen, aber Tristan wollte es ja nicht so.

Ich kann doch nichts dafür wenn mein Magen knurrt. Laut knurrt. Dreimal hintereinander.

Hey, das sind natürliche Prozesse, die da in meinem Körper vor sich gehen. Super natürlich, also da muss man sich gar nicht drüber aufregen. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich meinen Magen absichtlich Geräusche machen lassen. Magenknurren ist ja nicht das Selbe wie Rülpsen. Wäre ich in Yugis Zimmer gesessen und hätte laute Rülpser von mir gegeben, hätte ich Tristan verstehen können, aber so…  
 

Igendwie ist das diskriminierend. Nur weil ich noch immer im Wachstum bin und mehr Nährstoffe brauche, als so manch anderer, wird man verstoßen und zum Automaten geschickt und es ist auch nicht meine Schuld, dass ich hier solange brauche. Der blöde Automat will einfach nicht ausspuken, was ich will. Ist ja auch klar, ist ein Kaiba-Automat. Ich wette sein Besitzer hat extra einprogrammiert, dass kleine hungrige Joeys nichts bekommen. Ich wette ebenso, dass hier irgendwo eine Kamera ist und dass Kaiba mich aus weiter Ferne beobachtet und sich einen Wolf freut.

Okay. Vielleicht ist das ein bisschen übertrieben. Aber ihr kennt diesen Bastard nicht! Nicht so wie ich! Das steht allemal fest.

Ach verfluchtes Teil. Würde es ihm schaden, wenn ich ein bisschen nachhelfen würde? Nur so ein kleiner Tritt. Nichts Schlimmes. Würde doch sowieso keiner mitkriegen. Ich mein, ich will mein Geld wieder! Oder wenigstens diesen Schokoriegel. Eigentlich eher den, aber man kann ja nicht alles haben. Also… vorsichtig lugte ich nach rechts, nach links… und **BAMM**.  
 

„Ich würde es favorisieren, wenn du dich nicht an meinem Eigentum vergreifst. Hündchen.“  
 

Ich kannte diese Stimme, ich kannte sie nur zu gut. „Kaiba!“


	8. (Wort-) Duell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!
> 
> Nunja, nachdem ich ungefähr ein Dreivierteljahr diese Fanfiction zwar angeschaut, aber nicht wirklich angerührt habe, wurden nun in einem drei-Nächte-Marathon zwei verschiedene Versionen dieses Kapitels angefertigt.
> 
> Die erste Version ist das hier. Und die Zweite... naja. Sie schlummert auf meinem Computer, auf dass sie nie wieder geweckt werde.
> 
> Ich hatte mich so auf diese Kaiba-Joey-Szene gefreut. Ich liebe Kaiba-Joey-Aktion. Ich liebe sie einfach, aber irgendwie habe ich meinen Touch verloren. Vielleicht finde ich ihn in den kommenden Kapiteln wieder. Ich hoffe es, weil zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich einen Kapitelaufbau vor Augen und ich bin nicht von ihm abgekommen! Also, auch wenn niemand dieses Kapitel mag, ich mochte seinen Entstehungsprozess. Ich mochte ihn wirklich. Viel Spaß aber nun. *knicks*
> 
>  
> 
> 17.07.2007

 

Das hier war mir wirklich peinlich. Erstens sah mich Kaiba in einem hundsmiserablen Zustand. Ich war hungrig, zerzaust und sah nun wirklich nicht fit aus. Er hingegen war… wie immer. Aktentasche, Mantel, Sieben-Tage-Regen-Miene. Alles an Ort und Stelle. Zweitens hatte ich mich gerade an einem armen, unschuldigen Automaten vergangen. Vor Kaiba.

Drittens, mein Bein tat „unwesentlich“ weh und viertens, meine nette Vorstellung war erfolglos gewesen. Die Technik hatte über den Menschen gesiegt und weder Geld noch Schokoriegel würde ich jemals wieder sehen.  
 

Alles in allem war ich nicht besonders angetan von Kaibas kleinem Besuch, und überhaupt was hatte er hier zu tun? Tse. Schule schwänzen um ins Krankenhaus zu gehen, ich mein, was kann es im Krankenhaus schon wichtiges ge… oh. Und da er unverletzt schien…  
 

„Was ist mit dem Zwerg?“, fragte ich sofort. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich beneide diese Augenbrauenzieher, die sehen immer so intelligent damit aus und können ganze Wortschwalle mit einer Geste ausdrücken.  
 

„Ich denke du bist sein Freund?“, kam dann aber auch noch eine in Worte gefasste Antwort hinterher geschoben.  
 

„Doch nicht Yugi, Moki!“, wie kann der nur so ruhig bleiben wenn sein Bruder praktisch Höllenqualen erleiden muss? Ein Krankenhausaufenthalt ist kein Zuckerschlecken und drei Tage, DREI ganze Tage… oh armes, armes Kind.  
 

„Wheeler, ich wusste nicht, dass dich mein Bruder so sehr interessiert. Er sitzt jetzt wahrscheinlich zu Hause und spielt das neueste Kaiba-Spiel, was ich ihm ausdrücklich verboten habe. Ich kann ihn anrufen, wenn du willst.“, um den Sarkasmus herauszuhören, musste man wahrlich kein Genie sein, das war kein nettes Angebot, das war einfach nur Kaiba.  
 

„Dann Kaiba, was zur Hölle machst du hier?“  
 

„Wheeler, ich denke selbst du hast mit deinen kleinen Knopfaugen das KC-Zeichen hier gesehen. Dies ist ein Kaibagebäude. Ich arbeite.“ Süffisantes Grinsen bitte dazudenken.  
 

Tse. Knopfaugen. Knöpfe sind rund, und meine Augen nicht, höchstens die Pupillen oder die Iris… ja es gab eine Zeit in der ich in Bio aufgepasst habe.

„Hm, das KC-Zeichen… lass mich einmal überlegen… meinst du das, was auf jeder verdammten Tür zur sehen ist oder das, was jede Krankenschwester auf ihrer Brust trägt… oder meinst du das riesige, hässliche, metallene Ding auf dem Dach. Ich frage mich wer da für was kompensieren musste.“  
 

Und siehe da. Seine Augen verengten sich. Ich liebe diese Momente. Das hat getroffen, was Kaiba? Gegen mich bist du hilflos. Ich kam, ich sagte, ich siegte. Oder so was in der Art jedenfalls.  
 

„Ich mein, Schleichwerbung für eine Spielfirma in einem Krankenhaus. Wer kommt denn auf so eine Idee?“  
 

„Wheeler…“ Ahhh. Stadium zwei, das Knurren. Ich war auf dem richtigen Weg, ich war auf dem richtigen Weg.  
 

„Findest du das nicht ein bisschen respektlos vor den Patienten? Ich mein Spiele! Wenn sie praktisch sterben könnten!“  
 

Jetzt nur noch abwarten, abwarten uuuuund:  
 

Nichts.  
 

Kaiba atmete aus, griff in seine Tasche und holte sein Handy heraus. Er wählte eine Nummer und würdigte mich keines Blickes mehr.

Ich war verwirrt. Ich starrte ihn an. Das war neu.  
 

„Ah. Leiten sie die Ausweisung für Yugi Mutou ein. Einer seiner Freunde hat mir gerade ausdrücklich erklärt, dass er die Dienste des KC-Krankenhauses keinesfalls in Anspruch nehmen möchte. Es wäre eine Zumutung für ihn.“  
 

Panisch weiteten sich meine Augen. Ich. Yugi. Aber: „Kaiba, gib mir sofort das Handy!“, kreischte ich und damit meinte ich das original Girly-kreischen. Natürlich absichtlich. Natürlich. Höchst nervenaufreibend und aufmerksamkeitserregend. Genau das richtige für solche Augenblick, ich musste das verhindern. „Kaiba! Das kannst du nicht machen, verdammt, du weißt, dass ich das nicht so meinte!“ Also schon, aber nicht _so_ so.  
 

„Die Geräte? Stellen sie die ab.“ Er ignorierte mich. Ignorierte mich einfach!  
 

Ich starrte ihn an und dann reagierte mein Körper wie von selbst. Was tut man, wenn man mit Worten nicht weiter kommt? Richtig, man greift zu seinen Fäusten, also stürzte ich mich mit einem gezielten Angriff (so gezielt wie ein aus dem Bauch heraus gestarteter Angriff nun einmal sein kann) auf sein Handy.  
 

Es war also kein Wunder, dass meine Fäuste wild auf seine Brust einhämmernden, während ich „Gib mir das Handy, gib mir das Handy, gib mir das Handy!“ brüllte. Hätte ich auch nur eine Sekunde meinen Blick gehoben, hätte ich Kaiba so gesehen, wie ich ihn noch nie gesehen hatte: überrascht.

So schaute ich eher auf seinen Kragen, warum auch immer, und bemerkte somit auch nicht wie Kaiba, nachdem er sich von seinem kleinem Schock erholt hatte, zu einem Schlag ausholte.

Bewusst wurde mir das erst, nachdem ich gefühlte drei Meter durch die Lust flog. In Wirklichkeit befand ich mir direkt vor seinen Füßen und hatte nur das Gleichgewicht durch seinen Stoß verloren.  
 

Aber Kaiba zeichnet sich ja nicht durch Kraft aus. Das, was Kaiba ausmacht, sind seine Augen. Das meine ich jetzt nicht im romantischen Sinne, obwohl das natürlich auch stimmt. Ohne diese blauen Augen blieb nur noch ein großer braunhaariger Mann übrig und der wäre nur halb so attraktiv. Aber an solche Dinge denkt man kaum, wenn genau diese Augen mit einem Todesblick sondergleichen auf einem herabstarren. Ich mein, der Kerl ist groß, und aus dem Winkel betrachtet, indem ich mich gerade befand, einfach nur einschüchternd.  
 

„Wheeler, du bist einfach nur erbärmlich.“ Ich musste schlucken.  
 

Und dann geschah etwas, womit ich niemals gerechnet hätte. Er warf mir sein Telefon zu. Er warf es mir tatsächlich zu! Und es war auch kein Traum, ich konnte genau spüren wie es auf meinen Brustkorb traf und in meinem Schoß landete, zu perplex war ich, als dass ich reagieren hätten können.

Wie in Trance starrte ich weiter zu ihm hoch, während ich zitternd nach dem Handy griff, doch kaum hatte ich es gepackt, war es auch schon an meinem Ohr.

„Hallo?“  
 

 _„Die Zeit beträgt nun genau Vierzehnuhr Dreiundzwanzig und Siebenzehn Sekunden. Die Zeit beträgt nun genau Vierzehnuhr Dreiund…“_  
 

  
 

„Du Bastard…“, verdammtnochmal, ich hatte gekreischt, gequietscht, mit meinen Händen auf seinen Brustkorb eingetrommelt! Was Unmännlicheres kann es geben?

Ich wusste sowieso nicht mehr wer ich war und wo vorn und hinten, dank ihm! Wo sollte das denn nun hinführen? In einen Rock und hohe Schuhe und in ein Ihr-dürft-mich-auch-Lola-nennen?

Ich fand Kaiba attraktiv. Manchmal. Aber das muss doch nicht heißen, dass ich hier auf den Boden vor ihm kauern muss und mich demütigen lassen. Ich bin ein Mann und er ist einer und wir sollten das auch wie Männer klären, ein für alle mal:  
 

„Ich fordere dich zu einem Duell heraus. Hier und jetzt.“

„Wheeler“, er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust, „Ich habe nun wirklich nicht die Zeit um mich mit dir herumzuschlagen.“  
 

Wenn ich vorher noch nicht wütend war, dann jetzt: „Ach, und dafür hast du Zeit!“, ich hielt ihm das Telefon anschuldigend unter die Nase. Oder eher vor seinem Gürtel, meine Position betrachtend.  
 

„Du hast meine Firma beleidigt“, sagte er, während er nach seinem Handy griff, eine Taste drückte und es wieder einsteckte ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal den Blick von mir zu heben.  
 

Ich stand auf: „Ach, und du hast mich überhaupt nicht beleidigt. Als ob du so viel besser wärst als ich mit deinem blöden Zeichen überall und deinem Stock im Arsch.“ Seine Arme waren wieder verschränkt.  
 

„Wheeler, seien wir doch einmal ehrlich, ich könnte dich innerhalb von zwei Zügen besiegen.“, sein ganzer Körper strahlte Arroganz aus… und es machte mich wahnsinnig.  
 

„Dann tu’s doch! Ich fordere dich heraus. Und wenn ich gewinne, dann wirst du einsehen müssen, dass ich besser bin als du, mindestens genauso gut.“ Auch ich hatte nun meine Arme verschränkt. Zwei Leute konnten dieses Spiel spielen, im doppelten Sinne.  
 

„Keine Bange, Wheeler, falls du auch nur diese zwei Runden überleben solltest, stelle ich dich meinen Kunden als Geschäftspartner vor.“  
 

  
 

Es ging viel zu schnell, wir waren auf dem Dach des Gebäudes und plötzlich hatte Kaiba zwei weiße Drachen auf dem Feld und ich nur noch einen Zug. Und dann zog ich den Zauberer der Zeit, meinen Babydrachen und mein Rotauge auf der Hand mitsamt Powerboost.

Und dann waren die Drachen Geschichte. Kaibas Drachen wohlgemerkt. Natürlich hatte er eine Fallenkarte, aber ich hatte eine Zauberkarte. Und gerade als Kaiba grummelnd sich an seinen letzten Zug machen wollte, machte ich dem ganzen ein Ende.

Ich spielte die Lichtschwerter.  
 

  
 

„Zwei Runden, huh Kaiba?“ rief ich über das Spielfeld, meine Drachen durch einen Lichtpanzer geschützt. Kaiba knurrte und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sein Telefon klingelte. Genervt holte er es heraus und bellte: „Was?“ in den Hörer.

Also ich möchte nicht sein Sekretär sein. Danke, ich verzichte.

Seine Miene blieb hart, während er mich die ganze Zeit musterte, so als wäre ich Schuld an diesen Anruf.

Hey, ich hatte gerade zwei Runden Kaibaroulette überlebt, man sollte mich feiern und nicht in Grund und Boden starren.  
 

„Hn.“, machte er und stopfte das Telefon zurück wo es hergekommen war, dann knurrte er wieder.

„Wie kann ein Mensch nur so viel Glück haben...“, erneut keine wirkliche Frage, mal wieder nur eine Feststellung. Aber diesmal konnte ich damit leben. Das Spielfeld löste auf. Kaiba hatte das Spiel beendet, was so viel heißt wie… hatte aufgegeben?

„Tja Kaiba, ich bin einfach gut, gut, guuuut. Sieh’s ein gegen mich ist kein Kraut gewachsen. Ich bin der Held des Universums, die Sonne des Sonnensystems, die Kirsche auf der Sahne, ich bin…“

„Was auch immer.“, seine Stimme klang gar nicht einmal so sehr gereizt. Ich blickte ihn überrascht an. War das ein Lächeln? Nachdem _er_ verloren hatte? Zeit zum Sichergehen blieb mit jedenfalls nicht, denn plötzlich packte mich etwas am Arm und schleifte mich hinter sich her, dem Treppenhaus entgegen.

„Hey! Was soll das? Du kannst mich doch nicht wie einen Hund hinter dir herziehen!“  
 

„Ach nicht?“, kam die spöttische Antwort. Irgendwie verständlich, schließlich machte er es ja gerade.  
 

„NEIN, man. Ich bin ein Mensch und dir ebenbürtig. Haben wir gerade festgestellt. Ich habe dich praktisch besiegt.“, keifte ich und rammte dann in Kaibas Rücken, der plötzlich stehen geblieben war. „Danke für diese tolle Warnung, Bastard.“ Ich rieb mir die Nase. Wir standen nun in der Tür zum Treppenhaus. Kaiba bewegte sich kein Stück mehr.  
 

„Selber Schuld, wenn man nicht auf seine Umgebung achtet. Ich wette, du hättest den Hubschrauber auf deinem Kopf landen lassen.“, ich stutzte. Und tatsächlich näherte sich eines dieser Dinger mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit dem Krankenhausdach. Es war ein Wunder, dass ich es nicht bemerkt hatte. Hubschrauber sind nicht wirklich dafür bekannt leise zu sein.  
 

„Ach, und woher willst du wissen, dass der hier landet?“, meine Frage war berechtigt. Das Ding war nicht rot-weiß. Nur rot-weiße Hubschrauber landen auf Krankenhausdächern, richtig?  
 

„Wenn du jemals gedacht hast, dass wir ebenbürtig sind, dann schau nun gut zu.“, sein Grinsen war nicht zu übersehen. Ich würde das nächste nicht mögen. Und siehe da, genau da meldete sich eine megaphonverstärkte Stimme vom Hubschrauber aus, der ca. drei Meter über dem Boden bzw. Dach schwebte: „Sir, wir lassen ihnen jetzt eine Leiter runter.“  
 

Kaibas Grinsen wurde breiter. „Bis später, Loser.“ Er gab mir einen Klaps auf die Schulter. Sein Haar und sein Mantel wehten im Wind und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah Kaiba ein bisschen verwegen aus. Sogar sein Grinsen stand schief und nicht gerade im Gesicht, und ich bemerkte wie mein Herz plötzlich ein bisschen schneller schlug. Kaiba sah _wirklich_ gut aus.

Und nach wenigen Sekunden war er weg.  
 

Erst als ein paar Minuten vergangen waren und ich wieder zu Atem kam, wurde mir klar, was er da gesagt hatte… Loser. Ich mein, LOSER? Ich hatte ja wohl eindeutig gewonnen, dieser verdammte Wortverdreher und Schnösel… arg.

Und wieder einmal hatte er das letzte Wort. Es war zum Haare ausrupfen. Einzeln.  
 

Unsagbar müde, geknickt und verdammt hungrig, machte ich mich zurück auf den Weg zu Yugis Zimmer. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich mich verlaufen hatte. Ohne Geld, ohne Essen, ohne jemanden, an dem ich meinen Frust ablassen hätte können, blieb mit nichts anderes übrig als mich in eine Besucherecke zu setzen, zwischen Plastikblumen und Glastischen, und zu warten. Auf was auch immer.  
 

*********---------*********---------*********  
 

 

„Hey Joey!“, erschrocken fuhr ich von meiner „Bunte“ hoch. Wer störte mich da? Ich war bei „Fit in den Sommer in 10 Schritten“, erst bei Schritt 8. Die Selbermach-Gesichtsmasken, ob Tea schon davon gehört hatte?  
 

„Oi.“, Tristan hatte sich neben mich plumpsen lassen und starrte verwirrt in das Heft. „Suchst du nach einem Weg, deine Lederhaut in Samt zu verwandeln, weil ich sag dir, das funktioniert auch nicht mit einer Honig-Quark-Teebaum-Maske.“, ich zog ihm eins mit dem Heft über: „Idiot.“  
 

„Hey, das war unfair, ich such dich die ganze Zeit, wo warst du?“ Ich blickte zu Boden. Das war nicht nett, gleich die unangenehmen Dinge am Anfang  
 

„ichhabdenwegnichtmehrzurückgefunden“, murmelte ich. Er betrachtete mich einen Moment abschätzend, dann lachte er:

„Ich hab zwar kein Wort verstanden, aber ich wette du hast dich mal wieder verlaufen“. Er schlug mir freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. Pah, immer vom schlechtesten ausgehen, aha, und das nennt sich dann Freunde. Ich starrte ihn finster an. Er hob abwehrend die Hände: „Keine Bange, ich bin da und rette dich! Tea hat mich losgeschickt. Wir wurden von dem Helfer bei Yugi rausgeschmissen, der meinte irgendetwas von wegen Besucherzeit ist um und Yugi bräuchte jetzt ganz viel Ruhe. Ich hätt’s dem Schnösel schon gezeigt, aber Tea war mal wieder so was von verständnisvoll.“, er verdrehte die Augen. „Komm, sie wartet unten beim Ausgang, damit wir sie auch ja finden.“ Ich lachte. Wir waren schon ein Chaotenhaufen, vielleicht könnte ich Tris’ heute einmal seine Schwarzmalerei vergessen, schließlich hatte er ja Recht gehabt. Und mich gefunden.  
 

Es war im Aufzug als Tristan noch etwas einfiel. Hektisch suchte er in seinen Taschen nach etwas, nur um dann triumphierend ein zerknittertes Papier herausziehen. „Ich hätte es beinah vergessen“, sagte er, während er es, so gut es ging, glatt strich.

„Kaiba war kurz da.“, hatte ich vorher halb interessiert das Blatt gemustert, hatte nun Tristan meine volle Aufmerksamkeit, „Er kam mit seinem Gockelgang superwichtig hereinstolziert und hat dann Yugi auf die unmöglichste Weise beleidigt. Wenn du mich fragst, dann wollte er ihm nur gute Besserung wünschen. Naja und als er dann raus gehen wollte, hat er uns noch diese komischen Blätter zugeworfen, meinte er könnte es nicht verantworten, dass Idioten wie wir wegen _so was_ von der Schule fliegen würden.“  
 

Ich schaute Tristan nur verwirrt an. „Aha, und das heißt?“  
 

Ein mitfühlender Blick von Tristan, als ob ich irgendwie geistig behindert wäre: „Man bist du heute schwer von Begriff. Das hier“, und damit hielt er den Zettel direkt vor meine Nase, „Das da, mein Freund, ist eine Entschuldigung für den heutigen Tag.“  
 

Ich starrte abwechselnd das Blatt und Tristan an. Blatt, Tris. Blatt, Tris. „Aber… aber…“

„Das habe ich mir auch gedacht. Es scheint mir Kaiba ist doch nicht so eine Sumpfkröte wie man manchmal denken möchte.“  
 

Und während ich noch das Blatt samt Kaibastempel und sonstigem offiziellem Kram anstarrte, öffnete sich die Aufzugstür und Tristan schupste mich heraus. Tea winkte uns von der gegenüberliegenden Seite zu, aber das registrierte ich kaum. Kaiba hatte mir eine Entschuldigung gegeben! Kaiba! Und das konnte ich meinem Physiklehrer unter die Nase halten und somit beweisen: Haha, ich habe nicht verschlafen. Haha, ich habe mich nicht gedrückt.

Ich konnte gar nicht anders als zu Grinsen, verdammt, Yugi lebte, meine Physiknote lebte und zu guter letzt, ich hatte über Kaiba quasi-gewonnen. Nur gegessen hatte ich noch nichts, aber das könnte man ja jetzt ändern.

„Man Joey“, hörte ich Tea, „was zum Teufel hast du ganze Zeit getrieben?“  
 

Ich schmunzelte: „Weißt du Tea, ich bin in Kaiba gelaufen.“

Sie verdrehte dir Augen: „Hattet ihr wieder ein Duell?“

„Ja, aber dazu komm ich später, also am Anfang, weißt du, da stand ein kleiner, unscheinbarer Essensautomat…“

„Essen, ich hätt’s mit denken können!“

„Halt die Klappe Tris. Also, ich stand davor und dann kam Kaiba und meckerte mich an, einfach so! Ich hatte nichts gemacht, natürlich nicht! Aber das kennt man ja, also…“  
 

Und wie ich so meinen Nachmittag noch einmal durchlebte, wurde mir klar, dass so ein Tag nur mit einer guten, alten Pizza abgeschlossen werden konnte. Egal wie teuer sie war. Die hatte ich mir wirklich verdient.


	9. Augenblick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!
> 
>  
> 
> Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich zu diesem Kapitel sagen soll. Es ist ein Experiment. Ich habe erneut geschafft, was ich mir vorgenommen habe. Alles ist drin, was drin sein sollte und nur ein bisschen mehr.
> 
> Eigentlich wollte ich Joeys Dad nicht explizit erwähnen, jedoch war mir jetzt dieses: "Alles ist gut mit ihm" in einem der ersten Kapitel etwas zu wenig.  
> Andererseits ist das Thema Alkoholismus ziemlich schwer zu schreiben. Man will nicht überdramatisieren, aber es auch nicht unter den Tisch kehren.Kann sein, dass ich an dieser Stelle ziemlich viel Mist geschrieben habe.  
> Ebenso sollte der Kaiba-Joey-Dialog nicht die Länge haben, die er jetzt besitzt. Aber auch das war größtenteils ein Selbstläufer. Ich habe dort so viel ausgeschnitten und neu eingefügt, dass ich am Schluss gar nicht mehr wusste wo vorne und hinten war.
> 
> Trotzdem gilt das Selbe wie für das letzte Kapitel. Das Schreiben hat Spaß gemacht, ich hoffe das Lesen macht auch welchen.  
>  28.07.2007

_Pizzeria:_

„Du hast gegen Kaiba gewonnen?“

„Naja. Da kam halt so ein Anruf für Kaiba rein und dann hat er das Spiel abgebrochen. Aber _er_ hat aufgegeben, also habe _ich_ gewonnen.“  
 

_Zu Hause:_

„Du hast also gegen diesen Freund von dir dieses Spiel gewonnen?“

„Nein Dad! Er ist nicht mein Freund. Er ist ein fieser Mistkerl, dem ich es ordentlich gezeigt habe!“

„Aha. Kommst du Essen?“  
 

_Nächster Tag, Krankenhaus:_

„Du hast Kaiba also dann besiegt?“

„Ja man! Dem hab ich’s gezeigt. Nach zwei Zügen konnte der gar nichts mehr, hat sich nur noch mit einem Telefonat aus der Affäre ziehen können. Ich wette das war auch nur so ein Alibidings wie davor.“

„Ähm Joey, gestern hast du noch was anderes erzählt.“

„Moment mal, Telefonat davor?“

„Ähhhh… ach das…. Oh mein Gott wie spät es ist! Wir kommen noch zu spät zum Unterricht!“

„Joey! Warte gefälligst - Alibidings?“  
 

_Schulhof:_

„Joey! Was hör ich da? Du hast Kaiba besiegt? Du?“

„Joah, Miki. Ich hab da eigentlich gar nicht so viel gemacht. Naja. Wenn’s halt hart auf hart kommt, dann zeigt sich wer der Bessere ist, ne? Kaiba hat sich sogar extra ’nen Hubschrauber einfliegen lassen, um schneller vor dem Joey-master fliehen zu können!“  
 

_Jungentoilette:_

„Wheeler, sag mir was in deinem verlausten Hirn vor sich geht!“

„Oh… hehe… Kaiba, hallo…“  
 

Ich war gerade durch die Tür gekommen, beschwingt durch meinen neu erworbenen Status als Held der Schule. Und **_bamm…_** war mein Rücken gegen die Tür gedrückt und Kaibas bedrohlich funkelnde Augen direkt vor meiner Nase, während sich seine Arme rechts und links von meinem Kopf befanden. Wenn ich wollte könnte ich also locker zwischen ihnen durchschlüpfen, doch wohin ich schlüpfen sollte, war eine andere Frage. Schließlich befand sich mein einziger Fluchtweg hinter mir, gut zugedrückt und nicht passierbar. Hilfe von außen konnte ich auch nicht erwarten, die Tür war perfekt blockiert. Das hieß eins: nur Kaiba und ich.

Ich schluckte. Wir befanden uns in genau derselben Position wie vor vier Tagen. Ergab Schule und Kaiba immer gleich einen platt gedrückten Joey? Ich hoffe ja nicht, ansonsten hieß das wohl: „Bye, bye schöne Welt“ und was würde diese ohne ihren schönsten, tollsten, besten Duellanten tun? Jetzt wo ich ein Held war und so… und überhaupt. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl da überhaupt ein! Mich so gegen die Wand bzw. Tür zu schleudern. Ein bisschen mehr Respekt bitte, und das sagte ich dann auch.  
 

„Hey, pass auf wie du mich behandelst, Arschloch. Du legst dich mit dem neuen Liebling der Schule an. Meine neu gewonnen Freunde werden dich überrennen, wenn du mir auch nur ein Haar krümmst, das muss dir doch wohl klar sein.“  
 

Er verdrehte nur die Augen. Wirklich sauer sah er nicht aus, nur müde und abgespannt. Und genervt, wie mehrere Falten verrieten, die jetzt, wo er mit dem Augenrollen aufgehört hatte, wieder ihren Platz auf seiner Stirn einnahmen. Weiteres Merkmal waren wieder einmal seine Augen, die mich kalt musterten und keinen Funken von Leidenschaft in ihnen hatten.  
 

„Und Wheeler, dir muss ‚klar sein’, dass du dich auf ein gefährliches Territorium begibst.“  
 

Leidenschaft war etwas, das Kaiba nur selten zeigte, bei Duellen und wenn er Yugi anfauchte… oder halt mich und es ist immer wieder ein verdammt aufregendes Gefühl von solchen Augen angestarrt zu werden und zu wissen, dass man in diesem Moment, das Einzige ist, was der andere wahrnimmt, dass man die ganze Aufmerksamkeit einer anderen Person auf sich gelenkt hat, einer Person, die sich sonst für nichts interessiert oder zumindest die Leute dies glauben lassen will.

Und es sind solche Momente, in denen man gar nicht anders kann als dieses Gefühl zu erwidern. Man wird von solchen Blicken mitgerissen und macht diesen Menschen unweigerlich selbst zum Mittelpunkt.

Es ist wie wenn man zum Beispiel in einer Bar von einem Fremden angestarrt wird, man kann nicht anders, als auch zu ihm rüber zu gucken. Meist schaut man schnell wieder beschämt weg. Trotzdem spürt man den Blick des anderen förmlich, während man sich hinsetzt und sich die Karte anschaut, und nach kurzer Zeit kann man nicht anders, als noch mal unauffällig rüber zu schielen und wenn der Andere dann immer noch guckt, wird einem unbehaglich und man wechselt den Tisch, um aus seinem Blickfeld zu kommen, während man sich fragt, was dieser Jemand an einem gesehen hat, _warum_ er so gestarrt hat.  
 

Nur schaue ich nie weg, ich starre zurück.

Und auch Kaiba wendet sich nicht ab.

Das Unbehangen ist auch gar nicht so groß, wenn man es herausschreit und sagt, dass der andere sich gefälligst um seine eigenen Sachen kümmern soll. Nur das „Warum“ bleibt und mein „Warum“ geht bei Kaiba über ein bloßes „Dagegen-Verhalten“ hinaus.

Sonst wären solche Momente, wie eben jetzt, wo Kaiba _schaute_ und nicht starrte nichts weiter.

Mir wäre nicht unbehaglich zu Mute und mein Magen würde sich nicht unnötig verknoten. Ich wäre genauso cool wie sein Blick, einfach ich selbst. Ich könnte analytisch denken. Vielleicht jedenfalls. Und wäre nicht so… so… ausgeliefert.  
 

„Drohst du mir, Kaiba?“, meine Stimme war ein bisschen fester, als ich mich fühlte, aber noch weit davon entfernt so gefährlich zu klingen, wie ich es eigentlich gewollt hätte.  
 

„Du hast keine Ahnung, nicht wahr?“, Er ging einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. Er war sich sicher, dass ich nun nicht mehr flüchten würde, warum weiß ich zwar nicht, aber er hatte recht. Flüchten war das Beste, wenn man es mit einem wütenden Kaiba zu tun hatte, aber das hier vor mir war Cool-Kaiba. Cool-Kaiba schlug niemanden. Das war unter seiner Würde.  
 

„Tsk, Kaiba. Sowas mich, der die drei Weisen in einer Person vereinigt, zu fragen, ist ja wohl lächerlich.“ Ich steckte meine Hände in die Hosentaschen und lehnte mich lässig (jedenfalls hoffte ich, dass es lässig wirken würde) gegen die Tür hinter mir. Es war ein Wunder, dass keiner gerade in diesem Moment hier rein wollte. Es wäre typisch gewesen, wenn ich ausgerechnet jetzt auf allen Vieren vor Kaiba gelandet wäre.

Aber ich hatte Glück und meine Pose, von der ich wusste, dass sie gut aussah, schließlich hatte ich sie ausgiebig geübt, blieb. Ein wenig Sicherheit zumindest!  
 

„Ach, Wheeler“, er spuckte meinen Namen nahezu verächtlich aus, „dann weißt du also auch, dass ich die ganze Nacht wach bleiben musste um zu verhindern, dass Reporter deinen Blödsinn drucken.“ Er war wirklich, wirklich genervt. Da gab es nichts zu diskutieren oder daran zu deuten.  
 

„Und nun? Was erwartest du von mir? Mitleid? Eine Glückwunschkarte? 'Alles Beste zur Behinderung der Pressefreiheit'?“ Ich zuckte gespielt gelangweilt mit den Schultern. Doch konnte ich deutlich erkennen, wie sich Kaibas Blick verdunkelte. Ich hätte vielleicht doch fliehen sollen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Cool-Kaiba schien sich in Angy-Kaiba zu verwandeln. Nicht gut.  
 

„Pressefreiheit“, knurrte er. Sein Blick hatte nun Starr-stadium 1 erreicht – böses Anfunkeln, aber sein Ton blieb sachlich. Er sprach in seiner Geschäftsstimme: „In diesem Fall hat eine kleine Drohung wegen Rufschädigung gereicht und ich bin mir sicher, dass du dir über die Konsequenzen deiner kleinen Lügengeschichte nicht im Klaren warst. Ich warne dich nur im Falle einer Wiederholung und bevor du fragst. Dies ist eine Drohung“  
 

Für einige Sekunden blieb mir der Mund offen stehen. Ich musste mir ja schon viel in meinem Leben anhören und Kaibas Beleidigungen machten keinen kleinen Prozentanteil davon aus, aber das hier war keine Beschimpfung, das war Todesverachtung in Reinform. So als wäre ich nur auch so ein Mensch der jeden Zipfel von Kaiba, den er erhaschen konnte, zu Geld machen wollte. Er setzte mich hiermit praktisch auf eine Stufe mit seinen Groupies, die ihn alle nur als CEO-Kaiba kannten.  
 

Ich konnte gar nicht verhindern, dass sich meine Hände in meinen Hosentaschen zu Fäusten ballten, als ich ihm antwortete: „Und woher willst du wissen, dass ich es war? Hm? Das Krankenhaus ist ein öffentlicher Platz und überhaupt, ich hab gestern nur mit Tea und Tris gesprochen. Ich hatte gar nicht die _Zeit_ durch die Gegend zu rennen und irgendwas irgendwem irgendwie zu erzählen. Mein Leben dreht sich nicht nur um dich.“ Das war jetzt nicht ganz richtig, aber immerhin war mein Punkt ausgesprochen und klar. Mich beschuldigen und dann erwarten, dass ich klein beigab. Das war nicht gerade die feine englische Art.

Andererseits war Kaiba soweit ich wusste, auch kein Engländer. Mistkerl bleibt halt Mistkerl in allen Lebenslagen.  
 

„Wheeler wir waren auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses, nicht gerade eine Hauptschlagader des öffentlichen Lebens, findest du nicht auch?“ Ach war er mal wieder lustig.  
 

„Frag doch deine Helikopter-crew, vielleicht hat die ja was gesehen.“ Ein bisschen Hohn konnte ich nicht unterdrücken. Ich mein, was Kaiba kann, konnte ich schon lange und so ein Fehler im Kaibasystem, ach was wär’ das schön!  
 

„Sicher, sicher. Das werde ich tun. Wenn du mir nur noch verrätst, wie du den gleichen Mist durch die Schule brüllst, den die Presse drucken wollte“, es war etwas lauerndes in Kaibas ganzem Auftreten.  
 

Jetzt wurde ich doch rot. Ein bisschen aus Wut, aber auch ein bisschen aus Verlegenheit. Ich hatte ja echt nichts mit seinem Reporterdings zu tun, aber die Geschichte unseres Duells hatte sich schon etwas verselbstständigt und ich selbst hatte da keinen kleinen Anteil daran, das musste ich zugeben. Es wurde immer schwerer Kaiba in die Augen zu schauen und meine Anspannung wurde immer größer. Mein Fuß zog nervöse Kreise auf dem Boden, ohne dass ich es hätte verhindern konnte.  
 

„Also… das… das ist jetzt nicht so, also ich hab vielleicht hier und da übertrieben, aber ich mein, ich würde doch nicht… ich mein… also… du bist zwar ein Arschloch, aber ich…“, meine Stimme sank mit jedem weiteren Wort, aber was sollte ich auch sonst tun? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Kaiba mich zur Rede stellen würde. Ich hatte überhaupt nicht nachgedacht. Eins hatte zum anderen geführt und ich war so berauscht gewesen, dass mich alle als Kaiba ebenbürtig ansahen, dass ich gar nicht mehr daran gedacht hatte, dass ich eigentlich nur wollte, dass _er_ seine heiliger als heilig Attitüde mir gegenüber fallen lies.  
 

„Aber du…? Spuck es aus Köter, ich habe nicht alle Zeit der Welt.“ Trotz der erneuten Beschuldigung hatte sich sein Tonfall verändert und obwohl seine Miene immer noch versteinert war, konnte man sich mit viel, viel Mühe vormachen, dass es nicht mehr ganz so hart wirkte, dass sein Ton neugierig war. Passend zu seinen Worten klingelte im Hintergrund der Gong. Na toll, ich hatte die ganze Pause hier auf der Toilette verbracht. Tea und Tris müssten denken ich wäre von der Kloschüssel verschluckt worden oder sonst noch was.  
 

„Ach…“, erwiderte ich erschöpft, „Was sollte ich deiner Meinung denn sonst tun, hm? Wir hatten einen Deal, erinnerst du dich? Ich überstehe zwei Runden und du erkennst endlich einmal, dass ich kein drittklassiger Duellant bin, eher ein Meister! Und was ist daraus geworden? Ich mein du hast sogar dafür gesorgt, dass die Presse nichts darüber schreibt! Was bleibt mir denn übrig, wenn du keinen Pieps sagst! Da muss ich halt ein bisschen was erzählen und wenn das dann außer Kontrolle gerät, ist das ja wohl nicht meine Schuld! _Du_ stehst ja nicht zu deinem Wort! Ist bei so einem hochgeschlossen Kragenarsch wie du es bist, auch gar nicht anders zu erwarten, von jemand, der sich nur für seine Firma und sein Geld interessiert. So ein…“ Ich hatte noch ein paar feine Beschimpfungen auf Lager, allerdings hinderte mich eine Hand vor meinem Mund daran, sie auch lautstark Kaiba ins Gesicht zu feuern.

So eine Hand im Gesicht ist nicht gerade etwas Angenehmes und so ist es etwas ganz natürliches, dass mein Selbstschutzmechanismus eingeschaltet wurde. Ich biss zu.  
 

Erst als ich einen unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut wahrnahm, wurde mir klar, _was_ da gerade passiert war. Kaiba war es, der mit den Mund zu gehalten hatte! Das klingt im Nachhinein ziemlich bescheuert, wer hätte das sonst tun sollen? Aber Kaiba berührt niemanden! Nicht wenn er es um jeden Preis verhindern kann, wozu auch? Er hat ja immer noch seinen „Ich-bin-der-Führer-der-Kaiba-Corp.-und-wer-bist-du?“-Trumpf im Ärmel.

Nur manchmal, wenn er nicht mehr er selber war, hatte er mich am Kragen gepackt und durchgeschüttelt, aber wie gesagt, ich hatte ja mit Cool-Kaiba zu tun, dachte ich zumindest bis jetzt. Völlig verwirrt starrte ich ihn an und er starrte nur mit demselben Unglauben zurück, als könnte auch er es nicht fassen, was er da gerade gemacht hatte oder war es eher mein Biss der ihn aus der Fassung brachte? Wer hätte gedacht, dass der große Kaiba…

„Also schön“, sagte er bevor ich zu Ende denken konnte, schob mich zur Seite und floh praktisch aus dem Raum.  
 

Ich schnappte ein paar Mal nach Luft. Also schön. Also schön? Was sollte das denn jetzt schon wieder bedeuten. Und überhaupt. Hallo? Ich durfte nicht fliehen, aber er? Wir waren hier doch noch nicht fertig und das letzte Wort würde ich ihm so was von nicht lassen, also riss ich die Tür auf und rief ihm nach: „Oi, Mistkerl! …. Und ich hoffe du hast dir zumindest die Hände gewaschen, bevor du mich angefasst hast!“  
 

Einen Moment blieb ich noch so stehen, den Türgriff in der Hand, bis mir wieder einfiel, dass ich doch jetzt Mathe hatte und mal wieder viel zu spät kam. Entsetzt sprintete ich den Gang entlang, während ich das Gespräch nochmal im Kopf durchspielte. Ich kam mir wie ein Volltrottel vor. Warum konnte ich nie in seiner Gegenwart ruhig bleiben? Es nervte.

Ich hatte Glück, denn auch meine Mathelehrerin kam zu spät. Schnell quetschte ich mich an ihr vorbei durch die Tür, während mir Tea einen fragenden Blick durch die Klasse schickte. Ich bildete lautlos mit meinem Mund das Wort: „Kaiba“ und sie verdrehte die Augen.  
 

Irgendwie hatte sie ja Recht.

Jedes unserer Gespräche verlief ungefähr so. Zuerst war er cool, ich unsicher und dann kam so was bei raus. Ein Teufelskreis, aus dem keiner Ausbrechen konnte. Vielleicht hatte deshalb Kaiba geschwiegen, war er es genauso leid wie ich?

Nur mit Mühe konnte ich mich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu ihm rüber zu starren.  
 

 

*********---------*********---------*********---------*********---------  
 

Müde schlurfte ich von der Bushaltestelle nach Hause. Ich war so weit unten wie lange nicht mehr. Nach diesem Tag auch kein Wunder. Ich hatte alle meine „Lieblingsnaturwissenschaftsfächer“ gehabt, besonders Physik war nett gewesen. Ich hatte mein Referat halten müssen, immerhin hatte ich noch gerade so eine 2- bekommen. Mein Physiklehrer hatte zwar etwas gegrummelt, aber nach Kaibas Entschuldigungszettel nichts gesagt. Apropos Kaiba. Dieses Zusammentreffen machte mich immer noch ganz… ach, einfach nicht in Worte zu fassen. Sollte er doch zurückgehen wo er herkam und sich verkrümeln. Ich war besser ohne ihn dran. Oh ja.  
 

Und… naja… dann war da noch Yugi.

Die Ärzte meinten ihm würde es schon besser gehen, aber nach so einer Operation sollte er nicht gleich wieder am nächsten Tag rumspringen. Er hatte nämlich innere Blutungen gehabt. Was genau da geblutet hat, weiß ich nicht so recht. Ganz im Ernst, dieses Ärztekauderwelsch ist nur dann lustig, wenn man vor dem Fernseher sitzt.

So ganz fit sah er auch wirklich nicht aus, als wir nach der Schule nochmal da waren. Tea und Tris haben sich schon gewundert, dass wir so oft rein konnten, meinten irgendetwas von wegen Besucherzeit, aber mir ist das egal, wer sollte _uns_ schon aufhalten, wenn _wir_ zu Yugi wollten?

Jedenfalls musste unser geplanter Ausflug zur Duellmonster Convention abgesagt werden, Yugi stand sogar im Programm, aber so blass wie er aussah, würde ich ihn nicht mal für alles Geld der Welt dahin schleppen. Er meinte, die gute Seele die er ist, dass wir doch alleine dahin fahren könnten. Aber darüber mussten wir gar nicht erst reden. Das wäre praktisch Verrat gewesen.  
 

Trotzdem hatte ich mich darauf gefreut und trotzdem war ich nun ein wenig enttäuscht. Noch nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass es endlich, endlich, _endlich_ Freitag war, konnte ich richtig würdigen, als ich müde die Tür aufschloss und in die Wohnung tapste.

Sogar als ein freudiges: „Joseph! Du bist wieder da!“, aus der Küche halte, konnte ich nicht anders, als ein Gesicht zu ziehen.

Auch mein Vater hatte eine lange Zeit im Krankenhaus verbracht. Erst war es wegen kleineren Schnitte und Wunden, die er sich zugezogen hatte, während er kopflos und stockbesoffen durch die Gegend rannte, aber nachdem er einmal mit einer schweren Kopfverletzung eingeliefert werden musste und beinah gestorben war, meinte er, sei er zur Besinnung gekommen.

Manchmal scherzte er noch darüber und sagt, dass jeder lügt, der behaupte, dass ein gezielter Schlag auf den Hinterkopf die Denkleistung nicht erhöhe.

Jedenfalls hatte er sich in so eine Suchtklinik einweisen lassen und überraschender Weise hatte meine Mum ein paar meiner Kosten in der Zeit übernommen und jetzt war er ein geläuterter Mann. So geläutert, dass er manchmal, mit seinen Bemühungen jetzt alles richtig machen zu wollen, unerträglich war.

Meistens fand ich das ja auch toll und unterstützte ihn bei seinen Plänen. Es war nicht leicht von Tris wegzuziehen, aber ich konnte verstehen, dass mein Vater aus der alten Wohnung raus wollte. „Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen“, hatte er gesagt und ich hatte nur genickt und ihm die Zeitung vor die Nase gelegt. Auch wenn das nun einen weiteren Weg für mich bedeutete, mit früher wollte ich niemals tauschen.  
 

Trotzdem vergisst man an solchen Tagen, wo alles schlecht für einen läuft, solche Sachen leicht.

Man geht an ihm vorbei mit einem kurzen Nicken, um sich nur eine Cola aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen, übersieht das Essen, den schön gedeckten Tisch und möchte sich eigentlich nur in sein Bett fallen lassen, etwas in seinem Unglück suhlen. Doch dann fällt beim Gehen der Blick zufällig auf sein trauriges Gesicht, man sieht die Kochschürze und den Löffel in seiner Hand, alles an ihm strahlt Unsicherheit aus und es fällt einem wieder ein. Der Umzug war erst ein halbes Jahr her.  
 

„Ich… ich habe heute eine zwei in Physik bekommen.“ Man konnte praktisch sehen wie die Spannung von ihm abfiehl. Er lächelte und wuschelte mir durch das Haar, während er an mir vorbei ging.

„Ich kam heute früher raus und da habe ich uns ein paar Spaghetti gemacht“, sagte er, während er den Topf auf den Tisch stellt. Sogar etwas Salat hatte er gemacht. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz. Eigentlich hatte ich keinen Hunger, aber ich wusste wie wichtig ihm das gemeinsame Abendessen waren, also lächelte ich dabei. Ich erzählte ihm ein bisschen von der Schule, stark gefiltert natürlich, und auch etwas von Yugi.

Er nickte anerkennend: „Als ich so alt war wie du, habe ich nicht so viel geschafft, besonders da du ja jetzt auch noch arbeitest.“ Ich stutzte und setzte die aufgerollten Spaghetti, die ich gerade noch in meinen Mund schieben wollte, wieder auf den Teller ab: „Huh?“

Natürlich hatte ich vor arbeiten zu gehen, aber irgendwie war meine Jobsuche in den letzten Tagen etwas in den Hintergrund geraten.  
 

Mein Gesichtsausdruck schien ihn für einen Moment zu verwirren, bevor er lachte: „Ach ja, davon weißt du ja noch gar nichts.“ Er sprang auf und verließ die Küche, nur um wenige Sekunden später wieder in der Tür zu erscheinen. Stolz hielt er einen Umschlag in der Hand.

„Nach einer Absage sieht es jedenfalls nicht aus, die sind größer, damit habe ich ja meine Erfahrungen.“ Er lachte verlegen, ein bisschen bitter war sein Ton geworden und ich konnte darauf nur mit einem gequälten: „Daaad…“ antworten, bevor mir der Umschlag in die Hand gedrückt wurde: „Los, mach ihn auf!“

Ich starrte erst ihn an, dann den Umschlag. Meine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Oben links genau auf gleicher Höhe mit der Briefmarke war das Kaibalogo abgebildet.

Etwas unsicher wanderte mein Blick wieder zu meinem Vater, der ermutigend nickte und mit zittrigen Händen machte ich mich ans Öffnen. Was könnte Kaiba mir denn schicken? Er meinte das mit der Klage wegen Rufschädigung doch nicht etwa auf mich bezogen, oder? Ich mein, ich hatte ihm ja klipp und klar gesagt, dass ich damit nichts zu tun hatte. Das war doch richtig so, oder?

Vielleicht sollte ich das Ding nicht gerade in Gegenwart meines Vaters öffnen, fiel mir in diesem Moment ein, allerdings wie sollte ich jetzt da noch rauskommen?

„Komm schon, es beißt dir schon nicht den Kopf ab“, höre ich ihn nur sagen. Hat der ’ne Ahnung.

Das Reißen des Papiers hörte sich ziemlich gewalttätig in meinen Ohren an und meine Hände zitterten immer noch, als ich vorsichtig das Papier entfaltete. Wieder fiel mir das Logo am Rand auf.

„Einladung zum alljährlichen Kaiba-Winterball?“, hörte ich meinen Vater anerkennend pfeifen, „Wie bist du denn dazu gekommen?“

Ich steckte den Brief wieder zurück in den Umschlag, faltete ihn einmal und steckte ihn dann in meine Hosentasche. Meine Hände hatten aufgehört zu zittern, dafür schlug mein Herz gefühlte tausendmal schneller und lauter. Er hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder hingesetzt und schaute mich nun erwartungsvoll über den Tisch an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, antworte ich.  
 

 

Den restlichen Abend bombardierte mich mein Vater mit Fragen über Kaiba und seine Firma. Woher ich ihn kannte, welche Verbindung wir hatten, alles. Ich blieb ziemlich wortkarg und hoffte, dass er das als ein Zeichen verstand, aber Fehlanzeige.

„Dann hol’ doch nochmal die Einladung hervor, vielleicht finden wir zusammen einen Anhaltspunkt!“, sagte er zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Abend und ich lehnte zum hundertsten Mal ab.

„Aber es muss doch einen Grund haben, warum ausgerechnet du eingeladen worden bist. Du sagst diese Firma macht so eine Art Computerspiele, vielleicht bist du ja als Experte eingeladen worden“, an dieser Stelle verschluckte ich mich am Trinken und hustete. Geistesabwesend klopfte er mir auf den Rücken: „Andererseits hast du überhaupt keinen Computer. Fällt dir wirklich kein Grund ein?“, fragte er mich erneut. Als ob ich in den letzten Minuten so viel schlauer geworden wäre.

„Dad, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich bin müde und geh schlafen, vielleicht fällt mir da ja was ein“, redete ich mich heraus, sobald ich einigermaßen wieder zu Luft gekommen war. Ich musste unbedingt aus diesem Zimmer weg, bevor ich mich nochmals verschluckte.

„Darüber Schlafen ist immer eine gute Idee, gute Nacht mein Sohn!“, rief er mir noch hinterher, aber ich war schon längst über alle Berge. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätte er mich noch nach meiner persönlichen Beziehung zu Seto Kaiba gefragt. Ich musste schlucken.  
 

Erst im Bett, holte ich den Brief noch einmal hervor. Das Logo und alles sahen viel zu echt aus, als dass es sich hierbei um einen dummen Scherz handeln konnte. Auch sah Kaibas Unterschrift so aus, wie ich sie mir immer vorgestellt hatte. Mit Bögen in seinem S und K. Aber über das Warum gab das Ding keine neue Information, so sehr ich auch danach suchte.

Entnervt wollte ich das Blatt wieder in den Briefumschlag stopfen, als mir etwas gelbliches ins Auge fiel. Dort im Umschlag war noch ein weiteres Papierstück, kaum größer als ein Notizzettel.

Kein Wunder, dass ich es vorher übersehen hatte. Neugierig fischte ich es heraus.  
 

_Wheeler,_ stand dort in Kaibas erwachsener Schrift,

_Ich halte immer mein Wort._


	10. Erstmal tief Luft holen

Wochenenden sind etwas herrliches, finde ich.

Jedenfalls fand ich es.

Bis jetzt.

Bis mir so ein blöder Arsch so eine blöde Nachricht geschickt hat, mit der ich nichts anfangen konnte. An einem Freitag! Und ich somit noch nicht einmal die Gelegenheit habe ihn zu packen und durchzuschütteln. Jedenfalls nicht bis Montag.

Einladung – Pah!

Das verlangte nach einer Krisensitzung.  
 

Es war Samstagmorgen, gut, vielleicht eher Mittag, als wir uns alle bei Yugi eingefunden hatten. Krankenhäuser sind etwas Abscheuliches und niemand sollte an so ’nem Ort allzu viel Zeit allein verbringen. Das macht einen verrückt, ich spreche da aus Erfahrung.

Es war also Samstagmittag, als ich ein zerknittertes Stück Papier aus der Hosentasche zog, es auf Yugis Bett feuerte und meine Freunde in mein Seelenleid einweihte, angefangen mit dem Tag des denkwürdigen Krankenhausvorfalls bis einschließlich dem Essen mit Dad.  
 

„Hmmm.“ Tea neigte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite und musterte mich.

„Hmmm.“ Tristen lehnte sich etwas mehr in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Hmmm." Bakura lächelte mich verlegen an.

„Hmmm.“ Yugi strich das Papier der Einladung mit seinen Händen glatt und schaute aus dem Fenster.  
 

 

Tolle Freunde. Ich räusperte mich. Angesichts der Tatsache hier, hätte ich etwas mehr Mitteilnahme erwartet, als ein lächerliches „Hmmm“ – pardon - vier.

„Weißt du Kumpel…“, setzte Tristan an, seine Stimme klang unsicher, „Ich versteh echt nicht wo dein Problem liegt.“

Ich schnaubte. „Mein Problem? MEIN PROBLEM? Dieser Kerl, ja? Dieser Kerl hat mir ne Einladung zu einem hochoffiziellen was auch immer Ding geschickt. Er hat mich dazu eingeladen. MICH! Was zur Hölle soll ich bei so einem Spießertreff?“

Ich war wütend.  
 

Gestern beim Abendessen war ich misstrauisch. Dann irgendwie _glücklich_. Dann beunruhigt. Dann verlegen und nun wütend. Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung von nichts. Kaibas blödes „Ich halte immer mein Wort.“ hatte mich eher noch mehr verwirrt, als irgendwie weitergeholfen. Gut, bei unserem letzten Streit hab ich ihm ein paar unschöne Dinge diesbezüglich an den Kopf geworfen. Aber im Ernst, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihn auch nur irgendetwas davon wirklich trifft, und auch wenn schon, was sollte denn so ein blöder Winterball bringen? Was hatte sich dieser Kerl nur dabei gedacht?  
 

„Dann geh halt nicht hin.“ Tristan schaute mich ebenso verwirrt an, wie ich mich fühlte.

„Es geht doch gar nicht um den Ball“, schnaufte ich empört.  
 

„Also geht es um Kaiba?“, fragte eine sanfte Stimme. Bakura errötete leicht, als er all unsere Blicke auf sich gelenkt sah. Er war wirklich ein seltsamer Kerl, hatte bei Yugi gesessen als wir rein kamen und wollte dann gehen, um uns alleine mit unserem Freund lassen. Es brauchte Teas ganze Freundlichkeit, um ihn zu überzeugen, dass er absolut nicht störte.  
 

„Ich will doch nur das Warum wissen… warum ist Kaiba so wie er ist? Und warum lädt er mich zu so einem Ball ein, wo er doch weiß, dass ich da nicht rein passe, ist das ein blöder Scherz von ihm? Ich mein, es würde ihm sicher Freude machen, wenn ich mich da blamieren würde. Ich hab gehört das Ding soll richtig groß sein und ich hab noch nichtmal einen Anzug und er hat bestimmt irgendwelche miesen Tricks geplant, um mich…“ und ich hätte bestimmt noch weiter so vor mich hin gebrabbelt, wenn nicht Tea mich unterbrochen hätte: „Joey,“ Sie hielt die kleine Kaibanotiz in der Hand und hielt sie nun in meine Richtung: „Das hier sieht eher wie eine verkorkste Entschuldigung als eine Falle aus. Du überdramatisierst wieder.“  
 

Ich ignorierte ihren Einwand. „Natürlich überdramatisiere ich! Ich bin dafür bekannt! Deswegen lädt man mich nicht zu Geburtstagen ein – oder Winterbällen!“, rief ich empört.  
 

„Es ist gar nicht so schlimm“, kam es plötzlich leise von der Person, von der ich es am wenigsten erwartet hätte. Yugi lächelte schüchtern: „Jedenfalls nicht letztes Jahr.“

Mir fielen praktisch meine Augen aus dem Kopf, aber zu meiner Erleichterung bemerkte ich an einem verblüfften „Oh“ von Tea und Tristans Pfeifen, dass ich mit meiner Überraschung nicht alleine war.

„Yugi, Yugi… da stolpern wir nun also endlich einmal über eine deiner Leichen“, lachte er.

Angesprochener errötete leicht und heftete seinen Blick auf meine Einladung, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt.

„Das ist keine Leiche…“, murmelte er mit sichtlichem Unbehagen. „Ihr wisst ja wie das letztes Weihnachten war, jeder von uns hatte mit seiner eigenen Familie zu tun und dann kam Kaibas Einladung. Natürlich galt sie eher Yami, aber da er… naja ihr wisst ja, es war einfach schön zu wissen, dass Kaiba die Vergangenheit nicht vergessen hat“, fügte er hinzu, während er sich an sein Millenniumpuzzle, ein Replikat und Geburtstagsgeschenk, klammerte.

Nur jemand wie Yugi konnte so etwas ohne jeglichen Vorwurf in der Stimme sagen und trotzdem machte es uns alle betroffen. Es war schon wahr, was er sagte. Ich hatte letztes Jahr mein erstes _richtiges_ Weihnachten mit meinem Dad gefeiert, Teas Eltern hatten eine Reise in die Südsee gewonnen und Tristans Neffe hatte ein paar Probleme und war im Krankenhaus.

Und es war Yugis erstes Jahr nachdem der Pharao weg war.  
 

Doch bevor irgendjemand irgendetwas sagen konnte, sprach er weiter: „Und Tea hat recht. An dieser Einladung ist nichts verkehrt. Ich habe auch so eine bekommen.“, er streckte sich aus und griff auf seinen Nachttisch, der mit Blumen und Glückwunschkarten nur so übersäht war (Yugi war schließlich immer noch ein Topduellant und hatte einen Ruf, man glaubt gar nicht wie viele „Freunde“ man damit gewinnt) und griff zielsicher eine Karte aus der Mitte hervor. Er hielt sie vor sich, sodass jeder sie gut sehen konnte und tatsächlich, das gleiche Briefpapier, der gleiche Absender, der gleiche Brief.  
 

Ein sanftes Lachen durchschnitt den Raum und ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Verdammt war Bakura still, man konnte ihn echt leicht vergessen. Er griff in seine Tasche und schien nun etwas gefunden zu haben. Ruhig zog er dieses etwas heraus, das einem Umschlag nicht nur ähnelte, sondern einer war. „Ich bin auch wieder eingeladen“, sagte er mit einer Miene, die man als schuldbewusst deuten konnte, als er mit Yugi einen längeren Blick tauschte.  
 

Meine Lippen fühlten sich ungewöhnlich trocken an, als ich das erste sagte, was mir in den Sinn kam: „Donnerwetter.“  
 

Einen Moment trat betretendes Schweigen in den Raum, in der jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing, bis jedenfalls Tristan in die Hände klatschte und all unsere Aufmerksamkeit gewann.

„Dann wäre das nun also auch geklärt. Nächster Punkt: Wie schmeckt hier das Essen?“

Yugi zog eine Grimasse: „Grausig.“

Wir lachten.  
 

************------------************------------************------------  
 

 

Der Sonntag war nicht weniger schlimm als der Samstag, aber anders.

Wenn ich am Samstag unruhig wegen einer Einladung zu einem angeblichen Geschäftsball war, der sich dann als altes Duellantentreffen herausstellte, zerbrach ich mir am Sonntag den Kopf, woher Kaibas Sinneswandlung kam, mich dieses Jahr dazu einzuladen.

Schließlich hatte er letztes Jahr sich nicht drum geschert und seitdem habe ich nicht wirklich mehr Ruhm in der Duellantenszene errungen. Mein größter Triumph ist und bleibt wohl auch mein Titel als Vize im Königreich der Duellanten.

Klar, bei einem Turnier hier und da, hab ich keine schlechte Figur gemacht, aber etwas wirklich Großes war nicht drunter.

Ich verbrachte den Hauptteil des Tages damit vor meinem Schreibtisch auf und abzutigern und immer wieder einen verstohlenen Blick auf einen bestimmten Umschlag zu werfen.

Man möchte nicht glauben, was ein paar Zeilen bedrucktes Papier anzurichten vermögen. Ich mein, der Brief war noch nicht einmal mit Liebe geschrieben worden, einer unter vielen, nichts besonderes. Und dennoch führte ich mich wie ein Trottel auf.

Ich konnte es nicht erwarten, dass es Montag wurde, nur damit irgendetwas passierte, aber wie es nun mal so ist, die Zeit schien praktisch still zu stehen. Es war also kein Wunder, dass ich früh schlafen ging, nur um fast die ganze Nacht wach zu liegen.  
 

************------------************------------************------------  
 

Zeit: Montagmittag, Freistunde

Ort: Schulbibliothek

Status: Absolute Langweile…  
 

Im Ernst, ich hätte vielleicht doch einfach nur alle Fächer ankreuzen sollen, die Tristan gewählt hat, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht in dieser Situation. Die anderen hatten jetzt Bio, aber dieses Fach und ich… nee… einfach nä. Wir passen nicht zusammen, also habe ich es abgewählt, sobald ich nur konnte und ich denke das hier ist seine Rache.

Eine gähnend leere Schulbibliothek. Es sah so aus, als ob praktisch alle außer mir Unterricht hatten, auch noch Doppelstunde, aber dafür nach Hause zu fahren hätte sich auch nicht wirklich gelohnt. Also habe ich mir erst einmal etwas zu Essen geholt, dann bin ich etwas durch die Gegend geschlendert, dann taten mir die Füße weh, also habe ich mich auf eine Bank gesetzt. Das Wetter ist allerdings auch nicht mehr das Beste, also bin ich rein gegangen… und wo sind die Stühle am bequemsten? Richtig, in der Bibliothek.

Dafür hatte ich es jetzt mit stickiger Heizungsluft zu tun und das war auch das Einzige, denn lesen…  
 

Also ließ ich meinen Kopf auf die nächstliegende Tischplatte sinken, und starrte vor mich hin. Blonde Strähnen hingen vor meinen Augen und bewegten sich mit jedem Atemzug.

Gott, war mir Langweilig.

Meine Finger tippten auf den Tisch, ich summte vor mich hin. Nicht weil ich einen Ohrwurm hatte, mehr um nur irgendetwas zu machen, nur um irgendeinen Laut zu hören. Denn etwas anderes als mein zartes Stimmchen würde ich wohl in der nächsten Stunde nicht zu hören bekommen, umso überraschter war ich als plötzlich die Tür klickte, heute ungewöhnlich laut. Erschrocken fuhr ich herum, nur um ein altbekanntes Gesicht zu sehen.

„Sieh an, sieh an… Kaiba“, begrüßte ich ihn mit einem Nicken und drehte mich wieder herum, um meinen Kopf zurück auf meine Arme zu betten. Normalerweise hasse ich es mit dem Rücken zur Tür zu sitzen, aber da ich mit keinem gerechnet hatte, war mir heute die Wahl des Sitzplatzes so ziemlich egal gewesen.

Ich hörte Schritte, die sich mir näherten und neben mir stehen blieben, aber erst durch ein Räuspern wurde mir klar, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Ich schaute hoch, Kaiba schaute runter… und dabei blieb’s auch erst einmal ne Weile.

Zwar hatte er mich praktisch das gesamte Wochenende beschäftigt, so sehr, dass ich heute Morgen am liebsten sofort auf ihn zugestürmt wäre, ihn gepackt und durchgeschüttelt hätte, während ich: „Warum, warum, warum, warum!“ brüllte, aber irgendwie wäre das schon ziemlich lächerlich. Und nun hatte mich die Langeweile so schläfrig gemacht, dass ich mir dachte, was soll's? Das Warum würde schon nicht weglaufen.

Also sagte ich nichts und starrte nur. Wenn Kaiba kam, dann sollte Kaiba sprechen, ich hatte ja nun wirklich Zeit.

Er räusperte sich noch einmal und stellte seine Laptoptasche auf einen freien Stuhl ab. Er trug einen sehr schönen dunkelgrünen Schal, den ich noch nie vorher gesehen hatte, und seine Wangen waren leicht von der Kälte gerötet. Schande über mich, dass mir solche Dinge auffielen.

Ich wartete und wartete und wartete, während Kaiba immer noch auf mich herabstarrte… vielleicht hatte er das Sprechen verlernt? Dann könnte ich natürlich noch lange warten, nun gut es gab eine Möglichkeit, das schnell und einfach herauszufinden. Ich erbarmte mich also und machte den ersten Schritt bzw. Wort: „Ja?“

Irgendwie schien ihn meine Stimme aus seiner, ich weiß echt nicht was, und ich denke ich will auch nicht wissen was, aber sie schien ihn zurückzuholen.

Er räusperte sich nämlich noch einmal und sagte dann ungewöhnlich schnell: „Du hast die Einladung erhalten?“

Wenn ich nun verdattert war, dann lag das zumindest nicht daran, dass Kaiba nicht das Sprechen verlernt hatte, soviel kann ich nur sagen und dass ich wirklich nicht auf der Höhe war, ich mein wer wäre das nach _so_ etwas von _Seto Kaiba_ , also rechtfertigt das alles meine Piepsstimme, die nichts anderes als: „Jaa?“ sagen/antworten/hauchen konnte.

Er nickte ernst, dann in der monotonsten Stimme mit dem gelangweiltesten Gesichtsausdruck, den ich jemals gesehen habe: „Du kommst?“

Ich mein, er schaute mich noch nicht einmal an und trotzdem wabberten meine Knie und ich wurde zum Papageien degradiert: „Ich komme?“ Und immer noch Piepsstimmchen.

„Gut. Denk an deinen Tanzpartner.“ Schneller Griff zum Aktenkoffer und weg war Kaiba, verschwunden in die Tiefen der Schulbibliothek, auf zu weiter entfernten Ufern.

Und ich saß immer noch da, mit großen Augen und offenem Mund während ich versuchte das Geschehene noch einmal durchzukauen.  
 

Punkt 1: Kaiba war hier gewesen. Kaiba hatte kein Bio. Ein Seelenverwandter?

Punkt 2: Er hat nach einer Zusage gefragt. Er hat mich zusagen lassen. Er…

Punkt 3: „Tanzpartner“? So wie Tanzen und Partner?  
 

Oh.shit.  
 

************------------************------------************------------  
 

Aber das war noch nicht alles. Dieser Tag hielt noch eine Überraschung für mich parat und wieder kam sie per Post. Diesmal war ich vor meinem Dad zu Hause, der montags immer länger arbeiten musste und so gehörte der Brief nur mir allein und ich kann nicht sagen, wie froh ich darüber war, denn er war von meiner Schwester.

Und in ihrer zierlichen Handschrift stand dort geschrieben:  
 

_Großer Bruder!_

_Ich habe Neuigkeiten, aber ich will nicht zu viel versprechen. Mum muss für ein Dreivierteljahr zwischen Amerika und hier hin und her jetten und sie will mich nicht allein lassen. Ich habe ihr erklärt, dass ich praktisch erwachsen bin, aber davon will sie nichts hören, also sind wir in Verhandlungsstadium 2 eingetreten._

_Ich habe vorgeschlagen bei euch für diese Zeit zu wohnen, da ich dich schrecklich vermisse und hoffe dir geht es genauso, aber bis jetzt besteht sie noch auf jemanden, den sie besser kennt. Ich habe ihr erklärt, dass niemand besser für mich sorgen kann als du, aber sie ist immer noch ein wenig misstrauisch, was Dad angeht. Ich bin aber dabei ihre Zweifel zu zerstreuen._

_Die Chancen stehen jedenfalls nicht schlecht, dass ich bald nach Domino kommen kann und auch wenn nicht, hoffe ich, dass du zumindest bald deine Ferien hier verbringen kannst, natürlich nur wenn du willst._

_Ich schicke dir das alles in einem Brief um dir genügend Zeit zu geben, eine nette Ausrede ausdenken zu können, falls das alles von deiner Seite nicht klappen sollte, denn einen Anruf von mir oder auch Mum kannst du in der nächsten Zeit erwarten. Falls du nur annähernd so euphorisch beim Lesen dieses Briefes wie ich beim Schreiben bist, dann sage ich dir, dass du vielleicht Dad langsam mit der Idee von mir in eurem Haus vertraut machen solltest._

_Du hast gesagt, ihr hättet im neuen Haus genügend Zimmer, um eine Dienstmagd samt Familie unterzubringen und dass ich immer vorbei kommen könnte - Hier ist deine Dienstmagd und Familie._

_Auf (hoffentlich) bald, wir hören zumindest voneinander,  
 _

_Deine Schwester_

_Serenity_  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meine Damen und Herren, ich präsentiere Ihnen das Kapitel mit der Nummer 10!  
> Ich bin ziemlich beschwingt, was das angeht. Die Fanfiction ist mir wirklich ans Herz gewachsen und konnte ich vorher nur Drabbles und One shots schreiben, hat diese Fanfiction mich erwachsen werden lassen.  
> Sechzig Kommentare, ja holla die Waldfee.
> 
> Also ich danke: Jono, Amok-Girl, LorddesWestens, Angel Ayane, akari242, Morathi, Mastermind-w, vulkanier2, CarolPet, Sarashina, lunareclipse, Cathy, Legoory, Hatsu-chan, Arch Angel Elias, 4my, inulin, Schreiberling, kameo, kisu, SetoKaibaEule, NeveralonE, Pancratia, kirya1, Ravens_Heart, imperator-nova, NeveralonE, ike15, Kampfhund und das_wahre_narrenherz
> 
> Für euch gebe ich mir Mühe, diese Fanfiction interessant zu gestalten. Ich hoffe es funktioniert.
> 
> Viel Spaß bei diesem, nunja, wieder etwas kürzer geratenem Stück:  
> 20.08.2007


	11. Tanzen für Dummies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weitere Ferien, weiteres Kapitel. Ich komme nur langsam mit der eigentlich Geschichte voran, was auch daran liegt, dass ich mich sehr leicht ablenken lasse.  
> Dieses Kapitel ist absolut nicht runtergeschrieben wie sonst, sondern nervös von Stück zu Stück und zurück gehangelt. Ich hoffe man merkt es nicht. Ich habe die meisten Dinge reingebracht, die ich reinbringen wollte.  
> Es ist kein Meisterwerk, aber es ist ein Kapitel. Zumindest bin ich mit der Joey-Kaiba-Aktion zufrieden und das ist ja schließlich das, was zählt.  
> Und ähm... diesmal habe ich mir wirklich wenig Zeit zum Fehler korrigieren genommen, ich warne also vor wirklich katastrophaler Zeichensetzung. Die ist nicht wirklich mein Steckenpferd.
> 
> Ansonsten  
> Viel Spaß und Danke für's Lesen
> 
> 29.09.2007

 

„Hast du schon überlegt wen du zum Ball mitnimmst?“, fragte Tea. Ich stöhnte und

zog mein Mathebuch über den Kopf. Lieber Zahlen, als diese Frage.

Im Ernst, ich hatte rumüberlegt und mittlerweile jedes Mädchen dieser Schule in Betracht gezogen. Aber wen sollte ich nehmen? Wer war nicht zu kreischig, zu kritisch, zu normal, zu ausgeflippt, zu bekannt, mir zu unbekannt? So ein Schritt musste wohl überlegt sein, sonst würde sie zu viel oder zu wenig oder überhaupt irgendetwas in diese Einladung hineininterpretieren. Und enttäuschte Mädchen sollte man sich lieber nicht zu Feinden machen. Soviel wusste ich schon einmal.  
 

„Kannst nicht du…?“, seufzte ich, eine rhetorische Frage. Das wusste ich und das wusste sie.

„Ich würde ja wirklich gern mit dir hingehen, aber Yugi… “, ein leichter Rotschimmer bedeckte ihre Wangen und sie lies den Satz unbeendet, als sich Tristan mit einer sieben Wochen Regenwetter Miene neben uns auf seinen Platz nieder lies.

Plumpsen würde es wohl weit besser beschreiben.  
 

„Alter Kumpane, wie gut du doch heute wieder aussiehst!“, scherzte ich und wollte ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Rücken geben, als mich sein Blick innehalten lies.

Oh oh, da war wohl heute jemand wirklich schlecht gelaunt. So einen Mörderblick war ich sonst nicht gewohnt. Zumindest nicht von Tristan.  
 

„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Tea, etwas abgelenkt von zwei Klassenkameradinnen, die gerade zur Tür hereinkamen und ihr zuwinkten.  
 

„Der da“, knurrte er und machte mit dem Kopf einem Schlenker in Richtung Bakura, der seelenruhig eine Reihe vor uns saß und sich angeregt mit einer Mitschülerin unterhielt. So angeregt, wie sich Bakura nun einmal unterhalten kann ohne gleich rot zu werden.

„Der da?“, ich war überrascht. Tristan sah so aus, als wollte er gerade jemand an die Gurgel gehen und Bakura sah nicht wie so ein jemand aus, der solche Reaktionen hervorruft.  
 

„Miho“, kam die zweite, recht kurze Antwort. Miho? Sie war ein Mädchen aus unserer Stufe und eine von Tristans kleinen Verliebtheiten gewesen. Gut, große Verliebtheit, aber nicht besonders fruchtbar, denn Miho hatte nur Augen für… Bakura gehabt. Oh.

„Ich dachte, du warst drüber hinweg…“, murmelte ich nur.

„Man, dass dacht ich doch auch“, Tristans Stimme klang gereizt, „aber als sie sich so an Bakura rangehängt und ihn gefragt hat, ob er sie dieses Jahr _wieder_ zu Kaibas supertollen Ball mitnimmt, während ich daneben stand… ach ich weiß doch auch nicht. So ein blöder hochgezüchteter Ball sollte mich doch nicht interessieren. Da sind doch sowieso nur Vollhonks und Möchtegernbienchen…“  
 

„Hey!“, riefen Tea und ich gleichzeitig. Ich schaute sie belustigt an, während sie errötete und irgendetwas von Reflex murmelte.

Tristan selbst zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch: „Ach, du also auch noch.“, während ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch dunkler wurde. „Yugi braucht halt einen Partner…“, versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen. Ihr war das Ganze unwahrscheinlich unangenehm und wer konnte ihr das verübeln? Tris hörte sich so an als wären wir zum Feind höchstpersönlich übergelaufen und obwohl das natürlich Schwachsinn war, konnte ich auch mir so ein bisschen Schuldgefühle nicht verkneifen.

Der ganze Ball entwickelte sich zu einer Art von Familientreffen…und nur mein Quasibruder war nicht eingeladen.

Einen Moment noch sah es so aus, als wollte er irgendetwas zerstören, doch dann schlich sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf seine Lippen: „Naja, ihr seid wirklich nicht zu beneiden, an den Feiertagen kommt immer das beste Fernsehprogramm.“

Ich grinste zurück: „Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Nimmst du mir was auf?“

Kunst-, pardon _Denk_ pause: „Nie im Leben.“

Ich lachte.  
 

*************-------------*************-------------*************-------------  
 

 

Unruhig stand Tea an der Tür. Yugi wurde heute aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und auch wenn er noch nicht wirklich fit war, so konnte er doch endlich nach Hause, was wir natürlich anständig feiern wollten. Wenn auch vorerst nur in einer Mittagspause:  
 

„Joey, kommst du?“

„Noch eine Moment, ich muss kurz noch mal in die Bücherei.“

„Beeil dich, wir haben nur anderthalb Stunden Zeit, weißt du doch…“

„Jaja, ich hab doch Moment gesagt!“, rief ich und war weg.  
 

Auf, in die Bücherei, mein neuer Stammplatz könnte man fast sagen. Irgendwie hört sich das ja ziemlich schräg an. Ich und die Bücherei, wir waren nie die besten Freunde, aber naja, Dinge ändern sich…

Ich musste ja auch nur etwas Kleines nachgucken, ich mein, wie schwer können denn bitte so ein paar Tanzschritte sein?

Wenn ich dann nämlich erst einmal das perfekte Date gefunden habe, mir schwebte eine kleine hübsche Brünette oder auch Blondine, meinetwegen auch Rothaarige (und so klein muss sie auch nicht sein, nur kleiner als ich) vor, dann will ich mich ja nicht zum Trottel machen. Mit Kaiba hatte das natürlich überhaupt nichts zu tun. Ich hatte keine Angst vor diesem Abend. Warum auch? Ich hab nämlich das Rhythmusgefühl eines Latino und das Aussehen eines Don Juan, nur noch die passenden Tanzschritte fehlten mir. Ich habe mir einmal mit Serenity eine Tanzshow angeschaut und so ein bisschen im Kreis drehen, das dürfte für mich doch ein Klacks sein.

Und die passende Lektüre hatte ich auch schon gefunden: „Standarttänze für Dummies“. Ich habe mich früher immer mit Tristan über dieses Buch lustig gemacht, wer hätte damals gedacht, dass es mir einmal nützlich sein würde?

Ich würde das Buch einfach zwischen zwei Shakespearebüchern verstecken und es dann unauffällig ausleihen. Kein Problem für den Joeymaster.  
 

Dachte ich zumindest. Bis ich die Bibliothek dann einmal betrat. Falls es einen Gott gibt, dann ist er nicht gerade ein Fan von mir, denn das hatte ich nun wirklich nicht verdient.

Da drin wurde praktisch eine Party gefeiert, überall standen Mädchen und Jungen aus meinem Jahrgang und winkten mir zu. Ich winkte gequält zurück. Ein: „Oh, zeig mal, was du ausleihst.“, konnte ich jetzt nicht wirklich gebrauchen. Schließlich war ich ein Mann. Und Männer können alles.

Oder geben wenigstens nicht zu, dass sie etwas nicht können.

Wenn ich gewollt hätte, dass die ganze Stufe/Schule von meinem Ausflug in die Welt des One-Two-Step erfährt, dann hätte ich auch Tea bitten können mir da zu Helfen. Aber ich wollte das allein regeln. Ich würde auf diesem Ball auftauchen, sodass am nächsten Tag in der Zeitung von: „Joey, dem Tanzgott“ zu lesen war.

Aufgeben wäre nun zwar auch eine Option, aber ich war wie gesagt ein Mann mit einer Mission.

Ich schlenderte also das Regal mit den Sonstigenzeugs entlang, schaute mir besonders genau das Buch über die 100 tollsten Hunderassen an, und -zack- war das Tanzbuch unter meiner Jacke.

Damit jetzt wieder rauszuspazieren wäre Selbstmord, also blieb nur noch die andere Richtung, so tief in die Bücherregale wie es nur ging.

Geschützt zwischen mehreren verstaubten Duden mit der neuen Rechtschreibreform von annodazumal, packte ich dann mein Heiligtum aus. Erstmal den Wert dieses Dings prüfen, bevor ich Kopf und Kragen riskierte, wenn ich es rausschmuggelte. Wenn das nämlich aufflöge, wär’s peinlich. Ich setze meinen Ruf doch nicht grundlos aufs Spiel.

Also… Einführung, blablabla. Verbeugen. Tse. Uninteressant. Nächste Seite: Haltung. Hand auf Taille, Hand in Hand… hm. Mal ausprobieren, also Buch zur Seite gelegt und Luft umarmt. Sieht sehr nach der Zeichnung aus, ich hab’s halt drauf. Okay nächster Schritt. Wiener Walzer… okay, dessen Geschichte interessiert mich jetzt nicht so sehr, also gleich weiter zur Aktion. Ok, zählen: Eins: „Schritt nach rechts.“ Zwei, drei: „anderen Fuß ranpendeln lassen“. Ranpendeln? Hä? Und auf Eins wieder nach links? Dann „pendelt“ man doch nur hin und her und hier steht etwas von drehen. Also ähm… Okay, Text ist sowieso blöd, ich folge einfach den Abbildungen.

Also Schritt, prüfen ob er stimmt, Schritt, prüfen ob er stimmt Schritt und nochmal das Ganze… schon besser. Wenigstens ist die Drehung nun dabei. Aber jetzt auch noch zählen. Also eins Schritt, zwei Schritt, drei… Moment, falsche Richtung… arg, das kann doch nicht sein! Frustriert lies ich mich auf den Boden sinken.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich geschlagen geben? Konnte so ein Stück Literatur über mich siegen?  
 

„Rausgekommen?“, hörte ich es höhnisch hinter mir.  
 

Mit einem Fieps ließ ich das Buch fallen, während ich mich gleichzeitig umdrehte. Oh Schreck, „Oh, Kaiba!“

Ein überhebliches Grinsen zierte seine Lippen und mir wurde ganz, ganz schlecht, als mich mein alter Freund die hochgezogene Augenbraue begrüßte: „Sieh an, sieh an. Du kannst also nicht tanzen.“ War es eigentlich einem Kaiba erlaubt so amüsiert zu klingen? Das war unfair. Nur weil ich damals nicht diesen absolut teuren und absolut unnützen Tanzkurs mitgemacht hatte.  
 

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen: „Natürlich kann ich tanzen. Ich habe nur nochmal was wiederholt.“  
 

„Wiederholt, soso… danach sah es aber gerade nicht aus.“ Sein unverschämtes Grinsen war immer noch auf seinem Platz und er sah einfach nur arrogant aus, wie er locker gegen ein Bücherregal gelehnt da stand und mich musterte.

„Gib es zu Wheeler, du bist ein Versager.“  
 

Ich schluckte meinen Ärger so gut es ging runter. So leicht würde mich Kaiba heute nicht provozieren. Zugegeben, ich befand mich nicht gerade in einer guten Ausgangssituation, aber wie ich ja schon erwähnt hatte, lernte ich tanzen ja nicht für diesen Kerl da, sondern für meine hübsche, nette und vor allem normale Begleitung. Es konnte mir so egal sein, was er dachte. So egal… sooo egal.

Nur war es das leider nicht.

„Macht es dir Spaß unschuldige Leute zu begaffen?“, gab ich säuerlich von mir, während ich mich vom Boden aufrappelte. Er musste mich nicht auch noch von oben herab beschimpfen, so war das alles schon erniedrigend genug.  
 

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du nicht Schuleigentum, das ich gespendet habe, entwendest“, seine Stimme war hochmütig und ich musste mir ein Knurren verkneifen. Kein Wunder, dass mir das Buch nicht helfen wollte, wenn es ein Kaibabuch war, dann lag es am Ding an sich, dass es unbrauchbar und joeyfeindlich war, ich kickte es aus dem Weg.  
 

„Na dann bring dein tolles Schuleigentum mal zurück, Kaiba“, sagte ich während ich mich versuchte an ihm vorbeizudrücken. Nur schnell weg von hier, wenn Kaiba mich gesehen hatte, dann könnte auch jeder andere meinen Ausflug in die Welt der rhythmischen Bewegungen mitbekommen haben und schließlich hatte ich einen Ruf zu verteidigen. Zwar einen zweifelhaften als Möchtegernmacho, aber immerhin einen.  
 

Kaiba hatte natürlich andere Pläne. Er stellte sich mir in den Weg, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Die obersten Knöpfe seiner Schuluniform waren offen und er hatte weder seinen Mantel, noch seinen Laptop dabei. Eigentlich eine ungewöhnliche Kaibaerscheinung, aber darum nicht weniger imposant.

„Ich biete dir einen Deal an“, sagte er.  
 

Ich musste lachen. „Wahrscheinlich total uneigennützig…“

Er musterte mich kalt. „Du bist kein guter Geschäftsmann. Man hört sich zuerst an, was der andere zu sagen hat, bevor man ablehnt.“  
 

Meine Güte. Ich verdrehte die Augen: „Und du bist ein viel zu guter, weswegen ich mich auf keinen Fall auf irgendetwas einlassen werde, was von dir kommt. Aber wenn es dir so wichtig ist, dann erleichter’ dein Herz, ich höre.“ Ich baute mich so groß wie ich nur konnte vor Kaiba auf und blitzte ihn herausfordern an.  
 

„Ich biete dir einen Tanzlehrer an. Mir persönlich wäre es egal, wenn du dich auf meinem Ball zum Affen machst, aber es sind wichtige Geschäftskunden da, die Wert auf so etwas legen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du, als einer meiner Gäste, mich ins Lächerliche ziehst“, wieder seine Geschäftstimme. Ich hasse sie. Sie ist monoton und langweilig und sowenig Kaiba, dass ich nie weiß wie ich darauf reagieren soll. Und in solchen Situationen mache ich immer das, was man eben nicht machen sollte. Ich handele aus dem Bauch heraus.  
 

„Warum dann, verdammt, hast du mich eingeladen?“, brüllte ich die Frage, die mich das ganze Wochenende beschäftigt hatte und die ich eigentlich nicht fragen wollte, weil sie zeigte wie wenig Ahnung ich von Kaiba hatte. Wenigstens klang es mehr verärgert als verzweifelt. Und wütend, das war ich, denn so bekam ich gar nicht die „Tschts“ mit, die plötzlich von allen Richtungen kamen.  
 

Kaiba aber. Er packte mich am Kragen und zog mich nahe zu sich hin. Seine Stimme war bedrohlich, als er mich anzischte, damit keine ungewollten Hörer unser Gespräch mitbekamen.

„Du wolltest mir ebenbürtig sein. Du wolltest beweisen, dass du in besseren Kreisen verkehren kannst, dass du genauso gut bist wie ich. Du wolltest das alles, es war nicht meine Idee. Ich versuche hier nur eine Schadensbegrenzung.“

„Schadensbegrenzung…“ Ich hatte große Lust ihm ins Gesicht zu spuken. „Wenn ich will, bin ich der größte Gentleman der Welt. Charmanter als du Eisklotz jemals sein wirst und wenn du und deine hinterwäldischen Freunde denken, dass Tanzen dazu gehört, dann mach ich das halt“, zischte ich zurück und befreite mich dabei aus seinem Griff.  
 

„Ein Deal also“, sagte er kühl und steckte mir seine Hand entgegen.  
 

„Worauf die Gift nehmen kannst. Nach einer Woche werde ich einen Hüfschwung haben, um den mich Elvis beneiden würde“, antwortete ich, während ich seine Hand nahm. Es war kein netter Händedruck. Viel zu fest dafür. Kaibas Hand zerquetschte fast meine mit seiner Kraft und andersherum. Keine Geste der Einigung, viel mehr ein weiteres Kräftemessen.

Keiner gab so schnell nach, deswegen standen wir ungewöhnlich lange in diesem kleinen Gang, eingerahmt von Bücherregalen, und starrten uns einfach nur wütend an.  
 

„Ich weiß nicht, was du an ihm findest… er ist so unhöflich. Obwohl er gut aussieht.“ Kichernde Mädchen näherten sich und ich wurde mir wieder meiner Umgebung bewusst. Kaiba anscheinend auch, denn wir zogen gleichzeitig unsere Hände zurück.

Sofort wandte ich den Blick ab und suchte meine Tasche, die ich irgendwann im Laufe des Gesprächs zu Boden geworfen hatte. „Also schön…“, murmelte ich vor mich hin, während ich sie mir schnappte und nun endlich aus der Bibliothek floh, wohl wissend, dass „Tanzen für Dummies“ immer noch vor Kaibas Füßen lag.

Ich rannte die paar Meter zum Ausgang wo Tristan und Tea unruhig auf mich warteten.

„Ein Moment war das nicht gerade“, meinte Tea kühl. Ich grinste nur: „Wurde kurz aufgehalten.“

Der Gedanke an Kaiba wie er von den Mädchen mit dem Buch erwischt wurde, amüsierte mich. Daran konnte auch dieser blöde Deal, den ich eingegangen war nichts ändern, denn zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit, fühlte ich mich mal als Gewinner.  
 


	12. Kopfstoß

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, also.  
> Ein neues Kapitel, zwei neue Monate. Wir nähern uns der tatsächlichen Ballzeit. Vielleicht schaff ich es ja sogar den Ball zu Weihnachten stattfinden und gleichzeitig das Kapitel zu Weihnachten veröffentlichen zu können. Das wäre eine herzige Sache. Es fehlt ja auch nicht mehr viel.
> 
> Die Sache bei diesem Kapitel ist, dass es zwei Sachen gibt.  
> 1\. Es ist etwas arg aufgeteilt. In verschiedene kleine Szenenhappen. Aber ich wollte alles drin haben. Ich habe überlegtie Tristanszene herauszuschneiden und in einen Satz unterzubringen, aber habe es dann doch nicht über's Herz gebracht.  
> Nun ist das Ganze halt etwas... länger geworden  
> 2\. Ich habe einen eigenen Charakter drin. Andrea. Keine Mary Sue und auch kein zukünftiger Hauptcharakter. Andrea bleibt solang Andrea bleiben muss und gut ist.
> 
> Nun aber viel Spaß bei dem grauseligem Wetter draußen.  
> 08.11.2007

 

„Ich bin wieder da!“, rief ich gut gelaunt und schmiss meine Tasche unter den Jackenständer im Flur.

Yugi war verhältnismäßig mobil gewesen und auch Tristan hatte zu seiner alten Form zurückgefunden, sodass ich etwas später als geplant nach Hause gekommen war.

Hey, selbst die halbe Stunde Warten auf die Bahn, dank der etwas bescheidenen Anbindung, konnte mir den Tag nicht versauern.  
 

Durch den Geruch von Essen, der das Haus durchströmte, wusste ich, dass mein Vater da war. Auch hörte ich seine Stimme, die auf jemand oder etwas einredete. Das verwunderte mich etwas. War etwa jemand zu Besuch? Es war lang her, dass das letzte Mal jemand da war. Vielleicht ein Arbeitskollege? Neugierig schlich ich in Richtung Küche, wo die Stimme herkam und langsam lauter und deutlicher wurde.  
 

„Ja. Das verstehe ich vollkommen, ja… Nein, nein, ich glaube nicht, dass… Natürlich vermisse ich auch Serenity!“ Ich stockte. Der Anruf meiner Mutter! Und ich hatte Dad nicht darauf vorbereitet! Entsetzt sprintete ich die letzten Meter.  
 

Die Haltung meines Vaters war angespannt, er hielt den Telefonhörer fast krampfhaft in der einen Hand, während seine andere mit einem Topflappen spielte. Er hatte vorher an der Anrichte gelehnt, mit dem Kopf zur Tür gerichtet, doch als er mich sah, wandte er sich ab.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe.  
 

„Mhm. Ich freue mich für dich“, kurzes nervöses Lachen, „Nein, das war keine Floskel.“

Dann folgte eine Stille. Ich beobachtete meinen Vater wie er immer wieder nickte, eigentlich total sinnlos bei einem Telefonat. „Ich weiß, und es tut mir Leid.“

Oh, oh, das war kein gutes Zeichen, oder? Nervös kaute ich weiter auf meiner Unterlippe rum, als ich jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgte und dabei versuchte den Inhalt des Gesprächs herauszubekommen.

Aber nichts verriet etwas. Er hatte sein Topflappenspiel unterbrochen und starrte nun einfach nur konzentriert auf die Wand vor ihm, während er den Worten meiner Mutter lauschte.

Seine Stimme war leise als er wieder zum Reden ansetzte: „Ja, du auch…und Danke.“ Und dann legte er auf.

Mit einem Klick setzte das Telefon auf der harten Ablagefläche auf, während es mein Vater noch immer fest umklammert hielt. Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der Anrichte auf und hatte den Kopf nach vorne gesenkt, sodass ich nur seine geschlossenen Augen im Seitenprofil betrachten konnte. Er seufzte einmal laut.

Nach ein paar Sekunden Ruhe, streckte er sich und schlurfte dann zur Aufladestelle, in die er das Telefon mit einem Biep hineinsetzte. „Das war also das…“, murmelte er ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal den Blick auf mich zu richten.  
 

„Und…?“, platze es aus mir heraus. Er lächelte mich vorsichtig an: „Wir haben viel Arbeit vor uns mein Junge, viel Arbeit.“ Er nickte in Richtung Pizzakartons, unser Abendessen: „Wenn Serenity da ist, können wir uns nicht nur von Fastfood ernähren.“

Es dauerte eine Sekunde bis ich das Gehörte dann verstanden hatte und dann eine weitere um mit einem Satz bei meinem Dad zu sein. Ohne groß nachzudenken hatte ich ihn umklammert und murmelte: „Danke, danke, danke…“ vor mich hin. Er war überrumpelt von meiner Tat und klopfte mir etwas unbeholfen auf den Rücken.

Aber das war egal, wir waren wieder eine Familie.  
 

************-------------************-------------************-------------  
 

Serenity sollte am ersten Dezember, also nächsten Samstag, in gut einer Woche ankommen. Der Grund, warum sie jetzt doch kommen durfte, war „Andrea“ gewesen, wahrscheinlich eine Freundin, die auch nach Domino wegen beruflichen Gründen ziehen würde. Mir sollte das alles nur Recht sein.  
 

Ich war zwischen die ganze Woche irgendwo zwischen Himmel und Hölle, tanzte durch die Gegend und ging mit meinem Weinachtsgedudel allen auf den Keks.

Tea drohte mir ernsthaft Schläge an, wenn ich es noch einmal wagen sollte „Rudolf, the red nose reindeer“ vor Heilig Abend oder überhaupt vor der _Adventzeit_ anzustimmen.

Tristan zeigte sich weniger kooperativ und schlug einfach zu. Er war etwas angefressen, dass ich ihm verboten hatte mit zum Flughafen zu kommen und beschimpfte mich seitdem nur noch als den Mann, der seiner Liebe im Weg stand. Nur Yugi musterte mich ruhig mit seinen großen Augen und lächelte. Er war auch derjenige, der am wenigsten mit mir zu tun hatte, schließlich war er immer noch zu Hause. Sein erster Schultag war erst am Ende der Woche und als er dann mit seinen Krücken durch die Schule humpelte waren plötzlichen alle ja so besorgt, was wiederum Tea reizte.  
 

Mit meinen Freunden war also nicht besonders viel los, aber mein Verhalten muss so hyperaktiv und unerträglich glücklich gewesen sein, dass selbst Kaiba mich manchmal komisch anschaute.

Ja! Kaiba!

Und es war nicht das normale „Wheeler-was-zur-hölle-hat-dir-erlaubt-auf-der-selben-Erde-wie-ich-allein-nur-zu-atmen“-Komisch, es war ein: „Wheeler-du-warst-ja-schon-immer-anders-aber-was-zur-hölle-ist-jetzt-passiert“-Komisch, was sich in durchdringenden Blicken äußerte, bei denen ich Gänsehaut bekam.

Manchmal grinste ich ihn dann an, was dann dazu führte, dass sein Blick sich an schlechten Tagen verdunkelte und er an guten Tagen die altbekannte Augenbraue hoch wandern lies.

Auch hielten sich unsere Zusammenstöße in Grenzen. Der einzige verbale Austausch war an dem Tag nach dem Büchereivorfall, als er vor Geschichte plötzlich vor mir stand und mir eine Visitenkarte über den Tisch zuschob, während er „Dritter Dezember, 16 Uhr“, murmelte. Ich guckte die Karte erst verwirrt an, bis ich „Tanzstudio“ las. „Okay“, sagte ich und wollte zu Kaiba hochblicken, aber er war schon wieder auf seinem Platz verschwunden. Tea und Tristan hatten einen anderen Kurs, weshalb mir Fragen, Gott sei Dank, erspart waren.  
 

Alles in allem, also eine ruhige Woche, abgesehen von meiner inneren Unruhe und so tänzelte ich auch weiterhin durch die Welt, bis Tea mir _erneut_ die Partnerfrage stellte:

„Wen nimmst du denn nun zum Ball mit?“, ihre Hände waren tief in ihren Jackentaschen vergraben. Aus irgendeinem Grund weigerte sie sich Handschuhe bis zum Dezember anzuziehen. „Es ist noch nicht Winter“, hatte sie geknurrt, als ich sie gefragt hatte, und gleichzeitig den Schal, der nicht besonders warm aussah, noch enger um sich gezogen.

Ich blieb stehen und beobachtete in einem Schaufenster ein weihnachtsmannähnliches Gebilde, das nach links und rechts schaukelte, während es ein „Merry Christmas“-Fähnchen in der Hand hielt. Um uns herum waren schon die ersten Weihnachtsmarktbuden aufgebaut, deren Besitzer gerade mit dem Einräumen von Schnickschnack beschäftigt waren. Es war Ende November, ihr Geschäft des Jahres begann jetzt.

„Hm?“, sie stieß mich an, als ich auf ihre Frage immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte. Was sollte ich auch sagen? Ich hatte mir so gut es ging keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, solange Tristan in der Nähe war, war es besser darüber kein Wort zu verlieren und auch wenn Tea hartnäckig wie ein Bohrer ist, so hielt auch sie sich an den Tristantabubereich und war deshalb nur halb so effektiv.

„Mai hat heute Geburtstag“, sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du…“, sie lies den Satz unbeendet und rief stattdessen erfreut: „Ein Teestand!“, auf den sie sofort zustürmte.

Ich schmunzelte… Mai also.  
 

************-------------************-------------************-------------  
 

Mai also nicht. Ich seufzte. Das Gespräch war mehr oder weniger holprig verlaufen.

Ungefähre Wiedergabe:  
 

Stetiges Rauschen in der Leitung:

„Hallo?“ (Laute Musik im Hintergrund)

„Mai…?“

„Hallooo?“ (War das etwa „Blondie“?)

„Maaaaaaaaai!“

„Ja?“ (Lautes Lachen)

„Ich bin’s Joey!“

„Zoey?“

„JJJoey! Mit J wie Jeopardy!“

„Ach Joey! Wie geht’s dir? (Ich telefoniere gerade.)“ (letzter Satz gebrüllt)

„Gut, gut. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“

„Wofür?“

„Zum Geburtstag.“

„Ach das.“ (Kichern) („Ich komm gleich!“)

„Ich wollte nur fragen…“ (Noch mehr Kichern im Hintergrund)

„Echt süß, dass du anrufst, ich hab gehört bei Kaiba gibt’s ein Familientreff? Wir sehen uns ja dann, dann kannst du mir alles genau erzählen…“

„Mai, warte, ich…“ (Gejohle)

„Mach’s gut, Kleiner (Hey, das ist meiner! Ich bin hier schließlich die…)“ (Immer leiser werdend)

„Mai!“

„Tuuuuuuut“  
 

Ja, Mai war immer jemand gewesen, der wusste wie man das Leben genießt.  
 

 

************-------------************-------------************-------------  
 

 

„Hmmm…“, machte Tea nachdem ich ihr von meinem kleinen Telefonabenteuer erzählt hatte, während sie die Teetassen weiter einräumte. Kaum hatte sie diesen Teestand entdeckt war sie mit einem solchen Elan drauf zugesteuert, dass der Besitzer nur verblüfft gucken konnte und innerhalb von wenigen Minuten hatte sie ihn davon überzeugt noch eine Hilfskraft zu brauchen und dass genau sie die richtige Person dafür war.

Nur sie brachte es zustande innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten einen Hilfsjob zu bekommen, der a) gut bezahlt war und b) ihr auch noch Spaß machte. Ich schaute sie etwas neidisch über den Tresen an, während sie mit ihren behandschuhten Händen darauf achten musste, dass auch ja keine Tasse ihr aus den Händen glitt.

„Ich dachte du ziehst keine Handschuhe vor Dezemberbeginn an“, bemerkte ich mit einem koketten Grinsen. Tea schenkte mir so einen Blick, den man normalerweise nur Hunden mit drei Beinen oder Katzen zuwirft, die gerade ihren eigenen Schwanz jagen: „Ich arbeite auf einem Weihnachtsmarkt, wenn das nicht Winter ist, weiß ich auch nicht. Und außerdem ist es dunkel und morgen sowieso Dezember. Die paar Stunden…“

Ja, morgen war in der Tat Dezember und **der** Tag der Ankunft.

„Wie wär’s denn mit Serenity?“

Ich blinkte sie etwas verwirrt an.

„Wovon rede ich dauernd, wenn wir alleine sind? Als Begleitung natürlich“, sie beugte sich über den Tresen und musterte mich: „Wär’ doch ideal.“

„Tse. Sie ist doch viel zu jung dafür.“ Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Joey, sie ist Sechzehn“, seufzte Tea, „Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was wir mit Sechzehn gemacht haben?“

Natürlich erinnerte ich mich. Es war ja gerade Mal zwei Jahre her, Ägyptenreisen haben wir gemacht und unser Leben in irgendwelchen Schattenspielen riskiert. „Das war anders.“

„Natürlich. Das hier ist ein Ball. Uhhh…“, gespielt beeindruckt wedelte sie mit ihren Händen vor mir rum, „Komm schon, es wär’ doch ein schönes Willkommensgeschenk.“

Hmmm… wo Tea recht hatte, hatte sie recht…  
 

 

************-------------************-------------************-------------  
 

Der nächste Tag verging am Anfang ziemlich langsam. Serenitys Flug sollte um 12 Uhr ankommen, um acht Uhr war ich absolut wach und konnte nicht mehr schlafen.

Diese vier Stunden waren die längsten Stunden meines gesamten Lebens und auch mein Dad schien nervös zu sein, denn wir waren schon um halb elf am Flughafen. „Besser zu früh, als zu spät“, murmelte er und ich musste ihm Recht geben.

So kam es also, dass wir uns zuerst in ein Cafe setzten, dann Zeitschriften kauften, nur um dann immer noch viel zu früh vor dem Gate zu stehen aus dem sie dann hoffentlich bald einmal herauskommen würde.

Ich hasse warten und setzte mich praktisch hundertmal hin, nur um nach wenigen Sekunden wieder aufzuspringen, etwas herumzulaufen, um mich dann wieder hinzusetzten. Mein Vater beobachtete mich amüsiert, aber sein Fuß tappte auch unermüdlich auf dem Boden, zu einem Rhythmus, den nur er kannte.  
 

Als Serenity, dann endlich, endlich, endlich, herauskam, wahrscheinlich als Letzte, mit ihrem riesigen Rollkoffer hinter sich herziehend und ihrem rötlichen Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, der im Takt ihrer Schritte hinter ihr her wippte, konnte ich nichts anderes als auf sie zustürmen und so fest umarmen, dass sie zwar gequält lachte, aber sich nicht beschwerte. Schließlich umarmte sie mich genauso stark. Mein alter Herr stand mit etwas Abstand daneben und schaute ein bisschen verloren der Szene zu. Sein Ausdruck wechselte erst, als Serenity sich von mir löste und ihn auch fest umarmte. Überrascht blinzelte er, als Tränen in seine Augen stiegen.

Und ich konnte es ihm beim besten Willen nicht verübeln.  
 

(Auch wenn es unmännlich war. Sage schließlich ich, der eine ganze Packung Taschentücher verbraucht hat.)  
 

 

************-------------************-------------************-------------  
 

Wie der Samstag gekommen war, so verging er auch und ehe ich mich’s versah, schlenderten Serenity und ich den Weihnachtsmarkt entlang, nun am ersten Advent, zum ersten Mal in seiner ganzen Pracht aufgebaut und entfaltet.

Das Wetter war mies und überall saugten sich die Kleider durch die übermäßigen Matschberge voll, von denen es nur so wimmelte, doch das war mir alles egal. Serenity lief von Stand zu Stand und freute sich an solchen Kleinigkeiten, dass ich mich unweigerlich wieder als der Bruder fühlte, der die ersten Schritte seiner kleinen Schwester beobachtet. Und nebenbei jeden böse anstarrte, der es wagte sich ihr auf zwei Schritte zu nähern.

Sie probierte gerade eine Pudelmütze an und strahlte mich dermaßen unverschämt an, dass ich ihr einfach den Kopf täscheln musste. Ihr Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. Ich konnte gar nicht anders, als ihr die Mütze zu kaufen. Fast leerer Geldbeutel hin oder her.

„Weißt du“, sagte ich, als ich das bunte Ding in ihrer Hand musterte, „das musst du unbedingt anziehen, wenn wir zum Ball gehen.“

„Zum Ball?“, sie blieb stehen und eine Falte zog sich ihr in die Stirn, als sie mich ruhig musterte.

„Jaa“, strahlte ich: „Wie wär’s? Kaiba gibt dieses pompöse Superdings und das wäre doch einmal ein angemessener Rahmen, um unser Familienglück zu feiern.“

Ich breitete meine Arme schon einmal vorsorglich aus, um ihren Freudensprung gut auffangen zu können, in dieser rutschigen Pampe, in der wir uns befanden.

Doch der erwartete Freudentaumel blieb aus, unsicher kaute sie sich auf ihrer Lippe rum, als sie mich fast schuldbewusst anschaute. „Joey… ich…“ Was denn? Noch nicht einmal ein ‚Großer Bruder’?

„Ich muss dir was sagen…“  
 

************-------------************-------------************-------------  
 

„Du hast WAS?“, ich konnte mich beim besten Willen nicht zusammenreißen und so ganz unter uns, das wollte ich auch gar nicht. Empört plusterte ich meine Wangen auf.

Serenity schaute mich leicht verlegen von unten an, ihr Fuß zog unermüdliche Kreise in den Matsch.

„Duke! DUKE DEVLIN!“, rief ich in einer Lautstärke, dass sich nicht nur ein paar Leute nach uns umdrehten.

Sie lachte nur verlegen und drehte unruhig die Mütze in ihrer Hand.

„Ich dachte nur, ich wollte auch dabei sein und als Duke mich dann gefragt hat…“, ihre Stimme war sehr, sehr leise und zaghaft, was mich aber nicht davon abhielt, sie weiterhin entsetzt anzustarren.

„Seit wann interessiert sich Duke denn bitte für diesen blöden Kaibaball, der will doch nur…“, murmelte ich düster.

„Nein! Nein, ich bin nur unter der Bedingung mitgegangen, dass wir als Freunde hingehen“, in diesem Moment schnaubte ich, aber sagte nichts, „ich wusste ja nicht… hätte ich gewusst, dass du… also wenn du wirklich willst, könnte ich natürlich auch absagen, aber…“

In diesem Moment wollte ich nichts lieber sagen als: ‚tu’s doch, sag ihm ab’, aber meine Stimme versagte, als ich in ihre großen Hundeaugen blickte. Sie wollte nicht absagen. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie nicht absagen.

„Wie kam der Kerl überhaupt dazu dich zu fragen?“, knurrte ich also nur genervt.

„Naja“, sagte sie, das letzte a besonders lang gezogen, „Er hat mir immer Briefe geschrieben und wir haben ein paar Mal telefoniert.“, meine Hand ballte sich unmerklich zu einer Faust, was Serenity allerdings gesehen haben musste, denn sie fügte schnell hinzu: „Er ist wirklich nett, hat sich wirklich gut um mich gekümmert“, meine Augenbraue zuckte, „Er hat zum Beispiel Mum diesen Job in Amerika besorgt, was sie aber nicht wissen darf. Also ist es wirklich ihm zu verdanken, dass ich überhaupt hier sein kann und er wollte nichts Weiteres als mich als Begleitung und da kann ich doch nicht absagen…“, wieder der Hundeblick an mich gerichtet.

Ich stöhnte. Wer bitte hatte diesem Kerl die Erlaubnis gegeben sich in mein Familienleben einzumischen, geschweige denn in das von Serenity? Dieser Mistkerl. Jetzt schuldete ich ihm noch etwas. Wütend massierte ich mir die Schläfen.

Und dann tat ich das, wofür ich meinen Kopf am Liebsten gegen die nächste Wand gehauen hätte. Ich murmelte ein: „Also gut…“ und lies das Thema fallen.  
 

Es war ja nicht so, dass ich Duke nicht noch auf dem Ball zu Brei schlagen konnte.  
 

************-------------************-------------************-------------  
 

„Sie hat WAS?“, ein Stuhl wurde umgeworfen und knallte mit donnerndem Lärm auf dem Fußboden. Ein Wunder, dass der nicht in tausend Stücke zersprungen war.

„Was bist du nur für ein Bruder? Joey, wie konntest du...? Duke! DUKE DEVLIN!“, ich spürte wie ich am Kragen gepackt und durchgeschüttelt wurde.  
 

Tea und Yugi hatten mich gerade über Serenity ausgequetscht (Tea mehr, Yugi weniger), als Tris durch die Tür kam… und nunja, er hat die Dinge gehört, die er am wenigsten hätte hören sollen. Trotzdem hielt sich mein Mitleid in Grenzen. Schließlich wurde ich als schlechter Bruder bezeichnet.

„Denkst du mir gefällt das?“, bellte ich. Auch mein Griff verfestigte sich um Tristans Kragen. Das war schließlich meine Schwester, um die hier gebalzt wurde. _Meine_ unschuldige Schwester.  
 

„Warum nicht? Vielleicht war das ja der Grund warum du mich nicht am Flughafen haben wolltest.“ Ich spürte wie der Druck um meinen Hals zunahm. Tristans Augen blitzten nur so vor Wut. Noch konnte ich ohne Probleme atmen, aber das war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Tristan war nicht der Schwächste, wenn er wütend wurde, dann gute Nacht. Andererseits war mir das im Moment so was von egal, schließlich war auch ich kein Schmusekätzchen.

„Pass auf was du sagst“, spuckte ich ihm praktisch ins Gesicht, das nicht weit von meinem entfernt war. Er war gerade dabei zu einer Antwort anzusetzen, als wir beide eine Hand auf unserer Schulter spürten. Ich schenkte dem Störling einen vernichtenden Blick, der sich als eine nervös lächelnde Tea entpuppte..

„Jungs“, sie versuchte betont ruhig zu wirken, „sie gehen doch nur als Freunde zum Ball.“  
 

Tristan und ich funkelten sie nur wütend an. Aber scheinbar half es etwas, denn ich spürte wie der Griff an meinem T-shirt sich lockerte und sich auch meiner löste. Tris ging ein paar Schritte auf Abstand und kreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust.  
 

„Ball, Ball, Ball…“, schnaubte er verächtlich, „Überall wohin ich gehe höre ich nur Ball.“

Ich verdrehte die Augen: „Der große Ball, uhhh. Und Klein-Aschenputtel ist nicht eingeladen. Natürlich ein guter Grund, seit ungefähr drei Wochen zu schmollen. Grandiose Idee, Selbstmitleid ist ja so eine produktive Sache.“  
 

Er sah so aus, als wollte er mich gleich wieder anspringen, aber Yugi und Tea hatten sich aus weiser Voraussicht zwischen uns gestellt, so blieb ihm nur der verbale Weg: .„Musst du ja wissen. Was Selbstmitleid angeht, bist du schließlich der Experte. Also weiser Mann, gib mir einen Rat, was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach machen?“, seine Stimme toff nur so vor Sarkasmus.  
 

„Ich könnte Kaiba fragen, ob er dir nicht auch noch eine Karte…“, schlug Yugi vor oder wollte Yugi zumindest vorschlagen, denn Tristan lies ihn nicht aussprechen:

„Aber sicher, frag ihn doch auch gleich, ob ich mir nicht einmal seinen weißen Drachen ausleihen kann und da wär dann noch eine Europatour nach dem Abschluß zu der ich gern Mokuba mitnehmen würde.“  
 

„Sei doch nicht so negativ, Yugi versucht doch nur zu helfen“, erwiderte Tea gereizt. Wieder ganz Mutter-Hennen-Modus. Wenn’s um Yugi geht versteht sie keinen Spaß.  
 

Tristan verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Natürlich will Yugi das. Aber man, hier geht es um was ganz anderes. Ich hab auch meinen Stolz.“

Ich musste verächtlich geschnaubt haben, denn ich spürte wie sich Tris’ Blick praktisch in mich hineinbohrte. „Ich hab wirklich ein bisschen Stolz“, fügte er nicht besonders eindrucksvoll hinzu.  
 

„Klar hast du den. Dein Motorrad ist dein ganzer Stolz… Au, Tea..“, ohne Vorwarnung hatte ich von ihr einen Klaps auf den Kopf bekommen.

Tristan grinste schadenfroh: „Der war selbst für deine Verhältnisse schlecht.“  
 

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man tut was man kann, ne?“, was mir einen kleinen Schupps, diesmal von Tristan, einfing. “Hey, wofür war das jetzt wieder?“

„Idiot“, murmelte er, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Tea schüttelte den Kopf und Yugi lachte.

Also alles wieder beim Alten. In dem Moment fiel mein Blick auf die Tür, durch die gerade Kaiba kam. Er schenkte mir sein überhebliches Grinsen, ich drehte meinen Kopf demonstrativ weg. Mein Herzklopfen blieb.

Japp, wirklich alles wie immer.  
 

************-------------************-------------************-------------  
 

Nervös beäugte ich die Fassade vor mir.

Das war es also. Das war das.  
 

Es war ein älteres Gebäude, eines dieser Altbauten wie man sie nur in den Kernen der modernen Städte noch sieht. In den Fußgängerzonen mit Kopfsteinpflaster oder zumindest Einbahnstraßen.

Natürlich war es eine bessere Gegend, weniger hatte ich auch von Kaiba nicht erwartet. Und natürlich konnte es sich kein normaler Mensch leisten, hier zu wohnen. Die Klingelschilder zeigten, dass hier nur eine Zahnarztpraxis, ein Rechtanwalt und dann eben noch ein Tanzstudio untergebracht waren. Bizarre Mischung, wenn man mich fragte.

Es mussten fünf Minuten mindestens vergangen sein, in denen ich das Klingelschild nur aus einer gebührenden Entfernung beobachtete. Von der anderen Straßenseite aus.

Noch war es nicht zu spät. Noch konnte ich umkehren.

Aber wozu? Um vor Kaiba als Feigling und Mann ohne Ehrenwort dazustehen? Bei meinem Glück würde er mich noch wegen Bruch eines mündlichen Vertrags vor Gericht zerren, bei ihm war alles möglich.

Ich gab mir also einen Ruck und schlenderte auf die andere Straßenseite. Dann mal rein ins Vergnügen. Ich seufzte. Es machte keinen Sinn das Ding weiter rauszuschieben. Und klingelte.

… und nichts geschah. Ich wartete. Immer noch nichts.

Ich klingelte noch mal. Wieder nichts. Hatte ich mich in der Uhrzeit vertan? Ich blickte auf meine Uhr. 16:10. Hm. Und was nun?  
 

Eigentlich war das doch gut. Eigentlich könnte es nicht besser sein. Ich könnte umkehren und mit ruhigen Gewissen Kaiba morgen zur Schnecke machen. Etwas von _ihm_ geplantes hatte nicht hingehauen. Könnte er mir eine bessere Vorlage geben? Alles wunderbar, wäre da nicht…

Ich mein, hallo? Ich bin hier in diese Gegend gefahren, in der ich so praktisch nie bin, ich bin extra pünktlich gewesen. Jedenfalls so pünktlich wie man es von mir erwarten kann und soll jetzt hier vor einer verschlossenen Tür stehen? Wer war ich denn bitte? So nicht.  
 

Entschlossen drückte ich die Zahnarztklingel. Ein Surren erklang und die Tür öffnete sich. Na bitte, wer sagt’s denn? Hürde eins hinter mir.

Triumphierend stieg ich die Treppen des kleinen Flurs hoch. Die Stufen knarrten etwas unter meinen Tritten und nur wenig Licht kam durch die winzigen Fenster. So viel also zu besserer Gegend. Da hatte ich mehr Luxus in meiner alten Wohnung gehabt, da gab’s wenigstens noch einen Fahrstuhl.

Im zweiten Stock blieb ich stehen. Ein farbenfrohes Plastikschild gab mir zu erkennen, dass ich nun nach rechts zu gehen hatte. Ich probierte die Tür und zu meinem Erstaunen lies sie sich auch durch leichtes Drücken öffnen. Das nenn ich mal vertrauensselig.  
 

Andererseits wer würde auch etwas in einer Tanzschule klauen, vor allem was? Spiegel?  
 

Amüsiert von meinen eigenen Gedanken trat ich ein und befand mich vor etwas wie einem Rezeptionsschalter. Nur war er leer. Neugierig blickte ich mich um. Alles in sehr modischen Farben. Das sah schon mehr nach Geld aus. An den Wänden hingen Urkunden und Bilder von verschiedenen Gruppen in verschiedenen Kostümen. Die Mädchen meist mit grellem Lippenstift geschminkt. Naja, wem’s gefällt.

Von irgendwo erklang Musik. Ich folgte dem Klang. Hinter einer Schiebetür blieb ich stehen. Eine Männerstimme ertönte: „Du machst dich, sehr gut. Wenn du so weiter machst, kannst du bald wirklich auf Turnieren tanzen.“ Ein Mädchenlachen antwortete ihm.

Neugierig schob ich die Tür einen Spalt auf, nur um sie dann ganz aufzureißen und reinzustolpern. „Serenity?“, keuchte ich.  
 

Trotz der lauten Musik musste sie mich gehört haben, denn sie blickte bei ihrer nächsten Drehung zur Tür und blieb dann unvermittelt stehen.

„Großer Bruder, was machst du denn hier?“, fragte sie überrascht. Ich blickte wie gebannt auf die Hand des Mannes, die sich bis eben noch schamlos um ihre Taille gekrallt hatte, jedenfalls bis sie stehen geblieben war. Nun hatte er seinen Arm „nur noch“ locker um sie gelegt und drehte sich auch um.

Er war ein Berg von einem Mann. Ich stand praktisch Rocky höchstpersönlich gegenüber. Groß mit einem Kreuz, das einem Boxer Konkurrenz gemacht hätte und auch die passenden Arme fehlten nicht. Das da war ein Mensch, der mindestens aus neunzig Prozent Muskeln bestand. Nicht, dass mir das in diesem Moment aufgefallen wäre. Wär’ das der Fall gewesen, so hätte ich meine kommende Handlung noch mal überlegt. Vielleicht.

Denn so sah ich nur einen grässlichen, großen Mann, der meine arme, kleine Schwester in einer Umklammerung hielt.

Also tat ich das, was jeder großer Bruder mit Beschützerinstinkt machen würde.

Ich schnaubte: „Du Dreckskerl!“ und stürmte auf ihn zu.  
 

************-------------************-------------************-------------  
 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte der Dreckskerl, während ich stöhnend meinen Kopf hielt, „Serenity holt eben etwas zum Kühlen.“

Wie gesagt meine etwas unüberlegte Aktion war… nunja… unüberlegt gewesen. Ich weiß nicht genau was mich getroffen hat, aber etwas muss es gewesen sein, denn im ersten Moment rannte ich noch auf ihn zu und im zweiten machte mein Kopf eine unschöne Begegnung mit der Wand.

Bitte nicht nachmachen, es ist echt nicht empfehlenswert.

„Geht schon“, murmelte ich: „bin ja nicht aus Zucker.“ Allerdings fühlte ich mich so. Mir war übel und ein bisschen schwindelig. Trotzdem versuchte ich aufzustehen. Schließlich blutete ich nicht.

„Nichts da.“ Ich spürte wie eine große Hand mich wieder runterdrückte: „Wenn du jetzt aufstehst, fällst du gleich wieder.“

„Ist doch mein Pech“, grummelte ich. In dem Moment betrat Serenity den Raum, ein Kühlpad in der Hand. Sie kniete sich neben mich und tupfte mir damit vorsichtig über die Stirn. Es tat trotzdem weh. Ich grummelte erneut.

Sie tauschte ein paar scheue Blicke mit dem Typen aus. Er nickte ihr zu. Sie seufzte. „Oh Joey, was machst du nur?“ Tse. Was ICH machte?

„Was machst du, ist ja wohl eher die Frage!“, fauchte ich. Serenity schaute mich leicht seltsam an. „Ich habe Tanzstunden“, antwortete sie dann doch.

„Und der da?“, ich wollte in seine Richtung nicken, der Schmerz lies mich stattdessen zusammenzucken.

„Oh. Das ist Andrea. Ich hab dir doch von ihm erzählt. Joey-Andrea, Andrea-Joey.“ Ich schaute sie etwas dämlich an. „Mein Tanzlehrer“, fügte sie hinzu.

„Aber…“, ich stammelte etwas, „Das ist doch ein Frauenname.“

„Oh. Ich komme aus Italien“, sagte er dann mit einem Grinsen. „Oder viel mehr meine Familie. Eigentlich habe ich nur das Aussehen. Und den Namen. Aber den Meisten sage ich, dass ich Italiener bin, das macht mich interessanter.“

Ich blickte ihn leicht skeptisch an. Serenity aber kicherte. Das tat sie sehr oft in seiner Umgebung. Sehr, sehr seltsam, dieser Andrea.

Ich wusste praktisch nichts über ihn. Was, zugegebener Maßen, auch ein Teil meine Schuld war. Ich hatte mich nie für Andrea interessiert. Jedenfalls nicht, als ich noch dachte, dass Andrea _weiblich_ und kein Hüne von einem Mann war.

„Und warum genau erzählst du es dann mir?“, fragte ich dann nach einiger Zeit.

„Ich dachte es wär ein passendes Thema für einen Kerl, der einfach so in mein Tanzstudio reinplatzt“, er zuckte mit den Schultern und warf mir ein unverschämtes Grinsen zu. Serenity lächelte schief.

„Ich bin hier nicht reingeplatzt. Ich hab geklingelt“, antwortete ich leicht verschämt. Außerdem war ich ja wohl nicht der Übeltäter hier, er hatte sich ja wohl an meine Schwester rangemacht.

„Dann bist du der Kerl, den Herr Kaiba mir geschickt hat!“, sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig. Nun musterte er mich mit unverholter Neugier. „Sojemand hatte ich nicht erwartet.“

Ich funkelte ihn wütend an. Sojemand? Was sollte das denn bitteschön heißen? Aber bevor ich auch nur etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sich schon erhoben. „Wenn das so ist, dann sollten wir besser ins Krankenhaus fahren. Ich habe keine Lust verklagt zu werden.“

„Ich muss nicht ins Krankenhaus“, erwiderte ich wie aus der Pistole geschossenen. Im Ernst, das war ein bisschen viel für so einen kleinen Stoß. Ich mein, es tat schon weh, aber meine Güte, ich hatte schon Schlimmeres erlebt. Und ich wollte auf keinen Fall vor diesem Kerl wie der letzte Schwächling rüberkommen.

„Joey“, schaltete sich aber meine Schwester zu meinem Unglück ein, „Du könntest eine Gehirnerschütterung haben. Mit Gehirnerschütterungen ist nicht zu Spaßen. Hör doch auf Andrea. Er weiß wovon er spricht.“

„Aber ich…“, würde das nicht machen. Auf keinen Fall. Man konnte mich schließlich nicht zwingen…

„Bitte“, sie blickte mich flehend mit großen Augen an.

Anscheinend konnte man das sehr wohl. Ich seufzte. „Meinetwegen“, grummelte ich.

„Sehr gut, ich hol den Wagen.“ Er gab mir noch einen Klaps auf die Schulter, dann stand er auf.  
 

 

************-------------************-------------************-------------  
 

Die Fahrt zum Krankenhaus war eine der schlimmsten, in meinem gesamten Leben und ich habe schon viele erlebt. Es war keine Lüge, als ich sagte, dass ich schon öfters das Krankenhaus von Innen gesehen habe und nicht nur um Yugi zu besuchen. Nur hatte die Typen mit denen ich mich sonst geprügelt hatte, meist neben mir gelegen und mich nicht hingefahren, ohne einen Kratzer auch noch.  
 

Mir war schlecht und ich war müde und ich konnte es nicht lassen Andrea böse von der Seite anzufunkeln. Gnädigerweise, war mir der Beifahrersitz angeboten worden, weswegen ich Serenity, in diesem Moment jedenfalls, in Sicherheit wusste.

Gutgelaunt summte er eine Melodie vor sich hin, während er uns durch den Straßenverkehr manövrierte. Ich hätte ihm den Hals umdrehen können. Im Ernst, welcher Mensch trug im Dezember nichts weiter als ein Muskelhemd?! Oder sollte ich besser Unterhemd sagen? Ihm schien es jedenfalls nichts auszumachen. Und auch Serenity hatte nichts gesagt. Sie schien sein Verhalten gewohnt zu sein, was ja auch nicht allzu verwunderlich war.

Er war ja auch schließlich der Grund gewesen, weshalb Serenity schlussendlich doch zu mir kommen durfte. Ich musterte ihn scharf aus den Augenwinkeln, jedenfalls so scharf wie es meine Kopfschmerzen zuließen. Seine braune Haut wurde durch das Weiß seines Shirts nur noch mehr betont. Es sah gut aus und ich war mir sicher, dass ihm das nur zu bewusst war. So ein… Schürzenjäger und ihm vertraute meine Mutter mehr als mir? Irgendetwas war hier doch faul. Ich mein er konnte doch nicht…? Der Kerl war über Zwanzig. Und Serenity Sechzehn. SECHZEHN! Und außerdem... Duke?

Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
 

Und ich glaube sie legte auch keinen großen Wert darauf verstanden zu werden, denn als ich drei Stunden später den kleinen Weg zu unserem Haus zusammen mit Serenity durchstapfte, wurde alles nur noch wirrer.

Andrea hatte sich gerade verabschiedet, er hatte uns auch noch nach Hause gefahren. Ich wollte das eigentlich nicht. So kindisch es auch klang, der Typ sollte nicht wissen, wo wir, wo Serenity wohnte. Aber als er seine Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt hatte und mit einer tiefen, ruhigen Stimme: „Mit einer leichten Gehirnerschütterung ist nicht zu Spaßen.“ sagte, da ist es mir irgendwie schwer gefallen nein zu sagen. Überhaupt wurde es immer schwieriger ihn nicht zu mögen.

So brummte ich also, während ich meine Schlüssel suchte ein: „Andrea also.“

Serenity blickte mich überrascht an. „Wie bitte?“

„Dann ist also Andrea dein Freund“, sagte ich betont ruhig und suchte weiter. Keine Zeichen von Beschützterinstinkt. Ich war sehr stolz auf mich. Triumphierend zog ich den Schlüssel aus meiner Jackentasche.

Sie blinzelte ein-, zweimal und begann dann zu stottern: „Ich dachte… nein… ich mein… hast du es denn nicht bemerkt?“

Gerade wollte ich ihn ins Türschloss stecken, als ich dann aber doch innehielt, und sie etwas irritiert anschaute. „Was bemerkt?“

„Naja. Andrea ist schon mein Freund, aber doch nur ein Freund, denn er… ich hätte schwören können, dass… nunja, er ist doch schwul.“

Der Schlüssel fiel lautlos in den Matsch.


	13. Rausgekommen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Advent,
> 
> Dieses Dingsda hier ist so in sich geschlossen, dass ich es einfach als ein eigenes Kapitel hochladen muss. Ich war mir so unsicher, was die Länge betrifft, aber ich denke mir vier Word-Seiten sind annehmbar. Allerdings heißt das Jetzt-Hochladen, dass der Ball nochmal um ein Kapitel nach hinten verschoben wird, was aber eigentlich nichts zu bedeuten hat. Mein Schreibplan bis Weihnachten steht.  
>  02.12.2007

Man kennt doch diese Probespielautomaten mit den neusten Konsolen und riesigen Bildschirmen samt nervigen Jungen davor, die natürlich das spannendste Spiel blockieren.  
 

Das läuft dann ungefähr so ab:

Man geht das erste Mal an ihnen vorbei und denkt sich: „Na gut, dann guck ich mich noch ein bisschen um…“ und sucht das Fotopapier, das man sich schon ewig anschaffen wollte.

Dann schlendert man das zweite Mal locker vorbei und kuckt vorsichtig.

Sie stehen immer noch da. „Okay, dann guck ich mir halt erstmal die neuen Spiele so an…“, während man, möglichst unauffällig, seine Runden um diese zwei Jungen dreht.

Sie spielen weiter. Man stellt sich schon auffälliger neben, oder noch besser, hinter sie, um zu signalisieren: „Hier bin ich! Ich will auch einmal!“

Sie spielen weiter. Man wird ignoriert.

Nach ein bisschen Warten fühlt man sich dann so doof, dass man zu den Cds oder Filmen geht und sich dort ein bisschen umguckt. Meistens findet man dann etwas, was man ja schon _immer_ gesucht hat und ja was für ein Zufall, heute im Sonderangebot!

Voll gepackt geht man zurück zu den Probekonsolen, langsam merkt man die stickige Luft des Fachgeschäfts. Ist es wirklich so warm hier drin? Man knöpft sich die Jacke noch mehr auf oder zieht – gegebenenfalls – den Schal aus. Ein Blick auf die Uhr - huch so spät schon? Man ist ja auch gleich noch verabredet.

Aber man will ja sowieso nicht mehr lange bleiben, nur ein kurzer Blick auf das Spiel, das man in der Werbung gesehen hat und das man überlegt sich selbst zu wünschen oder vielleicht auch einem Bekannten zu schenken. Außerdem ist man neugierig.

Die Jungen stehen immer noch da. Aber der Eine hat die Pause Taste gedrückt und redet mit dem Anderen. Der Andere verzieht sein Gesicht, aber nickt und drückt auch eine Taste. Man denkst sich: „Das nenn ich Timing!“ und beschleunigt seine Schritte, möglichst unauffällig natürlich. Schließlich rennt man ja nicht _wegen eines Spiels_ durch das Kaufhaus. Der eine Junge packt zusammen. Seinen kleinen Rucksack und seine Jacke, streckt sich kurz und geht zum anderen.

Der Kontroller ist frei! Nur noch wenige Schritte, man guckt sich nervös um. Steht jemand näher? Sieht jemand, was ich sehe? Nein, keine Gefahrenquelle. Da stehen nur die beiden Jungen.  
 

Man sieht sich praktisch schon mit der Steuerung vertraut machen, wenn zack, der Junge, der vorher das andere Spiel gespielt hat, nun den Kontroller in der Hand hält und das Spiel des anderen weiterspielt.

Man stoppt und blinzelt vielleicht ein, zwei Mal, bevor man sich überlegt jetzt etwas zu sagen oder doch zu gehen. Nervös zupft man sich am Kragen oder beißt sich auf die Unterlippe oder fährt sich durch die Haare (Falls man die Hände frei hat, die Sonderangebote dürfen nicht vergessen werden). Eigentlich ist man ja sauer. Aber uneigentlich ist es wirklich, wirklich warm und wirklich, wirklich schlechte Luft hier und man ist wirklich, wirklich schon fast anderthalb Stunden hier drin, obwohl man doch nur kurz etwas gucken wollte.

Man denkt sich, das ist es nicht wert. Und geht. Aber man ist frustriert. Blöde, pubertierende, nichtsnutzige, automatenblockierende… Jungs.  
 

Japp, und solche Jungs, sind Tris und ich.  
 

 

„Maaan, ich find einfach nicht dieses blöde Schwert“, jammerte ich, während Tristan neben mir gerade ein Auto sicher in eine Garage fuhr. „Du musst erst die Katze füttern“, murmelte er, während er die nächste Strecke ins Visier nahm.

„Und wo find ich dieses blöde Vieh?“, im Ernst, was hat denn bitte eine Katze mit einem Schwert zu tun?

„Sag bloß, du hast noch nicht die Armbrust bei der Großmutter des Schmieds abgegeben?“,

„Armbrust?“ „Scheiße, man. Die blöden Bullen erwischen mich immer da“, fluchte er, dann:

„Wo zur Hölle bist du?“

„Na, bei dem einen Mädchen mit den großen Augen.“

Er lachte. „Ach so, dann musst du…“ In dem Moment piepte mein Handy, ich stellte meinen Krieger ohne Schwer ab und suchte in meiner Tasche. „Japp?“

„Joey!“, klang die enthusiastische Stimme von Andrea über die Leitung, „Ich hab ja nichts gegen so ein bisschen Verspätung, aber eine halbe Stunde? Serenity macht sich Sorgen, wo steckst du?“

„Verdammt… Sorry, ich hab das ganz vergessen“, murmelte ich, während ich krampfhaft nach einer Uhr suchte. War es wirklich schon so spät?

„Soso. Da du leider zurzeit meine Haupteinnahmequelle bist, muss ich dir sagen, dass wir diese Stunde nicht ausfallen lassen können. Um Acht habe ich eine Gruppe, das ist in drei Stunden. Denkst du, du schaffst es irgendwann davor hier zu sein?“, er klang amüsiert.

„Gib mir maximal eine halbe Stunde.“

„Okay, dann bis dann“, ich legte auf und packte meine Sachen zusammen. Tris musterte mich neugierig. „Wer war denn das?“, ich lächelte verlegen.

„Nicht so wichtig, aber ich…“, er unterbrach mich: „Lass mich raten, du musst gehen, so ungefähr wie gestern und vorgestern und den Tag davor und den Tag davor… Joey, Joey, was verschweigst du mir?“

„Später okay?“, ich lächelte unschuldig. Jedenfalls versuchte ich unschuldig zu lächeln. Tristan schaute mich zweifelnd an, aber er schlug in meine Hand ein und murmelte auch ein „Okay.“

„Bis morgen!“, rief ich noch und war so schnell weg, dass ich nicht einmal mehr sehen konnte wie mein Platz blitzschnell von einem glücklichen Zwölfjährigen eingenommen wurde.  
 

  
 

  
 

„Sag mir noch mal, warum bin ich hier?“, seufzte ich, während ich meine Hand auf Andreas zweifelsohne männlicher Taille musterte. „Du willst tanzen lernen?“ Er blickte mich amüsiert von oben herab an. „Aber warum so? Warum jetzt? Warum bist du viel größer? Irgendwie kommt da nicht das richtige Feeling auf.“ Im Ernst, wie führt man als Mann einen anderen Mann, der einen ein gutes Stück überragt. Das war lächerlich, ich fühlte mich lächerlich und im Spiegel sah ich nur einen kleinen Blondschopf hinter einer großen dunklen Schulter, der mir sagte: "Lächerlich".  
 

„Wenn du nicht zu spät gekommen wärst, wär’ Serenity noch hier. Aber da du ja das hier leider vergessen hast, muss ein bisschen Strafe sein und was für eine Strafe das hier ist. Mit dem sexiest man der Stadt zu tanzen…“ Er zwinkerte mir zu.

Mittlerweile kann ich Serenitys Überraschung verstehen, was Andreas sexuelle Orientierung angeht. Andrea ist zwar ein Macho, aber ein sanfter Macho. Seine Bewegungen sind viel zu leicht und er ist viel zu selbstsicher und er ist viel zu… sehr damit beschäftigt mit mir zu flirten, als dass er irgendwie heterosexuell sein könnte.

Er war so wenig ein Klischeeschwuler wie er wiederum auch einer war. Er sagte Frauen wären hübscher, aber Männer hätten dieses gewisse Etwas. Überhaupt sagte er viel und immer wenn er auf… nunja… sexuelle Aktivitäten zusprechen kommt, werde ich rot und halte Serenity die Ohren zu.  
 

Es war ein gutes Gefühl ihn zu sehen. Er lebte glücklich in seiner Welt. Denn selbst wenn ich das Kaibaproblem irgendwo ganz tief hinten in meinen Kopf verband habe, dorthin wo sonst nur meine Hausaufgaben sich befinden und mich weigerte irgendwie da weiter zu denken, was sich doch sowieso nicht lohnen würde, kamen dann doch die Fragen.

Was war ich eigentlich? Mai war schön, aber Kaiba hatte das gewisse Etwas. Nach Andreas Logik war ich doch dann auch schwul?

Oder doch eher bisexuell? Oder war das einfach nur ein Kaiba-Ausrutscher? Und wie würden meine Freunde auf das erste reagieren? Tea war kein Problem, sie wusste es und auch die anderen Mädchen meiner Schule schienen eher interessiert als angeekelt zu sein, das zeigte mir der Kaiba-Kupplungsversuch vor ein paar Wochen. Und Yugi war ein viel zu toleranter Mensch, um wirklich schockiert zu sein. Sorgen machte ich mir um Tristan. Er war mein bester Freund, es wäre grauenhaft, wenn es irgendwie komisch zwischen uns werden sollte.

Aber dann war hier Andrea, der mir von seiner riesigen Portion Selbstvertrauen, wenigstens ein kleines Stückchen abgab.  
 

Wenn alles schief läuft, trainier ich mir einfach auch ein paar Muskeln an, geh in eine andere Stadt und werde Tanzlehrer. Kein Problem.  
 

Aber dafür musste ich erst einmal selber Tanzen lernen. Und diese ganze Situation hier, war _wirklich_ lächerlich. So wie ich dastand. Außerdem kam es mir so vor, als ob ich Kichern hören würde. Kichern! Ganz leicht, ganz entfernt. Ich atmete tief durch.

„Du musst dich sowieso darauf einstellen, mit einem anderen Partner zu tanzen. Wir machen jetzt einfach noch mal den Walzer, den kannst du ja mittlerweile ganz gut. Ich fang an zu zählen. Eins, zwei, drei…“ und ich legte los. Es lief ausgesprochen gut. Andrea reagierte auf jede meiner kleinsten Bewegungen und wir schwebten durch den Raum. Immer wieder guckte ich auf unsere Füße, um zu kontrollieren, ob sie sich denn überhaupt bewegten. Es war so… natürlich, ganz anders als mit Serenity.  
 

„Nicht auf die Füße, gucken, blick mit deinen hübschen braunen Äuglein, immer schön mein Gesicht an.“ Ich blickte hoch und wurde etwas rot. Es war so ungewohnt sich so mit einem anderen Mann zu bewegen, nicht schlecht aber anders. Andrea fixierte mich mit seinen dunklen Augen, ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. Okay… auf Kaiba allein kann ich wohl in Zukunft meine Verwirrung nicht mehr schieben. Gerade setzten wir zu einer Drehung an, als ich Rumpeln hörte. Erschrocken fuhr mein Kopf in Richtung Schiebtür.

„Hey“, kam es aus dem Gang, einen Moment später wurde die Tür aufgerissen.  
 

Ich weiß echt nicht, womit ich solche Situationen verdient habe, ich weiß es echt nicht. Es sind so typische Joey-Momente, die abends oder bei Partys erzählt werden, wenn alle etwas angetrunken sind und nur jemanden brauchen über den sie lachen können.  
 

Es fing mit meiner Hand an, die sich um Andreas Taille praktisch krallte, es ging weiter über die schnulzige Musik im Hintergrund, und endete dann erst bei den drei Personen, die sich hinter der Tür befanden. Und was für Personen es waren…

Es fing an mit: Tea. Im Sportdress. Überrascht.

Dann: Tristan. Auf dem Boden. Wütend.

Und last but so not least: Kaiba. Seine Hand immer noch an der Tür, während er mich und Andrea kalt musterte.  
 

Einige Sekunden standen wir einfach nur still da und dann, auf einmal, passierte so viel gleichzeitig.

Kaiba hatte gerade seine Hand vom Türrahmen gelöst und wollte ins Zimmer treten, als sich von hinten plötzlich eine Gestalt auf ihn warf.

Und wenn ich warf sage, dann meine ich es auch nicht anders. Der Rest… naja… ist weniger deutlich wiederzugeben. Das was ich gesehen habe, war nicht viel, was ich gehört habe, zwar mehr, aber erklärt die Szene nicht wirklich gut. Es waren nämlich eine simple Anreihung von Keuchlauten und der Klang von… naja… Schlägen.

Das Resultat ist wesentlich deutlicher. Ein Tristan, der vor meinen Füßen auf dem Boden landete, ein Schnauben von Kaiba, das sich wie ein „Loser“ anhörte und eine Tea, die sich an Kaiba vorbeidrängte, um schnell zu Tristan zu kommen.  
 

„Arschloch…“, fluchte Tristan, als er langsam wieder aufrichtete und dabei Kaiba böse anfunkelte, während ich nur ein: „Was zur Hölle…?“ sagen konnte.

„Du blutest“, sagte Tea, während sie Tristan ein Taschentuch reichte, dass er sich gleich unter die Nase hielt. Ich half ihm den Rest auf, während sich Kaiba lässig an eine Wand gelehnt hatte, um Tristan abschätzig zu mustern.

„Ich denke, ich hol dann mal wieder ein Kühlpad“, seufzte Andrea, er nickte Kaiba im vorbei kurz zu, während er das Zimmer verlies, Tea rief etwas und rannte ihm hinterher.  
 

Währenddessen hatte sich Tristan wacklig auf mich gelehnt, ich blickte zwischen ihm und Kaiba hin und her. „Was ist denn hier eigentlich los?“

„Dieses Arschloch da, hat mich geschuppst“, fauchte Tris

„Der da hat den Weg blockiert.“ Kaiba, lässig mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Ich hab nen Namen, weißt du!“, gebrüllt.

„Und warum sollte ich mir den merken?“, absolut gelangweilt.

Ich spürte, wie sich eine Hand in meine Schulter krallte.

„Hey, hey.“ Ich tätschelte ungeschickt Tristans Schulter, bevor er meine noch zerquetschte.

„Kaiba ist ein Idiot, ich weiß.“ Und ich hoffte, dass meine Stimme beruhigend klang.

„Ach, Köter. Dann ist es dir sicher egal, dass diese beiden sich vor meinem Kommen, auf deine Kosten ganz glänzend amüsiert haben. Ich frage mich, wer nun der Idiot ist…“, konterte Kaiba mit einem hochmütigen Grinsen.

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe.“ Tristan hatte sich soweit erholt, dass er das blutige Taschentuch in seiner Faust zerdrückte, statt es unter seine Nase zu halten.

„Ihr wart das Kichern, das ich gehört habe! Du bist mir gefolgt!“ Mit einem Klick wurde mir alles klar. Ich schaute Tristan so gut ich konnte vorwurfsvoll von der Seite aus an.

Er schnaubte: „Was würdest du denn denken, wenn ich jeden Tag für ein paar Stunden verschwinden würde, hm? Ich dachte du hättest ein heißes Date und würdest nicht hier mit Goliath ein flotte Sohle auf’s Parkett legen.“  
 

„Das hab ich gehört, Tropfnase“, kam es von der Tür. Andrea stand dort und er sah nicht erfreut aus.

„Andrea, lass ihn…“, seufzte Tea.

Aber Andrea musste gar nichts machen, ich allein war schon so sauer genug.

„Wenn du mir gefolgt ist, was macht dann Tea hier? Und Kaiba? Hast du noch schön durch die Gegend telefoniert?“

„Nein, Joey… ich…“, Teas Stimme klang unsicher.

„Als ob ich den da anrufen würde“, rief Tristan dazwischen.

Jungs…“, wieder eine zaghafter Versuch von Tea, diesmal war ich derjenige, der sie unterbrach: „Aha. Dafür dann aber Tea und wen…“

„JUNGS!“, rief Tea, nun aus vollem Hals.

„WAS?“, brüllte ich zurück.

„Ich hab Tristan zufällig getroffen, ich hab gleich ne Tanzstunde, das ist es warum ich hier bin. Seit Jahren erzähl ich euch von diesem Vortanzen nächste Woche, aber hört mir einer von euch unsensiblen Kerlen zu? Nein, viel zu sehr seid ihr mit euren Problemchen beschäftigt.“

„Kindergarten“, schnaubte Kaiba, mit seinem überheblichen Grinsen, fest auf sein Gesicht gepflastert, was ihm sofort drei wütende Blicke einfing. Doch bevor ich oder überhaupt jemand etwas sagen konnte, schritt diesmal Andrea ein.

„Okay. Entweder ihr haltet jetzt alle einfach mal den Mund und setzt euch dahin“, er zeigte auf das Besuchersofa, das in einer Ecke stand, „oder ihr verlasst jetzt mein Studio. Wenn ihr euch die Köpfe einschlagen wollt, dann bitte nicht hier. Ich werde jetzt meinen Unterricht fortsetzen. Mit wem von euch ist mir so ziemlich egal. Also?“  
 

Zehn Minuten später hockte Tristan schmollend mit einem Kühlpad auf, und einem frischen Taschentuch unter der Nase, auf der einen Seite des Sofas, Kaiba saß mit übergeschlagenen Beinen gelangweilt auf der anderen, Andrea stand an der Stereoanlage und Tea mir gegenüber. Ungeschickt hatte ich meine Arme um sie geschlungen, man könnte auch geknotet sagen, und wartete auf das Starten der Musik.  
 

Ich war genervt und auch Tea sah nicht besonders glücklich aus. Der Einzige, der nachdem sich alle mehr oder weniger grummelnd ihrem Schicksal ergeben hatten, strahlend verkündet hatte, dass das ja hier optimal wäre, da ich nun einen weiblichen Tanzpartner hätte, war eben doch nur Andrea gewesen.

Sein gespielter Enthusiasmus betonte die schlechte Stimmung nur noch mehr.

„Und los, Joey-babe. Wie wir geprobt haben: Eins und…“, rief er durch den Raum. Meine Füße bewegten sich kein Stück.

„Och komm, sei nicht so schüchtern. Du kennst doch unsere reizende Sinora.“ Wenn sich etwas überhaupt nur bewegte, dann war es mein Adamsapfel, als ich schwer Schlucken musste. Ich konnte das nicht. Ich spürte wie sich Tristans und Kaibas Blicke in meinen Rücken bohrten, ich hörte Andreas peinliche Kommentare, wie sie durch den Raum gebrüllt wurden und ich versuchte Teas Blick, so gut es eben ging, auszuweichen. Seit fünf Minuten hatte ich meine Augen krampfhaft auf unsere Hände gerichtet und da würde sie auch keine Macht der Welt wieder wegbekommen.  
 

„Okay. Ich starte das Lied noch mal von Vorne, dann lasst es Krachen, meine Lieben“, wieder so ein „aufmunternder“ Kommentar.  
 

Die ersten Takte des Liedes erklangen, und ich spürte wie ich mit einem Ruck nach vorne gerissen wurde. Tea hatte die Führung übernommen und zerrte mich durch den Raum. Ich stolperte ihr ungeschickt hinterher, immer weiter und weiter und weiter, bis…

„Das soll der Hüftschwung sein, mit dem du mich beeindrucken wolltest?“, Kaibas Stimme klang laut und klar durch den Raum und ich spürte wie mein Kopf rot vor Scham und Wut wurde. In praktisch einer Sekunde hatte ich mich von Tea gelöst und war vor ihm: „Bist du nur dafür hier? Um mich lächerlich zu machen? Das muss ich mir echt nicht geben, ich bin raus.“ Ich wollte nur noch nach meiner Jacke greifen, als mich eine Hand am Unterarm packte. Fest.  
 

„Nein, Köter. Dass ich dich hier treffe, ist ein reiner, wenn auch amüsierender, Zufall. Schau zu und lerne.“ Mit einem Ruck hatte er sich an mir hochgezogen, sodass ich ins Rudern kam und fast auf Tristans Schoß landete, und ging nun mit sicheren Schritten auf Tea zu. Eine kurze Verbeugung vor ihr, von der ich nicht weiß wen sie am meisten überraschte. Ein Nicken in Richtung Andrea und dann, passend zur Musik, führte er Tea durch den Raum.

„Heilige Scheiße, man sieht den Stock im Arsch ja gar nicht mehr“, murmelte Tristan und ich konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Leichtfüßig schwebten die Beiden über das Parkett. Kaiba hatte seinen Blick fest auf mich geheftet und ich musste schlucken.

Ich konnte gar nichts anderes machen. Nur zurückstarren und knurren und schlucken und weiter zurückstarren.

Und während mein Herz immer schneller pochte, und Kaiba mit Tea sich immer schneller auf der Tanzfläche drehte, da wurde mir eines klar.

Das Leben war wirklich nicht fair.

Ich hatte mich ernsthaft in einen Kerl verliebt.

In einen Kerl, den ich größtenteils hasste.

Zu recht.


	14. Kalte Füße

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh.
> 
> Das letzte Kapitel vor dem Ballkapitel.  
> Es hat mir etwas den Nerv geraubt, weshalb ich es schlussendlich gestern und heute einfach runtergeschrieben habe.  
> Weg damit. Ende. Aus. Keine Lust mehr. Ahhh.  
> Ungefähr so war meine Stimmung, ich hoffe man liest es nicht raus.  
> Dafür ist Joey depressiv geworden und alles ist sowieso doof.
> 
> Naja. Nicht ganz. Ich freu mich auf den Ball. Ich freu mich vor allem darüber, dessen Vorbereitungen für abgeschlossen erklären zu können. Ihr euch auch? Ich hoffe es ja mal.
> 
> P.S. Grund für die negative Endstimmung trägt ein Naruto-AMV, Shangri-La heißt es und ist so überraschend gut, dass einem ganz kribbelig dabei wird. Mir jedenfalls. Ich hatte nichts von einem J-Pop Video erwartet, aber man lebt ja, um immer eines besseren belehrt zu werden.  
> Also viel Erfolg beim Kauf der letzten Weihnachtsgeschenke. Die rauben mir nämlich den Nerv. Und viel Spaß natürlich hiermit.  
> 17.12.2007

„Das ist also das Ende“, sagte Andrea und schenkte mir sein strahlendes Bling-bling Lächeln. Ich schluckte. „Meinst du nicht wir sollten noch einmal den Slowfox durchgehen? Ich bin immer so unsicher bei der einen Figur da und, wenn ich…“  
 

„Joey, halt die Klappe“, meldete sich Tristan von der Tür aus. Ich schenkte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick.

Er hatte mich des seit seiner kleinen Entdeckung des Öfteren begleitet, ein paar Mal, hatte er auch unter meinen wachsamen Augen mit Serenity tanzen dürfen. Ich konnte es ihm nicht abschlagen. Je näher der Ball kam, desto schuldiger fühlte ich mich.

„Aber er hat doch recht. Du kannst tanzen“, mischte sich eben jenes Schwesterlein nun auch in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Und wenn es nicht rollt, dann trinkst du ein Gläschen Sekt und die Sache läuft. Du musst nur lockerer werden“, ergänzte Andrea.

„Ich hasse Alkohol.“

„Dann mach autogenes Training. Ein bisschen Übung und es wirkt Wunder. Ich kann dir da die Adresse eines guten Freundes von mir geben, er ist wirklich fantastisch. In allen Bereichen und seine Lasagne ist fabelhaft…“ Ich winkte ab. So eine Adresse brauchte ich wirklich nicht. Schon gar nicht eine von Andreas fantastischen „Freunden“, das wäre eindeutig zu viel des guten gewesen. Ein flirtender Tanzlehrer reichte mir erstmal.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich nehm’ einfach eine tanzfaule Partnerin mit, das wird schon.“ Ich grinste schief. Andrea schaute mich zweifelnd an. „Frauen sind da anders, Joey…“

„Man, du solltest mich aufbauen…“ Hilfe suchend schaute ich zu Serenity, die hier aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Wo er recht hat…“, lächelte sie schüchtern.

Ich seufzte.  
 

„Komm Joey-bär, lös dich mal von deinen Lieben, wir müssen jetzt los“, rief Tristan bevor das Thema noch weiter ausgedehnt werden konnte. Richtig, ja, Teas Geschenk wartete noch darauf gekauft zu werden.

„Aber sicher, Trisi-lein. Ich kooome“, flötete ich zurück, während der nach einem lässigen Gruß schon im Flur verschwunden war. Er selbst hatte sich schon längst ausgiebig von Serenity verabschiedet, und von Andrea. Mir lies er dazu natürlich keine Zeit.

„Wir sehen uns, Alter, und danke noch mal.“ Ich grinste Andrea an, er nickte und lächelte nur. Ich hasse Verabschiedungen und war eigentlich ganz froh hier keine große Szene machen zu müssen. So waren einfach Männer. Wortkarg, aber mit den Herzen dabei. Ich war mir sicher, dass er mich nicht böse war, weil ich mich nicht mit Küsschen hier, Küsschen da verabschiedet hatte. Langsam ging ich zur Tür. “Bist du sicher, dass du nicht mitkommen möchtest“, fragte ich Serenity noch. Sie nickte: „Ich arbeite noch ein bisschen an meiner Kür.“

Ich hob die Hand zu einem Gruß und war dann schon aus der Tür verschwunden.  
 

 

Teas Geschenk war keine leichte Aufgabe. Je länger es dauerte, desto mehr begann Tristan zu fluchen und desto unaufmerksamer wurde ich. Kleidung hatten wir schon mal abgehakt, da keiner von uns ihre Größe wusste und in das Gebiet wollten wir uns wirklich nicht hinauswagen. Entweder wäre es zu groß, und Tea beleidigt oder es wäre zu klein und Tea enttäuscht. Praktisch eine lose-lose Situation. Nicht gut. Also stolperten wir von einem Krimskramsladen in den anderen, auf der Hoffnung nach… naja… DEM Geschenk, aber wie gesagt, keine leichte Aufgabe.

„Du starrst dieses Ding jetzt schon fünf Minuten an. Joey, Alter, du bist frei! Konzentrier dich doch mal.“ Tristan gab mir einen Klaps auf den Rücken, während ich die kleine Wärmflasche in Entenform in meiner Hand immer noch eingehend musterte. Ich war abgelenkt. Wie gesagt, ich hasse Verabschiedungen und Enden und all das ganze emotionale Zeugs. Tanzen war seltsam gewesen. Ich mochte Tanzen nicht besonders, aber es war nett gewesen etwas mit Serenity und Andrea zu machen. Und jetzt war es vorbei.

„Ich glaub, ich werd das sogar vermissen“, seufzte ich.

„Was denn? Die Ratschläge?“, Tristan baute sich vor mir auf: „Ich habe da einen guten Freund, der wird einen Kopf kürzer gemacht, wenn er sich nicht bald um unsere Aufgabe hier kümmert. Soll ich dir seine Adresse geben?“, witzelte er.

„Ach halt die Klappe“, murrte ich.

„Hm. Na gut. Was hältst du dann von diesen…Dingern?“ Ich blinzelte, während mir Tristan zwei pinke, plüschige Fellfetzen unter die Nase hielt. „Was soll’n das sein?“, fragte ich.

Tris’ Nase kräuselte sich etwas, als er angestrengt nach einem Schild suchte. Und dann noch mehr, als er es fand: „Oh… ähm… Eierwärmer?“

Ich starrte ihn zwei Sekunden entsetzt an, dann prusteten wir beide gleichzeitig los.  
 

 

„Uff, ich bin tot.“ Mit einem Seufzer lies sich Tristan auf die kleine Plastikbank fallen. Es war ein kleiner Tisch, in einer Ecke gedrängt. Aber es war ein Tisch, es war unser Tisch und mit einem kleinen Scheppern landete unser Tablett auf ihm. Eine Sekunde später hatte ich den ersten Burger schon aus dem Papier gewickelt, der zweite folgte bald. „Wer braucht Nektar und Ambrosia, wenn er Burger und Cola haben kann“, seufzte wenig später auch Tris, genüsslich an einem Strohhalm kauend, seinen Bauch reibend. Zwischen uns lag praktisch ein Papierberg und neben uns stapelten sich die Plastiktüten. Für Tea hatten wir natürlich immer noch nichts, dafür für Yugi, ich etwas für meinen Vater und Serenity, Tristan für seine Eltern und dann waren da noch die T-shirts, die gerade im Angebot waren und bei denen wir zugeschlagen hatten.

Es war wie ein Fluch, man geht in die Stadt um eine bestimmte Sache zu kaufen und kommt mit allen möglichen anderen Dingen nach Hause. Selbst für Kaiba hatte ich etwas gesehen, aber natürlich nicht gekauft, so nah waren wir uns dann ja wohl doch nicht. Es wäre außerdem zu albern gewesen, den Weißer-Drache-Füller zu kaufen. Es war ein Kinderfüller und Kaiba hätte mich sicher ausgelacht, in meinem, naja, jetzigen „Zustand“ nicht besonders gut für mein Ego. Aber grad war sowieso nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um über sowas nachzudenken. Das betrübte nur und meine Füße taten weh und draußen war es kalt und ich war gerade erst satt geworden. Ein kleines bisschen Realitätsflucht hatte noch niemanden geschadet.

„Wann ist eigentlich dieser ominöse Ball genau?“ Naja…das war’s dann wohl mit Flucht.

„Am 4. Advent“, grunzte ich halb.

„Oh…“, Tristan kaute weiter auf seinem Strohhalm rum.

„Oh?“

„Naja. Ich muss am 28. und 29. arbeiten und Weihnachten… naja, du weißt wie meine Eltern sind.“

Oh, ja. Ich wusste es. Sie waren praktisch Weihnachts-holics.

Jeder Feiertag war bis in die Sekunde, ach was, Millisekunde, durchgeplant, angefangen mit dem Tannenbaum holen/schmücken/man kennt das Spiel, am Morgen des 24. bis hin zum weihnachtlichen Resteessen bei den Großeltern am 27. Einmal habe ich mit der Familie Taylor zusammengefeiert. Es war reizend gewesen. Sehr familiär, sehr warm und sehr festlich. Nachdem ich dann leider vom Großonkel 2. Grades, der mich in „leicht“ angeheitertem Zustand mit seinem „nichtsnutzigen Sohn“ verwechselt hatte, dann beinah zusammengeschlagen wurde und nur mit Not durch ein Fenster flüchten konnte und mir dabei einen Knöchel verstaucht hatte, weshalb ich dann den restlichem Abend im Krankenhaus verbringen durfte, habe ich meine Weihnachtstage dann doch lieber in mein Bett vor den Fernseher verlagert. Wenn ich zwischen betrunkenem Großonkel Harry und betrunkenem Vater wählen konnte, dann ist Blut dann eben doch dicker als Wasser.

„Dann sehen wir uns ja eine ganze Woche nicht!“ Dramatisch lies ich mich auf meiner unbequemen Plastikbank nach hinten fallen und starrte Tristan mit großen Augen an.

Er schmollte. „Blödkopf. Es ist nur… wenn irgendetwas zwischen Serenity und Duke passiert musst du es mir sagen, ja?“ Irgendwie sah er etwas verloren aus, wie er angestrengt meinem Blick auswich und seine Wangen ein kleines bisschen rot wurden.

„Du… du bist ja wirklich verliebt“, bemerkte ich, wie ich zugeben muss, taktlos.

„Was du nicht sagst.“ Tris verdrehte die Augen, während er seine Hände mit dem Falten unseres Papiermülls beschäftigte. „Weißt du…“, ich stocherte mit dem Strohhalm in den noch übrig gebliebenen Eiswürfeln rum, während ich diesmal überall hin, bloß nicht in seine Augen schaute. „Mir ist schon ein tanzfaulerer Partner eingefallen.“

„Und?“ Seine Hände falteten unbeeindruckt weiter.

„Naja… kommst du mit?“ Die Eiswürfel klirrten bei jeder Bewegung des Strohhalms im Behälter.

„Wohin?“ Seine Hände legte er nun auf den ordentlichen Stapel rechteckiger Papierstückchen, er schaute mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Na, 4. Advent.“ Ich blickte erwartungsvoll zurück.

Seine Augen weiteten sich für einen kurzen Moment, dann: „Du hast echt zu viel Zeit mit Andrea verbracht.“

„Du weißt wie ich das meine, man. Wenn du lieber zu Hause schmollen möchtest, bitte, ich hindere dich nicht“, murrte ich.

„Aber, geht das denn überhaupt?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum nicht?“ Gut es war etwas… ungewöhnlich und es würde sicher ein paar seltsame Blicke einfangen, aber ich musste ja nicht mit Tris tanzen, dazu hatte ich ja noch Serenity und wenn ich und Tris sie so oft wie möglich von Duke fernhalten konnten, dann umso besser.

„Du bist so krank, Alter.“ Er blickte mich immer noch leicht ungläubig mit einem Kopfschütteln von der anderen Seite des Tisches an.

„Hm, mag sein. Also, kommst du mit?“ Lässig zuckte ich mit den Schultern und schaute Tristan so cool ich konnte von der Seite an. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu dem breitesten Grinsen, das ich jemals gesehen hatte, als er antwortete:

„Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst.“  
 

  
 

„Ich bin wieder da“, seufzte ich in das Haus hinein, während ich meine Plastiktüten so gut es eben ging unter den Jackenständer schob. Ich war tot, fertig, platt, unfähig auch nur einen Finger noch zu krümmen. Shopping ist ja schon Krieg, aber Weihnachtsshopping ist das nonplusultra, praktisch ein Weltuntergang.

„Ah, da bist du ja!“, rief Serenity gut gelaunt und dann ein: „Daaaad, Joey ist da!“, quer durch das Haus, während ich mich aus meinen nassen Schuhen pellte. Schnee war wirklich nicht optimal bei Turnschuhen, mit denen ich sage und schreibe 4 Stunden durch die Stadt gelaufen war. Es reichte.

Ich wollte nur noch etwas Essen und dann ab ins Bett. Egal, ob es erst fünf Uhr Nachmittags war und dazu noch ein Samstag. Ich brauchte Schlaf.

Aber wie so oft, es kommt immer anders als man denkt. Denn in diesem Moment betrat mein Vater den Flur: „Ah gut, dann können wir ja los.“

„Los?“, ich zog gerade die nassen Socken von den Füßen, als es beim Klang dieses Wortes mich unweigerlich zu Schütteln begann. Das war nicht gut…

„Japp.“ Serenity lehnte am Türrahmen: „Ihr geht einkaufen!“

„Einkaufen?“, ich starrte sie entsetzt an.

„Du hast deine Schwester gehört, komm zieh dir deine Schuhe wieder an. Wir müssen los…“

Ich schenkte ihnen einen Das-ist-nicht-euer-Ernst-Blick und zwei strahlende Gesichter gaben mir die Antwort. Es war ihr Ernst. Ihr voller, wirklicher, wahrhaftiger Ernst.

Und was soll man anhand so einer Übermacht von glücklichen Menschen machen? Mit einem Seufzer erhob ich mich: „Moment, ich hol mir nur neue Socken.“

Irgendwie war dieser Tag nicht mein Tag.  
 

Irgendwie war dieser Tag wirklich so was von nicht mein Tag.

Fassungslos starrte ich in das Spiegelbild vor mir. Normalerweise hätte man erwartet, oder wenigstens hätte ich erwartet, dort einen etwas schmuddeligen Teenager zu sehen. Jemanden mit wuscheligen Haaren und zertretener Jeans und weiten T-shirt oder Pullover oder Jacke.

Naja. Die wuscheligen Haare waren noch da. Der Rest… war anders.

„Dad, ich weiß nicht…“, etwas scheu starrte ich zur Seite. Weg von dem Bild eines jungen Mannes, in einer schwarzen Anzughose mit Hemd und passendem Jackett, jemanden fremdes, jemanden nicht-iches.

„Komm schon, du brauchst Einen.“ Ermutigend nickte er mir zu. „Spätestens zu deinem Abschlussball.“ Ich seufzte. Es war ja nicht so, dass mein Vater nicht recht hatte, und es war auch nicht so, als ob ich vorgehabt hätte zu Kaibas Ball in Jeans zu gehen, ich hatte mich einfach noch gar nicht mit der Kleiderwahl auseinandergesetzt. Und das hier war… die Hose war enger als sonst, das Hemd saß eng und das Jackett war eng.

„Ich fühle mich dumm“, sagte ich.

Er blickte mich einen Moment lang schweigend an. „Heb mal die Arme.“ Ich folgte ihm sofort, wie ich ihm auch schon aus der Haustür, durch den Matsch, in den Wagen, in das Center, in diesen Laden gefolgt war. Widerstand war sowieso zwecklos. „Hm. Zieh mal das Jackett aus.“

Resigniert folgte ich auch diesem Aufruf. „Nimm das mal.“

Er hielt mir ein fast identisches Teil entgegen. Es fühlte sich weich an, genauso wie das andere. Ich mochte den Stoff nicht. Genauso wie die Hose und den ganzen Aufzug. Ich fühlte mich verkleidet.

Aber ich zog das andere Ding an. Je schneller ich damit fertig war, desto schneller kam ich nach Hause, nicht wahr?

„Du siehst gut aus.“ Er nickte zufrieden.

Ich schaute wieder in den Spiegel. Das Ding saß wirklich besser, lag mehr auf den Schultern auf, spannte nicht. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so ein breites Kreuz hast, aber das hast du wohl von mir geerbt“, stolz blickte er mich durch den Spiegel an. Ich lächelte etwas. Ihm war das wirklich wichtig, was für ein schlechter Sohn war ich, dass ich ihm das hier kaputt machte?

„Du musst nur ein bisschen Feeling dafür entwickeln. Geschmeidiger werden. Denk dir, du wärst James Bond.“ Ich lachte. „Geheimagent?“

„Geheimagent“, spielvoll boxte er mich in die Schulter. „Also was sagst du?“

„Er ist toll, aber… auch teuer. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so viel Geld…“ mit jedem Wort wurde ich leiser.

„Joseph“, er schaute mich vorwurfsvoll an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich bezahle natürlich. Es ist dein Anzug, jeder Mann braucht einen Anzug. Mein Vater hat auch mir meinen ersten Richtigen gekauft. Du bist jetzt erwachsen, ein voller Wheeler.“

Einen Moment starrte ich das Spiegelbild noch an. Hm, Erwachsen, ein voller Wheeler also?

In einer Sekunde hatte ich mich umgedreht und meinen Vater umarmt. „Danke“, murmelte ich in seine Schulter.

Erwachsen? Ich wollte nicht erwachsen sein.  
 

*******__________**********___________*************____________  
 

Der Rest der Woche verging wie im Flug, ich hastete von Weihnachtsfeier zu Weihnachtsfeier zu Weihnachtsfeier. Der letzte Schultag, der letzte Glimps auf Kaiba, unser letzter Streit, bis zum Ball jedenfalls, meine letzte Relistunde (Es lebe das Abwählen), das letzte dies, das letzte das für dieses Jahr.

Abendessen mit Dad und Serenity, Fernsehabende mit Dad und Serenity, ein Weihnachtsbaum, Lichter, Plätzchen, Schnee, das Kleid in Serenitys Schrank (ich konnte nur ein bisschen schwarz ausmachen, dann hatte sie mich aus dem Zimmer geworfen, sie wollte mich überraschen, aha.), der Anzug in meinem (ich hatte Serenity aus dem Zimmer geworfen, gleiches Recht für alle), das alljährliche Weihnachtstreffen bei Tea, die alljährliche Weihnachtskarte von Bakura, von Glühwein beschwipste, kaibageile Mädchen aus meinem Jahrgang, die sich um meinen Hals hingen, da ich ja offiziell immer noch kein Date für den Ball hatte, Tristan, der nicht wusste, ob er Serenity Blumen zum Ball mitbringen sollte (Nein!), Yugi, der nicht wusste, ob er Tea Blumen zum Ball mitbringen sollte (Ja!) und ich, der gar nichts wusste und sich irgendwie von einem Tag zum anderen hangelte.  
 

Und dann der Abend vor dem Ball.

Und dann die Nacht.

Ich lag auf dem Rücken, der Himmel war ungewöhnlich klar. Ein abnehmender oder zunehmender Mond, ich kann sie nie auseinander halten, schien in mein Zimmer.

Ein leises Türquietschen, eine sanfte Stimme: „Joey? Bist du noch wach?“

„Serenity?“ Meine klang ungewöhnlich rau, vom langen stumm sein und in die Gegend starren und vielleicht auch ein bisschen vom schläfrig sein, wenn ich auch nicht richtig schlafen konnte.

Ich konnte einen Schatten sehen, der von der Tür zu meinem Bett kam, der dann irgendwann vom Fenster aus mit Mondlicht erhellt wurde.

Sie sah beunruhigt aus.

„Was ist los?“, ich rutschte zur Seite, um ihr Platz auf meiner Bettkante zu machen. Zögernd setzte sie sich. Sie spielte einen Moment mit einer ihrer langen Haarsträhne, während ich sie aufmerksam musterte. „Ich hab Angst vor Morgen.“

Ich war überrascht: „Warum denn?“

„Ich habe Duke lange nicht gesehen und… ich weiß nicht, ob das mit dem nur als Freunde dahin gehen funktioniert. Es hörte sich damals gut an, aber nun… ich weiß einfach nicht“, sie klang verunsichert.

„Tse. Da brauchst du doch keine Sorgen haben. Wenn Duke irgendetwas auch nur probiert, werde ich da sein und dich beschützen, das ist ja wohl klar. Wozu bin ich denn dein großer Bruder?“ Ich hatte mich aufgesetzt und grinste sie gewinnend an. Sie lächelte, aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es doch nicht. Ich… also damals, dachte ich mir wirklich nichts dabei. Aber jetzt habe ich so lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört, kein Brief, kein Anruf, nichts, nur so eine kleine Notiz, wann er mich morgen abholt… und irgendwie vermisse ich das alles jetzt sogar. Das ist dumm von mir, nicht wahr?“, sie schaute mich aus großen, traurigen Augen an. Unsicher und etwas verletzt. Meine Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Serenity hinter meinem Rücken zu umgarnen, war ja allein schon absolut hintertückisch und unfair, aber sie dann auch noch so zu verletzten, was für ein Arschloch.

„Nein, Serenity…“, versuchte ich sanft.

„Doch. Das ist dumm. Ich mein, am Anfang war ich ja geschmeichelt von seinen Liebesbekundungen, aber irgendwann, ich war nie wirklich verliebt, und er hat das nicht verstanden und dann… jetzt plötzlich wo er… da sollte ich doch froh sein ignoriert zu werden…“ Eine Träne floss ihre Wange herunter. Und ich fühlte mich hilflos dabei. So ein Arschloch, Arschloch, Arschloch. Wenn ich ihn morgen nicht wegen der Einladung fertig machen wollte, dann jetzt erst recht dafür, dass er meine Schwester zum Weinen gebracht hatte.

„Tut mir Leid, eigentlich bin ich gar keine Heulsuse, ich weiß ja auch nicht…“, sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab und ein kurzes Schniefen, durchbrach die Stille. Er berührte sie vorsichtig an der Schulter.

„Serenity, nicht doch… ich mein, es ist doch bekannt, dass es passieren kann, dass einem nicht wirklich bewusst ist, was man fühlt und dann ignoriert einen so jemand, den man ja eigentlich nicht mochte und plötzlich macht es zack und die Welt ist durcheinander. Und man denkt nach und dann denkt man noch ein bisschen mehr nach und dann macht es plötzlich klick und man fühlt sich schlecht und hilflos und weiß nicht wo vorne und hinten ist… nur dass man sich in so einen absoluten Idioten verliebt hat und das ist dann die Schuld von allen anderen, aber niemals von einem selbst. Weil… man selbst wusste es ja besser, aber Wissen und Fühlen sind zweierlei…“, und während ich so vor mich her sprach und Serenitys Rücken streichelte, während sie kleine Schluchzer von sich gab, zerriss mein Herz gleich zweimal.

Einmal, weil ich sah, wie das meiner Schwester vor meinen Augen brach und dann noch einmal, weil ich genau wusste wie sich das anfühlte.

Geschäftsmänner und Wheelers sind einfach nicht füreinander geschaffen.

Definitiv.  
 


	15. Reden ist Gold und Gold ist was glänzt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir Leid wegen der Verspätung, aber ich wollte dieses Kapitel gut schreiben, ich wollte alles drin haben und an alles denken und das dauerte länger als ich gehofft hatte.
> 
> Mehr will ich auch gar nicht dazu sagen. Viel Spaß:  
> 29.12.2007

 

 

„Ihre Einladung bitte?“  
 

Auffordernd sah der Kerl Tristan an. Er war ganze zwei Meter mal zwei Meter groß und breit und von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarz gekleidet. Es fehlte nur noch die goldene Halskette. „Ich… ähm… das ist so…“, stotterte Tris’ und errötete.

„Er ist mit mir da.“, half ich nach und zeigte dem finsteren Typen, der zweifelsohne dafür geboren war Türsteher oder Bodyguard zu werden, meine Einladung. Einen Moment musterte er mich argwöhnisch wie ich mit meinem neuen Anzug samt Bügelfalte, meinem weißen fleckenlosen Hemd und der Fliege um den Hals, da stand. Ich steckte meine Hände gespielt lässig in meine Hosentaschen und war froh über die Sonnenbrille auf meiner Nase. Es war ein solides 70er Jahre Modell und ich hatte sie bei Tristan gefunden und spaßeshalber mitgenommen. Er hatte mich ausgelacht und „sunglasses at night“ angestimmt und ich hatte mich verteidigt, indem ich von „Tarnung unter all den neureichen Arschlöchern“ sprach.  
 

Und eine Tarnung war es wirklich und auch eine Verkleidung. Sonnenbrillen-Anzug-Joey konnte den Blick des Türstehers aushalten und sogar noch ein: „Gibt’s da ein Problem?“ hochnäsig einem Kerl entgegenschleudern, der mich ohne Probleme zum Frühstück essen konnte. Einen Moment lang folgte Schweigen und ich überlegte mir schon, ob ich es bis zum Auto in einem Dauersprint schaffen konnte.

„Nein Sir“, antwortete dieser aber nur, anscheinend eingeschüchtert von meinem Gehabe. Ich atmete verhalten auf. So funktionierte also dieses ganze Prominentenzeugs. Kein Problem für mich. Ein kurzes Nicken in Richtung menschlicher Wachhund, während ich würdevoll an ihm vorbei glitt.

Wenig später hatte mich Tristan mit ein paar wütenden Stampfern eingeholt. Er hielt ein zerknüllten Stück Papier in der Hand und grunzte nur: „Du hast deine Einladung vergessen, während du Arschloch gespielt hast. Das war ja wohl mal der peinlichste Moment in meinem Leben und ich hatte schon viele… dank dir.“  
 

Ich grinste ihn an: „Ich fand’s cool.“ Und wollte noch etwas sagen, als meine Füße über eine Teppichfalte stolperten. Tristan griff mich am Arm, bevor ich fallen konnte.

„Eingeschränkte Sicht mit deinem Ding da?“, er nickte zu meiner Sonnebrille: „Das tut mir ja so Leid. Soll ich dich führen, Opa?“

„Ach halt die Klappe.“

Zur Sicherheit nahm ich die Brille dann aber doch ab. Aber erst als Tristan wegschaute.  
 

Der Ball fand bei Kaiba zu Hause statt, das hört sich simpel an. Zu Hause, ein kleines Zusammentreffen unter Freunden, zwanzig, höchstens dreißig Leute verbindet man mit „feiern“ und „zu Hause“, aber das hier war Kaiba und bei Kaiba ist immer alles etwas anders.  
 

Erstens dürfte der Türsteher mit Bulldogengesicht ein Indiz dafür sein, dass es kein kleines, beschauliches Zusammentreffen sein würde, zweitens wohnte Kaiba nicht in einem Haus, er wohnte in einer gottverdammten _Villa_ und drittes waren es nicht zwanzig, dreißig Leute sondern viel zu viele.

Es begann mit den Reportern vor dem Tor, Übertragungswagen hinter Übertragungswagen, Presseeingang, Pressepässe, eine Art roter Teppich, der vom Gartenzaun bis zum Hauseingang reichte, eine gute Wegstrecke, die ich zitternd in meinem Anzug zurücklegte. Die tückischen Falten nicht zu vergessen.

An eine Jacke hatte ich natürlich nicht gedacht, außerdem glaube ich auch nicht, dass mein guter Windbreaker hier so ganz erwünscht gewesen wäre. Tristan ging es auch nicht besser. Er fluchte bei jedem Meter: „Wenn er hier einen Teppich hat, dann hätte er ja wohl bitte auch mal die passende Heizung installieren können.“, meckerte er, während wir uns, so schnell es nur ging, ohne in Rennen auszubrechen (man hat ja Stil) dem hell erleuchtenden Hauseingang näherten.

Wir waren etwas spät dran, weshalb nur noch vereinzelnd frierende Reporter in dicken Daunenjacken an Rand standen. Wir huschten an ihnen vorbei, ein paar Fotos wurden geschossen. Ich grinste in Richtung Kameras, während mich Tristan am Kragen weiter zog. Irgendjemand hatte gesagt, dass die rote Teppichshow live im Fernsehen übertragen wurde, aber es war ja wohl nicht meine Schuld, wenn Tristans Wagen, erst nach zwanzig Minuten gutem Zureden und sanften Streicheleinheiten starten wollte und dann noch mal ein paar Minuten mehr, um hier in der Gegend einen Platz zu finden, wo man die gute Schrottlaube nicht sofort sah.  
 

Wir sprinteten die Stufen zum Haupteingang hinauf, wo ein Butler, auch in nichts weiter als seinem Anzug, am Eingang stand und uns beim Eintreffen die Tür aufhielt.

„Guten Abend, meine Herren, einfach gerade aus durchgehen.“, sagte er höflich, als wäre es nicht saukalt und als gäbe es für ihn kein größeres Vergnügen als hier zu stehen. Ein knappes Danke von uns und wir waren endlich, endlich im warmen Eingangsbereich. Hätten sich meine Hände etwas weniger nach Eisklumpen angefühlt und hätte der Wind ein bisschen weniger gepfiffen, hätte ich ihn gefragt, wie er die Kälte aushielt, aber so zog es mich einfach in ins Warme. Ich könnte ihn sicher auch noch später fragen.  
 

Als ich das Haus betrat, musste ich einmal schwer den Atem einziehen. Überall waren Lichter. Ich kannte diesen Raum von den paar Mal, die uns Mokuba eingeladen hatte, aber so hatte ich das hier noch nie gesehen.

Es war die Eingangshalle und wenn ich sie früher auch immer schon für pompös gehalten hatte, so war das kein Vergleich zu heute. Die Treppen, rechts und links neben dem Eingang, die hoch zu den privaten Zimmern von Mokuba und auch Kaiba führten, waren in einen dunklen Schatten getaucht, der Rest war… hell. Weihnachtslichter erleuchteten den Gang und zeigten einen Weg, den ich vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Einfach gerade aus, hatte der Typ am Eingang gesagt, aber auch wenn nicht… Dort war praktisch das Licht am Ende des Tunnels, der schon selbst illuminiert von abertausenden von künstlichen Lichtern und Kerzen war, aber auch durch Girlanden in rot und grün und durch Glitzersteinen und Lametta und einfach in _allem_ was Weihnachten ausmachte strahlte.

Einem Moment standen wir nur wie angewurzelt da.

„Wie absolut kitschig.“, hauchte dann Tristan, Bewunderung in der Stimme.

Musik drang zu uns herüber, dann auch Stimmengewirr, ein helles Frauenlachen.

Schritt für Schritt tasteten wir uns langsam voran. Durch einen weiteren Raum, diesmal mit gedämmten Licht und voller Kerzen und Tische. Ein Diener wechselte gerade die abgebrannten Kerzen durch neue aus, ich versuchte nicht zu sehr zu starren.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Joseph“, ermahnte ich mich selbst. Ich war nicht beeindruckt, ich war nicht beeindruckt. James Bond wäre hier bestimmt nicht mit offenem Mund durch die Gegend gelaufen. Das war Luxus, den ich mir redlich verdient hatte und damit Ende und aus.  
 

Trotzdem konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass ich noch einmal starrte, als ich den Ballsaal betrat, denn ein solcher war es. Er war riesig und an den Decken waren Fresken angebracht. Ein Saal, in dem alter Adel früher ihre Feste gefeiert hatte und in dem sich nun ihre Erben, wenn auch nicht vom Namen, dann doch vom nötigen Kleingeld her, tummelten. Große Kronenleuchter erhellten den Raum und in jeder Ecke stand ein großer Tannenbaum, über und über mit weiteren Lichtern bedeckt.

Überall waren Menschen, einige tanzten in der Mitte zu Musik, die von einem kleinen Orchester vom Rand aus gespielt wurde, andere hielten sich beim Buffet am anderen Ende des Saals auf.

Frauen trugen Märchenkleider, Männer Schlips und Kragen. Meine Finger wanderten unbewusst zu meiner Fliege, die ich versuchte zu lockern. Tristan packte meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her.

Er hatte jemanden gesehen.  
 

Wenig später stand Serenity strahlend vor uns: „Oh Joey, ist es nicht traumhaft?“, schwärmte sie. Ich hatte sie das letzte Mal heute beim Mittagessen gesehen. Nach gestern Nacht war sie wie ausgewechselt. Lächelte die ganze Zeit und entschuldigte sich bei mir für ihre Schwäche. Ihr Lächeln war perfekt, _zu_ perfekt gewesen.

Und war es immer noch.

„Serenity, du siehst umwerfend aus“, stammelte Tristan und das stimmte. Ihre langen Haare hatte Tea ihr zu einem kunstvollen Zopf zusammengesteckt und die Herzkette über ihrem ärmellosen schwarzen Kleid, schimmerte sanft im warmen Licht. Aber nach gestern Nacht war das irgendwie falsch. „Wo ist denn der Würfejunge?“, fragte ich sie.

„Oh. Er holt gerade etwas zu trinken.“, ihre Antwort verriet nichts von dem, was in ihr vorgehen musste. „Serenity…“, begann ich, aber sie unterbrach mich sofort, mit einem kurzen Blick in Richtung Tristan: „Du willst tanzen? Okay.“ Und zog mich hinter sich in die Mitte des Raums. Ich lies mich mitziehen.  
 

„Was ist hier eigentlich los?“, meine Augen musterten sie aufmerksam, als wir einen simplen Walzer tanzten. Die Schritte konnte ich mittlerweile auswendig, ich hätte stolz auf mich sein können, wenn ich nicht so besorgt wäre.

„Ein Ball?“, versuchte sie vorsichtig. Ich gab ihr den Wen-willst-du-hier-auf-die-Schippe-nehmen-Blick und sie lächelte verlegen. „Ich bin ein Feigling, was?“, sagte sie dann vorsichtig, während wir an den anderen Paaren vorüber glitten, sie schwieg einen Moment. „Und ich will nicht, dass Duke das merkt.“

„Serenity…“, begann ich wieder und wieder unterbrach sie mich. Sie redete in den leeren Raum hinein, meinen Augen ausweichend. „Und außerdem geht es mir wirklich gut. Ich habe ein Prinzessinnenkleid an, das mir mein _Vater_ gekauft hat und ich tanze auf einem Ball mit _dir_ und überall sind Lichter, die ich _sehen_ kann, das ist viel mehr als ich mir je zu erträumen erhofft habe. Und soviel davon hat er ermöglicht. Was für einen besseren Freund kann ich mir vorstellen? Ich habe wirklich keinen Grund nicht glücklich zu sein.“, endete sie schüchtern. Die Musik änderte sich. Es wurde nun ein französischer Chanson gespielt. Die Pärchen umschlangen sich enger. Auch ich zog sie näher an mich heran. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf meiner Schulter ab.

Einen Moment kam es mir so vor, als würde ich blaue Augen in dem Gewühl der vielen Farben und Menschen aufblitzen sehen, aber schon war es wieder vorbei.

„Also gut.“, sagte ich langsam. „Lass uns zurück zu Tristan gehen.“  
 

Duke stand bei ihm. Und er war _nett_ … Tristan warf mir einen verärgerten Blick zu, als er ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte. Was’n Schleimbeutel, sagten seine Augen.

„Hier der Sekt für mich und der Orangensaft für die Orangenblüte.“, Duke überreichte mit einem kleinen Diener Serenity ihr Glas. Sie errötete, mir wurde schlecht. „Musst du nicht fahren?“, fragte ich mit einem Nicken zu seinem Glas. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe einen Chauffeur für heute.“

„A-ha.“, ich versuchte ihn mit meinen Augen aufzuspießen. Er schaute nur irritiert zurück, bevor er Serenity wieder galant in ein Gespräch verwickelte. „Affe.“, hörte ich es neben mir husten.

Tristan sah mich entschlossen an und ich nickte ihm zu. Operation: Rettet Serenity war gestartet. Ab _jetzt_ machte der Agentenaufzug also wirklich Sinn.

Ich nippte an meinem Wasser.  
 

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?“, hörte ich Duke und Tris gleichzeitig sagen. Serenity starrte zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her.

„Ich…“, versuchte sie zu sagen, während über ihren Kopf hinweg wütende Blicke ausgetauscht wurden. Duke war der Erste, der sich ihr wieder zuwandte. Er hatte ein charmantes Lächeln aufgesetzt und griff nach einer ihrer Hände. Im Ernst, was fand sie an diesem Typen?

„Mit mir, unserer gemeinsamen Zeit zu Liebe?“, ich schnaubte verächtlich.

„Mit mir, den Tanzstunden zu Liebe?“ Tristan hatte ihre andere Hand ergriffen, trotzdem, diese Runde ging an Duke.

Ratlos schaute Serenity zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Mit mir, deinem besten Freund?“ Tse. Ihr bester Freund war ja wohl ich.

„Mit mir, dem besten Freund deines Bruders?“ Schon besser. Eins zu eins.

„Ähm…“, stotterte sie. Sie schaute mich hilflos an. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mit mir, da ich dich so lange nicht mehr gesehen habe?“, Uhh, der war mies.

„Mit mir, um unser unerwartetes Zusammentreffen zu feiern?“, Gut gekontert, Junge.

„Ich weiß nicht…“, ihr Gesicht bekam etwas Flehendes. Ich seufzte.

„Der erste Tanz sollte doch mit dem sein, mit dem du hier hergekommen bist und nicht mit…“, Duke funkelte Tristan an, „… jemand anderen.“

Das war mein Stichwort. Leicht packte ich Duke an der Schulter. Irritiert drehte er sich zu mir um. „Hupps. Da bin ich dir wohl schon zuvor gekommen. Es spricht also nichts dagegen wenn Serenity mit Tristan tanzt, nicht wahr?“

Tris nickte überschwänglich und zog meine Schwester hinter sich her, die in meine Richtung nur einen verwirrten Blick werfen konnte, bevor sie von der Menschenmenge verschluckt wurde.

Duke stand wie angewurzelt da.

„Was war das?“, fragte er nach einiger Zeit.  
 

Meine Hand, die ich zu Beginn noch locker, fast freundschaftlich, auf seiner Schulter liegen hatte, bekam einen immer festeren Griff. Schraubstockartig klammerte sie sich fest und fester.

„Joey…“, begann er: „Das tut weh.“, er versuchte meine Hand mit einer der seinen zu lösen. Sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Ach ja?“, sagte ich, meine Stimme im Plauderton, „Gut so.“  
 

Mit einem Ruck riss er sich los. „Bist du verrückt? Was ist denn heute los mit dir?“, wütend blitzte er mich an, ich starrte ebenso wütend zurück: „Was heute los ist? Spiel jetzt bloß nicht den Unschuldigen!“, ich hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während Duke mich immer noch teils verärgert, teils verwirrt, musterte.

Plötzlich veränderte sich seine Körperhaltung. Er entspannte sich, eine Hand fand seinen Weg zu einer Schläfe, die Augen schlossen sich und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Jetzt, weiß ich was das hier soll. Serenity hat gesagt, dass so etwas passieren könnte… du bist in deinem Beschützermodus.“, spöttisch beobachtete er wie mein Gesicht sich nur noch mehr zu einer wütende Fratze verzog. „Mit dem was du dir so erlaubst, ist das ja wohl auch kein Wunder.“, fauchte ich.

„Bitte, Joey. Ich habe sie doch nur zu einem Ball eingeladen und wir sind sogar verdammt noch mal als _Freunde_ hier, weil sie es wollte.“, er hob abwehrend die Arme, ich piekste ihn mit meinem Zeigefinger in die Brust: „Und du Bastard lässt dich auch noch darauf ein!“, anklagend baute ich mich vor ihm auf. Sein Ausdruck war mehr als verdutzt, als er mich beobachtete: „Ich…“, begann er unsicher.

„Du…“, sagte ich wesentlich bestimmter, „Wenn du Serenitys Herz noch einen Kratzer mehr zufügst, dann ist meine Geduld aber so was von am Ende. Also, wenn ich sie noch einmal wegen dir weinen sehe, dann Gnade dir dein Würfelgott.“

Und mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich von Duke und seinem erschrocken Gesicht weg, nur um mit zwei nicht weniger erstaunten Gesichtern konfrontiert zu werden: „Großer Bruder…“, stammelte Serenity. Tristan sagte nichts.

„Hehe…“, ich kratzte mich unschuldig am Hinterkopf. Das war wohl die Zeit für einen langsamen Rückzug. „Ich…ähm… ich muss unbedingt… hehe… auf Toilette.“, es war ein Wunder, dass ich nicht über meine Füße stolperte, als ich mich hastig entfernte.  
 

Ich kämpfte mich durch die Menschenmengen. Wie gesagt, trotz meiner vereinzelten Besuche in diesem riesigen Haus, war das hier ein Bereich, den ich noch nie gesehen hatte und auch wenn die Toilette nur eine Ausrede war, ein bisschen musste ich schon. Nur, wo findet man die? Auf Toilettenschilder konnte ich wahrscheinlich nicht hoffen, außer Kaiba fand sie schicke Einrichtungsgegenstände, was ich trotz seiner weltfernen Art, doch schon stark bezweifelte. Suchend bewegte ich mich durch die Massen und begann mir zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend die anderen Gäste anzuschauen.  
 

 

Eine Frau fiel mir auf. Eine schillernde Erscheinung und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ihre Finger, ihre Ohren, ihr ganzer Hals war mit Diamanten, wahrscheinlich sogar echten, umgarnt. Sie sah aus, als ob sie meine Oma sein könnte. Eine vielleicht etwas extravagante, sehr reiche, und sehr, sehr stark geschminkte Oma, aber über die 50 war sie sicher. Dicht bei ihr stand ein gutaussehender Mann, trotz des übermäßigen Gebrauchs von Gel, mit dem er seine blonden Haare nach hinten gestrichen hatte. Wahrscheinlich ihr Sohn. Die Oma lachte gerade: „Oh darling“, kichterte sie: „Hör auf, sonst kann ich es gar nicht erwarten nach Hause zu kommen.“ Eine ihrer blitzenden Hände fand ihren Weg zu seinem Hintern.

Mein Wasserglas fiel mit einem Klirr zu Boden. Mit offenem Mund starrte ich auf das Paar, das sich nun in Richtung Tanzfläche aufmachte. Ein Kellner kam sofort und sammelte die Glasscherben auf. Ich stammelte ein kleines „Entschuldigung.“. Er musterte mich sonderbar, als ob ich nicht in diese Welt reinpasste. Ich stolperte schnell weiter.  
 

Das waren also die Reichen… und ähm Schönen. Immer noch etwas verwirrt, krachte ich gegen einen Rücken. „Sorry“, murmelte ich.

„Kein Problem.“, antwortete mir eine ruhige Stimme mit einem Hauch Amerikanisch. Ein Mann in seinen guten Vierziegern mit grauen Schläfen und Zigarette in der Hand, lächelte mich an.

„Ich habe gerade etwas den Überblick verloren“, entschuldigte ich mich mit einem Lächeln. „Ja, das kann hier leicht passieren. Ein fantastischen Anwesen für Domino, vielleicht etwas klein, aber umso verschachtelter. Ein wahrer Glücksgriff für Kaiba, nicht wahr?“, begann er ein Gespräch. Ich kratzte mich verlegen am Kopf. Ein Plan fing an sich vor meinen Augen zu formen. Ich grinste.

„Ja, aber von der Größe kann es jedenfalls nicht mit den amerikanischen Villen mithalten.“, das hatte ich zumindest irgendwo mal gelesen. Aber es schien das Richtige zu sein, denn mein Gegenüber nickte andächtig. „Aber diesen europäischen Charme, den findet man dort nur selten.“ Ich versuchte mein immer breiter werdendes Grinsen zu verstecken, stattdessen seufzte ich ein theatralisches „Hier auch.“  
 

„Ach, Sie sind auch auf Häusersuche?“, fragte er während er langsam einen Zug von seiner Zigarette nahm. Ich nickte. „Schon ewig. Aber es scheint, dass die Domioaner es lieben in Höhlen zu wohnen.“, er lachte und ich lächelte zuckersüß zurück. „Sie kommen also nicht von hier?“

„Oh nein, nein…“, erwiderte ich, während ich mir ein Sektglas von einem Tablett eines Kellners griff, ich würde dieses Zeug nicht trinken, aber dann hatte ich wenigstens etwas zum festhalten, wenn ich später vor Lachen umkippen sollte. Gespielt führte ich das Glas zu meinem Mund: „Merkt man das nicht an meinem Akzent?“, mit unschuldig geweiteten Augen beobachtete ich mein Gegenüber. Sein anerkennendes „Oh nein, sie sprechen wirklich tadellos.“, lies mich in meiner Bewegung innehalten, ich setzte das Glas wieder von meinen Lippen ab. „Ach, sie schmeicheln mir.“, beschämt senkte ich die Augenlieder. „Niemals. Selbst meine Frau spricht nicht so gut wie sie und sie macht hier schon seit einigen Jahren Geschäfte.“, erklärte er und schenkte mir ein blendendes Lächeln voller unnatürlich weißer Zähne. Ich versuchte zu erröten, was natürlich nicht klappte, stattdessen schaute ich etwas beschämt auf mein Glas.  
 

„Haben Sie schon die Häuser von der Nordseite der Stadt gesehen?“ Ich überlegte einen kurzen Moment. Wenn ich jetzt ja sagte, dann fragte er sicher nach Details. Hach, ich war doch wirklich ein Genie. Ich hatte so was ähnliches mal im Fernsehen gesehen und Tea hatte nur ihre Nase gerümpft und gesagt: „Das klappt doch nie.“ Abwarten, bis ich ihr hiervon erzählte. In Gedanken rieb ich mir die Hände. In Wirklichkeit machte ich ein betrübtes Gesicht:

„Nein, nein. Zu denen wollte ich nach den Feiertagen kommen. In letzter Zeit war alles ein bisschen… hektisch.“, verständnisvoll nickte der Herr vor mir. „Ging mir genauso. Sagen Sie, was halten Sie davon, wenn wir uns nach den Feiertagen zusammen umschauen?“ Ich starrte ihn etwas überrascht an, während ich in meinem Kopf fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede suchte, aber mein Kopf war leer. „Ich…“  
 

„Mr. Smith, es ist schön, dass Sie es machen konnten. Wheeler.“, unterbrach mich eine andere Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Überrascht hob ich meinen Kopf um gerade noch ein bisschen blau zu erhaschen. Ich begann zu schwitzen.

„Aber Mr. Kaiba, so eine Gelegenheit würde ich mir doch niemals entgehen lassen. Wo doch ihr Ball für seine Schönheiten bekannt ist.“, ich bemerkte wie ich er mich aus den Augenwinkeln musterte. Kaibas Gesicht verspannte sich kaum merklich, aber Mr. Smith plauderte sorglos weiter: „Mr. Wheeler“, er nickte mir zu: „und ich haben uns gerade über Häuser unterhalten und wie schwierig es ist das Richtige zu finden. Sie könnten uns da nicht vielleicht helfen?“, ich lächelte gezwungen, während mich Kaiba eingehend musterte. „Ist das so?“, er hielt den Blick einen Moment länger als nötig auf mir gehaftet, bevor er sich wieder dem Amerikaner vor uns zuwandte. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin nicht besonders an Häusern interessiert.“

„Wie schade!“, gurrte Mr. Smith, während er seine Zigarette achtlos in sein leeres Glas fallen lies. „Ich hatte gehofft sie könnten uns einen Tipp geben, wir wollten uns nach den Feiertagen zusammen umschauen, nicht wahr Mister Wheeler?“

Ist es eigentlich normal, dass Fliegen je länger man sie trägt, desto enger werden? Ich bekam Schwierigkeiten beim Schlucken. Hilflos blickte ich zwischen ihm und Kaiba hin und her. „Ich… ähm… muss arbeiten?“  
 

„Aber Sie werden doch sicher ein kleines bisschen Zeit übrig haben?“, eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter, während ich meine Schuhe plötzlich ganz interessant fand. Worin hatte ich mich denn da schon wieder hineingeritten? Es sollte doch nur ein Spaß sein, ein kleiner, netter Spaß! Und nun stand Kaiba vor mir, der mich jeder Zeit auffliegen lassen könnte und der Herr vor mir, der so nett gewesen war und dann bestimmt unglaublich entsetzt und angewidert wäre und dann würde er es allen Leuten weiter erzählen und dann würde der ganze Saal davon wissen und alle würden sich denken: „Dieser Joey Wheeler, was für ein Lügner.“ Und die Nase rümpfen und sich wegdrehen und ich würde rausfliegen und mit mir Tristan, der mir das nie verzeihen würde und Serenity wäre ganz Duke überlassen und was dann noch alles passieren würde, das wollte ich mir gar nicht erst ausmalen.

„Naja, ich…“, meine Hände ruderten etwas in der Luft herum, als ich nach einer passenden Antwort suchte.

„Jahresabschluss“, knurrte Kaiba durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Er sah nicht glücklich aus.

„Jahresabschluss!“, wiederholte ich. Warum zum Teufel half Kaiba mir?

„Viel Arbeit.“, er sah aus, als ob er etwas Schlechtes gegessen hätte.

„ _Sehr_ viel Arbeit“, ich nickte wesentlich enthusiastischer.

„Seine Hilfe ist unabdingbar.“, förmlich ausgespuckt.

„Meine Hilfe ist so was von unabdingbar.“, ich ignorierte Kaibas stechenden Blick von der Seite. Mr. Smith auch: „Ach, sie arbeiten also zusammen. Was ist denn ihre Aufgabe, Mr. Wheeler?“

„Meine Aufgabe?“, ich kratze mich wieder verlegen am Kopf.

„Papagei.“

„Genau, Papa…hey!“

Ich starrte Kaiba nur wütend an, aber Mr. Smith schien das alles nur zu amüsieren, er lachte: „So eine kreative Bezeichnung für einen Assistenten.“, und blinzelte mir verschmitzt zu. Assistent... natürlich. Mein Lächeln war praktisch auf meinem Gesicht festgeklebt. Nur nichts anmerken lassen, nur nichts anmerken lassen.

„Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass Sie überhaupt einen haben. Mr. Kaiba, Sie sind so als Einzelkämpfer bekannt.“

„Das geht manchmal schneller als man denkt.“ Wie wahr, wie überaus wahr. „Sie müssen uns entschuldigen, ich habe noch etwas Wichtiges mit Mr. Wheeler zu bereden.“, sieh an, sieh an wie höflich Kaiba sein kann. Ich wäre ja fast beeindruckt, wenn nicht der harte Griff um meinem Arm, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür gewesen wäre, dass gleich, sobald unser liebreizender Amerikaner, dem ich nur noch kurz Winken konnte, aus unserem Blickfeld verschwunden war, er zu mir nicht _ganz_ so nett sein würde. Nun denn, Angriff ist immer noch die beste Verteidigung.

„Man Kaiba, du warst ja echt spitze. Sahst zwar aus, als ob du ne Fischgräte verschluckt hast, aber der übliche Stock in deinem Hintern war fast gar nicht zu sehen.“, das hatte ich jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt oder? Kaibas Miene verdunkelte sich noch mehr als sonst schon. Ich schluckte. Anscheinend doch. Oh.

„Wheeler“, knurrte es von oben. Erneutes Schlucken. „Du… du…“, er rang nach Worten und ich nach Luft. „bist unmöglich.“, schloss er relativ… harmlos. Überrascht blickte ich hoch: „Das war’s?“

„Das war was?“, Kaiba sah aus, als ob er ziemlich genervt war, aber nicht das üblichen Du-bist-Abschaum-genervt, sondern so ein genervt, wie man es von kleinen Kindern ist, die einem eine unglaublich langweilige Geschichte unglaublich ausschweifend erzählen und eigentlich muss man aufs Klo.  
 

„Kein Loser? Kein Köter? Kein 'was fällt dir ein'? Kein Versager? Noch nicht einmal ein klitzekleines bisschen Abscheu? Nur ein 'unmöglich' und die Sache ist gegessen?“ Ich mein so lief das doch sonst auch nicht zwischen uns ab.

„Du willst ernsthaft…“, ich blickte ihn aus großen Augen an. „Vergiss es. Also schön. Diese Aktion war so ziemlich das erbärmlichste, was ich seit langem von dir erlebt habe.“, leierte er in einer tonloser Stimme herunter. Meine Wangen plusterten sich vor Empörung auf. „Tse. Arschloch. Nur weil du keinen Spaß verstehst. Und überhaupt, was soll das denn für eine halbherzige Beleidigung sein?“

„Das hier ist ein Ball“, erklärte er mir. Und dabei blieb es dann auch. Ich wartete vorsichtshalber noch ein bisschen ab, um keine bedeutungsschwere Kunstpause zu versauen, aber da kam nichts mehr. „Ja und?“

Müde rieb sich Kaiba die Schläfen.

„Denkst du nicht, dass es vielleicht etwas unpassend für einen Gastgeber wäre, inmitten eines Ballraums einen seiner Gäste am Kragen zu packen, durchzuschütteln und Todesdrohungen an den Kopf zu werfen? Das hier ist kein Jahrmarkt. Hier sind meine Geschäftspartner, hier geht es um Geld, dass du das natürlich nicht verstehen kannst ist mir bewusst. Wheeler, geh einfach zurück zu deinen Freunden und…“, ich winkte ab. Das war es also, was Kaiba von mir dachte, wertlos, hirnlos.

„Schon verstanden. Danke für die Einladung“, knurrte ich noch, dann hatte ich mich umgedreht.  
 

 

Ziellos tauchte ich durch die Menschenmengen, zwischen herausgeputzten Damen und ehrenhaften Gentleman. Alles war hier so zivilisiert, so luxuriös. Das war also die High society und so fühlte es sich also an dazu zu gehören.

Ich kam mir verloren vor.  
 

Wie sollte es auch anders sein, ich konnte, Zitat: "Das alles ja auch gar nicht verstehen" Tse, Kaiba konnte mir so was von gestohlen bleiben. So ein selbstgefälliges Arschloch. Als hätte er die Wahrheit mit Löffeln gegessen. Eingeschnappt, und vor allem sauer suchte ich mir einen Platz am Rand von dem aus ich die tanzenden Massen beobachten konnte.

Ich schaute mich nach bekannten Gesichtern um. Dort hinten tanzte Tea mit Yugi und etwas weiter entfernt unterhielt sich Serenity mit Tristan und Duke. Sie lachte und lies sich dann von Tristan erneut auf die Tanzfläche ziehen. Duke schaute etwas säuerlich, wie ich schadenfroh bemerkte. Er hatte sich von unserem Gespräch noch nicht erholt. Ihre Ohrringe glänzten im Licht und dann war sie aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

„Deine Schwester sieht bezaubernd aus.“, hörte ich es hinter mir. Ich drehte mich mit einem Augenrollen um. „Mai…“, einen Moment stockte ich: „Du siehst umwerfend aus.“

„Na, na, na. Alter Charmeur.“ Sie hielt ein Glas Champagner in der einen Hand und in der anderen hatte sie ihr langes Kleid gerafft. Es war rot und auffallend, vielleicht sogar _etwas_ zu sehr rot, und ihre Lippen vielleicht _etwas_ zu sehr geschminkt und ihr Ausschnitt vielleicht _etwas_ zu tief.  
 

Es passte ihr wunderbar.  
 

Trotzdem blieb mein Puls unerwartet ruhig. Ich lachte sie an. „Na. Ich bin doch dafür bekannt das Erstbeste zu sagen, was mir in den Sinn kommt.“

Ihre roten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem koketten Grinsen: „Mhm. Ich hab von deiner Gespräch mit Duke gehört.“

„Er ist ein Bastard“, sagte ich bestimmt.

„Sicher ist er das“, ihre Augen betrachteten mich spöttisch.

„Er hat sie zum Weinen gebracht“, erklärte ich.

„Sicher nicht zum letzten Mal“, das Funkeln in ihren Augen blieb.

„Du machst dich über mich lustig“, sie trank einen Schluck. Der rote Lippenstift färbte ein bisschen auf dem Glas ab. Sie verschmierte das Rot mit ihrem Daumen und musterte mich dabei gedankenverloren.

„Weißt du, erwachsen werden ist nicht leicht“, sagte sie dann nach einer Zeit. Ich blickte sie zweifelnd an. „Mai, wie viel hast du schon getrunken?“

„Oh, ich bin gerade erst gekommen.“, unschuldig schaute sie mich an. „Weißt du, der ganze Zirkus“, sie zeigte mit ihrer rechten Hand, mit der sie das Glas immer noch fest umklammert hielt, auf das Getümmel um uns herum. „Das ist nichts für mich. Zuviel Geld, zuviel Image, zu wenig“, sie funkelte mich wieder herausfordernd an: „Party.“

„Warum bist du dann hier?“ Ich verstand sie gut. Warum war ich nochmal hier?

„Och“, sie lächelte wieder verschmitzt: „Wegen meines Geldes, meines Images und für das wenig Party. Außerdem gibt es Freigetränke.“ Sie winkte jemand hinter mir zu. Ich verdrehte die Augen. So eine Antwort gab ein Sechzehnjähriger, aber doch niemand in seinen ‚goldenen Zwanzigern’. „Und zu mir sagst du, Erwachsen werden ist schwer.“

„Eben. Nicht jeder schafft es. Bis später.“ Sie drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und ihr Glas in die Hand, dann war sie verschwunden. Etwas verdattert schaute ich ihr hinterher.  
 

 

Die Zeit verging langsam. Ich hielt mich vorwiegend am Buffet auf, das ich zusammen mit Tristan und einem amüsiertem Duke genau einmal (möglichst unauffällig) durchprobierte. Ich war gerade bei den kleinen Fleischklößchen, als Tea mit flatterndem Kleid und Yugi an der Seite auf uns zugestürmt kam.

„Wusstet ihr schon, dass das vielleicht der letzte Kaibawinterball sein könnte?“, erzählte sie in atemloser Stimme und eröffnete damit die Lästerrunde. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, was an Yugi, dem Tanzen oder den vielen Gläsern Sekt, die sie schon getrunken hatte, liegen konnte. Ich tippte auf alles drei zusammen.

„Nein!“, Serenity sah wirklich geschockt aus. „Warum?“ Ich tat so, als ob mich die Cocktailhäppchen neben auf meinem Teller ganz in ihren Bann zogen hätten. Lästern war nur was für Mädchen, das alles interessierte mich nicht die Bohne, also wirklich so was von nicht.

„Naja. Also ich hab von Mai gehört, die mit einem ihrer Freunde geredet hat, dass man munkelt, dass es der Kaiba Corp. gerade nicht so gut geht.“ Mein Gott, waren diese Schrimps gut.

„Geschieht Kaiba nur Recht“, mischte Duke sich nun ins Gespräch ein. Ich blickte auf.

„Du darfst das doch gar nicht hören, das ist vertraulich.“ Tea lachte ihr angeheitertes Lachen, das immer ein bisschen zu viel Zähne zeigte. Duke schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Das sind doch keine Neuigkeiten. Jeder weiß, dass Kaibas Hauptlieferanten Pleite gegangen sind und es ihm jetzt an Geld mangelt. Deshalb wollte ich mir diesen Ball auch auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Das alles hier ist praktisch nur ein riesiges Charityevent für die Kaiba Corp.“

„Wie mies von dir“, nickte Tristan anerkennend.

„Also sind all diese Geschäftsleute hier…?“, ich zeigte wahllos um mich.

„Japp, an einen Stück vom Kaibakuchen interessiert.“

Oha. Kein Wunder war Kaiba so höflich zu Smithy gewesen, wie sagt man so schön, da war sein Arsch schön auf Grundeis gelaufen. Es schien so, dass Kaiba selbst auch keine Ahnung von Geld hatte, irgendwie beruhigt lachte ich auf.  
 

 

Je länger der Abend dauerte, desto zäher wurde er. Wie Kaugummi zog er sich in die Länge. Die Leute um mich herum wurden immer ausgelassener, die langsamen Stücke wechselten sich mit den ganz schnellen (für Ballverhältnisse) ab, und ich stand mit dem Rücken an eine Wand gelehnt da und starrte ins Leere. Mir war schlecht. Zu viele Schrimps, zu viel Essen insgesamt. Kaibas Buffet hatte mich geschafft und ich wollte nichts lieber als mich in ein Bett fallen lassen und erst dann wieder aufwachen, wenn alles verdaut war.

Tristan war schwacher gewesen. Er hatte sich irgendwann in Richtung Toilette verabschiedet, und ward seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Selbst Schuld. _Ich_ hatte ihn vor den Eiern mit Kaviar gewarnt, _er_ wollte nicht hören.

Und Duke… der tummelte sich irgendwo mit Serenity. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Tristan und mir extra was ins Essen getan, um mit ihr allein sein zu können. Er war den ganzen Abend so überraschend nett gewesen und das hier war dann sicher der Haken. Müde schloss ich die Augen und stöhnte.

„Sir, geht es ihnen gut?“, fragte mich eine Stimme, die mich erschrocken hochfahren lies.

„Naja“, murmelte ich. Wenn mich schon ein Kellner nach meiner Gesundheit fragte, dann musste ich wirklich bitter aussehen.

„Soll ich ihnen ein Taxi bestellen?“ Wirklich, wirklich bitter.

„Nein. Es geht schon… etwas frische Luft wäre vielleicht gut“, murmelte ich mit geröteten Wangen. Gott, war mir das peinlich. „Durch diese Tür geht es raus auf dir Terrasse.“ Er zeigte auf eines der Fenster rechts von mir. Tatsache, da war so was wie ne Klinke.

„Ähm. Danke. Ich denke ich komm schon zurecht.“ Er nickte mir noch kurz zu, dann steuerte ich auch schon auf die Tür zu.  
 

Die Terrasse war riesig. Das war keine Überraschung. Aber auch leer. Das schon eher.

Ich atmete auf und ging ein paar Schritte. Es war kalt, aber tat so gut. Dieser Tipp war Gold wert gewesen. Ich zog meine Anzugjacke enger um mich und steuerte einfach gerade aus auf das Geländer zu. Erstmal einen Überblick verschaffen.  
 

„Kann man denn nie seine Ruhe vor dir haben?“, kam es von irgendwo. „Kaiba?“, hauchte ich ängstlich in den leeren Raum. Nicht, dass ich jetzt noch auf meine alten Tage anfing zu halluzinieren. „Hm“, machte es aber dann doch noch von Rechts und ich spähte ins Dunkel.

Und tatsächlich, dort stand eine Gestalt im Schatten. Ich trat näher auf sie zu. Ein kleiner roter Punkt leuchtete neben ihr auf, das sah ja beinah so aus wie eine…

„Du rauchst?“, fragte ich und er sah mich müde an. „Manchmal.“

„Manchmal?“, hätte ich die Fähigkeit meine Augenbraue zu heben, dann wäre dies der perfekte Moment dafür. So aber blieb mir nur ein fragendes Gesicht.

„Es gibt einem die Möglichkeit raus zu kommen.“ Er hatte sich wieder umgedreht, seine eine Hand sanft auf das Geländer der Terrasse gelehnt, und seinen Blick auf den Garten gerichtet.

„Aber drinnen rauchen sie doch…“

„Es gibt einem die Möglichkeit raus zu kommen“, wiederholte er bestimmt. Seine Stimme klang rau. Ich bekam Gänsehaut und trat zu ihm ans Geländer: „Es ist kalt.“

„Niemand hat gesagt, dass du hier sein musst“, sein Blick blieb starr auf der Landschaft hängen, ich beobachtete wie er das rote Glimmen seiner Zigarette wieder zu seinem Mund führte.

„Drinnen ist es zu warm“, ich machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung. Der Rauch stieg langsam in die Höhe, trotz der klaren Luft. „Und hier ist es schöner.“ Kaiba beobachtete mich aus den Augenwinkeln heraus und nickte leicht. Ich atmete tief ein. Die kalte Nachtluft brannte etwas in meiner Kehle, aber der Mond schien ganz sanft über die Winterlandschaft. Verwandelte alles in Harmonie und Ruhe, obwohl man hier immer noch die Geräusche des Balls hören konnte. Ruhe, und das in der Gegenwart von Kaiba. Es war verrückt.

„Nicht beeindruckt von meinem Lichterspektakel?“, er drehte den Kopf leicht zu mir „Es kostet mich ein Vermögen.“ Trotz seiner emotionslosen Stimme musste ich lächeln. „Doch, doch. Unglaublich beeindruckt. So weihnachtlich. Ich hatte mehr KC-Logos erwartet.“

„Mokuba mag Weihnachten“, sagte er, so als erkläre das alles und in einer bestimmten Weise tat es das auch. Achtlos warf er seine Zigarette zu Boden und trat drauf. Seine Schuhsohle klackte dabei. Er konnte jetzt wieder reingehen, nichts hielt ihn mehr hier, aber er lehnte sich wieder an das Geländer, diesmal mit dem Rücken dagegen und seinem Gesicht mir zugewandt. Mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Ich versuchte es so gut es ging zu unterdrücken. Was wenn Kaiba es hörte?

„Übrigens herzlichen Glückwunsch Wheeler, du bist das Gesprächsthema des Abends“, sagte er, seine Stimme etwas belegt. Verwundert hob ich meinen Kopf, den ich auf eine Hand gestützt hatte: „Wieso?“

„Komm Wheeler, du tauchst mit einer männlichen Begeleitung auf einem traditionellen Ball auf, sag nicht, dass du nicht Gedanken darüber gemacht hast, wie das aufgenommen wird.“ Ich starrte ihn eine Zeit lang irritiert an. Er starrte zurück: „Du hast dir doch Gedanken darüber gemacht?“

Ich starrte noch ein bisschen mehr: „Sollte ich?“

Ungläubig blickte er mich weiterhin an, dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „So naiv“, murmelte er und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht geschlichen hatte.

Ich mein, mir war schon bewusst, dass es vielleicht etwas ungewöhnlich war mit Tris hier aufzutauchen, aber hey, wir waren doch nur Freunde. Das merkte man doch, oder? Oder?

Wir fielen wieder in Schweigen, ich spürte wie Kaibas Blicke immer wieder zu mir glitten und ich versuchte alles nur nicht ihn anzugucken. Wenn ich einmal ins Starren kam, dann wusste ich nicht, ob ich aufhören konnte. Besser kein Risiko eingehen, als im Nachhinein wie ein Trottel dazustehen. Also lehnte auch ich mich wieder aufs Geländer und blickte angestrengt in die Nacht hinein. Mit ein bisschen Phantasie könnte ich vielleicht auch den kalten Wind in eine leichte Brise verwandeln.  
 

„Wheeler…“, setzte Kaiba an und ich drehte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen wie Kaibas Hand sich zögerlich mir näherte. Im nächsten Moment spürte ich etwas Warmes auf meiner Wange, federleicht, nur ein Finger, aber trotzdem ein starker Kontrast zu der Kälte die mich, uns, sonst umgab. Stocksteif stand ich da und starrte Kaiba einfach nur an, es dauerte nur einen Moment und schon hatte Kaiba seinen Finger schon wieder zurückgezogen, den er ausgehend musterte. Was war denn bitte _das_? Ich merkte wie ich rot wurde. Na toll. Jetzt _musste_ er einfach mein Herz hören, so laut und schnell wie es in meinen Ohren pochte.

Einen Moment trafen sich unsere Blicke und das Pochen setzte aus. Sein Blick war… intensiv. Ich schluckte.

„Wheeler…“, sagte Kaiba, erneut in seiner rauen Stimme „Du hast Lippenstift auf deiner Wange.“ Und plötzlich, praktisch mit einem _Puff_ war die ganze Stimmung verfolgen. Meine Hand fand ihren Weg zu der Stelle, wo gerade eben noch Kaibas Finger waren. „Oh“, sagte ich nur. „Oh“, machte mich Kaiba mit einem spöttischen Grinsen nach, aber seine Augen waren kalt und leer. Ich begann zu reiben.

„Na toll, und mir sagt natürlich mal wieder keiner Bescheid. Ich bin den ganzen Abend damit durch die Gegend gelaufen“, knurrte ich, während meine Wangen immer wärmer wurde, einerseits von der Reibung, andererseits… naja. Gott sei Dank war es dunkel, sodass niemand meinen knallroten Kopf sehen konnte. Andererseits, wenn Kaiba hier sogar Lippenstift sah… mit einem Ruck drehte ich mich zur Seite. „Dumme Mai…“, grummelte ich.

„Mai? Du scheinst ja ungemein beliebt zu sein“, wenn ich da richtig hörte, dann klang seine Stimme ja richtig bitter.

Vorsichtig lugte ich über meine Schulter. Kaiba stand da mit seinen Armen vor der Brust verschränkt. Und das soll eine defensive Haltung sein? Bei Kaiba, da sah sie eher aggressiv aus. „Natürlich bin ich das. Ich bin Joey Wheeler“, erklärte ich mit einer Nice-Guy-Pose. Kaiba blieb unbeeindruckt. „Lass mich das richtig verstehen, Mai ist blond, dann eine Rothaarige, dein Affenfreund hat braune Haare, da fehlt ja nur noch ein Schwarzhaariger, wobei Duke gehört ja auch zu deiner kleinen Truppe“, zählte er mit einem Gesicht auf, als ob er gleich Gähnen müsse. Ich konnte nicht ganz glauben was ich da hörte. „Was genau willst du damit sagen?“ Kaiba verspannte sich noch mehr als sonst. „Ja, Köter, was will ich wohl damit sagen?“

„Kaiba, das sind meine FREUNDE!“ Was, zum Teufel, war in ihn gefahren?

„Ach so, deine Freunde, natürlich.“ Ich hasse seinen Sarkasmus. Ich hasse, hasse ihn.

„Ja, Arschloch. Meine _Freunde_ , Freunde so wie wir.“, brüllte ich ihn beinah an. Kaiba zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. „Wir sind keine Freunde.“ Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Ach hör mir auf mit dem Scheiß. Nur weil du Angst vor dem Wort hast, heißt dass nicht, dass du keine du-weißt-schon-was hast.“ Ich hatte echt genug von unserem um den heißen Brei herumtanzen. Auch wenn ich jetzt dank der Tanzschule das in ganz wunderbaren Schrittfolgen machen konnte.

„Wheeler, glaub mir, _wir_ sind keine Freunde“, sagte Kaiba bestimmt.

„Oh doch. Wenn ich ein Problem hätte und ich dich um Hilfe bitten würde, würdest du mich zwar ein Leben lang damit aufziehen, aber etwas _tun_ , ebenso wie ich dir helfen würde“, und ich war noch bestimmter.

„Ich wüsste nichts, wobei du mir helfen könntest.“ Es war zum Verzweifeln. Wie stur konnte dieser Holzkopf eigentlich sein? „Ich doch auch nicht. Man, es geht ums Prinzip. “

Skeptisch war das Wort das Kaibas Gesichtsausdruck am Besten beschrieb. Angefangen mit den gekräuselten Mundwinkeln, über die Nase, die Augen, hin zu der in Falten gelegten Stirn. Aber er widersprach nicht, was so viel wie: „Ja Joey, du hast recht, du bist der Klügste“ hieß.

„Man Kaiba, du weißt es, ich weiß es. Aber irgendwann muss man es doch mal offiziell machen. Freunde?“, ich grinste ihn schief an.

„Hn“, sagte er und stieß sich vom Geländer ab. Langsam machte er sich auf in Richtung Haus. Ich hastete ihm hinterher. So leicht wurde er mich nicht los. „Man Kaiba, sei mal ein bisschen kooperativer. Also?“ Er musterte mich von der Seite und seufzte dann. „Ich muss dir jetzt aber nicht um den Hals fallen oder so etwas in der Art?“

„Och…“, ich grinste.

„Und ich weigere mich mit dir und deiner Truppe irgendwelche ‚Freizeit-Spaß-Aktivitäten’ zu machen.“

„Du weißt nicht, was gut für dich ist!“

„Vor allem keine Übernachtungspartys.“

„Komm schon, für wie alt hältst du uns?“ Schweigen „Okay, Okay, ich will’s nicht wissen.“

„Überhaupt keine Partys. Und mein Haus ist Tabu.“

„Aber schau dir die Terrasse doch mal an, die ist doch optimal für ein großes Barbecue-grill-dingens mit ganz viel Cola und…“

„Nein.“

„Spielverderber.“

„Und es gibt keine Rabatte für die Kaiba-Corp.“

„Geiziger Spielverderber.“

„Und vor allem keine Spitznamen.“

„Aber warum denn nur nicht, Kaiba-boy?“

„Köter, du bist so gut wie tot.“  
 

Hach, war das Leben nicht manchmal wirklich wundervoll?  
 

 


	16. Erziehungsversuche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu Beginn. Ich bin nicht zufrieden mit diesem Kapitel.  
> Es ist zu... anders. Aber wenn ich es jetzt nicht abschicke, dann dauert es wieder sechs Monate und Nachbearbeiten kann ich es immer noch. Im Moment ist nicht gerade meine schreibwütigste Phase... und man liest es glaube ich heraus.
> 
> Irgendwie bin ich hier doch schon ziemlich albern geworden.  
> Also, Lob wird geherzt und Kritik mit offenen Armen empfangen.  
> Viel Spaß:  
> 08.02.2008

 

„Okay“, sagte ich. Und meinte es nicht wirklich so.

„Jetzt noch mal ganz von Vorne.“  
 

Und ganz Vorne sollte ich auch wirklich anfangen.

Denn in diesem Moment waren meine Wangen aufgeplustert, meine Augen tellergroß. Ich wusste selbst, dass ich so ziemlich wie der Idiot aussah, der Kaiba mir immer vorwarf zu sein. Aber verdammt, ich war auch nur ein Mensch und dazu noch ein Mensch, der am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag aus seinem trauten Heim gerissen wurde. Das muss man sich mal vorstellen. Einen Moment noch absolut high von seinen Geschenken, dem Familienessen und dem riesigen Weihnachtsbaum und im nächsten Moment klingelt es und man wird in eine Limousine praktisch gezerrt, einer sehr schönen Limousine, da kann man nichts sagen, aber trotzdem _gezerrt_ , mit so einem festen Griff, der absolut gar nichts von weihnachtlicher Weltfriedensstimmung verriet, und kaum will man aufatmen, dann setzte sich dieses Teil dann auch noch in Bewegung.

Da konnte man niemanden vorwerfen, wenn er wenigstens ein bisschen irritiert war.  
 

Allein auf diese Weise gekidnappt zu werden war ja schon seltsam genug, aber wenn dann auch noch Seto Kaiba der Täter war… ich weiß nicht, ob da eine Runde Panik schieben ausreichte.

Besonders, wenn er, nachdem er einem jegliche Fluchtwege versperrt hatte, sein Opfer so seltsam lange musterte. Da war alles, was ich ausrichten konnte wirklich nur ein sich in die Polster weiter zurücklehnen, Arme verschränken und ein fragendes/überhebliches Gesicht aufsetzen.

Ich wartete – nichts.

„Also?“, hatte ich deshalb gesagt.

„Es gibt ein Problem“, hatte er geantwortet.

„Das merk' ich.“ Ich streckte ihm meinen Fuß entgegen: „Wenn du mir noch nichtmal die Zeit lässt Schuhe anzuziehen… ich mein’ es liegt ja nur Schnee draußen und ich es ist ja nicht so, dass sich der Kollege hier wie ein Eisklumpen anfühlt.“

Er starrte einen Moment lang meine durchnässte Socke an, dann räusperte er sich. „Nimm das“, sagte er, als er unter seinen Sitz griff. Eine Decke kam zum Vorschein, jedenfalls für die Sekunden, in denen meine Sicht noch nicht schwarz geworden war. Kaiba hatte das Ding nämlich auf mich geschleudert.

Grummelnd zog ich sie von meinem Kopf runter: „Ehrlich man, nach dieser Aktion muss ich nicht mehr Danke sagen.“

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. „Ich bin gekränkt.“

„Pff. Solltest du aber auch so was von sein.“ Meine Arme verschränkten sich.

„Heulsuse.“ Ich streckte ihm meine Zunge raus, egal, ob das kindisch war, und begann mir die Socken von den Füßen zu pellen.  
 

„Ein Problem also. Was könnte denn dem allmächtigen Kaiba zu schaffen machen?“

Kaibas Augen verengten sich kurz. Und dann sagte er _es_. Das, was mich in meinen Idiotenstatus versetzte, mich wie ein Fisch aussehen und die Socke in meiner linken Hand zerknüllen ließ.

Er sagte: „Ich will, dass du mich zu einem Geschäftsessen begleitest. Als mein Assistent.“  
 

Natürlich war es eine Aufforderung, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Kaiba mag ein Genie sein, doch was eine Frage war, das hatte er noch nicht wirklich drauf. Rhetorische Fragen, ja. Das war ja auch ein Fremdwort. Aber aus einer einfachen Frage wie: „Kann ich mal deinen Stift benutzen?“ wird bei Kaiba automatisch: „Gib mir deinen Stift.“ und ein: „Könntest du mich bitte einmal durchlassen?“ ein: „Geh mir aus dem Weg, Köter.“

Ja, Höflichkeit im Allgemeinen war nicht so Kaibas Stärke.

Und wie sollte er es auch lernen? Man buckelte ja bei dem kleinsten Pieps von ihm. Gut, Yugi hatte das ein oder andere Mal versucht ihn subtil auf einige Mängel seiner Persönlichkeit hinzuweisen, aber wie Yugi nun einmal war, _zu_ subtil. Der Einzige, der ihm wirklich und wahrhaftig, laut und deutlich widersprach… war ich.  
 

Trotzdem, bei so einem Inhalt, puh, da war es doch wohl klar, dass ich da erstmal baff war. Aber als mir dann durch sein langes Schweigen langsam dämmerte, dass das wirklich kein Scherz war und dass er auch wirklich und wahrhaftig gesagt, was ich nun mal gehört hatte, da stammelte ich dann ein: „Also. Du willst, dass _ich_ , Joseph Joey Wheeler, dein Assistent bin? Wieso?“  
 

Das war der Moment, in dem Kaibas Augen wieder ihren Weg zu mir fanden. Aufgespießt wurde ich von ihnen, gepfählt, gemartert, durchbohrt, kurzum: Kaiba sah nicht glücklich aus, wie er mich so musterte.

„Mr. Smith wünscht deine Anwesenheit“, grollte er. Als ob sein Blick nicht reichen würde. Man, ich hatte ja verstanden, dass das nicht Kaibas Vorstellung eines gemütlichen Weihnachtsausflugs war.

Aber wieder war es der Inhalt, der mich aufhorchen ließ. „Du meinst den Typen, den ich verarscht habe?“ Ich runzelte meine Stirn. Kaiba sah mich abfällig an. „Was für eine Ausdrucksweise, aber ja. Mr. Smith, mein Geschäftspartner“, murmelte er.

„Meine Güte“, ich verdrehte die Augen: „Dann halt der Typ, den ich hinters Licht geführt habe.“ Ich konnte den Spott aus meiner Stimme leider nicht ganz verbannen. Besonders strengte ich mich auch nicht an.

„Aber… warum?“

Ich mein, ich hatte mit den Kerl vielleicht zehn Minuten geredet und dann auch noch über Häuser. Nicht gerade etwas, das man sich bis ans Ende seiner Tage merkte. Im Ernst, ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass er mich schon längst vergessen hatte.

„Warum?“, wiederholte Kaiba und begann zu Lachen. Es war kein schönes Lachen. Es war eher ein Bellen. So ein Lachen, das einem Gänsehaut kriegen lässt und zum Türgriff schielen, absolut humorlos.

Ich starrte ihn an. Mit einem Schlag war er wieder ruhig. „Ich habe keine Ahnung“, spuckte er verächtlich aus.  
 

„Aber… ich mein, ich hab doch keine Ahnung von deinen Geschäften und so. Kannst du ihm nicht sagen, dass ich im Ausland bin, wegen wichtigen Terminen, oder so?“, stammelte ich, noch immer ein bisschen mitgenommen von Kaibas Ausbruch. Kein Wunder, dass man ihn so selten Lachen sah, es konnte einem wirklich Angst einjagen.

„Weißt du, Wheeler“, er seufzte: „Mr. Smith weiß leider, dass mein wichtigstes Geschäft zurzeit, das mit ihm ist und um es dir so zu erklären, dass du es auch verstehst. Ich bin nicht genau in der Position, um Mr. Smith zu widersprechen. Er stellt eine Forderung an mich, ich stelle eine Forderung an dich. Du bist das schwächste Glied in der Kette.“  
 

Ich war sprachlos. So viel Arroganz hatte ich ja lange nicht mehr erlebt. Das… das war keine ungeschickt gestellte Frage mehr, das war ein komplett verdrehtes Weltbild.

„Du schnippst mit dem Finger und ich springe? Hast du dir das so vorgestellt?“ Wo lebte der Kerl bitte?  
 

„Wheeler. Wir wissen beide, dass du die Zeit hast. Und wir wissen beide, dass du Geld brauchst. Jetzt mach das nicht komplizierter als es ist“, knurrte er.  
 

„Komplizierter? Man, ich will doch einfach nur nett gefragt werden, wie jeder normale Mensch. Und wag es mir bloß nicht mit Geld zu kommen. Ich mein, warum wär dir denn dieser Smithey-typ sonst so wichtig, wenn es nicht um deine Firma ging.“ Ich war sauer auf Kaiba. Aber nicht kochend wütend, sondern eher genervt von seinem Gehabe. Er war ja wohl der, der immer alles komplizierter mit seinem Alles-muss-nach-meiner-Pfeife-Tanzen-Tick machte. Diesen Schuh konnte er mir nicht anziehen.  
 

„Was weißt du schon über meine Firma“, sang Kaiba das alte Lied. Ehrlich man, was neues könnte er sich auch mal einfallen lassen.  
 

„Naja, besonders rosig sieht es nicht aus mit deinem Lieferdings. Und jetzt ist das Geld knapp. Also komm mir nicht so, als hättest du die Wahrheit mit Löffeln gegessen, während mir nur noch die Schüssel zum Auslecken übrig geblieben wär, ja?“ Kaibas wütende Gesicht löste sich auf, als eine Augenbraue hochwanderte und er mich dann mit einem amüsiert-fragenden Gesicht musterte.

„Auslecken?“, wiederholte er.

„Ja man, das nennt man Metapher. Is’n rhetorisches Mittel und zeigt wie furchtbar gebildet ich bin.“ Ich merkte wie ich wieder zu schmollen begann. Aber hey, ich gehe ja wohl nicht schon fast 12 Jahre zur Schule, um mir dann sagen zu lassen, dass ich ein Idiot war. Ich zog die Decke, die ich über meine Beine ausgebreitet hatte nun bis unter den Kopf und starrte aus dem Fenster. Flauschig war sie und flauschig sah auch der Schnee auf den Häusern und Bäumen aus. Eine Welt voller Zuckerwatte, wenn man mal von den Matschrändern am Straßenrand absah.  
 

„Also?“, durchschnitt Kaibas Stimme die Stille. Ich ignorierte ihn und blickte einer schwarzen Katze nach, die sich vom weiß eines Vorgartens absetzte. Dort war nicht gestreut oder geschippt worden, wahrscheinlich waren die Besitzer in den Urlaub gefahren. Zu Oma und Opa, mit ihren drei Kindern.

„Joey…“, Kaibas Stimme hatte einen Hauch von Ungeduld.  
 

„Wo fahren wir überhaupt hin?“, fragte ich, meinen Kopf immer noch von Kaiba weggedreht.

„Durch die Gegend.“

„Aha.“ Ich lehnte mich weiter gegen das weiche Sitzpolster zurück und kuschelte mich noch etwas tiefer in die Decke. „Ist das nicht so was wie unnötige Umweltverschmutzung?“

Kaiba seufzte: „Ist das so wichtig?“

„Für dich vielleicht nicht, aber die Erde ist dir sicher nicht dankbar. Weißt du, wenn jeder einfach mal so sinnlos durch die Gegend fahren würde, wie viel…“

„Joey…“ und wieder sagte er meinen Namen so… sanft. Ich mochte es wie er meinen Namen sagte. Das war kein hartes, unpersönliches „Wheeler“, das war einfach… ich, den er da ansprach. Ich drehte Kaiba meinen Kopf zu. Er sah gar nicht mehr so unfreundlich aus. Da saß kein Geschäftsmann mehr neben mir, sondern ein ganz normaler Mensch.

„Jaja. Also gut.“ Diesmal seufzte ich.

„Du machst…“, fing er an, aber ich unterbrach ihn. „Du kaufst mir jetzt ein Eis und dann fragst du mich ganz normal, während du mir eine Nacht drüber Schlafen als Bedenkzeit gibst. Dann rufst du mich morgen an und _vielleicht_ sage ich ja.“  
 

„Ein Eis?“, er starrte mich ungläubig an. „Es ist der zweite Weihnachtsfeiertag, verdammt. Wo soll ich da ein _Eis_ herbekommen?“

„Na und? Soll ich dir helfen oder nicht?“ Vielleicht war das wirklich ein etwas extravaganter Wunsch, aber jetzt konnte ich da nicht mehr zurück.

„Ein Eis…“, wiederholte er erneut. Ich nickte. „Sonst kannst du mich jetzt auch gerne zu Hause absetzen.“

Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mir ausgerechnet heute aussuchen würde, um so etwas wie Prinzipien überhaupt erst zu entwickeln? Sonst war ich doch auch nicht so… aber irgendetwas sagte mir im hintersten Winkel meines Kopfes, dass ich, wenn ich jetzt nachgab auf immer und ewig als Depp abgestempelt wäre. So war ich zumindest ein Depp mit Ehre… und ich könnte später Yugis und Teas Kindern davon erzählen wie mir der reiche Seto Kaiba mitten im Winter ein Eis kaufte. Oder zu geizig dazu war. Es kam jetzt auf ihn an.  
 

„Du bist unmöglich“, murmelte er, als er ein Telefon von der Seite nahm, anscheinend redete er mit dem Fahrer, denn nach kurzer Zeit hielten wir an.

„Ich bin gleich zurück“, knurrte er, während er die Tür aufmachte. Ich konnte seine langen Beine dabei beobachten wie sie auf eine Tankstelle zustaksten. Wenige Minuten später war er wieder da. „Hier“, grunzte er und warf mir etwas gegen den Kopf.

„Maan“, rief ich: „Der Kopf hat dir nichts getan. Erst die Decke und nun…“, ich betrachtete die bunte Packung in meiner Hand: „… das Eis.“

„Mein Gott“, Kaiba verdrehte die Augen: „Geradezu lebensgefährlich.“ Die Limousine setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Haha“, bemerkte ich trocken, während meine Finger sich an der raschelnden Verpackung zu schaffen machten. Es war ein Kindereis. Dieses eine Rote mit dem Kaugummistil. Ich warf Kaiba einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor ich ein Stück der Ummantelung abbiss.

Ein zu süßer Geschmack breitete sich in meinem Mund aus, während ich sauer aus meinem Fenster starrte.

Kaiba blickte stur zur anderen Seite hinaus. Das konnte ich sehen, wenn ich hin und wieder heimlich zu ihm rüber schielte. Eine Weile schwiegen wir uns nur an.  
 

Irgendwann erkannte ich die Häuserblocks auf meiner Seite wieder. Wir waren auf dem Weg zurück. Noch knapp 10 Minuten und wir wären wieder vor meiner Tür. Ich rutschte unruhig auf meinem Sitz hin und her. Ich wollte nicht der Erste sein, der etwas sagte.

„Lass das“, knurrte Kaiba. Ich schenkte ihm einen Blick, der eine Mischung aus: „Warum sollte ich?“ und „Spielverderber“ war. Bildete ich mir das nur ein oder blieben seine Augen wirklich an meinen Lippen hängen? Mit einem Schulterzucken lutschte ich weiter lustlos an meinem Eis herum.  
 

Meine freie Hand fing an einen unbestimmten Rhythmus auf das Sitzkissen zu trommeln, während wir meinem Haus immer näher kamen. Ich konnte Stille einfach nicht vertragen.

„Köter…“, kam es wieder von der Seite. Diesmal schaute Kaiba nicht zu mir herüber.

„Was’n? Wir sind doch gleich da“, sagte ich, als ich die letzten Reste noch vom Stil leckte.

„Eben. Was ist dagegen einzuwenden für ein paar Minuten einfach ruhig zu sein?“, kam die entnervte Antwort.

„Ich warte halt noch auf dich. Das sind subtile Zeichen, dass du vielleicht mal loslegen solltest“, stöhnte ich. Ehrlich, er sollte sich beeilen, wenn er mich noch heute fragen wollte.

„Was…?“, setzte er an und wieder huschten seine Augen zu meinen Lippen. Eindeutig keine Einbildung. Was sollte ich jetzt davon halten?

„Weißt du… das Eis war nur Teil eins“, half ich nach.

„Gut. Ich ruf dich morgen an“, sagte er. Den Blick diesmal stur von mir weg gelenkt.

„Das war aber immer noch nicht… man Kaiba, was’n jetzt schon wieder?“

Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, als er es mir wieder zuwandte. Er schaute mir fest in die Augen, als er sagte: „Du hast Eis im Gesicht.“

Mit der Grabenstimme, in der er das sagte, hätte es auch so etwas wie: „Du hast Krebs“ oder „Du wirst nie wieder sehen können“ sein können.

„Kann sein.“ Ich kratzte mich verlegen am Kopf. „Das Zeugs färbt ab. Hab ich ganz vergessen.“ Ich versuchte meine Lippen mit meiner Zunge zu säubern. Diesmal schaute Kaiba nicht weg.  
 

Was für eine absurde Situation. Irgendwie wurde ich noch unruhiger als vorher. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft. Ich versuchte mich abzulenken, indem ich mit meinen glitschigen Fingern den Kaugummi aus seiner Verpackung pulte. Kaiba räusperte sich, ich räusperte mich, die Limousine kam zum Halten.

Ich war lange nicht mehr so froh darüber einen warmen, beheizten Ort gegen das kalte Nass von draußen eintauschen zu dürfen. Dann konnte sich Kaiba halt das explizite Wiederholen seiner Frage sparen. Ich mein, mir war klar, was er wollte, ihm war klar, was er wollte. Ich hatte meinen Standpunkt klar gemacht, er hatte ihn zähneknirschend akzeptiert. Warum sollte ich noch länger in dieser peinlichen Stille bleiben? Außerdem war das alles sowieso lächerlich.

„Naja du“, fing ich also ziemlich lahm an, als ich die Decke weg strampelte. „Man hört voneinander, denk ich. Ähm… war schön, dass du mal vorbeigeschaut hast.“

Kaibas Blick zeigte mit deutlich, dass er mich gerade etwas seltsam fand. Ich fummelte verlegen am Türöffner herum. „Bis morgen dann, denke ich, ne?“

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Klick. „Ja. Bis morgen“, hörte ich noch bevor ich sie wieder zugeschlagen hatte.

Den Rest des Weges zu unserer Haustür bin ich dann gesprintet.

Verdammt, war das kalt. Und während ich sturmklingelte und von einem, wohlgemerkt, unbekleideten Fuß auf den nächsten Sprang ging mir immer wieder Eines durch den Kopf: Was war schon ein Eis? Ich hätte nach Schuhen fragen sollen…  
 

****  
 

Es war Donnerstag, der 27. Dezember;

Zeit: 06:03 Uhr und mein Telefon klingelte.

Warum ich das so genau wusste? Weil ich zuerst meinen Wecker geschlagen hatte, bevor ich merkte, dass das nervtötende Klingeln von wo anders kam. Gott sei Dank lag mein Telefonhörer in Reichweite des Bettes, so konnte ich es zwischen zwei alten T-shirts hervorfischen ohne mein warmes Nest verlassen zu müssen.

„Hm?“, grunzte ich also, was so viel wie Hallo heißen sollte.

„Wheeler. Es ist morgen. Also?“, kam eine bedeutend wachere Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Kaiba? Zu früh…keine Manieren“, murmelte ich in mein Kissen. Er musste es trotzdem verstanden haben.

„Köter“, seine Stimme klang gereizt, „Ich hab dir dein Eis gekauft, ich hab dich angerufen. Ich erwarte eine Antwort. Jetzt.“

„Mach ich’s halt…“, knurrte ich. Alles war mir recht. Alles, um diese wunderbare, aber trotzdem so nervtötend frühe Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Warum nicht gleich so“, sagte es noch und dann hörte ich nur noch das gleichmäßige Tuten meines Telefonhörers, das mich sanft zurück in den Schlaf lullte.  
 

Vier Stunden später wachte ich auf und fand das Telefon unter meiner Bettdecke.


	17. Willkommen in der Kaibahölle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha.  
> Jaha, ich lebe. Diese FF lebt. Wir alle leben und sind um ein Abitur reicher.  
> Ich verstehe jetzt, was ältere Menschen meinen, wenn sie sagen, dass sie Renter sein unterschätzt hätten.  
> Ich habe Abiturient sein unterschätzt. Die Zeit, des zu Hauseseins und am Computer sitzen, weil man eigentlich Hausaufgaben machen sollte, fehlt.  
> Und um alles muss man sich kümmern, angefangen von Job oder Studium, bis Wohnung, bis wah, wah, wah. Und obwohl bei mir mittlerweile alles (bis auf die Wohnung) ziemlich sicher ist, sind da ja noch Freunde. Und die haben alle auch nichts zu tun. Oder zu viel. Wie auch immer. Alles pulsiert vor Leben, nur das hier ein bisschen weniger. Egal. Ins Schreiben muss man auch erstmal wieder reinkommen. Dafür hab ich ja den süßen Cliffhanger eingebaut. Thihi.  
> 15.06.2008

Tea lachte immer noch.  
 

Wir warteten auf Tris und Yugi. Sie klammerte sich an ihrer heißen Teetasse fest, ihr Kopf war zurückgeworfen, ihre Zähne blitzten mir entgegen und sie _lachte._

„So lustig ist das jetzt nun auch wieder nicht“, murmelte ich, meine Arme verschränkt.

„Oh doch…“, gluckste sie und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Wenigstens waren da noch keine Lachtränen. „Du als Kaibas Assistent…“, Pause zum Atem holen, „mit einem Eis in der Hand!“, und dann gackerte sie weiter.

Ich war wirklich nicht amüsiert.  
 

„Ich mag Eis einfach gern“, antwortete ich. Sie lachte nur noch lauter: „Im Dezember?“

„Sollte ich etwa bis zum Frühling warten? Das wär ja noch dümmer gewesen.“

Langsam wurde diese Reaktion wirklich alt. Tristan hatte mir am Telefon durch sein lautes Gejohle fast das Trommelfell zum Platzen gebracht, Serenity gekichert, Yugi einmal tief Luft geholt und dann ein: „… wirklich?“ in den Hörer gehaucht.

Wenigstens Tea, dachte ich, besitzt eine anständige Portion Taktgefühl.

Das war natürlich bevor sie ihren Kopf nach hinten geworfen und losgeprustet hatte.

Im Ernst, die Leute schauten sich schon nach ihr um.  
 

„Kannst du dich jetzt bitte mal wieder beruhigen“, ein bisschen erschrak ich selbst darüber, wie genervt sich meine Stimme anhörte. „Und überhaupt, wenn etwas lustig war, dann ja wohl überhaupt nur Kaibas Reaktion.“ Die Eiswürfel in meinem Glas klirrten, während ich mit meinen Strohhalm trotzig darin rumstocherte.

„Kaiba? Was hat der denn gemacht?“, sie hatte einmal tief Luft geholt und war jetzt wieder ganz neugierige Tea, nur mit einem Tick zu geröteter Wangen.

„Ohhh, den hättest du sehen sollen.“ Ich war nun wieder ganz in meinem Element. Über Kaiba sprechen, das konnte ich. „Gestarrt hat der, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Und dabei hatte ich nur ein bisschen rot um die Lippen. Ehrlich man, mein ganzes Gesicht war für den nur noch auf meinen Mund reduziert.“

„Kaiba hat auf deine Lippen gestarrt?“ Nachdenklich rührte sie mit dem Löffel in ihrem Tee herum. Man konnte förmlich sehen wie es in ihr ratterte.

„Mhm.“ Ich nickte überschwänglich.

„Lange?“, ihre Augen bohrten sich praktisch in meine. Mir wurde ein bisschen mulmig, ich antwortete langsam.

„Also, ich hab’s bemerkt…“,

„…und du bist was so was angeht nicht der Schnellste“, sie nickte zustimmend. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich jetzt beleidigt sein sollte, oder es als Wahrheit hinnehmen. Was meine Umwelt angeht, da war ich manchmal nämlich echt ein… Träumer.

„Man, Joey, weißt du denn nicht was das bedeutet könnte?“ Tea schien ziemlich aufgeregt zu sein. Ich war nur verwirrt.

„Dass Kaiba ein Ordnungsfreak ist und nicht mit verkleckertem Eis umgehen kann? Ja, das ist mir auch schon durch den Kopf gegangen.“ Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, nein. Ich mein, mist, dahinten kommt Tristan…“ Ich wollte mich gerade zur Tür umdrehen, als meine linke Hand umklammert wurde..

„Joey…“, begann Teas mit einer eindringlichen Stimme zu flüstern. „Man, ich bin mir zwar nicht ganz sicher, aber für mich heißt das, dass Kaiba an dir interessiert ist.“

Ich verstand immer noch nicht worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Das ist doch wohl klar, sonst wäre dieser ganze Limoaufzug wohl ohne Sinn gewesen.“ Natürlich war er an mir interessiert. Ich sollte sein Assistent werden oder Fake-Assistent oder was auch immer. Wenn das kein Interesse war, dann wusste ich auch nicht…

„Ach Joey“, meine Hand wurde fester gedrückt, ihre Stimme war mehr ein Zischen, „ich meine doch nur, dass Kaiba wirklich, wirklich an dir _interessiert_ sein könnte.“  
 

Und dann machte es Klick.  
 

„Tea…du… du…“, stotterte ich und hätte wohl noch lange für diesen Satz gebraucht, hätte Tristan mir nicht in diesem Moment einen guten Stoß gegen die Schulter verpasst. Ich liebte seine herzlichen Willkommensgrüße.

„Naaa!“, grinste er: „Und biste jetzt Kaibas Bimbo?“  
 

Ich hustete los.

Und Tea lachte.

 _Schon wieder._  
 

*  
 

 

Im Wörterbuch steht unter flirten: Einen Flirt veranstalten; ungezwungen und spontan durch Körpersprache oder Smalltalk versuchen, sich gegenseitig näher zu kommen.  
 

In meinem eigenen Joeywörterbuch steht unter flirten: Kein Eintrag vorhanden.  
 

Sagen wir einfach mal so. Sollte Tea Recht haben, und die Betonung lag auf sollte, dann hatte ich ein Problem und zwar ein großes, ein riesengroßes.

Wenn Kaiba nämlich, mein Gott klang das dämlich, wirklich, wirklich Interesse an mir haben sollte und eben jenes besondere _Interesse_ , dann konnte das hier jetzt nicht so weitergehen.

Ehrlich nicht.

Das wär so eine Kitschfilmausgangssituation. Mensch A mag Mensch B und andersherum und sie kommen sich einfach nicht näher, weil beide zu stolz sind und nach fünfzig Jahren treffen sie sich wieder im Krankenhaus, weil beide Krebs haben und durch einen verdammten Zufall kommt dann ans Licht, dass sie ja ihr Leben lang auf den anderen gewartet haben und überhaupt und sowieso und dann haben sie eine glückliche Woche, die sie dann zusammen im Altersheim verbringen bevor Mensch A dann wegstirbt als tragischer Höhepunkt.

Und verdammt, ich hasste Kitschfilme. Ich wollte nicht eine Woche mit Kaiba zwischen Haferschleim und Bettpfannen verbringen, an einem Ort, wo Herzflattern eher besorgniserregend als aufregend war, und in einer Zeit, in der ich meinen Herzschrittmacher hochstellen musste, um ein bisschen Herzklopfen zu bekommen.

Nein, nein, nein.  
 

Entschlossen stieg ich an der Haltestelle: „Hauptstr./Kaibahaus“ aus. Ich würde es nicht soweit kommen lassen. Ich würde etwas ändern. Heute war mein Tag.  
 

 

*  
 

 

Sagen wir es einfach so. Heute war doch nicht mein Tag.

Irgendwie hatte ich mir mehr von Kaibas: „Komm morgen in mein Büro.“ erwartet.  
 

Angefangen hatte es schon mit Betreten der Kaiba Corp. Beinah umgerannt wurde ich, so viele Menschen drängelten sich an mir vorbei.

Die Informationstante war auch nicht besser. Noch in ihre Jacke gepackt stand sie hinter ihrem Pult. Anscheinend war sie gerade aus der Mittagspause wiedergekommen. Ich hatte mir eigentlich so etwas wie ein kleines Empfangskomitee vorgestellt, Kaibas Limostunt hatte einen hohen Standard gesetzt, aber sie hielt mir nur einen Zettel hin. Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was genau ich tun sollte, schrieb ich einfach mal meinen Namen drauf, während das Telefon ununterbrochen klingelte. Mit einem gequälten Lächeln presste sie nur zwischen: „Ich stelle sie durch.“ und „Nein, da müssen sie sich direkt an ihren Laden wenden.“ ein: „Da warten“ raus, während sie mit dem Finger auf ein Schild zeigte, das zur Lobby führen sollte.  
 

Die „Lobby“ war, naja... voll gestellt. Überall standen Kartons. Die ersten fünf Minuten lehnte ich hilflos im Türrahmen und schielte in Richtung Empfang. Ich würde doch sicher bald abgeholt werden. Ganz bestimmt.

Nach zehn Minuten hatte ich alle Wirtschaftszeitungen durchgeblättert. Und was anderes gab es hier nicht.

Nach der ersten viertel Stunde quetschte ich mich dann zwischen eine Yuka-Palme und einen Karton auf einen diese ungemütlichen Festschraubstühle und wartete weiter. Man konnte mich nicht vergessen haben. Oder?  
 

Zwei Männer schräg vor mir waren anscheinend genauso planlos wie ich, sie rauchten und fragten ausgerechnet _mich_ , ob ich wüsste, wo die Cafeteria denn sei, denn da sollte dieser Packen von Umzugkartons anscheinend hin. Ich musste sie ziemlich perplex angestarrt haben, denn der eine stupste den anderen nur freundschaftlich mit der Schulter an und murmelte ein: „Is gut Dirk, wir werden ja pro Stunde bezahlt“, der andere schüttelte nur den Kopf und zündete sich die nächste Zigarette an.  
 

Nach einer halben Stunde bin ich dann doch noch mal zurück zum Informationsschalter gegangen. Mittlerweile hatte die Frau es geschafft sich zumindest halbwegs aus ihrer Jacke zu schälen. Der Arm, der das Telefon hielt, steckte noch mittendrin, aber zumindest der Rest war frei. Auf Englisch faselte sie irgendwas in den Telefonhörer.

Ich baute mich vor ihr auf.

Ihr Blick war fest auf den Computer gerichtet, auf dessen Tastatur sie mit der anderen Hand wild einhämmerte.

Sie legte auf, ich räusperte mich, das Telefon klingelte erneut. Diesmal war es eine andere Sprache. Ihr Blick huschte rüber zu mir. Ein neuer Zettel wurde in meine Richtung geschoben.

Ich schrieb meinen Namen erneut drauf, erneut zeigte ihr Finger zum altbekannten Schild.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Ich griff mir einen neuen Zettel: „Ich hab einen Termin bei Kaiba.“ stand dort in großen leserlichen Buchstaben. Im Ernst, alle meine Lehrer wären stolz auf mich gewesen, so deutlich hatte ich noch nie geschrieben.

Die Frau konnte es wohl trotzdem nicht lesen, sie runzelte nur die Stirn. „Einen Moment, bitte“, säuselte sie ins Telefon und deckte den Hörer dann mit einer Hand zu.

„Ihr Name, bitte?“, ich war so kurz davor meinen Kopf einfach auf die wunderbare Marmorplatte vor mir zu hämmern.

„Joseph Jay Wheeler“, presste ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus.

Sie schaute noch einmal zweifelnd in meine Richtung bevor sie auf ihrer Tastatur rumzutippen begann. „Joseph Mit ph?“ Ich nickte. Sie tippte weiter. Ihr Gesicht bekam einen angestrengten Ausdruck. Einmal huschte ihr Blick zur Uhr.

„Ah, da hab ich Sie ja. Ihr Termin war vor einer halben Stunde.“ Ich starrte die Frau nur an. „Und das soll mir sagen…?“

„Herr Kaiba hat einen sehr strengen Terminplan, ich weiß nicht, ob sie…“, mein Gesicht muss ziemlich komisch ausgesehen haben, denn sie brach an dieser Stelle ab und fügte ein hastiges: „Ich kann ja mal sehen, was ich machen kann. Wenn sie bis dahin in der Lobby…“

„NEIN!“  
 

Es dauerte nicht mal 10 Minuten und ich saß an meinem alten Platz. Yuka-Palme, Pappkarton. Mordgedanken wegen Kaiba? Unzählige.  
 

 

*  
 

„Joseph Wheeler? Herr Kaiba erwartet Sie nun.“ Mit einem Ruck sprang ich auf und hätte mit Sicherheit den Stuhl umgeworfen, wäre dieser nicht im Arbeitsamtsstil festgeschraubt gewesen.

Ungelegt folgte ich der Frau, die kaum älter als ich sein konnte. Und trotzdem schien sie so viel erwachsener. Elegant schlängelte sie sich zwischen den Kartons durch, dort wo ich nur ungeschickt anstieß. Zielsicher lenkte sie uns zwischen den Menschenmassen der Eingangshalle durch. Im Ernst, was wollten die alle hier. Es war zwischen den Feiertagen. Niemand ging zwischen den Feiertagen arbeiten. Oder wenigstens nicht so viele. Papa sagte, seine Firma wäre ziemlich ausgestorben. Was zur Hölle war hier los?

„Herr Wheeler?“, die sanfte Stimme von Fr. Sommer ließ mich aufschrecken. Ein Schild, das an ihren enormgroßen Brüsten hing, hatte mir ihren Namen verraten. Ich stolperte ihr in einen Fahrstuhl hinterher, der überraschend leer war. Nur wir beide und… „Roland?“, stotterte ich.  
 

„Sir“, nickte mir der große Mann entgegen. Ich war so froh ein bekanntes, eigentlich durch die Sonnenbrille unbekanntes, Gesicht zu sehen, dass ich ihn umarmen wollte. Ich entschied mich stattdessen für ein: „Was zur Hölle ist hier los?“

„Ich versteh nicht ganz“, erwiderte er mit seiner üblichen Höflichkeit. Roland war bekannt dafür immer höflich zu sein. Ich denke er wurde dafür _eingestellt_. Roland war der Einzige, der es immer schaffte, Kaiba mit einer zufrieden stellenden Antwort zu dienen. Wie er das schaffte war ein Rätsel. Entweder absolute Dummheit oder Roland war das eigentliche Genie im Hause Kaiba.

Und wenn er einen mit seinen unsichtbaren Augen fixierte, entschied man sich schnell für Zweites.  
 

„Da sind...“ Ich zeigte auf die sich schließende Fahrstuhltür und holte Luft. Frau Sommers Lächeln war zuckersüß als sie mir aufmunternd zunickte. „… Menschen“, beendete ich den Satz eher schwach. Ihr Lächeln blieb. Auch Rolands Miene veränderte sich nicht. Eine kurze Stille herrschte trotzdem. Dann hörte man das Pling, der geschlossenen Tür.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Aber ich sehe da nur Stahl“, sagte er dann endlich.  
 

Ich merkte wie mein Gesicht brannte, rot wurde. „Äh. Nein. Im Gebäude…“, irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, ich machte es nur noch schlimmer. Denn ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich immer noch nicht. Frau Sommer lächelte und Roland… guckte.

„Das hier ist eine Firma“, erklärte diesmal die Frau, die auch nach Sommer roch. Eine Mischung aus Chlor und Sonnencreme.  
 

Ich wollte, dass sich ein Loch aufmachte und mich in die Tiefe riss. Und zum ersten Mal schien mir dieser Wunsch erfüllt zu werden. Nicht das Loch, aber zumindest die Tiefe. Mit einem Ruck setzte sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung und riss mich um. „Jessas“, entfuhr es mir, während ich zurückstolperte und mit der Wand hinter mir krachte. Wir sausten praktisch abwärts. Maskengleich lächelte diese Sommer. Rolands Miene zuckte ebenfalls nicht. Ich beobachtete sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Eigentlich hätte mich das beruhigen sollen. Sie hatten keine Angst, also war dieser praktisch freie Fall normal. Aber wenn du dich mit einem Fahrstuhl in atemberaubender (und das mein ich buchstäblich) Geschwindigkeit dem Erdmittelpunkt näherst und dir nur zwei starre Gesichter nicht einmal entgegenblinzeln. Dann kriegt man es schon mit der Angst zu tun.

Mit einem neuen Ruck war es genauso schnell vorbei, wie es begonnen hatte. Ich stolperte nach vorn. Direkt auf die Tür zu. Es machte „Pling“.  
 

Das nächste, was ich weiß, ist dass ich mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf einen harten Boden traf. Verdammt. Hatte sich so Alice im Wunderland gefühlt?

„Hallo Köter“, hörte ich es dicht über mir.  
 

Vergiss Alice. Willkommen in der Hölle.


	18. Déjà-vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drei Sachen vor diesem Kapitel.  
> 1\. Ich habe aus Neugierde auf die Favoriten-liste gedrückt und bin beinah nach Hinten gekippt. Sooo viele kommentarschreibfaule Leser. Ich kenn das, ich bin selbst so einer.  
> 2\. Dieses Kapitel hat mich beinah umgebracht, so zäh lief es. Pro Stunde habe ich drei Absätze hinbekommen. Ihr könnt ja mal zählen.  
> 3\. Word hat mich verlassen, ich habe nun ein (wunderbares, tolles) Macbook, das auch ein Rechtschreibprogramm hat, nur hat sich dieses komischerweise irgendwann auf Englisch umgestellt. Ich hab mein Bestes gegeben, die Rechtschreibfehler gering zu halten, aber es könnte sein, dass doch mehr als sonst zu finden sind. Ich kümmer mich darum, dass das zumindest nächstes Mal wieder läuft. edit: <\- gehört der Vergangenheit an.  
> Ansonsten Viel Spaß:  
> 16.07.2008

 

 

Eine besondere Eigenschaft von Tiefpunkten ist, dass ein Tiefpunkt in Wirklichkeit überhaupt keiner ist.  
 

Das klingt verwirrend und unlogisch; aber ist wahr.

Eine altbekannte Weisheit sagt, dass immer dann, wenn du glaubst: Das ist er. Mein Tiefpunkt aller Tiefpunkte, die Niederlage meines Lebens, das Fettnäpfchen, indem ich ertrinken werde. Immer dann kommt das Schicksal (für die sentimentalen Menschen unter uns) oder „irgendetwas“ (für die anderen) und haut dir noch Eine rein.

Dieses „Es“ macht aus einer Niederlage einen verlorenen Krieg und aus einem Fettnäpfchen ein riesengroßes Fettfass.  
 

Wenn ich mir also denke: „Du bist in Kaiba verliebt, du arme Sau. Schlimmer kann’s nicht kommen.“

Dann hätte ich es besser wissen müssen.

Dann musste es nämlich zwangsläufig zu dem Kommen, wozu es kam:  
 

Ich. Vor ihm. Auf den Boden. Staub fressend.  
 

Deshalb ist der vorige Tiefpunkt, kein wirklicher Tiefpunkt. Und der jetzige Tiefpunkt auch keiner, denn ich weiß einfach, dass ein weiterer, noch viel erniedrigender Tiefpunkt nur auf mich wartet.

Mein Leben ist einfach, um weiter in Metaphern zu sprechen, ein Fettfass ohne Boden.  
 

"Hör auf dich in deinem Selbstmitleid zu suhlen und steh auf", unterbrach dann Kaiba leider etwas rüde meine durchaus philosophischen Gedanken.

"Leck mich", antwortete ich fast automatisch, stemmte mich aber zumindest schon mal mühsam auf: "Tut mir Leid, aber auf deinen Fahrstuhl des Grauens war ich nun echt nicht vorbereitet." Er hatte ja Recht, aber es war nicht so, dass ich ihm das jemals sagen würde.  
 

"Pff. Dafür gibt es Griffe, Köter. Ich wusste nicht, dass du blind bist." Es war schon fast Routine, ein paar Beleidigungen zum Aufwärmen und dann kam das Geschäft. Aber _Griffe_...? Das lies mich dann doch aufhorchen. Misstrauisch lugte ich zu Roland und Frau Sommer hoch, die _immer noch_ lächelte, komische Frau. Wahrscheinlich wurde sie dafür eingestellt. Ein Kerl zum höflich sein und eine Dame zum nett anschauen. So als Ausgleich für Kaibas eher... fehlerhaften Charakter. Eine wahre Mischung des Grauens.

Die beiden standen jedenfalls ungerührt da.  
 

"Griffe", wiederholte ich also ein bisschen perplex, "Klar, wie kam ich nur nicht darauf die Griffe... hey!"

Kaiba hatte mir noch einen von _den_ Blicken geschenkt und sich dann einfach umgedreht. Einen Moment blinzelte ich ihm noch hinterher, ungläubig. Schließlich war ich hierher eingeladen worden, wie war das nochmal mit der Gastfreundschaft? Der ging einfach weg und ich saß immer noch auf dem kalten Betonboden.

So aber nicht. Mit einem Satz war ich auf den Beinen und folgte dem teuflischen Trio. Frau Sommer, die eine Aktentasche in ihrer Hand schwenkte, hatte sofort mit Kaiba den Rückzug angetreten und Roland ging sogar noch ein paar Schritte voraus.

Das war so unfair. Die hatten Heimvorteil.  
 

Nachdem ich ein paar Minuten dem Klacken der hohen Absätze von Frau Sommer gelauscht hatte und sich immer noch niemand dazu bereit erklärte mir irgendetwas zu sagen, begann dann halt _ich_ das Gespräch mit einem leichten Smalltalkthema:

"Wohin zur Hölle gehen wir überhaupt?"

Wir folgten einen langen Gang, der nur von Neonlampen an der Decke erleuchtet wurde. Im Ernst, ich hatte mir Kaibas Büro irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Das hier passte besser in einen Horrorfilm, ich denke nicht, dass sich seine Geschäftspartner hier wohl fühlten. Ich tat es jedenfalls nicht.  
 

"Zum Auto, weshalb denkst du sind wir wohl sonst in der Tiefgarage?", Kaibas Stimme hallte von den Wänden wieder, während er unbeirrt weiter schritt und sich nichtmal zu mir umdrehte.

Das erklärte allerdings ziemlich viel. "Na toll." So wichtig war ich ihm also, dass er mich in die _Garage_ bestellte. Hat man schon mal von einem Meeting gehört, das in einer Garage abgehalten wurde? Ich jedenfalls.... schon.

"Sind die Tiefgaragengespräche eigentlich nicht immer die inoffiziellen-es-gab-sie-nicht-Dinger? Bin ich dein schmutziges Geheimnis?", platzte es aus mir heraus, bevor ich es verhindern konnte.

Ich hatte sowas einmal im Fernsehen gesehen. Da haben sich die Politiker immer mit den Journalisten in solchen Garagen getroffen, ganz geheim und... naja geheim halt. Gut, das war ein Spielfilm, aber wenn es hier solche Schneller-als-das-Licht-Fahrstühle gab, warum nicht auch das?  
 

"Wheeler, nimm dich nicht so wichtig. Durch deine _kleine_ Verspätung bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig. Ich hab noch einen wichtigen Termin." Wir bogen um eine Ecke.  
 

"Als ob das meine Schuld war!", rief ich ihm hinterher.

"Nicht?"

"Sowas von nicht!"

"Bei dir doch nicht."

"Bei mir doch... WAS SOLL DAS SCHON WIEDER HEIßEN?"

"Nichts. Wir sind da."

Und dann standen wir wieder vor der altbekannten Limousine.

Roland hielt die Tür auf und Kaiba schaute mich auffordernd an. Mit der hochgezogenen Augenbraue, natürlich.

"Fein!", mit hoch erhobenem Kopf stapfte ich an ihm vorbei, bereit in das Maul des Löwen zu steigen.  
 

In der Höhle war ich ja schon.  
 

********  
 

Die Fahrt zog sich hin. Am Anfang sagte keiner etwas und ich saß nur da, während in meinem Kopf ein Lämpchen mit dicker Déjà-vu Aufschrift blinkte.

Seltsame Atmosphäre? Check.

Schweigen? Check.

Kaum zu unterdrückendes Verlangen Kaiba am Kragen zu packen und einfach mal gut durchzuschütteln, während ich: "Verdammt, warum musste ich mich in so einen Penner verlieben" schreie? Check.

Und ich hatte vorher noch an _Flirten_ gedacht. Oh man...  
 

Was die ganze Stimmung allerdings nicht nur seltsam, sondern absolut unerträglich machte, war Frau Sommer.

Ihr Schweigen war grausam. Kaibas Schweigen kannte ich. Es regte mich auf, aber ich kannte es. Ihr Schweigen war neu, bedrückend und während sie mich mit ihren klaren, blauen Augen musterte, wurde ich immer unruhiger und fing an mit einem Bein zu wippen, nur um irgendetwas zu machen.  
 

"Ähm... tut mir Leid nochmal zu fragen, aber _wohin_ fahren wir?", und das Déjà-vu-Lämpchen brannte.  
 

"Zu meinem Termin natürlich." Kaiba klang genervt. Er hatte seit dem Beginn der Fahrt einen dicken Packen Papiere vor der Nase und blätterte darin herum. Ich kam mir etwas verloren vor.  
 

"Und _wo_ ist dieser ominöse Termin? Und _was_ ist das überhaupt? Man, komm mir hier ein bisschen entgegen." Ich war langsam echt verzweifelt. Die Stimmung hier, war mehr als verquer. Es passte einfach gar nichts. Alles gestelzt und gestellt. Die Welt ist eine Bühne und ich war eigentlich nur der Ersatzschauspieler, der seinen Text nicht konnte und in der Premiere auf die Bühne geschupst wurde, plötzlich in der Hauptrolle.  
 

"Wir sind da", sagte Frau Sommer bevor Kaiba zu einer Antwort überhaupt auch nur ansetzen konnte und tatsächlich, die Limousine wurde immer langsamer bis sie vor einem großen Gebäude zum Stillstand kam. Kurze Zeit später wurde dir Tür aufgemacht. Sie stieg als erste aus, dann Kaiba. Ich wollte ihnen gerade folgen und steckte den Kopf durch den Türrahmen, als er sich wieder umdrehte und mir den Weg versperrte. Ich blinzelte durch meine gebückte Haltung nach oben. Das war auch so ein Déjà-vu ding: Kaiba von unten bestaunen, als ob er sonst nicht groß genug war.  
 

"Was soll'n das jetzt wieder?", fragte ich, während ich meinen Hals noch ein bisschen mehr verrenkte, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können. Mein Kopf war vielleicht dreißig Zentimeter von seinem Brustkorb entfernt. Das ist ein langes Lineal aus der Grundschule und auch wenn das einem damals vielleicht groß vorkam, dreißig Zentimeter sind nicht viel.  
 

"Du kommst nicht mit."

"Was?", stotterte ich. Ich war zu verwirrt, um sauer zu sein. Mit einem Plumps ließ ich mich wieder auf die Sitzpolster fallen.

Diesmal beugte er sich runter um mich zu sehen, hielt sich mit einer Hand am Limousinendach fest. Ich wette, dass man in dieser Position einen guten Blick auf Kaibas Hintern gehabt hätte. Wäre da nicht der Mantel. Oder die Angst, dass Kaiba auch Augen im Hinterkopf hat. Ich jedenfalls hatte nun einen guten Blick auf seine Augen. Die mich heute zum gefühlten ersten Mal wirklich _ansahen_.  
 

"Wheeler...", fing er an und strich sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Ich wusste nicht wovon ich mehr geschockt sein sollte. Von dem Ausdruck seiner Augen, dem Ausdruck seiner Stimme oder dieser Geste. Alle drei Dinge zeigten, dass Kaiba müde war; sie zeigten, dass Kaiba verdammt noch mal ein _Mensch_ war und er zeigte es durch diese Dinge _mir_.

Ich tat also mein Bestes, um ihm zu helfen: Ich hielt meine Klappe und hörte zu.  
 

"Das hier wird etwas länger dauern. Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder fährt Roland dich nach Hause, ich rufe dich morgen an und wir regeln den Papierkram über Express, da ich übermorgen in New York sein muss oder...", und hier hielt er inne, musterte mein Gesicht nochmal ganz genau, als ob er irgendetwas darin suchte. Ob er es fand, weiß ich nicht, jedenfalls redete er weiter, "...oder du tust mir einen Gefallen und holst Mokuba von einem Freund ab und kümmerst dich um ihn. Ich hatte ihm versprochen, dass ich heute früher zu Hause bin, was ich nicht schaffen werde. Wir essen dann später zusammen und können über den Vertrag sprechen."  
 

Ich musste ihn mit ziemlich großen Augen angestarrt haben, denn er stand noch für einen kurzen Moment in der Tür und blickte mich in einer Art an, die mein Herz zum Klopfen brachte. Erst dann richtete er sich auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ich konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht ganz erkennen, aber ich sah die Hand, die wie zu einer Verabschiedung zuckte und ich hörte definitiv das "Überleg's dir" bevor er sich umdrehte und die Treppen zu dem Gebäude hochschritt, das ich irgendwoher kannte.  
 

Ich schaute seinem wehenden, wenn auch nicht stylisch ganz gelungenem, dafür umso imposanteren Mantel hinterher bis er auf der obersten Stufe hinter einer massiven Holztür verschwunden war.  
 

Erst dann hörte ich ein Räuspern und fuhr ich wie vom Blitz getroffen herum. Die Scheibe, die sonst die Fahrerkabine vom Rest trennte, war runtergeschoben worden. Roland schaute mich mit einem wissendem Blick an. Jedenfalls tat er das, wenn das Lächeln, das um seine Mundwinkel spielte, irgendein Indiz war: "Sir, wenn Sie weiter träumen möchten, stelle ich gern den Motor ab. Ansonsten würde ich mich sehr über eine Anweisung von Ihnen freuen."

Ich merkte wie meine Wangen rot wurden. Als Mann hatte man zwar das Recht wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen jemand Anderem hinterher zu starren, aber nicht das Recht dabei erwischt zu werden.  
 

"Ähm... ähm... wohin würden Sie denn gerne fahren?", stammelte ich mir also zurecht. Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass mein Bauch kribbelte. Alles kribbelte. Es war nicht viel, was Kaiba gesagt hatte, aber es war viel mehr, als sonst, filtert man unsere üblichen Beleidigungen heraus. Ich war also nicht besonders zurechnungsfähig, als Roland sich die Brille zurechtrückte und mich in einem - wie sollte es auch sonst sein - höflichen Tonfall fragte: "Mr. Wheeler, darf ich Ihnen das Konzept eines Chauffeurs erklären, ich bin dafür da Sie an einen von Ihnen gewünschten Ort zu transportieren."

Ich schluckte, vielleicht konnte das verhindern, dass ich noch röter wurde. Jedenfalls schluckte ich und irgendwo dazwischen schaffte es ein: "Mokuba...?" sich aus meinem Hals herauszuquetschen.  
 

Ich mein, Kaiba hatte es einen _Gefallen_ genannt. Wer bin ich jemandem das _und_ ein freies Abendessen abzuschlagen? Also war doch klar, was ich machen würde, das war doch gar keine Frage. Dem erneuten Zucken um Rolands Mundwinkel herum zu urteilen, hatte auch er mit meiner Entscheidung gerechnet. Er sagte zwar mit seiner gewohnten tonlosen Stimme: "Wie Sie wünschen.", bevor er sich in den Straßenverkehr einordnete und sich die Limousine in Bewegung setzte, aber das Halb-Lächeln verriet alles.  
 

"Ich hab Mokuba nur lange nicht mehr gesehen, wissen Sie?", erklärte ich ihm also.

"Sicher Sir. Das ist dann eine gute Möglichkeit das nachzuholen."

"Jaha, seit... uhhh viel zu lange nicht mehr. Und ich habe heute Abend halt dann auch zufälligerweise frei."

"Zufälligerweise, natürlich."

"Da schlägt man so ein Abendessen nicht ab. Würden Sie so ein Abendessen abschlagen?"

"Mit Sicherheit nicht."

"Und wenn man dann auch noch dieses Vertragszeug erledigen kann, dann ist das doch wunderbar."

"Wunderbar, in der Tat."

"Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich extra Zeit mit Kaiba verbringen will, das hat sich halt so ergeben, verstehen Sie? Wie wenn du noch einen Sahnepudding in den Einkaufswagen legst, das ist so ein Momentsding."

"Wie Sahnepudding im Einkaufswagen, ein Momentsding, ich verstehe vollkommen."  
 

Irgendwie hatte ich das leichte Gefühl, dass Roland sich über mich lustig machte.

Keine Ahnung warum.  
 

*******  
 

Mokuba war überrascht gewesen als ich und nicht "Seeeetoooooo!" in der Limousine saß.

Ja, überrascht trifft es ziemlich gut.  
 

"Ähm. Du bist nicht Seto", hatte er gesagt, während sein Rucksack ihm halb von den Schultern rutschte. Es war so ein herzzerreissendes Bild, das ich vergessen konnte, dass es sich hier um einen 16-jähriger Junge handelte. Ich tätschelte ihm also die Wange und strahlte ihn an: "Messerscharf geschlussfolgert, Kurzer."

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch mehr hätte falsch machen können.  
 

Es dauerte die ganze Fahrt, das Essen bei Burger World und den Besuch in der Spielhalle bis er mir annähernd verziehen hatte.  
 

Erst in der Kaiba-villa war ich wieder sein "Kumpel Joe", was mit den vernichtenden Siegen zusammenhängen könnte, die er auf seiner Playstation gegen mich gewann. Jaja... das hat bis jetzt jeden Kaiba aufgeheitert.

Aber einen großen, großen Unterschied gab es auf jeden Fall zwischen Groß- und Klein-Kaiba. Der Eine hätte mich ausgelacht und rausgeworfen, der Andere lud mich zu einem Eis in seine überdimensionale Küche ein.  
 

"Du warst gar nicht sooo schlecht...", erklärte mir Mokuba gönnerhaft zwischen genüsslichen Bissen unseres riesigen Schokoladen-Eis-Sirup-Streusel-Bergs. "Die Anderen halten nicht so lange durch wie du. Mein Bruder ausgenommen, natürlich."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich. Aber die Unmengen von Schokolade stimmten mich versöhnlich. Kaiba war einfach Mokubas Gott und so schnell würde sich das wohl auch nicht ändern. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass das bei Serenity auch so war.  
 

"Wie lange willst du eigentlich bleiben, Joey?", fragte mich Mokuba aus dem Blauen heraus. Es war ein besonderer Schimmer in seinen Augen, den ich 'angsteinflösend' taufen würde: "Ähm. Ich warte eigentlich auf deinen Bruder", erklärte ich zwischen zwei weiteren Bissen. Irgendwie war mir das peinlich und Mokubas hochgezogene Augenbraue da auch nicht sehr hilfreich. Auch so ein Kaibading. "Weißt du, ich muss noch was Geschäftliches mit ihm regeln..."

"Oh nein, nicht du auch noch!", stöhnte er und setzte den Löffel ab. "Im Ernst, als ich dich in der Limousine sah, dachte ich, dass Seto vielleicht endlich mal auch ein bisschen an seinen eigenen Spaß denkt. Aber... oh man."

Ich konnte nur gerade so verhindern rot zu werden. Kaibas Spaß... mit mir... da kamen Bilder hoch, die ich jetzt nicht da haben wollte. Ich konzentrierte mich lieber darauf, den Rest Schokomansche aus unserer Schale zu kratzen.

"Naja, wenigstens habe ich dann jemand, der heute mit mir auf Seto wartet. Lass uns einen Film gucken oder sowas machen", seufzte er, während er den Schüssel in die Spülmaschine stellte.

"Keinen Horrorfilm", schoss es aus mir wie aus einer Pistole.

"Aber Joey..."

"Kein Blut-Angst-Renn-Noch-Mehr-Blut-Film."

"Komm schon, die sind gar nicht soooo gruselig."

"Bist du dafür überhaupt schon alt genug?"

"Ich habe Internet und kann mit Suchmaschinen umgehen, denkst du das spielt noch irgendeine Rolle?"  
 

Und so weiter und so weiter. Wir diskutierten jedenfalls gerade angeregt, als mein Blick zufällig auf die Tür fiel. Und mit einem Schlag war Mokuba meilenweit entfernt.

Kaiba stand da, aber wie... An den Türrahmen angelehnt, ein leichtes Lächeln um die Mundwinkel. Aber das wirklich unsägliche war, dass das Lächeln blieb, als sich unsere Blicke trafen. Das Einzige, was sich änderte, war dass Kaiba nun den Raum betrat.  
 

"Seto, Seto...", begann Mokuba mit einem vorwurfsvollen Ton, während er sich immer noch noch an die Spülmaschine lehnte: "Du warst noch nichtmal zum Essen da. Dabei haben wir so viele Unmengen von gesunden Dingen gegessen, nicht wahr Joey?"

Ich nickte pflichtbewusst. Burger und Schokolade sind unglaublich gesund, sage ich euch.  
 

"Tut mir Leid Mokie, aber du weißt wie es zur Zeit ist. Ich komme einfach nicht aus der Firma raus", antwortete Kaiba während er misstrauisch den Tisch musterte, auf dem noch einzelne Schokokrümmel zu sehen waren.

Irgendwas störte mich an dieser Antwort, aber es war nur so in Gefühl, also achtete ich nicht weiter darauf. Vielleicht war es nur die Entschuldigung. Oder der Spitzname. Der Kaiba, den ich kannte, benutzte so etwas nicht. Aber dass der Familien-Kaiba anders war, das wusste ich ja bereits. Nur, dass er auch vor mir Familien-Kaiba sein konnte, das war neu. Ich konnte praktisch spüren wie sich mein Gesicht zu einem absolut duseligen Grinsen verzog.  
 

Was soll ich sagen? Glückliche Familien machten aus mir schon immer ein Weichei.  
 

"Das Nicht-Rauskommen hat nichts mit einem "zur Zeit" zutun, Bruderherz. Wenn du mich wenigstens ein bisschen Mitarbeiten lassen würdest, ich könnte dir wirklich helf....",

"Nein, Mokuba... Wir haben doch schon darüber geredet. Ich will das nicht." Kaiba massierte sich die Schläfen. In seiner Stimme hing etwas von Ungeduld mit.

"Und ich will dich nicht nur für fünf Stunden am Wochenende sehen. Verdammt ich bin Sechzehn! Aber das interessiert ja keinen von euch. Ich bleibe ja immer der 'Kurze'..." Ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Deshalb war er so von meinem Scherz verletzt.

"Du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich finde nur, dass du zuerst deine Schullaufbahn..." Es scheint so, dass...

"...beenden solltest?" ... es diese Auseinandersetzung öfters gab.

"Du bist auch noch Schüler, verdammt!", rief er noch und dann gab es einen Knall; die Tür war zu und Mokuba weg.  
 

Ebenso mein Dusel-Grinsen. Das war das, der Traum von einer perfekten Familie. Ich blickte schielte jedenfalls etwas ängstlich zu Kaiba hoch, keine Ahnung, was ich von ihm zu erwarten hatte. Es könnte ein Rausschmiss oder eine Umarmung sein, wobei letzteres wohl eher aus meiner Phantasie stammte.

Er jedenfalls seufzte nur. "Ich mache mir noch einen Kaffee und dann setzen wir uns an deine Sachen."

Ich nickte. Kaffee klang gut.  
 

****  
 

"Du willst mich tatsächlich dafür _bezahlen_?", wir hatten das Wohnzimmer bezogen, beziehungsweise, ich war vorgegangen und hatte mich in einen der wenigen Räume gesetzt, den ich hier kannte. Daraufhin hatte Kaiba seine Aktentasche geholt und mir einen Stapel Papiere vorgesetzt, die ich nun durchblätterte.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "In gewisser Hinsicht assistierst du mir wirklich in diesem Fall." Ich starrte immer noch auf das Blatt, dort stand ein Stundenlohn von 13 Euro. Nicht schlecht, überhaupt nicht schlecht.

"Äh... okay", murmelte ich und blätterte weiter. Verdammt, da stand alles drin. Inklusive Urlaubstage und Krankheitsfall... "Wofür denn das?", ich zeigte ihm die beiden Klauseln.

"Falls du bei einem Abendessen nicht kannst", erwiderte er knapp, und ließ sich zurück in seinen Sessel sinken.

"Ich dachte das wär nur Eins!", irgendwie war ich doch etwas überrumpelt. Und hatte ich vorher noch diesen Vertrag als etwas... naja... bürokratischen Mist angesehen, auf den Kaiba wohl bestand, so wurde mir langsam klar, dass es doch ganz sinnvoll war. Jedenfalls war es eine nette Vorwarnung.

"So eine Verhandlung kann sich gegebenenfalls hinziehen", erklärte mir Kaiba, während er an seiner Tasse nippte. Müde blinzelte mich an, der Kaffee schien jedenfalls nicht besonders zu wirken. Ich glaube er wusste auch nicht unter welchen Gegebenheiten, also fragte ich da nicht nach.  
 

"Ich muss dir 24 Stunden vorher bescheid geben, wenn ich nicht kann? Was ist mit einem Notfall?", ich war immer verwirrter und blätterte von Hinten nach Vorne und wieder zurück. Am Schluß standen sogar Benimmregeln. Das war das Erste worüber ich mich aufgeregt hatte. Aber Kaiba war zu müde gewesen, um mit mir zu streiten und alleine machte es keinen Spaß. Ich hatte also nur darauf bestanden, die "angemessene Frisur" herauszustreichen, den Dresscode lies ich einfach mal stehen.  
 

"Lies weiter." Ah, tatsächlich da war sogar ein Abschnitt über Notfälle. Mein Gott, was für ein Scheiß...

"Na gut. Also, nur damit ich das richtig verstanden habe. Ich schicke dir meine Lohnsteuerkarte und meine Kontonummer und alles ist ganz wunderbar?"

Und siehe da, Kaibas Augenbraue wanderte wieder hoch.

"Was'n?"

"Idiot", murmelte er. Aber es war ein nettes Idiot, ich rollte also nur meine Augen und blätterte zurück zu dem Paragraphen, den ich überhaupt nicht verstanden hatte.

"Jaja, lach du nur, ich hab nicht jeden Tag mit Verträgen zu tun. Und vor allem nicht damit: Was zur Hölle sind 'gestellte Arbeitsmaterialien'?"

Aber anstatt einer neuen Beleidigung oder einer heruntergeleierten Erklärung, hörte ich nur ein: "Warte kurz." und Kaiba war aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Ich beobachtete das Prasseln im Kamin, das irgendwie zu der Jahreszeit passte. Und kuschelte mich noch mehr ins Sofa. Ich musste gleich noch nach Hause fahren, raus in die Kälte, worauf ich absolut keine Lust hatte. Aber das war später, jetzt war es erstmal warm.  
 

Ich hörte Kaibas Schritte wie er den Raum betrat und als nächstes fiel mir etwas Schweres auf den Bauch. "Au! Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder?", fluchte ich, während ich das Ding näher betrachtete. Es war ein Aktenkoffer.

"Deine gestellten Arbeitsmaterialien", erklärte Kaiba und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Sessel gleiten. Bei mir sah das nie so elegant aus.

"Ein Aktenkoffer, wie spannend." Ich wollte das Ding schon auf den Boden stellen, aber Kaibas Augenverdrehen ließ mich innehalten. "Wie wär es mit aufmachen?", schlug er vor und ich streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.  
 

Mit einem Klick war das Ding geöffnet. Und mein Mund ebenso.

"Das... das...", ich starrte wie gebannt auf den Inhalt. Kaibas amüsierte Stimme kam mir zur Hilfe: "Ist ein Notebook, ein Handy und..."

"... ein Autoschlüssel?", ich hielt ihn Kaiba entgegen, er funkelte im Licht des Kamins.

"Du hast doch einen Führerschein?", fragte Kaiba und diesmal konnte ich ihm einen überheblichen Blick schenken. Natürlich hatte ich einen Führerschein, nur hatten wir nur ein Auto und das brauchte mein Vater zum arbeiten.

"Aber... Kaiba, das kann ich nicht annehmen. Das ist zu viel. Wirklich." Ich war doch nur ein Fake-Assistent.

"Wheeler, das ist kein Gefallen, den ich dir tue, sondern ein Firmenwagen. Denkst du, ich kann es zulassen, dass du zu Terminen zu spät kommst, nur weil 'die Bahn Verspätung' hatte?", seine Stimme klang beim letzten Teil des Satzes irgendwie sarkastisch. Könnte damit zusammenhängen, dass er meine Lieblingsausrede aus dem Unterricht zitiert hatte. Ich starrte den Autoschlüssel immer noch zwischen Verwirrung und Verzückung an. Irgendwie fühlte sich es wie ein Geschenk an, auch wenn Kaiba darauf bestand, dass es nur ein Mittel zum Zweck war. Irgendwie war es...  
 

"Danke." Ich lächelte ihn an, richtig.

"Kein Problem, Köter", und er lächelte zurück.  
 

Es gibt Momente, die können sogar Beleidigungen nicht zerstören.

Und es gibt Momente, in denen es ganz okay war, verliebt zu sein.

Mein Herz, jedenfalls, klopfte. Schon wieder.

_Déjà-vu._


	19. Kommunikationswunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe nun die seltene Ehre zu verkünden, dass es ein neues Kapitel gibt.  
> Ich hatte einen kleinen Schreibstau dieses Jahr über und habe darum kurzerhand eine andere FF in einem anderen Fandom angefangen, um ein bisschen... naja... raus aus dem Wortlos-Druck-Schreiben zu kommen. Hat auch ganz wunderbar geklappt. Ein Kapitel stand und irgendwie... war ich unzufrieden. Es war ein typisches Wortloskapitel 4000 Wörter und Null Annäherung. Also habe ich das Ganze gekippt. Und bin jetzt nervöser denn je, weil... funktioniert das? Also in meinem Plotüberlegungen passt es, aber ist es ein bisschen zu aufgetragen? Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es nicht.
> 
> Drei Tage rumschreiben und rumüberlegen und ich habe einen Beta mehr vermisst, denn je.  
> Und jetzt drück ich einfach mal auf Senden. Schaun wa mal, was dabei herauskommt.  
> Viel Spaß.   
> 23.09.2008

Ich werde Schriftsteller.  
 

Gut, ich kann nicht besonders gut mit Worten umgehen und mein Satzbau lässt ab und zu auch zu wünschen übrig, aber das ist ja egal. Dafür habe ich ja die Millionen von Erst – und Zweit- und Drittkorrekturleuten, die ich dann einstellen werde.

Wenn so jemand wie Dieter Bohlen es schafft sich ein Buch schön schreiben zu lassen, dann werden meine Bücher der Hammer.

Ich habe nämlich etwas, das wirklich jeder Schriftsteller braucht. Ich kann praktisch darin baden, so viel habe ich davon.

Was das ist? Nicht Charisma, das habe ich zwar auch, aber das braucht man als Moderator im Fernsehen oder als Geschäftsmann. Charisma ist so ein Allerweltsding, damit müsste ich nicht zwangsläufig Schriftsteller werden. Leute mit viel Charisma werden erst berühmt und schreiben dann. Charlotte Roche zum Beispiel.

Auch mein gutes Aussehen ist eher zweitrankig. Gutes Aussehen macht einem zur Werbeikone oder Modell oder zu einem Schauspieler. Gutes Aussehen bringt einen nach Hollywood, aber nicht in ein dunkles Zimmerchen vor den Computer.  
 

Ich werde Schriftsteller, wegen der Dramatik. Ich lebe sie praktisch. Kein Buch ohne Wendepunkt, kein Wendepunkt ohne Drama. Und davon hatte ich heute zum Beispiel einmal wieder mehr als genug. Ich dachte mit einem Job, einem Auto, einer glücklichen Familie und einem Gehalt, gäbe es kein Halten mehr für ein anständiges Spießerleben. Aber anscheinend sollte das Vorurteil Joey Wheeler ist ein Chaot zu einem unumstößlichen Naturgesetz werden.

Ganz großartig.  
 

Man muss sich das so vorstellen. Mir blieben gerade mal zwei Tage Zeit um mein neues Auto in Ruhe herumzufahren und damit zu protzen.

Gerade mal so viel um eine Tankladung aufzurauchen, Serenity zu Andrea zu fahren, dessen eine Hand sich bei unserer (absolut männlichen) Begrüßungs- bzw. Abschiedsumarmung, wovon ich immer noch felsenfest überzeugt bin und mir niemand glauben will, an meinem Hintern vergriffen hat.

Gerade so viel, um Tea mit meinem niegelnagenneuen Mini anzuhupen und sie dann zu einem Probesitzen in den orangenfarbenen (sie sagte: „Joey, das ist echtes Leder, das ist nicht orange, das ist _beige_.“) einzuladen, um dann in Tris’ Mechanikerwerkstatt vorbeizufahren, um einen absolut unnötigen Ölwechsel vollziehen zu lassen.

Gerade so viel, um zwei Kartons (mehr passten auch gar nicht in den Kofferraum) superseltener Karten für Yugis Großvater vom Flughafen abzuholen und in den Laden zu fahren. Gerade so viel um zwei Beinah-Unfälle beim Abbiegen (manche Leute nehmen auch gar keine Rücksicht) und drei beim Ausparken gerade so zu entgehen. Für eine ungemütliche Bekanntschaft mit einem Poller hat’s dann aber doch noch gereicht. (Den Kratzer sieht man fast gar nicht, hat mir mein Dad bestätigt).

Gerade so viel Zeit also, um sich Warmzuschalten, denn dann klingelte das Telefon.  
 

Wir waren bei Yugi. Also ich und er. Beim Auspacken von diesen zwei Kartons mächtigseltener Karten, was so viel hieß, dass Yugi wirklich auspackte und ich mehr träumte. Boah, wenn ich Geld hätte... was ich da gesehen habe... unglaublich.

Ich war also dabei mein Traumdeck zusammenzustellen, als es anfing zu klingeln und klingeln und noch mehr zu klingeln. So nervtötend, dass man nicht drüber hinweg träumen konnte. Ich schaute also zu Yugi.

Der stand aber nur neben mir und lauschte in die Nicht-Stille hinein.

„Sag mal, willst du nicht mal...?“, half ich ihm deshalb auf die Sprünge.

Er schaute aus seinen großen Augen zu mir hoch, was nicht halb so dumm aussah wie es sich jetzt anhört und sagte: „Ich wollte dich gerade das Selbe fragen. Das ist kein Telefon von hier.“  
 

„Höh, mich?“, man muss dazu sagen, dass ich kein Handy hatte. Also eigentlich schon, nur die Sache war die. Ich hab es mit 14 geschenkt bekommen und da war es schon alt. So ein Riesenkasten. Hab mich damit gar nicht auf die Straße getraut, dachte mir lieber habe ich gar keins, als mich absolut zu blamiere. Kommt nicht so gut, wenn du auf cooles Gangmitglied machst, das kleinere Schüler abzieht. War damals so meine Phase. Die Vor-Yugi-Phase. Jaha, Joey-boy war mal ein Bad-boy. Und im Ernst, welcher Bad-Boy steckt sich einen Ziegelstein in die Hosentasche, wenn er vor Lehrern, noch größeren Schülern und manchmal auch der Polizei weglaufen muss?

Richtig, keiner.

Also hab ich das Ding in die hinterste Ecke meines Zimmers geschmissen und später nur manchmal rausgeholt, um Serenity eine SMS zu schreiben. Jedenfalls bis das Prepaidguthaben weg war. Danach war mein Handy dann vollkommen verschwunden.

Hab’s beim Umzug wiedergefunden und dann in irgendeine unwichtige Kiste gepackt. Und dort habe ich’s dann später beim Auspacken wiedergefunden und in irgendeine unwichtige Schublade gesteckt.

Wie gesagt, ich hatte kein Handy. Also war ich verwirrt.  
 

„Weil’s doch aus deiner Jacke kommt“, erklärte mir Yugi und zeigte auf eine Ansammlung von anderen Kartons auf deren Spitze ein zerknittertes Stoffbündel thronte, _mein_ zerknittertes Stoffbündel um genau zu sein, aus deren Richtung das nervtötende Ringen kam, das musste ich zugeben.

Es war zwischenzeitlich abgerissen und klingelte nun von neuem fröhlich vor sich hin.

Langsam ging ich also darauf zu, und tastete mich durch meine Jackentaschen bis ich auf etwas Vibrierendes stieß, das ich dann mit spitzen Fingern herauszog.

Und kaum hielt ich dieses kleine Wunderstück aus Plastik und Elektronik in der Hand, fiel es mir wieder ein.  
 

Kaiba, Koffer, Handy, _anderes_ Handy, verdammt. Ich hatte es zum Angeben eingesteckt, aber es war zu leicht und das Auto zu toll. Ich hatte es gar nicht mehr gespürt und wie sagt man so schön: Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn.

Dafür wollte es sich jetzt anscheinend rächen, das Display blinkte mir wütend entgegen, während es in meiner Hand wie eine Katze schnurrte. Das nenn ich mal paradox.  
 

Um dem ganzen noch die Krone auf zusetzen, konnte ich auf Bildschirm einen sich schüttelnden Telefonhörer mit einem großen, fetten „Herrchen“ daneben erkennen. Meinte es etwa _mich_ damit? Hatte das Handy sich vernachlässigt gefühlt? War es ein Tamagotchihandy? Gab es so was überhaupt? Nur eine Möglichkeit es herauszufinden, ich drückte auf den grünen Knopf und hielt es an mein Ohr.

„Hallo...?“, hauchte ich vorsichtig in den Hörer hinein, ich wollte mich vor Yugi nicht vollkommen blamieren, er war schließlich unser Spiele-Technik-überhaupt-Genie. Und seine Augen waren jedem meiner Schritte gefolgt.

„Na endlich, Köter“, schallte es mir entgegen. Ich konnte förmlich spüren wie sich meine Mundwinkel verzogen.  
 

Was war ich doch nur für ein Volltrottel. Das Handy meinte nicht mich, es meinte mein Herrchen. „Ich wollte schon im Tierheim anrufen und fragen, ob sie einen streunenden...“

„Ist gut, ich kenne das Lied. Blabla.“, presste ich heraus, bevor er weiterreden konnte. Ich hatte genug. Es war glaube ich Tea, die mir einmal dazu geraten hatte, sich einfach still zu verhalten. Sie hatte es Kindergartenmoral genannt und ich sie böse angeschaut, weil das der zweite Kindergartenvergleich an einem Tag war. Der andere kam natürlich von Kaiba. Sie sagte irgendwas in der Art von „Kaiba sind die Hundekommentare nicht wichtig. Er macht sie nur so oft, weil er ganz genau weiß wie sehr sie _dich_ ärgern. Ignorier sie und alles wird gut.“ Ja, ich glaube wirklich, dass es Tea war, die mir dazu geraten hat. Bei Tea wird am Ende immer alles gut. Du kannst im Urwald weitweg von irgendeiner Menschenseele im Treibsand stecken und sie würde nur sagen: Beweg dich nicht, dann wird alles gut. Tea ist nunmal vernünftig, aber wirklich helfen tut’s einem nicht. Das schreckliche Ende wird nur verzögert, nicht aufgehalten.

Trotzdem hab ich’s dann am Ende auch so gemacht. Zwangsweise, als alles andere schon ausprobiert war. Viel verändert hat’s nicht, nur war ich mittlerweile ganz gut im Gelassenheit spielen. Aber drei Hundekommentare in 10 Sekunden. Das war einfach zu viel.  
 

„Was willst du?“ Wäre ich wirklich ein Hund, wär das hier ein Knurren gewesen. Aber vom Feinsten.

„Meine Güte, Wheeler, bist du heute freundlich.“ Kaibas Sarkasmus machte mich auch nicht glücklicher.

„Hat es nun mal an sich, das ein Gesprächspartner nicht besonders gut gelaunt ist, wenn das Erste was er hört Beleidigungen sind“, bellte ich also zurück.

„Du bist der Erste, der sich beschwert“, seine Stimme klang kühl und ich umklammerte das Telefon fast krampfhaft. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich erkennen, das Yugi mich genau musterte. Ich drehte mich ein bisschen. Wenn ich ihn nicht sah, dann sah er mich auch nicht, stimmt’s? „Ja, aber nur, weil du von verdammten Arschkriechern umzingelt bist!“

Er lachte kurz sein freudloses Lachen, das ich immer noch nicht genau einordnen konnte. Lachte er wirklich so oder lachte er nur so, wenn er gerade in Ich-mache-Leute-runter-Stimmung war? Andererseits kenne ich ihn nur so, was das „oder“ ziemlich überflüssig machte.

„Und du als mein Assistent müsstest der Größte von allen sein.“

„Das ist doch nur Fake!“, brüllte ich in den Hörer.

„Oh ja, Fake... die wohl wichtigste Eigenschaft eines sogenannten ‚Arschkriechers’, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“

Kam nur mir das so vor oder war Kaiba heute wirklich gut in Fahrt?

Ich verdrehte die Augen, was er natürlich nicht sehen konnte. Jedenfalls entstand eine kleine Stille, die Kaiba zu meiner Verwunderung unterbrach.  
 

„Jedenfalls...“, seine Stimme war wieder normal emotionslos, „...bin ich wieder da.“

„Schon wieder?“, ich mein New York ist nicht gerade ein Katzensprung entfernt und wie gesagt es waren nur zwei Tage vergangen. Wo war die Zeit hin?

„Dieser Enthusiasmus von dir ist wieder einmal unglaublich“, nun war es an Kaibas Reihe etwas genervt zu klingen, ich fragte mich warum. Ich mein, was hat er erwartet? „Ähm Kaiba, ich find das ja nett, dass du mir Bescheid sagst, aber ähm.. was soll ich jetzt damit anfangen?“ Bis jetzt hat das Telefonat nichts anderes als Beleidigungen gebracht. Ich mein, das war nur normal, wenn es um uns beide ging und ich freute mich ja auch echt Kaibas Stimme zu hören, ich mein, wer hat schon das Privileg von Seto Kaiba angerufen zu werden, wenn man nicht ein wichtiger Geschäftspartner war? Andererseits war ich ein wichtiger Geschäftspartner. Denn ohne mich steckte er nun mal tief in der Klemme. Wenn das aber nur ein Anruf sein sollte, um mich bei der Stange zu halten, dann machte Kaiba da einen erbärmlichen Job. Ein Geschenkkorb oder so wär da viel effektiver. Nicht, dass ich noch mehr Geschenke ertragen könnte, ich erinnere nur an das Auto oder das Ding, das ich gerade in meiner Hand hielt.  
 

Kaiba räusperte sich.

„Heute ist das erste Abendessen.“ Ich glaube, ich hätte nicht überraschter sein können, wenn Kaiba: ‚Ich will dich’ ins Telefon geflüstert hätte. Da wär’s dann halt nur positiv gewesen, so war es ein: „Was zur Hölle... heute?“

„Heute“, wiederholte Kaiba, während ich krampfhaft versuchte eine Verbindung zwischen _diesem_ heutigen Heute und _dem_ Abendessen zu schlagen.

„Das geht nicht“, sagte ich und hörte Kaibas überraschtes Lufteinsaugen.

„Du hast einen Vertrag unterschrieben“, erwiderte er, natürlich total voraussehbar. Natürlich musste er mit diesem Scheißding ankommen. Natürlich! Aber mich konnte er damit nicht einschüchtern, ich hatte ihn schließlich auch gelesen.

„Ach, wie soll ich dir bitte 24 Stunden vorher absagen, wenn du mir erst jetzt Bescheid sagst?“

„Ich war beschäftigt“, murmelte Kaiba nach einer kurzen Stille. Jaja, bloß nicht klein beigeben. So ein Arsch.

„Ach so na dann... dann ist ja alles klar... Nur mal so zu deiner Information: Ich bin auch beschäftigt!“, brüllte ich am Ende in den Hörer.

Ich musste schließlich Karten anstarren und das Auto durch die Gegend fahren und vor allem musste ich Serenity vor Duke beschützen, der Heute zum Abendessen vorbeikommen wollte.

Und ausgerechnet da wollte dieser amerikanische Typ hier sein. Das konnte doch kein Zufall sein. War doch bekannt, dass diese Geschäftsleute alle unter einer Decke steckten. Ich sollte das Kartellamt beauftragen. Diese Leute haben sich gegen meine Ich-AG als Bruder verschworen, das war hier nicht mehr fairer Wettkampf.  
 

„Ich habe das auch erst heute morgen erfahren, Wheeler stell dich bitte nicht so an.“ Kaibas Stimme klang genervt, man konnte im Hintergrund das Hupen eines Autos hören.

„Ich soll mich nicht so anstellen? Das Glück meiner Schwester hängt an einem hauchdünnen Faden und du sagst mir ich soll mich nicht so anstellen?“, platzte es aus mir heraus.

„Bitte?“ In mir brodelte es. Ich ballte meine eine Hand zur Faust, mit der anderen umklammerte ich das Telefon. „Gib’s zu, du steckst doch nur mit Duke unter einer Decke!“, fauchte ich.

„Devlin?“, ich plusterte mich auf. So eine Frechheit jetzt auch noch überrascht klingen zu wollen. Kaiba war ja so ein schlechter Schauspieler. „Jetzt tu bloß nicht so. Du willst Duke nur eine Chance geben, bei mir alleine zu Hause zu...“ weiter kam ich leider nicht, denn Kaibas hastige Stimme unterbrach mich: „Devlin ist in _deinem Haus_? Hast du ihm von deinem Job erzählt? Schließ dein Zimmer ab, gib ihm bloß keine Informationen, hörst du Köter“, grollte es über das Telefon. Ich blinzelte verwirrt.

„Nun mal sachte, was...“, aber Kaiba hörte mich gar nicht, „Ich wusste es. Ich hätte es ahnen können. Er schreckt wohl vor nichts zurück...“

„Moment, willst du damit andeuten, dass Duke meine Schwester nur benutzt?“ Kaiba räusperte sich, während ich das Telefon mit meinen Fingern krampfhaft an mein Ohr presste. Ich wollte jetzt nichts verpassen, deshalb hörte ich auch das scharfe Einziehen von Luft und den Hauch von Unsicherheit, der in Kaibas Stimme mitschwang: „Ich will hier keine wilden Vermutungen in die Welt setzen...“, diesmal unterbrach ich ihn.

„Aber genau das tust du. Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu. Meine Schwester sucht sich keine Blödmänner aus, also wenn du ein Problem mit Duke hast, dann hast du auch ein Problem mit Serenity und dann hast du so was von eins mit mir, du paranoider Sack, wenn du so über alle Leute denkst, dann solltest du dich nicht wundern, wenn du mit sechzig aufwachst und dein Leben lang alleine warst!“ Ich hatte das Telefon von meinem Ohr genommen und brüllte nun in den Lautsprecher, den ich genau vor meinem Mund hielt. Allesmögliche sprudelte aus mir heraus. So ein Dreckssack. Beleidigte einfach so meine Familie:

„Du lässt ja keinen an dich heran, immer geht es bei dir: ‚Uh, meine Firma, du willst ja nur mein Geld, du willst ja nur dies, du bist ja sowieso ein Loser, auch wenn meine Firma dich braucht und ich ohne dich absolut verloren bin.’ Man du checkst es einfach nicht, nichtmal Mokuba lässt du an dein heiliges Ding ran. Du bist da so verdammt verkrampft, dass du besonders die Leute, die dich lieben von dir fern hälst. Meine Güte, wenn du sogar deinen Bruder wegstößt, wie soll da jemand wie ich noch einen Platz in deinem scheiß Leben finden?“  
 

Einen Moment war es still. Dann schnappte mein Gehirn auf, was mein Mund gerade gesagt hatte. Ich wurde panisch, krallte mich an einen Karton neben mir fest, um nicht einfach umzukippen. Das raue Papier unter meinen Fingern versicherte mir, dass ja, das hier ist die Wirklichkeit. Ja, ich hatte wirklich gesagt, was ich gedacht habe, dass ich gesagt hatte. Oh Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße.  
 

Und mein Gesprächspartner war _immer noch_ verdächtig still.  
 

„Kaiba...?“, hauchte ich also in den Hörer hinein, in der Hoffnung, dass er irgendwann mitten in meiner Schimpftirade einfach aufgelegt hatte.

Ich hatte kein Glück.  
 

„Ja?“, kam eine verdächtig ruhige Stimme zurück. Ich schluckte. „Was... denkst du?“

„Ich versuche gerade herauszufinden, ob du meine Familie beleidigt hast oder es nur ein extrem ungeschickter Versuch von dir war, auf deine absolut unpassende Art und Weise mir zu erklären, dass du mich... “  
 

Ich lachte. Laut. Sodass ich Kaibas Satz nicht zu Ende hören konnte. Es war ein sehr, sehr künstliches Lachen, aber das machte nichts. Es diente seinem Zweck, lies mich dabei zwar wie ein geisteskranker Irrer anhören, aber es stopfte Kaiba den Mund. Und bewahrte dadurch, das letzte bisschen Verstand, was ich durch dieses riesige Hin und Her der letzten Tagen, Woche, Monate gerettet hatte. Irgendwie paradox – aber so was von egal in diesem Moment.

„Joey?“, hörte ich wieder Kaibas ruhige Stimme durch den Apparat. Warum war er so gefasst? Warum brüllte er mich nicht an? Warum, verdammt, benutzte er meinen Vornamen?  
 

„Ja?“, sagte ich diesmal. Ziemlich kleinlaut. Ziemlich verängstigt.  
 

„Ich kann das Abendessen nicht absagen“, erklärte er ruhig. Ich schloss die Augen und lauschte einfach nur, während ich mich gegen einen Kartonberg hinter mir lehnte. „Es liegt nicht nur an mir... Domino braucht die Kaiba Corporation. Hat es schon immer. Ich kann nicht einfach das Handtuch werfen, ich habe Verantwortung.“  
 

„Mhm.“ Ich schluckte und sagte nichts weiter. Ich hätte nie zu dieser Assistentenfarce ja sagen sollen. Ich hätte es nie soweit kommen lassen dürfen, dass Kaiba mich einmal brauchen würde. Das Gefühl war berauschend gewesen. Ich wollte es nie wieder verlieren. Ich wollte nie wieder zurück zu unserem alten Verhältnis, wo ich um seine Gunst betteln musste. Ich wollte nie wieder zurück... und dabei ging es die ganze Zeit nur ums Geschäft. Ich war zu dumm, das zu sehen. Um Domino. Das klingt so heldenhaft. Ich wollte kein Held sein. Ich wollte doch nur...  
 

„Kaiba...“, meine Stimme klang wie durch einen Fleischwolf gedreht, langgezogen und dünn, „hol mich um acht ab.“ Und dann legte ich auf.

Ich umklammerte das Telefon, mein Herz wild schlagend. Meine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen und ich merkte wie das Schlucken immer schwerer wurde. Was hatte ich mir gedacht? Weil er mir einmal auf die Lippen gestarrt hatte? Weil er manchmal ganz annehmbar war? Weil er mich ignoriert hatte? Weil er sich mit mir stritt? Weil er mir unter die Haut ging? Weil ich verliebt war...  
 

Ich zuckte zusammen, als sich eine Hand vorsichtig auf meine Schulter legte. Meine weit aufgerissenen Augen trafen Yugis, der mich mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck musterte. Beschämt senkte ich meinen Blick auf den Boden. Er hatte mich gesehen, er hatte alles mitbekommen, er...

„Kaiba braucht dich“, sagte er und drückte mit seiner Hand noch ein bisschen fester. Seine Stimme war warm und einfühlend. Ein starker Kontrast zu Kaibas nüchterner, kühlen Stimme. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Ich weiß, Yugi.“ Das war schließlich das Problem.

„Möchtest du...?“, er ließ die Frage offen stehen. Ich wusste was er meinte, aber schüttelte nur noch mehr meinen Kopf. Nein, ich wollte nicht reden. Ich wollte alles, nur nicht das. Reden machte die Sache nur noch realer und das Einzige, was ich wollte war vergessen. Wenigstens für jetzt. Ein Entkommen gab es sowieso nicht.

„Okay”, nickte Yugi nur und wandte sich wieder den Kartons zu, wie betäubt folgte ich ihm. Dankbar dafür eine Ablenkung zu finden.

„Was kann diese Karte da?“, murmelte ich und zeigte auf eine undefinierbare Mischung aus Rot und Blau und Schwarz. Er lächelte schwach und setzte zu einer Erklärung an.  
 

Ich versuchte zumindest zu zuhören.  
 

  
 

Wie gesagt, ich werde Schriftsteller.

„Wir Kinder vom Bahnhof Domino“ hört sich doch nach einem vielversprechenden Titel an.


	20. Deasaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28.02.2009

Tiere sind faszinierend. Man kann viel von ihnen lernen. Zum Beispiel sollte man Flüchten solange man noch Zeit hat. Ganz schnell, ganz weit weg. Flüchten ist immer gut. Wäre ich geflüchtet, hätte ich schöne Ferien gehabt, keinen Ball, keinen Job, keinen Kaiba. Hört sich schon mal nach einem verdammt guten Leben an.

Da ich aber an diesem Punkt absolut versagt habe, bin ich nun der betröppelte Volltrottel und habe keine Ahnung, was Kaiba denkt, was ich strenggenommen auch gar nicht wissen will (was Gutes konnte dabei ja nicht herauskommen) und muss jetzt, wo ich ja im Nachhinein erst schlauer geworden bin, auf die zweite Tierweisheit zurückgreifen.

In die Enge getriebene Tiere beißen. Und durchbeißen würde ich mich durch den Abend. Aber so was von. Wäre doch gelacht.  
 

 

Jedenfalls großartiges Gefühl beim Fertigmachen. Ich kann nur sagen ein großartiges Gefühl. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich zu einem riesigen Knäul und je näher die Zeiger auf der Uhr der Zahl Acht kamen, umso mehr musste ich Schlucken, um überhaupt noch Luft an dem riesengroßen Knoten vorbei zu kriegen, der sich in meinem Hals bildete.  
 

Scheiße.

Riesengroße Scheiße.  
 

Und dann kam auch noch Duke.

Es war zum Kotzen.  
 

„Joey!“, rief er mit einem strahlenden Grinsen. Ich war kaum die Treppe runtergekommen, da hing er mir schon am Hals. Machte ganz auf Kumpel, supervertraut. Ich konnte nur noch Serinitys verlegendes Halbgrinsen durch den Busch von schwarzen Haaren ausmachen. Dann war mein Dad da. Freundlich distanziert, zog er Duke von mir runter. Und führte ihn in die Küche. Es war eine heitere, gelöste Stimmung.

Ich blieb im Türrahmen stehen und zog immer wieder an meiner Krawatte.

Wie verdammt sollte ich Kaiba gegenübertreten?  
 

Dem Gespräch folgte ich nur halb. Es ist absolut faszinierend wie leicht man mechanisch in allgemeines Gelächter einfallen kann. Ich habe nicht einen Schimmer worüber wir geredet haben. Als es zwanzig vor war, holte ich meine Jacke.  
 

„Ich bin dann mal weg“, rief ich aus dem Flur. Und schon war die Tür hinter mir zu.  
 

Und dann... Kälte.  
 

Es war zehn vor Acht und mir noch kälter als kalt. Ich zog die Jacke enger um mich, schlang den Schal noch einmal um den Hals, rieb meine handschuhbedeckten Hände weiter aneinander.

Es half nichts.  
 

Ich fror weiter. Keine zwanzig Meter vor meinem eigenen Haus. Es war so lächerlich, aber ich wollte nicht, dass Kaiba klingelte. Dann hätte meine Schwester aufgemacht, oder noch schlimmer mein Vater, während ihm Duke über die Schulter linste und so eine Begegnung wollte ich unter allen Umständen vermeiden. Also hatte ich die Tür hinter mit zugeschlagen und mich deutlich sichtbar am Straßenrand positioniert.  
 

Großartige Idee.  
 

Hin und hergerissen zwischen Wegrennen und Dableiben. Zwischen „mir ist alles egal“ und „Verdammt“. Zwischen „Kaiba, du Arsch“ und „ich Idiot“, stand ich da und wollte nur noch, dass dieses blöde Auto kommen sollte. Je schneller es da war, desto schneller war Kaiba da, desto schneller war auch wieder weg.

Wenn man weiß, dass es kein Entrinnen gibt, dann gibt es nichts schlimmeres, als auf das unvermeidliche Ende zu warten.

Ich mein, wusste ich wie Kaiba auf unser Gespräch reagieren würde?

Ich wusste es nicht.  
 

Ich hatte nicht mal eine Ahnung. Es konnte alles sein. Und wusste ich wie ich auf dieses Alles reagieren würde?

Das wusste ich es noch weniger.  
 

Mein Körper war auf Autopilot gestellt, während meine Gedanken kreuz und quer rannten.  
 

Ich zitterte also noch ein bisschen, verfluchte Kaiba, verfluchte mich, verfluchte das Wetter, verfluchte den verdammten Monat, lief die Straße einmal hoch und einmal runter und dann endlich, endlich, endlich bog ein großes, schwarzes Auto um die Straßenecke. Ich schlitterte so schnell ich konnte zur Tür, die mit einem Schwung aufgemacht wurde, sodass sie mich beinah getroffen hätte. Kaiba hatte einen Fuß schon auf die Straße gesetzt, als ich praktisch über ihn ins innere des Autos krabbelte. Ja, es war keiner meiner wirklich großen Momente, ganz zu schweigen von elegant oder so. Aber drinnen war es warm, draußen war es kalt und es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen.

Wie gesagt, Autopilot.  
 

 

Ich richtete mich möglichst schnell, möglichst gerade auf und strich meine Krawatte glatt. Ich war unverkrampft, ich war frei, ich war... „Hallo Kaiba“, meine Stimme war überraschend kühl. Wer hätte gedacht, dass auch ich ein Arschlochgen in mir hatte?

Er starrte mich an, während seine Position immer noch die gleiche war. Sein Fuß war elegant auf dem Bürgersteig verankert und seine Hand am Türöffner festgewachsen. Und sein Blick... der klebte an meinem Gesicht fest.

Ich räusperte mich. Langsam zog er das Bein ein und schloss die Tür. „Wie lang standest du da draußen?“, seine Stimme hatte einen verwunderten Unterton.  
 

Ich begann mir langsam die Handschuhe von den Fingern zu pellen. Ganz behutsam, Finger für Finger. „Ne Weile“, murmelte ich, „Wieso?“ Ich fand uns schon ganz gut. Die Stille, die ich befürchtet hatte, war nicht eingetreten. Stattdessen betasteten wir uns wie Kleinkinder, die zum ersten Mal feststellen: Woah, es gibt noch andere Menschen außer Mama, Papa und mich.  
 

So gesehen schon ein bisschen erbärmlich für die Volljährigen, die wir waren. Aber Gott, ich konnte nicht anders.

„Du hast Schneeflocken im Haar und dein Haus steht genau... hier.“ Kaiba zeigte das kleine Feuerwerk an Weihnachtsdekoration, die Serenity und ich um unsere Haustür aufgebaut hatten.  
 

„Messerscharf beobachtet, Sherlock. Aber ich dachte du wolltest lieber zu deinem Meeting, als über Haare zu reden.“ Ich merkte selbst wie ich pampig wurde. Ausgerechnet das, wenn ich keine Leute ausstehen konnte, dann pampige, aber was macht man, wenn man selbst einfach abgleitet, wenn man selbst das gar nicht will, aber dann abgleitet und genau in dem Moment auch weiß, dass es dumm ist, aber man sagt es trotzdem, weil man gar nicht anders kann. Und dann sitzt man da wie ein absoluter Volltrottel, besonders wenn der Gesprächspartner nichts anderes macht, als zu sagen: „Schon okay, Wheeler, du brauchst kein Lampenfieber haben. Was du sagst ist sowieso nicht relevant.“  
 

Und dann sitzt du da und weißt gar nichts mehr. Du machst den Mund auf und den Mund wieder zu und versuchst den ganzen Frust und Ärger, der in der aufbrodelt irgendwie vernünftig zu analysieren und zu katalogisieren und all das, was vernünftige Leute machen und dabei heraus kommt dann ein absolut sprachloses Starren in eine Richtung, weil meinte der das gerade ernst? Hat er sich gerade selbst überhaupt reden gehört?  
 

Und du starrst und starrst und der Typ, der neben dir sitzt, auf seiner verdammt teuren Ledergarnitur schaut nur aus dem Fenster und achtet kein bisschen auf dich. Und dass ist der Moment, wo du wirklich absolut sprachlos wirst, denn du stellst fest, dass das noch nicht mal als Beleidigung gemeint war, dass er das sogar in irgendeiner Weise nett meinte, weil er genau das gesagt hat, was er von dir hält und du sackst in dich zusammen, denn du wurdest gerade nicht nur als niemand bezeichnet, in diesem Moment fühlst du dich auch wie einer.  
 

Und so saß ich dann auch weiterhin da. In meinem zu teuren Anzug, in dieser zu teuren Limousine, mit diesem Kerl, den ich verabscheute und mehr, viel zu viel mehr und ich wusste, dass es mir egal sein sollte, was andere von mir hielten, weil ich hatte eine tolle Schwester und einen tollen Vater und sie hielten mich für einen tollen Sohn, aber ich konnte trotzdem nicht anders, als zu wollen, dass Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, das auch fand.  
 

Er hatte noch nichtmal ein Wort über unser Telefongespräch verloren.

Er saß einfach nur da. Und mir wurde schlecht und ich hatte Lust aus dem Auto zu steigen und wegzugehen, irgendwohin, in die Karibik, einfach zum Flughafen und den ersten Flug nehmen und wegfliegen, weg, weg, weg! Irgendwohin, wo mich niemand fand und wo ich mein Leben lang mit Schwimmunterricht und einer hübschen Inselschönheit verbringen konnte. Wo ich dreißig Kinder und neunzig Enkelkinder bekommen könnte und wo ich, anstatt 8 Stunden pro Tag zu arbeiten, acht Stunden in der Sonne lag.

Oder einfach nach Hause, in mein Bett. Mich hinlegen und schlafen und träumen und wenn ich aufwache, dann war alles gut. Wie im Märchen. 100 Jahre Schlaf und in einer vollkommen anderen, vollkommen glücklichen Welt aufwachen. Mit meinem Prinzen, der alles für mich riskierte. Weil im Ernst, auch 365 Tage Sonnenschein im Jahr würden nichts daran ändern, dass ich mich doch nur zum Onkel werden eignete, scheiß doch auf diese verdammten Hormone.  
 

Aber Weglaufen bringt ja nichts. Hat mein Vater ja ausgiebig genug probiert. Hat ihn ja dann ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Also heißt es Augen zu und durch.

Also machte ich auch wirklich meine Augen zu und wartete, bis der Rütteln des Wagens stoppte, bis die Fahrertür aufgestoßen wurde und wieder zu knallte, hörte auf das Klicken von Kaibas Gurt, hörte auf das Surren, als er wieder zurückschnellte und in seine Ausgangsposition einrastete.

Hörte auf alles und wieder nichts.

Und dann machte ich meine Augen wieder auf und stieg aus.

Möge dieses scheiß verdammte Spiel also beginnen.  
 

 

Und es begann gut. Einfach wunderbar.

Ich stocherte zuerst in meinem Salat, dann manschte ich mit den Kartoffeln rum, während Kaiba höflichen Smalltalk betrieb, bei dem ich am liebsten konstant die Augen verdreht hätte.

Wie geht es ihrer Frau? Ach, sie ist wieder in Amerika? Muss wichtige Dinge mit dem Gärtner regeln. Ja natürlich Bildschirmmonitore verändern die Farben, da muss man schon persönlich die Farbe der Rosen für nächstes Jahr bestimmen.

Ich trank Wasser aus einem Rotweinglas und benutzte das Besteck von innen nach außen.  
 

Ich wusste, dass ich mich kindisch aufführte, aber wie gesagt. Autopilot. Der war anscheinend für den gesamten Abend eingeschaltet. Und ich fand es schon höflich nicht schreiend aufzuspringen und Kaiba die Kräze an den Hals zu wünschen.

Auch Smithie war super in Dingen Selbstbeherrschung. Es dauerte bis zum Nachtisch, bis er mich fragte, ob irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung sei.

Ich stürzte mein Wasser runter, als ob es harter Alkohol wäre und murmelte: „Alles super“, während mein Blick keine Sekunde Kaibas Augen verließen, der so aussah, als ob er kein Problem hätte, mich im hier und jetzt umzubringen.

Aber das war nur für einen kurzen Moment.

Dann hatte hier unser Goldjunge seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.  
 

„Ich habe heute seine Lieblingssekretärin gefeuert. Unverzeihlich so etwas.“ Seine Stimme war wie Samt und Seide. Was für ein Einschmeichler, was für ein Arsch.

Ich stopfte mir ein dickes Stück Steak in den Mund. Und schmatzte. Smiths Blick wanderte zwischen Kaiba und mir hin und her wie bei einem Tennismatch.

„Sie müssen wissen, was ich zu sagen habe ist ja nicht relevant“, schaffte ich es zwischen den Fleischstücken vorbei zupressen.  
 

Kaibas Blick flatterte für ein paar Sekunden über mein Gesicht. „Sie hat keine Ahnung von Geschäften, redet mir aber rein. Und reagiert dann hysterisch“, erklärte er in Richtung Smith. Ich schluckte. Buchstäblich. Es machte ein echt lautes Geräusch, als das blöde Fleischstück meinen Hals runter rutschte.

„Nur weil sie Gefühle zeigt, hat...“, Kaiba fiel mir ins Wort: „Das hat nichts mehr mit Gefühlen zu tun, das ist einfach nur unhöflich.“ Seine Finger klammerte sich an seinen Weinglas fest. Ganz weiß waren sie. Ich bemerkte es nur am Rande.

„Das musst du ja wissen. Unhöflichkeit ist ja dein Spezialgebiet. “

Und so hätte es noch ewig weitergehen können, wenn da nicht ein Räuspern gewesen wäre. „Gentleman, ich bitte sie“, waren die einzigen Worte, die Mister Geld sagte, aber es reichte um mir klar zu machen, dass jede Sekunde an diesem Tisch, mich näher dazu brachten zum Mörder zu werden.

Ich riss mir also meine Serviette vom Hals und machte, dass ich weg kam. Ich war noch nie so schnell auf der Toilette gewesen, wie an diesem Abend.  
 

Ich fing mich erst an zu schämen, nachdem ich ungefähr drei Liter über mein Gesicht geschüttet hatte und meine Hemdärmel nass waren. Ich fühlte mich wie betrunken. Ich hatte mich auch wie betrunken aufgeführt. Betrunken vor Liebe sollte doch eigentlich eine Metapher für ein anderes Gefühl sein. Nicht so ein beschissenes.

Ich vergrub den Kopf in meine Hände, Ellbogen auf dem Waschtisch, zwischen Seifenspender und Abtrocktüchern, und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Schob jeden Gedanken, jedes Gefühl weit weg, das auch nur den Versuch wagte sich zu bilden. Den Kopf freikriegen hört sich so nett an, war allerdings auch nur ein weiteres Ding, an dem ich kläglich scheiterte.  
 

Ich richtete mich nichtmal auf, als die Tür mit so einer Wucht aufgestoßen wurde, dass ich mir denken konnte, wer da jetzt reingestürmt kam.

„Kannst du mir einmal erklären, was du hier tust?“, brach der Sturm auch gleich hinter mir los. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht nur tiefer in meine nassen Handflächen.

„Ich sterbe gerade“, murmelte ich. Galgenhumor, der an Kaiba anscheinend absolut verloren ging. Er brauste, sofern das überhaupt möglich war, noch mehr auf und ehe ich mich versah, wurde mein Armgelenk gegriffen oder besser zerquetscht und ich wurde mit einer Wucht, an die Wand geschleudert, dass ich für eine Sekunde keinen Atmen mehr bekam. Ich verschluckte mich, hustete. Kaiba bekam nichts mit. Er war in seiner Welt des Zorns und funkelte mich mit solch einer Verachtung in den Augen an, die ich noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Sehr witzig. Aber warum auch nicht? Wheeler, du hast es geschafft. Du wolltest mich doch immer auf dein Niveau hinunterziehen. Bald hast du dein Ziel erreicht. Wir können ja zusammen beim Arbeitsamt warten, wenn wir nicht im Park mit einer Bierflasche in der Hand die Tauben beobachten.“

„Gut, dass du weißt wie meine Zukunft aussieht“, murmelte ich, der Griff, von dem ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass er noch fester sein konnte, verstärkte sich. Und ich befand mich jetzt in der peinlichen Situation, dass die eine Hand neben meinem Kopf an die Wand gepflastert war, während Kaibas Körper mich versuchte durch die Fließen in den nächsten Raum zu drücken. „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich mir nichts anderes bei deinem asozialen Verhalten vorstellen kann“, fauchte er und sah gar nicht mehr hübsch aus.  
 

Eine Fratze blickte auf mich herab. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis bei mir ankam, was er gesagt hatte. Aber als es durchsickerte, pumpte es Adrenalin durch meinen Körper und ich drückte so plötzlich mit so viel Kraft nach vorne, dass zwischen Kaiba und mir tatsächlich ein paar Zentimeter Luft kamen. Nur meine Hand war noch an die Wand gepresst, ich merkte es nicht einmal.

„Ach, aber es ist vollkommen okay andere Leute so zu behandeln wie du es jetzt zum Beispiel tuest. Das ist natürlich total nachvollziehbar“, fauchte ich und versuchte meine Hand loszureißen, doch der Schraubstockgriff blieb.

„Du kannst nicht sagen, dass ich nicht Recht mit meiner Vorsicht habe, wie du heute Abend glorreich bewiesen hast.“ Kaiba gab mir noch einen kleinen Schubser und lies dann los. Ich kreutzte sofort meine Arme vor der Brust.

„Ach, und du hast dich nie gefragt wie es soweit kam?“  
 

Kaiba ahmte meine Pose nach. Seine langen Arme fanden wie von selbst in einander, während er mich unverwand weiter anstarrte. Dann sackten seine Schultern plötzlich ab, er sprach ungewöhnlich leise, als er seinen Mund das nächste mal öffnete.

„Du bringst das schlechteste in mir zum Vorschein.“ Ich war überrascht. Verwirrt antworte ich das erstbeste, was mir in den Sinn kam: „Danke, das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben.“

Kaiba schaubte einmal humorlos und unser Blickkontakt brach ab. Jeder in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt verloren.  
 

Das hier war ein Destaster.

Wir waren ein Destaster.  
 

„So geht das nicht weiter“, murmelte ich. Mehr zu mir selbst, als zu ihm, während ich auf seine verschränkten Arme blickte.  
 

„Nein, so kann es wirklich nicht weitergehen“, seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Aber was mich überrascht aufblicken ließ, war, dass er sich genauso hilflos anhörte, wie ich mich fühlte.  
 

 

Unsere Blicke trafen sich und er sah so müde aus, während wir uns anschauten, musterten. Darauf hoffend, dass sich alles von selbst löst, aber je länger ich Kaibas Gesicht nach irgendwas, irgendeinem Zeichen, irgendeinem Wunder absuchte, desto klarer wurde mir, dass der Kaiba in meinen Gedanken, nicht der Kaiba war, der vor mit stand. Dass dieser Kaiba niemals existierte, dass dieser Kaiba niemals existieren wird und dass wenn ich nicht aufhöre auf diesen Kaiba zu warten, niemals aus diesem Teufelskreis rauskam.  
 

Ich konnte mich nicht in mein Bett vergraben und auf ein besseres morgen warten.

Ich musste aufwachen.  
 

„Es tut mir Leid“, flüsterte ich und schlüpfte aus der Tür. Hinaus aus der Toilette. Und dann hinaus aus dem Restaurant.  
 

Zu wissen, wann man verloren hat, ist keine Feigheit, versuchte ich mir die ganzen acht Kilometer auf dem Weg nach Hause einzureden.

Ich hatte trotzdem das Gefühl kläglich versagt zu haben.  
 

Bei allem.


	21. Eskalation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 05.06.2009

Manchmal hat man so Aha-Momente. Ein "So kann es nicht weiter gehen"-Erlebnis. Ein "So kann es nicht weitergehen und ich tu jetzt was dagegen"-Ding.  
 

Ich war mit dem Hund unseres Nachbars draußen. Spazieren, hinaus in die Felder. Einfach den Weg entlang bis wir so weit von jeglicher Zivilisation entfernt waren, dass selbst die Kirchturmspitze hinter einer Wand von Grün verschwunden war. Und dann kam das Gewitter. Ich sah es in der Ferne. Ein Meer von Schwarz, das über das Feld näher kam. Ich sah wirklich den Regen wie er sich uns näherte. Ich hörte den Hund neben mir fiepsen. Ich spürte den brausenden Wind und stand nur da und beobachtete die Wand wie sie Stück für Stück näher kam und näher. Jeder der schon mal so was gesehen hat, weiß, dass draußen in der Natur der Begriff "Gewitterfront" erst seine wirkliche Bedeutung bekommt.

Ich stand da und beobachtete den näher kommenden Regen.

Als er bei mir ankam, entschloss ich mich etwas zu tun.  
 

 

Ich kleidete mich sorgsam.

Den Anzug frisch gebügelt, die Krawatte fein gebunden. Ich nahm den Laptop, die Autoschlüssel von meinem Nachttisch, dann ging ich los.  
 

Diesmal musste ich nicht warten. Ich wurde direkt durchgestellt. Der Fahrstuhl war langsam und angenehm, trotzdem hatte ich ein kleines Schwindelgefühl beim Aussteigen.  
 

Die Fensterfront war natürlich beeindruckend. Alle Bürogebäude sind gleich. Ich stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür und wartete. Sie klickte. Ich schluckte.  
 

"Mr. Wheeler! Welch Überraschung. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns so bald wiedersehen."  
 

Mr. Smith zeigte sich kein Stück gekränkt, er bot mir etwas zu Trinken an. Ich lehnte ab. Als wir uns gegenübersaßen, musterte er mich neugierig. Ich umklammerte meine Hände fest und suchte nach Worten. Eine kurze Stille trat ein und dann sprudelte es aus mir heraus: "Ich wollte mich nochmal für mein Benehmen gestern Abend entschuldigen. Ich weiß nicht, was an diesem Abend über mich gekommen ist. Es war sehr unprofessionell von mir. Ich... also Kaiba, ich mein natürlich Herr Kaiba... ich fände es sehr schade, wenn er... also ihm liegt wirklich viel an der Firma und ich würde es mein Leben lang übel nehmen, wenn er wegen mir..."  
 

Ich wurde immer leiser, denn Herr Smiths Miene veränderte sich kein Stück. Er musterte mich mit der gleichen Neugierde wie zu Beginn unserer Unterhaltung. Erst als meine Stimme gänzlich erstorben war, nickte er mir zu. "Sie sind also nicht Kaibas Assistent.", sagte er in einer ruhigen Stimme. Meine Augen, die sich fest auf meine Hände gerichtet hatten, schnellten in die Höhe. Mein Mund öffnete sich, aber kein Laut kam heraus.

Smith lächelte. "Es war nicht schwer das zu sehen. Ich bin schließlich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen", erklärte er, während er sich, wie um das zu unterstreichen an die Stirn tippte, "Ich habe wirklich viel gesehen in den letzten Jahren. Man muss eine Bank mit Bedacht steuern. Besonders wenn es eine, wie meine, so kleine Bank ist. Ich kann mein Geld nicht hoch verpokern lassen. " Er nickte noch einmal, ich verstand immer noch nicht.

Das Fragezeichen musste über meinem Kopf schweben, denn er lächelte und fuhr fort:

"Es war nicht schwer zu sehen, dass sie und Kaiba... nun ja... sich zwar kannten, aber nicht zusammenarbeiten. Nein. Ich habe Erfahrungen mit Empfängen und, ich meine das auf keinen Fall als Kritik, Sie fallen heraus, Herr Wheeler. Sehen Sie, ich hatte mich schon auf einen neuen Fall von klarer Selbstüberschätzung eines Neureichen eingestellt. Aber Sie passten in mein Bild von Seto Kaiba nicht herein, verstehen Sie?"

Ich versuchte zumindest nachzukommen. Also nickte ich.

"Natürlich kann ich mich irren. Aber ich denke auch, dass sie ein recht ehrlicher Mensch sind. Darum frage ich Sie, was ist Herr Kaibas Einstellung zu Geld?"

Natürlich war ich überrumpelt. Ich wusste, dass ich jetzt dran war mit reden. Und dass es wichtig war. Also dachte ich nach. Über Kaiba, den richtigen Kaiba.  
 

Ich dachte an sein großes Haus, sein Logo überall in der Stadt, die Limousine. "Ich denke, er mag schöne Dinge." Ich dachte an die Laptoptasche in meiner Hand und an das Auto vor der Tür. "Wer nicht?"

Ich dachte an Mokuba, an seine Abwesenheit in der Schule, seine Verbissenheit, Dukes Spott... die unübersehbaren Augenringe. "Er liebt seine Arbeit. Seine Firma ist mehr als seine Familie. Sie ist deren Schutz. Ja, ich glaub das ist es."  
 

Smith lächelte: "Spielen Sie Golf?"

"Ähm... was?", der Themenwechsel hätte nicht abrupter kommen können. Aber Smiths Engelsgeduld schien eine seiner Charaktereigenschaften zu sein. "Oh, ich hatte nur überlegt, ob wir nicht einmal ein Ründchen spielen sollten?", seine Stimme klang amüsiert. Ich war unsicher.

"Äh. Golf ist nich so mein Sport."

"Oh, was dann?"

Für die Antwort musste ich nicht mal überlegen. "Ich mag die Spiele der Kaiba Corp.", sagte ich und grinste.  
 

  
 

 

"Und was hat er dann gesagt?", Teas Augen bohrten sich in meine, während ich nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte. "Naja. Dies und das. Smaltalk. Ob ich schon weiß, was ich denn nach der Schule machen will. So blabla."

"Komischer Kauz", murmelte sie. Ich nickte zustimmend.

"Naja. Der war wohl ein bisschen verknallt in dich", sagte Tristan während er enthusiastisch in seinem Becher rührte. Tea und ich starrten ihn an. Er war irritiert: "Was denn? So was wie Homosexualität soll es geben, wenn ich an Andrea erinnern darf."

"Er hat eine Frau!", rief Tea empört. Tristan schnaubte. "Ja, eine Frau die extra zu ihrem Gärtner nach Amerika zurückfliegt. Was für ne glückliche Ehe...", spottete er. Ich beäugte ihn kritisch.

"Seit wann machst du denn so Kommentare, Alter?" Er lachte und lehnte sich zurück: "Gott, ihr müsstet euch mal diese alte griechische Literatur reinziehen. Schwuler geht's ja echt nicht mehr. Da wird man praktisch auf das Thema mit der Nase gestoßen und seitdem seh ich's überall. Dieser Altgriechischkurs raubt mir das letzte Stück Verstand", seufzte er.

"Ich versteh ja immer noch nicht, warum du diesen Kurs belegst", murmelte Tea. Tris zuckte mit den Schultern: "Die Lehrerin ist heiß."

Tea und ich verdrehten zeitgleich die Augen. Er räusperte sich nur: "Naja. Wie dem auch sei. Du, Joey mein Freund, hattest Recht - Kaiba unrecht. Du hast ihm den Arsch gerettet, nun ist die große, große Frage: Wie wirst du's ihm auf die Nase binden?" Sein Gesicht war näher gekommen, als er sich erwartungsvoll über den Tisch lehnte. Auch Tea rutschte ein Stück näher.  
 

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern: "Gar nicht", sagte ich und saugte weiter an meinem Strohhalm.

"Gar nicht?", wiederholte er ungläubig. Ich nickte.

"Das Thema Kaiba ist durch", sagte ich.

"Ganz... durch?", fragte diesmal Tea.

"Ich hab das Auto bei ihm abgestellt und alles abgegeben, was je zu unserer Vereinbahrung gehört hat. Dann bin ich hier her gelaufen", erklärte ich. Tea schenkte mit einen misstrauischen Blick, Tristan nickte: "Deshalb siehst du aus wie einer der Blues Brothers!", rief er und zeigte auf meinen Anzug. Die Krawatte hatte sich ein bisschen gelöst und das grausame Wetter hatte das seinige getan. Ich sah wirklich ein bisschen zerrupft aus. Ich grinste: "Das Ding kommt als nächstes weg."

"Aber Joey, der steht dir!", rief Tea entsetzt.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf: "Vielleicht schon, aber das ist mir egal. Ich fühl mich nicht wohl, also kommt er weg. In den letzten Wochen wusste ich manchmal nicht, wo ich anfange und wo ich aufhöre." Tea schaute immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt, aber Tristan nickte.

"Biste also endlich von diesem Kaiba-Trip runter. Joey, ich sag dir rosige Zeiten liegen vor uns. Ich würd mal sagen eine Stunde Altgriechisch wär genau das Richtige für dich!"  
 

Ich musste so ein verschrecktes Gesicht gemacht haben, dass Tea laut loslachte.  
 

 

Das Wochenende war ruhig, ich bin mit Serenity Picknicken gegangen, mit Tristan durch die Stadt gelaufen, wo er mich an jedem Zeitungsstand anstupste und auf die Headlines zeigte. Uns prangte von: "Er ist gerettet!" bis "Americans are this man's best friend!" entgegen. Ich besuchte Yugi in seinem Shop und wir langweilten uns ein bisschen hinter der Theke, spielten Karten und tranken Tee.

Ich fühlte mich wohl und bekam am Samstag einen Brief mit einer peniblen Abrechnung, dem Stempel der Kaiba Corp. und einem Scheck von 73,50 Euro. Ich hatte ich zuerst überlegt sie ihm auch zurückzuschicken, aber dann entschied ich mich dagegen und spendete das Geld.

Wenigstens irgendwem war dann mit dem ganzen Theater geholfen.  
 

Die Nächte waren am schlimmsten. Ich starrte stundenlang an die Decke und malte mir Geschichten für Kartenfiguren und anderem so kindischen Quark aus, lies sie Abenteuer erleben und lenkte mich so von allen anderen Gedanken ab. Manchmal ertappte ich mich dabei wie sich Kaiba in meinen Kopf schlich, dann kniff ich die Augen zu und warf mich auf die andere Seite.

Ich wurde ein sehr unruhiger Schläfer.  
 

Auch die nächsten Wochen waren unspektakulär. Kaiba war nicht in der Schule, worüber ich doch sehr froh war. Von mir aus, konnte er ruhig nie wieder auftauchen. Ich tat aber mein Bestes und ignorierte alles. Das Fernsehen, die Zeitungen. Ich war glaube ich einer der uninformiertesten Menschen Dominos und verdammt zufrieden damit. Ich war glücklich, jedenfalls fast. Wir waren quitt und von mir aus könnte da jetzt ein fetter, dicker Schlussstrich drunter gezogen werden.  
 

Aber naja, das bescheuerte daran kein Buchcharakter zu sein ist, dass es irgendwie immer weiter geht.  
 

Und so ging es auch weiter, bis zu dem Tag natürlich, an dem einen alles einholt. Und das ist dann ein richtig beschissener Tag, auf den natürlich keiner vorbereitet ist.

Oder rechnest du damit nach Hause zu kommen und den Fernseher auf ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke gedreht zu hören, während im Rest der Wohnung kein einziges Licht brennt? Rechnest du damit deinen Vater zu einem Häuflein Elend zusammengesunken auf der Couch zu finden? Rechnest du damit vor ihm auf dem Tisch eine offene Bierflasche zu sehen?  
 

Und so wurde mit einem Schlag aus dem Status Quo, die Stunde Null.  
 

"Dad!", rief Serenity und stürzte auf ihn zu. Ich war wie versteinert. Mein Blick war von dieser Flasche gefangen, der ohrenbetäubende Krach des Fernsehers war wie ein Hintergrundrauschen. Es gab nur mich und die Flasche und ein Wort, das immer lauter wurde: Kaiba. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich verstand, dass nicht ich langsam verrückt wurde, sondern die Stimme im Fernseher seinen Namen sagte. Ich starrte auf den Bildschirm und Kaibas abfotografiertes Gesicht starrte zurück.  
 

"Was ist hier los?", brüllte ich über das Tosen hinweg und erschrak selbst über meine Stimme, als Serenity plötzlich den Fernseher ausgeschaltet hatte.

Mein Vater zuckte nicht zusammen. Sein leerer Gesichtsausdruck war schlimmer, als jede betrunkene Hysterie, die ich je bei ihm erlebt hatte. Seine Hände zitterten und umklammerten ein Schreiben. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich bin kein guter Vater, es tut mir so Leid", murmelte er vor sich hin. Serenity flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu, während sie behutsam seine zitternden Finger vom Brief löste. Ich spürte eine Unruhe in mir und riss ihr mit einem Ruck das Schreiben aus der Hand, bevor sie auch nur ein einziges Wort lesen konnte.  
 

Es sah aus wie jedes andere offizielle Schreiben mit Briefkopf und allem, trotzdem sprangen mir zwei Dinge direkt ins Gesicht.

Erstens die dicken fetten Buchstaben, die man einfach nicht übersehen konnte: Kündigung, grinste mich dort hässlich vom Blatt an.

Das Zweite war weit unauffälliger. Ein kleines Logo, ein Name, den ich überlesen hätte, wäre ich nicht so verdammt auf ihn fixiert gewesen. Ganz unten stand: "Kaiba Corp."  
 

Serenity kreischte auf, als ich die Bierflasche vom Tisch fegte. Sie zersplitterte an der Wand und der Gestank von Alkohol schwappte durch's Zimmer. "Fuck", brüllte ich und trat mit dem Fuß gegen das Sofa. Der dumpfe Knall war nicht genug. Ich knüllte den Brief in meiner Hand zusammen ohne weiterzulesen. Ich war so wütend, dass ich nur noch ein spitzes "Joey" hörte. Dann war ich schon zur Tür raus.  
 

Es war Roland der auf mein Sturmklingeln antwortete. Er verzog keine Miene, als ich einfach an ihm vorbeibrauste. Ich öffnete wahllos Türen, irrte auf der Suche nach dieser einen Person durch mehrere Räume.

Als ich sie fand, blieb ich im Türrahmen stehen.  
 

„Wheeler“, sagte er nur. Es klang überrascht. Er hielt ein Glas Rotwein in der Hand und saß in einem Sessel. Hinter ihm prasselte das Feuer im Kamin und leise Musik klang durch den Raum. Alles genauso, wie man es sich bei diesen widerlichen Firmenbosse vorstellt - nur die Zigarre fehlte. Entspannt wirkte er, zufrieden, fast glücklich. Das Flackern des Feuers tauchte sein Gesicht in warmes Licht, er sah menschlich aus, wie er mich so musterte.  
 

Ich warf nach ihm den zusammengeknüllten Brief, den ich noch immer in der Hand gehalten hatte. Natürlich daneben.  
 

„Du“, fauchte ich. Er blinzelte, aber schien meine schlechte Laune, als eine meiner normalen Gemütsschwankungen zu entschuldigen, denn seine Haltung veränderte sich nicht.

Völlig unbeeindruckt schwenkte er den Wein in seiner Hand und leerte das Glas in einem Zug.

Dann wandte er sich wieder an mich: „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das jetzt sollte. Aber dein Timing könnte nicht besser sein. Ich bin gerade aus Amerika wiedergekommen." Er lächelte oder grinste oder machte irgendetwas mit seinen Mundwinkeln, was durch das Licht-Schatten-Spiel eher einer Fratze glich. Von wegen menschlich. Diese Selbstzufriedenheit, meine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust.

Wütend stapfte ich die paar Meter zu ihm und beugte mich über ihn. „Du!“, sagte ich erneut und bohrte ihm meinen Zeigefinger in die Brust, „Du… bist so was von unerträglich.“

Seine Haltung versteinerte sich sofort. Sein Blick bekam etwas hartes, ich drückte ihn mit meiner Hand fester in den Sessel.

„Immer wenn etwas bei mir schief läuft. Aber wirklich immer, bist irgendwie du daran Schuld. Hör auf damit!“, ich fauchte. Er blickte mich undefinierbar von unten an, wahrscheinlich zu überrascht von meiner kleinen, nächtlichen Attacke um irgendetwas zu sagen, nicht dass mir das auffiel. Ich redete einfach weiter, während ich ihn ununterbrochen in die Augen schaute. Er sollte merken, dass mir das Ernst war. „Und ich helfe dir auch noch! Weißt du was? Du bist auch nur ein dreckiger Lügner! Sagst mir irgendetwas, damit ich da mitmache und mich von deinen komischen Geschäftspartnern anglotzen lasse, wenn du mit deinem Leben zufrieden bist, schön, sei ein Arschloch, aber zieh mich nicht in diese Scheiße rein. Weißt du, ich hab dir geglaubt, dachte mir, dass da drin vielleicht echt noch so was wie ein Herz sein könnte, aber du absoluter Scheißkerl…“, meine Augen brannten und meine Stimme war laut und schrill, ich merkte wie meine Hand, die bis eben noch wie wild auf seinen Brustkorb eingehämmert hatte, festgehalten wurde. Ich wehrte mich, aber der Griff blieb hart. Sein Gesicht war die ganze Zeit über ausdruckslos geblieben und auch jetzt starrte er mich einfach nur an. Ich fühlte mich hilflos und wütend und erschöpft und enttäuscht und noch so vieles mehr und alles gleichzeitig. Ich wollte ihm ins Gesicht schlagen. Immer und immer wieder. Ich wollte weglaufen. Ich wollte, dass er verdammt nochmal begriff, was er getan hat, aber ich war seine Hände hielten meine in diesem festen Klammergriff. Ich konnte nicht vor-, nicht rückwärts. Es war so bezeichnend für unsere ganze Beziehung.  
 

„Wegen dir, habe ich… ich bin schuld…“, er schaute mich weiterhin mit diesem Blick an, der alles aussagte und gleichzeitig nichts. Mit Augen, die mich genau fixierten und gleichzeitig nichts verrieten. Keine Emotionen. Keine einzige Emotion. War er so kalt?

Oh, wie ich ihn hasste. Und ich wollte dass er das merkt, verdammt noch mal.

Ruckartig, ohne nachzudenken, riss ich meinen Kopf nach vorne. Mit einem Klack krachten Zähne auf Zähne, Lippen auf Lippen. Reflexartig hatten sich meine Augen bei dem Aufeinanderprall geschlossen, es hatte wehgetan und es war mir egal, so sollte es sein. So musste es sein, ich wollte, dass er mich versteht. Ich konzentrierte mich nur auf die Lippen auf meinen, biss, leckte, saugte, _küsste_. Der Griff, um meine Hände lockerte sich. Nur einen Augenblick später, waren sie in braunes Haar vergraben. Mein gesamtes Gewicht drängte Kaiba weiter in den Sessel hinein, drückte ihn immer tiefer in das weiche Sitzkissen. Sollte er doch in ihnen ertrinken, an seinem eigenen Luxus ersticken. Ich spürte, wie sich zwei Hände auf meinen Brustkorb legten, zu leicht, um wirklich Abstand zwischen uns bringen zu können, während meine Zunge seinen Mund gewaltsam erkundete. Er schmeckte nach Alkohol, beißend, ekelhaft. Ein Zittern ging durch den Körper unter mir. Ich biss zu.  
 

Mit einem Ruck wurde ich nach hinten geworfen, einen leicht metallischen Geschmack im Mund. Kaiba stand plötzlich über mir. Mit dem Handrücken seiner rechten Hand, wischte er sich das Blut von den Lippen. Er starrte mich wütend an. Ich konnte mir ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Raus“, sagte er, seine Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. Und noch mal: „Raus!“ Sein linker Arm zeigte zur Tür.

Langsam erhob ich mich, ordnete meine Kleidung und ging mit festen Schritten an ihm vorbei ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Ich schloss die Tür mit einem Knall hinter mir.  
 

Ich radelte solange bis ich keine Puste mehr hatte, bis ich nichts mehr sah, bis ich nichts mehr hörte. Die ganze Welt war eine riesige Seifenblase. Eine Seifenblase mit hohen Bürgersteigen und rutschigem Asphalt.

Und im nächsten Moment lag ich auf dem Boden. Mein Knie brannte und meine Augen brannten und ich hatte keine Kraft mehr. Ich war allein mit einem großen Himmel über mir und da blieb ich dann auch.  
 

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich so auf der Straße saß. Es war nachts, mitten unter der Woche und ich war sowieso in einem abgelegenen Teil der Stadt. Ausgestorben war es. Ich legte mich also auf die Fahrbahn und starrte einfach nur in die Leere über mir. Den Kopf so leer. Ich hörte wie ein Auto näher kam. Sah das Licht der Scheinwerfer, wie es sich auf mich legte. Und blieb liegen. Ich hörte es langsamer werden, hörte das Klicken einer Tür, die Musik, die aus dem Inneren schallte. Ich schloss die Augen, hörte Schritte, die sich mir näherten. Dann ein Plumpsen, wie es nur ein Körper hervorrufen kann, der sich unzeremionell auf den Boden fallen lässt.

Ich hielt den Atem an, lauschte auf eine Erklärung. Es folgte nur Schweigen. Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen und schielte zur Person neben mir. "Tris'?", hauchte ich, ungläubig.

Er seufzte. "Was auch immer das hier ist. Der Boden ist nass und mir ist schon jetzt kalt. Komm mit, die Anderen sind bei Yugi", sagte er und stemmte sich auf.  
 

Also folgte ich.  
 

"Die Anderen" waren eigentlich nur Tea und Yugi selbst. Sie stand in eine Wolldecke gehüllt auf der kleinen Treppe zum Kartenshop und hielt die Tür auf. Wortlos stolperten wir ihr hinterher. Yugi hatte mir eines seiner übergroßen Nachthemden rausgelegt und kaum hatte ich das Bad verlassen wurde ich in Feder- und Wolldecken praktisch ertränkt. Widerspruch war zwecklos. Das Einzige, was mir übrig blieb, war mich auf den Boden sinken zu lassen und den Kakao zu nehmen, der mir von Tea in die Hand gedrückt wurde.

Wir waren auf dem Dachboden. Unserem alten "Clubsitz", dem Lager vom Kartenshop und eigentlich das ungemütlichste Ding, was man sich als "Clubsitz" vorstellen kann. Es sei denn, man findet Kartons und Staub ästhetisch ansprechend.  
 

Ich beobachtete die anderen über das Licht der Kerze hinweg, die unsere einzige Lichtquelle war. Jeder war in seine Gedanken versunken, jeder für sich allein. Tea hatte ihren Kopf auf Yugis Bein gelegt und starrte in die Flamme. Tristans und meine Blicke trafen sich. Er grinste: "Na Joey", sagte er und schlug mir auf die Schulter, "Und was läuft bei dir so?"

"Also echt, null Taktgefühl", grummelte Tea von der Seite. Tristan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Irgendwer musste das Eis ja mal brechen. Also Joey, erzähl mal. Was ist los?"

"Nichts", murmelte ich und wurde sogleich von drei Augenpaaren gestraft, die sich fest auf mich richteten. "Ähm...", räusperte sich Tea. "Wir haben dich gerade drei Stunden lang gesucht, weil du Lust hattest dich mitten im Februar auf eine nasse Strasse zu legen. Klingt als ob dein Leben gerade super läuft..."

"Tea", murmelte Yugi, bevor sie noch weiterreden konnte. "Joey, wir machen uns nur Sorgen. Das weißt du doch."

Ich schaute betreten auf den Boden. Solche Gespräche sind grausam. Das Problem war, ich wusste es wirklich und ich wollte nicht, dass sich jemand Sorgen um mich machte.  
 

"Ich..." begann ich und suchte nach den Worten. Wie konnte man das ganze auf und ab in den letzten Wochen vernünftig zusammenfassen? Warum war das alles so eskaliert?

"Ich habe heute meinen Vater mit einer Bierflasche gesehen und ich", einmal noch tief Luft holen, "...habe mich in Seto Kaiba verliebt." und kniff dann die Augen zusammen.  
 

"Scheiße man", murmelte Tristan von der Seite. Ich konnte ihm nur zustimmen. "Gott Joey, mach die Augen auf. Du siehst so aus als, ob wir dich gleich verprügeln würden. Man, man. Dabei bist du so schon genug gestraft", seufzte er, was Tea mit einem gemurmelten "Idiot" kommentierte.

"Was denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte er leicht gereizt und zeigte auf mich: "Sieh ihn dir doch an! Ein Häuflein Elend..."

"Da muss man aber nicht noch Dreck in die Wunde kippen. Du bist echt so ein sozialer Bulldozer", zischte Tea zurück.

"Mein Gott Tea, du hast den Humor einer Kindergärtnerin. Denkst du er braucht jetzt eine Runde Mitleid oder was?"

"Nicht Mitleid, aber vielleicht etwas Mitgefühl bei so einer Scheißsituation."

"Mehr hab ich doch auch gar nicht gesagt!", kam es gleich wieder zurück. Es war wie bei einem Tennismatch.

Ich saß da und starrte zwischen den beiden hin und her. Yugi war ebenso baff wie ich. Und es wollte nicht aufhören.

"Aber _wie_ du es gesagt hast!"

"Ähm Leute...", räusperte ich mich, "Ich bin auch noch da."

"Trink deinen Kakao", kam es wie aus zwei Pistolen geschossen zurück. Yugi musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Und ich wusste nicht, ob ich mitlachen oder lieber weinen sollte.

Es war einfach nur paradox.  
 

Also trank ich wirklich meinen Kakao und wartete ab. Und irgendwie ging es mir auch langsam besser. Und ich hätte sicher noch die gesamte Nacht Tristan und Tea zuhören können, hätte Yugi nicht irgendwann bestimmt nach Teas Hand gegriffen und ihr irgendetwas etwas gesagt, was mit "... stimmt's Joey?" aufhörte, zu dem ich nur überschwänglich nickte. Sie schnaubte noch einmal verächtlich, zudem Tristan die Augen rollte, bevor sie ihren Kopf zurück auf Yugis Bein legte und wieder in die Flamme starrte.  
 

Ein paar Momente war Stille und das Klacken der Tasse, das einzige Geräusch, als ich sie auf den Boden setzte.

Dann prustete Tea plötzlich los. "Gott", sagte sie. Und lachte weiter. "Joey, wir sind die schlechtesten Freunde der Welt", presste sie zwischen zwei Lachern hindurch. Und irgendwie konnte ich nicht anders als mitzulachen. Und Tristan auch nicht. Und Yugi auch nicht.  
 

Es war halb zwei Uhr morgens und mein ganzes Leben war ein riesengroßer Scherz.

Aber irgendwie, war das schon okay so.

Glaube ich.


	22. Brüllaffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22.06.2009

Als der Wecker um Sieben zum ersten Mal klingelte, tastete ich verschlafen nach ihm und warf ihn so weit von mir wie nur irgendwie möglich.  
 

Als der Wecker zum zweiten Mal klingelte, schmiss Tristan ihn zurück.  
 

"Alter", brummte ich verschlafen.

"Schule", kam es genauso wach zurück. Ich drehte mich um.

"Joeeyy...", ein einziger kläglicher Protest nach ein paar Minuten.

"Heute nicht", murmelte ich. Wir schliefen wieder ein.  
 

Zwei Stunden später weckte mich Regenprasseln auf.

Ich zog mir die Decke über den Kopf und achtete darauf, dass meine Zehen ja nicht aus meinem warmen Nest hervorlugten.

Ich genoss die Wärme für ein paar Sekunden, dann richtete ich mich auf.

"Aufstehen!", brüllte ich, sodass Tristan seine Miene schmerzvoll verzog und sich von mir wegdrehte. Ich grinste.

Mit einem Satz war ich auf seine Matratze gesprungen, die wir gestern Nacht oder irgendwann heute morgen, auf den Boden gelegt hatten.

"Es ist so ein schöner Tag heute! So ein schöner Tag! Aufstehen! Aufstehen!", rief ich und zog an seiner Decke.  
 

Ich glaube, in dem Moment hat er mich ein bisschen gehasst. Denn plötzlich schossen zwei große Hände von unten hoch, griffen meine Schulterblätter und schoben mich bestimmt aus meinem eigenen Zimmer. Die Tür knallte zu und ich stand im Flur.  
 

Als ich zur Treppe gehen wollte, entdeckte ich Serenity, die auf der obersten Stufe stand, eine Kaffeetasse in der Hand und mich halb erschrocken, halb verlegen anstarrte. Ich blinzelte zurück. Dann lächelte sie schief. "Keine Schule?", fragte sie. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du?", fragte ich zurück. Ihr Lächeln wurde noch schiefer aber sie sagte nichts. Ich griff nach ihr und drückte sie fest an mich.

"Schulschwänzerin", murmelte ich in ihr Ohr. Sie kniff mich leicht in den Arm.

"Kaffee steht unten", murmelte sie zurück.  
 

Sie löste sich aus meiner Umarmung, als die Tür zu meinem Zimmer aufging und Tristan, verschlafen und in Boxershorts, seine Haare wild verwuschelt, sich am Hinterkopf kratzend im Türrahmen stand. Serenity kicherte, ich lachte und er starrte uns einige Sekunden erschrocken an. Dann war die Tür wieder zugeschlagen.  
 

Meine Hand lag noch immer locker auf ihrer Schulter und ich drückte sie nochmal fest an mich. „Lass uns brunchen“, sagte ich. Als ob es nicht Mittwoch, sondern Sonntag wäre, und es nichts normaleres gäbe, als an einem Schultag vormittags zusammen zu sitzen, Brötchen zu schmieren, Rührei zu braten und Kaffee zu trinken. Einen Moment musterte sie mich. Dann griff sie meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her. Die Treppe hinunter, der Küche entgegen.  
 

Als Tristan zur Küchentür hineinstolperte, war er fertig angezogen, frisch gekämmt, geduscht und völlig erfrischt. Er lächelte trotzdem viel zu breit, als er Serenity sah und goss sich den Kaffee beinah neben die Tasse.

Ich biss einmal herzhaft in mein Toast, dann klingelte die Tür. Wir blickten uns einmal unsicher an, dann ging ich los sie öffnen.

Wer zur Hölle hatte bitte die Zeit um Elf Uhr hier zu klingeln?

Hatte ich irgendeinen Handwerkertermin verpasst? Waren es Nachbarn, die nichts besseres zu tun hatten, als den Wheelerischen Haushalt zu beobachten und jetzt kamen, um Serenity und mich mit Heugabeln und Fakeln zur Schule zu treiben? Oder war es vielleicht nur ein Postbote oder diese Lottomenschen aus der Werbung, die mit einem riesigen Scheck vor meiner Tür standen und deren größtes Glück es war, anderen Leuten eine Freude zu machen. So ungefähr wie Peter Zwegat, bloß mit fetterem Grinsen.

Ich hatte auf jeden Fall ein bisschen Herzklopfen, als ich die Türklinke runterdrückte.  
 

Im Endeffekt waren es nur Tea und Yugi.

„Ach, ihr seid's“, murmelte ich.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht“, sagte Tea, als sie an mir vorbei stapfte. „Nicht, dass ich Tristan nicht vertraue, aber... naja wir haben uns halt Sorgen gemacht.“ Ein „Hey!“ aus der Küche zeigte, dass Tristan alles genau mitgehört hatte. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Yugi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben Orangensaft mitgebracht“, sagte er und ich grinste ihn an.  
 

Ich hatte gerade noch zwei Stühle in die Küche geschleppt und wollte mich weiter meinem Toast widmen, als es zum zweiten Mal klingelte. Diesmal waren es fünf Augenpaare, die sich musterten, bevor ich zur Tür ging.  
 

Es war Duke.

Ich starrte und er schnaufte. Sagte er verfluche alle Taxen der Welt und wäre so schnell es nur ginge nach Serenitys Anruf gekommen. Aber da gab es Stau in Tokyo und dann gab es keinen Flug und dann war das Wetter so schlecht und er wäre beinah gelaufen, weil alles schief ging und wenn er gelaufen wäre, wäre er wenigstens konstant voran gekommen und wie es denn meinem Vater ginge, wo er denn sei und von da an konnte ich ihm nicht mehr so ganz folgen, weil Serenity rief „Duke!“, während Tristans Eierbecher mit einem lauten Klirr vom Tisch fiel.  
 

Somit war die Stimmung im Arsch. Duke hatte es geschafft innerhalb von Sekunden das zur Sprache zu bringen, was wir alle diesen Morgen so erfolgreich verdrängt hatten.

Ich sammelte die Scherben vom Boden und verfluchte ihn.  
 

„Dad ist auf der Arbeit. Zwei Wochen bleiben ihm ja noch. Ist ja nicht fristlos.“ Serenity zuckte mit ihren Schultern, aber was locker wirken sollte, funktionierte nicht ganz. Ihre Stimme verriet sie. Tea legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken. Und Duke, der so ungefähr das Mitgefühl eines Trampeltiers hatte, fragte weiter: „Und der Alkohol?“

Serenity lächelte verlegen, aber sagte nichts. Ich merkte nur, wie alle Blicke zu mir rüber huschten. So als ob ich eine Ahnung hätte!  
 

Ich wusste ja noch nichtmal, ob er überhaupt einen Schluck aus der Flasche genommen hatte, bevor ich sie so dramatisch an die Wand gepfeffert hatte. Warum sollte dann ausgerechnet ich wissen, ob mein beschissenes Scheißleben wortwörtlich zu einem Scheißleben werden würde?

Schön zum Zuschauen verdammt, wie jeden Tag, jede Stunde und jede Minute eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Selbstverachtung meinen Vater ein Stückchen mehr auffraß? Bis zu dem Punkt hin, an dem ich ihm kein Wort mehr glauben konnte, bis nicht einmal er seinen eigenen Worten glaubte, nur um dann weiter an der Seitenlinie stehend, die Hände gebunden, zusehen zu müssen, wie er sich in irgendwelche Hirngespinste flüchtete, wie denn alles anders hätte laufen können und wie alles anders laufen wird, wenn nur...ja wenn!

Hatte ich eine Ahnung was für Entscheidungen dann vor mir lagen, so wunderbar volljährig und frei ich jetzt nunmal war? Ja verdammt, hatte ich, aber das alles war nichts, was ich hier in dieser Küche an diesem Mittwochmorgen, ausgerechnet Duke erzählen wollte. Oder Serenity. Ja noch nichtmal Tea. Also biss ich mir fest auf die Lippe und sagte nichts, meinen Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet, um ja kein kleinstes Scherbchen zu übersehen. Yugi räusperte sich.  
 

Es klingelte zum dritten Mal.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stapfte ich erneut zur Tür, die Schaufel in der Küche liegenlassend, den Kehrer gefährlich in meiner linken Hand schwenkend. Mit einem Ruck riss ich sie auf und da stand niemand anderes als Seto Kaiba, in seinen modischen Mantel gehüllt, lässig an die Wand gelehnt.  
 

„Nein“, sagte ich,und lies meine Hand sinken, die wie von selbst, beim Aufreissen der Tür, in eine Angriffsposition gegangen war. Gott, alle guten Dinge waren anscheinend wirklich drei. Ich starrte Kaiba an, der irgendwie zurück starrte. Naja, Boxershorts im Februar, ein unglaublich attraktives T-shirt mit großem braunen Fleck, wahrscheinlich Kaffee, und einem Roten, dessen Herkunft total undefinierbar war, dazu einen Feger in der Hand schwingend. Ja, bei diesem Anblick sah selbst Kaiba ein bisschen überrascht aus. Ich wartete darauf, dass er irgendwas bedeutungsschweres von sich gab.  
 

„Du bist nicht in der Schule“, sagte er.

Ich knallte die Tür zu.  
 

Es dauerte genauso lange wie ich zurück in die Küche brauchte, bis es wieder klingelte. Gott sei Dank hatte ich die Scherben so gut wie entsorgt, ich stapfte nämlich ganz schön. „Joey?“, fragte Serenity, aber ich hörte sie nicht. Ich schleuderte nur den Feger ins Waschbecken und war beim dritten Klingeln wieder an der Tür.  
 

Kaiba stand immer noch genauso da.

Ich nicht.  
 

Meine Fäuste waren geballt. Und ich funkelte ihn an. "Was zur Hölle willst du?", knurrte ich. Er zuckte lässig mit den Schultern und zog dann ein zerknittertes Stück Papier aus seiner Tasche, das mir vage bekannt vorkam. "Es gibt da Klärungsbedarf wegen deiner nächtlichen...", seine Augen huschten über mein Gesicht, "...Attacke."

Mein Griff um den Türrahmen wurde fester und ich musste stark gegen den Wunsch ankämpfen die Tür einfach nochmal zuzuschlagen. Feste. Direkt gegen Kaibas ach so gerade Nase. Stattdessen schnappte ich mir das Blatt aus seiner Hand. "Da gibt es sowas von nichts zu klären. Du bist ein Arsch, ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Ende vom Lied", fauchte ich und wollte mich abwenden, aber irgendwie war Kaiba jetzt nicht mehr an der Wand, sondern im Türrahmen.

"Denkst du eigentlich je nach, bevor du irgendetwas tust?", fragte er und ich hatte den großen Wunsch ihn zu schlagen. Doch bevor ich auch wirklich etwas unüberlegtes machen konnte, stand Tristan hinter mir. "Sieh an, sieh an. Der Geldprotz", sagte er und funkelte Kaiba wütend an, der sich allerdings unbeeindruckt zeigte.

"Sieh an, sieh an. Ein weiterer Loser. Sag bloß der ganze Kindergarten ist versammelt?"

"Dafür, dass du ein Genie sein sollst, bist du echt unglaublich unkreativ in deinen Beleidigungen" Tristan war überraschend cool, wie er so mit Kaiba umsprang, jedenfalls bis er sich mir zuwandte. "Der Kaffee wird kalt", sagte er in einem Verschwörerton. Ich blinzelte ihn wütend an. Was dachte er denn? Dass ich hier Urlaub machte und mir gern mit Kaiba die Beine in den Bauch stand? "Ich weiß", fauchte ich also zurück.

"Das können wir natürlich nicht zulassen", sagte Kaiba in einem leicht ironischen Ton und schob mich zur Seite.  
 

Und dann ging er in Richtung Küche. Ich brauchte drei Sekunden, um diese Dreistigkeit zu verarbeiten, dann: "WAS ZUR HÖLLE!"

Ich stürmte ihm hinterher, als ich die Küche betrat, hatte er sich auf meinen Stuhl gesetzt und starrte die anderen an, als seien sie Ungeziefer. Die Anderen starrten zurück. Yugi war der Erste, der sich fing. "Ähm hallo Kaiba, möchtest du Kaffee?", fragte er und griff automatisch nach einer Tasse.

"Er möchte sowas von keinen Kaffee! Er geht gleich wieder!", rief ich vom Türrahmen aus.

Kaiba schaute mich einen Moment lang an. Dann drehte er sich zu Yugi. "Danke, gerne. Zwei Stückchen Zucker bitte." Yugi schaute die Tasse in seiner Hand an, dann mich.

"Ich glaube, da gibt es ein Problem", sagte er langsam.

"Auf Zucker kann ich zur Not auch verzichten", erklärte Kaiba hartnäckig. Ich war sprachlos.

"Man, kapierst du's nicht. Du bist hier einfach nicht Willkommen", mischte sich nun auch Duke mit ein.

"Nicht nur er", knurrte Tris neben mir.

"Schön, dass wir so ehrlich sind. Und was genau ist deine Rolle hier, Devlin?" Kaibas Stimme war so kühl wie ein Eispfropfen "Ich bin hier, weil meine Freundin mich braucht", und wie um das zu untermalen legte er seine Hand auf Serenitys Schulter. "Duke...", murmelte sie unsicher.

"Seit wann denn bitte Freundin?", platzte es aus Tristan heraus.

"Das hat dich absolut nichts anzugehen", ich sah Dukes Wurstfinger, wie sie ihren Rücken runter strichen. "Hey, nimm gefälligst deine Griffel von meiner Schwester!", rief ich ohne nachzudenken.

"Oh Gott Joey, lass sie doch wenigstens einmal eine eigene Entscheidungen treffen", meldete sich nun auch Tea von der Seite, was wiederum Tristan zum kochen brachte. "Halt du dich da raus!", brüllte er.  
 

"Kindertheater", schnaubte Kaiba und stand auf um sich den Kaffee selbst einzuschütten. Und diese kleine Aktion war es, die das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Jedenfalls mein Fass.

"Ich sagte NEIN!", kreischte ich und warf mich auf ihn, gerade als er die Kanne zum Einschenken angesetzt hatte. Mit einem Schritt war ich an seiner Seite und mit einem Ruck die Tasse aus seiner Hand. Allerdings ein bisschen zu ungeschickt und ein bisschen zu schnell. Ich sah sie noch in Zeitlupe fliegen, dann ging alles plötzlich ganz schnell. Der Kaffee schwappte aus der Tasse, Tea kreischte auf, die Scherben flogen in alle Richtungen.

"Scheiße", fluchte ich. Kaiba funkelte mich an: "Lass mich raten", sagte er: "Das war auch wieder meine Schuld."

"Gott, was willst du eigentlich?", rief Tristan irgendwo hinter mir. Durch Kaibas Körper ging ein Beben. "Ich dachte, du wolltest, dass ich mich mehr um deine Freunde kümmere", fauchte er mit unterdrückter Wut in seiner Stimme und starrte mich dabei an. "Das ist doch kein Kümmern!", schrie Tea, "Scheiße, brennt das." Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg in ihre Augen. Sie hielt ihr Bein, das anscheinend etwas heißen Kaffee abbekommen hatte.

"Das reicht mir jetzt", murmelte Tristan. Und während er sich die Ärmel hochkrempelte, versuchte Yugi sich ihm gegenüber zu stellen. "Hey, wir sind hier in einer Küche....", Sein kläglicher Einwand war kaum zu hören. Tea fluchte und Kaiba fluchte und Duke fluchte. Alle schrien durcheinander. Irgendwo klingelte ein Telefon. Es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis ich bemerkte, dass es direkt neben mir lag. Der Anrufbeantworter sprang an und zum Lärm in der Küche gesellte sich noch eine aufgeregte Frauenstimme, die meinen Vater beschimpfte und Serenity verlangte.

Mir wurde alles zu viel.  
 

"Haltet doch alle einfach mal die Klappe!", rief ich so laut ich konnte. Die Frauenstimme auf dem Anrufbeantworter, die Stimme meiner Mutter, verstummte nicht, aber alle anderen dafür.

„Schatz, ruf mich unbedingt zurück!“, hieß es da, bevor das laute Krachen eines mit Wucht aufgehängten Hörers durch die Küche schallte. Dann war einen Moment lang Stille.

„Duke...“, sagte Serenity leise. „Du hast nicht wirklich meiner Mutter...“, sie musste gar nicht zu Ende reden. Abwehrend hob er die Hände vor seine Brust. „Das musst du verstehen: Ich will wirklich nur, dass du sicher bist.“, erklärte er und schaute sie mit einem Blick an, dass mir ganz schlecht wurde.

Ihr anscheinend auch. „Ich hab es so satt“, ihre Stimme zitterte: „So satt, dass jeder weiß, was das Beste für mich ist!“, dann lief sie aus der Küche. Tristan stürzte mit einem „Serenity!“ ihr hinterher, ohne dass ihn jemand aufhalten hätte können.

Ich stand da und starrte in die Runde. Da war Tea, die sich ihr Bein hielt, Duke, den ich erwürgen könnte, Kaiba, den ich erwürgen könnte und Yugi, der... Gott, in diesem Moment waren sie mir alle zu viel.

„Ihr seid so...“, begann ich und brach dann wieder ab. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Macht, was ihr wollt“, sagte ich und drehte mich um.  
 

Ich wollte nur noch in mein Zimmer. Doch je näher ich ihm kam, desto langsamer wurden meine Schritte, bis ich am Ende auf meine Bettkante fast fiel. Mein Kopf war so schwer, ich vergrub ihn in meinen Händen. Seit wann war mein Zuhause ein Schlachtfeld? Ich wollte doch nur einen ruhigen Morgen in diesem ganzen Chaos. Nur ein bisschen Ordnung... Ich seufzte. Dann klopfte es.  
 

„Yugi, geh weg. Ich will jetzt nicht“, murmelte ich in meine Hände, hörte aber trotzdem das Klacken der Tür, als sie aufgedrückt wurde. Man, ich hätte abschließen sollen.

„Können wir jetzt reden?“, klang Kaibas ruhige Stimme durch den Raum, was mich schlagartig zum Aufsetzten brachte. „Was?“, sagte ich, doch dann hatte er sich schon neben mich gesetzt.

So von der Seite betrachtet war er gar nicht mehr "Der große Kaiba". Er war vielleicht ein Stückchen größer als ich, ein bisschen dünner und genauso jung. Gar nicht vertraut, nicht ganz fremd. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen wütend auf ihn zu bleiben. Also sagte ich nichts.  
 

„Wheeler, warum warst du gestern Abend bei mir?“, fragte er stattdessen. Er war so ruhig, dass ich mich nicht aufregen konnte. Der gesamte Morgen hatte schon an mir geknabbert. Ich war ausgelaugt und ausgesaugt. „Du hast den Grund doch schön wieder hierher mitgebracht“, murmelte ich.

„Eine Kündigung“, sagte Kaiba, als ob er es nicht glauben könnte. Ich schaubte. „Eine Kündigung mit deinem verdammten Logo drauf!“  
 

Er musterte mich einen Moment, wie man ein kleines Kind mustert, dass einfach nicht verstehen will. „Wheeler“, seufzte er: „Falls einmal ein Arzt im Krankenhaus eine Entscheidung fällt, die dir nicht passt, gibst du mir dann auch die Schuld, weil mein Logo oben drauf steht?“ Sein Sarkasmus war ekelhaft, aber seine Logik irgendwie einleuchtend. Für ein Krankenhaus und nicht für eine beschissene Firma, die beschissene Computerhardware herstellte. Und das sagte ich ihm dann auch. Er seufzte erneut.

„Gott, Wheeler. Nicht alle Entscheidungen werden von mir getroffen. Ich habe diese Firma gerade erst gekauft. Hast du dich nie gefragt, für was ich mit Smiths Geld brauchte? Natürlich hast du das nicht.“ Der Vorwurf in seiner Stimme war sowas von unangebracht.

„Weißt du Kaiba, es ist ja nicht so, dass du es irgendjemanden leicht machst, dich oder deine Firma kennen zu lernen“, fauchte ich.

"Aber du hast trotzdem nie... "Er schüttelte den Kopf. Seine blauen Augen bohrten sich in meine. „Wheeler, warum bist du wirklich gestern zu mir gekommen?“  
 

Mein Blick huschte zu meinen Händen, die sich im Laufe des Gesprächs immer weiter ineinander verknotet hatten. Langsam fuhr ich mit dem Daumen meinen Zeigefinger entlang, als die Fingerkuppe erreicht wurde, blickte ich auf.

„Ich hab keine Lust mehr von dir als dumm verkauft zu werden“, sagte ich mit einer festen Stimme. Kaiba schnaubte: „Und ich habe keine Lust mehr, dass du alles was ich tue, als Sabotage an dir verstehst.“

Einen Moment schauten wir uns an. Dann wandte ich mich ab.

„Schön“, sagte ich.

„Schön“, wiederholte er ebenso grimmig, blieb aber Sitzen und starrte düster vor sich hin.  
 

„Und warum bist du wirklich hier, Kaiba?“, fragte ich nach ein paar Minuten, ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen ein bisschen sarkastisch zu sein, aber Kaibas Stimme war ernst als er antwortete.

„Ich mag es nicht gebissen zu werden“, sagte er ohne mich anzuschauen.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nicht beißen.“ Mein Mund hatte sich geöffnet, ohne dass ich nachgedacht hatte. Ich sah meine Überraschung für einen Moment in seinen Augen widergespiegelt. Dann räusperte er sich.

„Wenn das so ist...“, murmelte er und griff nach dem Kragen meines Shirts.  
 

Es war ruppig, wie er mich praktisch hochriss, gar nicht elegant und so gar nicht Kaiba. Viel zu rau war sein Griff, viel zu ungelenkt die Bewegung, mit der er mich führte und dann viel zu ungeschickt, viel zu plötzlich dieser andere Mund auf meinem. Es hatte etwas von einem zufälligen Zusammenstoß, ein hui, guck mal ich wurde gerade geschuppst und wir sind unglücklich aufeinandergefallen!

Aber ich wurde nicht geschuppst, ich wurde gezogen und der fremde Mund bewegte sich, er küsste sogar.

Und irgendwie war ich so übertölpelt, dass ich zurückküsste.

Mit Zunge.  
 

Verdammt.


	23. Glaube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27.06.2012

Love is all you need, Liebe ist alles, was du brauchst, ist ja sowas von klar übertrieben.  
 

Tatsache ist aber, dass Liebe dich so Einiges vergessen lassen kann. Wo ich war, wer ich war, habe ich erst wieder gemerkt, als ich das Bett in meinem Rücken und den Körper über mich spürte. Und da wurde mir dann auch erst die fremde Zunge in meinem Mund so wirklich, so richtig, richtig bewusst.  
 

Und absolut fasziniert, absolut erschrocken war ich über meine eigene Zunge, die plötzlich über fremde Zähne fuhr, in einem fremden Mund. Und Gott, war es fantastisch, und Gott, es war auch so überaus fantastisch falsch.  
 

Ich verharrte noch einen Moment so. In dieser Umarmung, in diesem Gefühl, das ich haben könnte, wenn das Leben nun einmal ein Ponyhof wäre.  
 

Erst dann schob ich Kaiba einige Zentimeter von mir weg. Er blieb so liegen, halb auf mich drapiert, durch seine Hände, rechts und links von mir, aufgestützt.  
 

"Nein ", sagte ich entschlossen und versuchte Kaibas Blick zu erwidern. Ihm fielen Haare in die Stirn, ganz unordentlich. Ich verkniff mir sie zur Seite zu streichen. In meinem Kopf ratterte eine Liste mit all den zehntausend verdammt guten Gründen, die mir sagten, warum das hier falsch und warum mein Nein definitiv gerechtfertigt war.  
 

Er war ein Arschloch. Er lebte davon ein Blutsauger zu sein. So jemand durfte man nicht mal den kleinen Finger geben, dachte ich mir, sonst nimmt er sich noch die ganze Hand und ich mochte meine Hände, danke schön. Nein, das Beste war wirklich ihm jetzt seine Grenzen zu zeigen und...  
 

Und dann senkte sich Kaibas Gesicht wieder und seine Lippen fanden erneut meine. Meine Hände krallten sich instinktiv in Kaibas Hemd fest. Scheiße, ich schaffte es einfach nicht ihn wegstoßen. Ich war so eine Pfeife.  
 

"Kaiba, hör zu", versuchte ich zu sagen, bevor ein erneuter, sanfter Druck auf meinen Lippen mich zum Schweigen brachten, zumindest für einen kurzen Moment. "So kann das nicht weiter gehen." und wieder war er zurück. Meine Worte beeindruckten ihn anscheinend nicht. Zu beschäftigt war er mit seinen Lippen sanft, aber bestimmt mein Gesicht zu erkunden. "Halt doch einmal deine Klappe.", murmelte er gegen mein Kinn. Seine Stimme war rau und der warmer Atem auf meiner Haut, lies mich Gänsehaut bekommen. Es wurde schwer sich zu konzentrieren.  
 

"Das ist wichtig", hauchte ich fast und zog ihn näher zu mir. Gott, er machte mich wahnsinnig. Kaiba brummte oder machte irgendein Geräusch, so ganz genau konnte ich das nicht sagen, wichtig waren nur seine Lippen, die langsam meinen Hals hinunterwanderten. Ich schloss nur meine Augen und ließ meinen Kopf noch ein Stück weiter nach hinten sinken. Einen vernünftigen Gedanken konnte ich mit dem Ding sowieso nicht mehr haben, mein Blut war mehr damit beschäftigt wo anders hin zu strömen, als dort zu arbeiten.  
 

Und dann stoppte Kaiba.  
 

"Joey" Meine Hände krallten sich instinktiv in sein Hemd. Er küsste mich kurz, beugte sich dann aber weiter hinab, bis ich seinen Atem an meinem Ohr spüren konnte, sacht und regelmäßig. "Nur heute. Lass mich heute. Nur einmal.", flüsterte er. Mein Herz begann zu rasen und ich schämte mich ein bisschen. Sein Herz ging so ruhig und meins trommelte im doppelten Takt. "Seto, ich...", ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und zog ihn runter zu mir.  
 

Ich war schon immer schlecht darin mir das zu verbieten, was ich wirklich wollte. Schneller als ich denken konnte hatte sich meine Hand unter sein Hemd geschlichen, seine Hände mein T-shirt ausgezogen. Und dann wanderten unsere Hände tiefer. Keuchend bäumte ich mich ihm entgegen.  
 

Und dann bestand alles aus Lippen und Händen und Haut. Und Nähe, Gott diese Nähe.

Mein Gehirn setzte erst wieder ein, als wir nebeneinander lagen, ich atmete schwer und igendwo klingelte ein Telefon. Ich wusste nicht für wie lange schon. Kaiba seufzte kurz, dann angelte sein Arm in dem Wurscht neben meinem Bett ein Handy hervor. Nach einem Klick war es verstummt. Unsere Augen trafen sich kurz, bevor ich scheu wieder zur Seite blickte. Mein Bettzeug war ruiniert. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, griff ich über Kaiba hinweg nach einer Packung Taschentücher, ebenso wortlos reichte ich ihm eins. Wir begannen uns abzutupfen.  
 

Ruckartig stand er auf. Ich beobachtete ihn wie er sein Hemd zuknöpfte und zurecht rückte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich aus der Situation machen sollte. Also starrte ich weiter auf Kaibas Hände, die seine Krawatte gerade zurrten oder seine Haare glatt strichen. Erst als nichts mehr zu tun war, und Kaiba seine Arme locker nach unten fallen lies, glitt mein Blick hoch zu seinem Gesicht.  
 

Wir schauten uns an und einen Moment sah ich meine Unsicherheit in seinem Blick gespiegelt. "Ähm ja.", sagte ich. "Ein Meeting.", erklärte er hastig. Ich nickte. "Dann mach's mal gut, ne?", mein Lachen ein bisschen zu laut. Er nickte und hob seine Hand mechanisch wie zu einem Abschiedsgruß. Ich blinzelte ihn wie betäubt an, überfordert von der Situation.  
 

Mit zwei Schritten stand er plötzlich vor meinem Bett und drückte mir, nicht weniger ruckartig, irgendetwas, was wahrscheinlich ein Kuss sein sollte, auf die Stirn.  
 

Dann war er weg. Ich wollte mich zurück in mein Bett fallen lassen, stattdessen stand ich auf und wechselte die Bettlaken. Vorsichtig schlich ich in den Keller. Es gab da Dinge, die keine kleine Schwester sehen sollte und während ich so auf die sich drehende Wäsche in meiner Waschmaschine starrte, fing ich wieder an nachzudenken. Gott, warum waren wir beide nur so absolute Gefühlsnieten, dachte ich immer und immer wieder, während ich vor der Waschmaschine kniete.  
 

"Joey, was machst du da?", riss mich eine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Yugi blickte mich schräg von der Seite an. Seine Augen wanderten von der Waschmaschine zu mir und wieder zurück. Ich ließ mich nach hinten fallen, plumpste unzerimionell auf meinen Hintern und kratzte mich am Hinterkopf. ""Hehe... ich musste ein bisschen Ordnung machen.", sagte ich und ignorierte die Ironie hinter dem Ganzen. Von wegen Ordnung, alles drehte sich.  
 

"Ich wollte nur sagen, dass wir jetzt gehen. ", er sah unsicher aus. "Joey, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Ich hab Kaiba rausrennen sehen wie er seine Sachen...", sein Blick huschte zur Waschmaschine und wieder zurück: "...zurechtgerückt", er war beim Sprechen langsamer geworden und brach jetzt ab: "Oh.", sagte er dann und blickte mich an, als ob mir ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre. Sein Mund machte die Bewegung eines Fisches, dann wieder: "Oh.", er räusperte sich. "Ich verstehe.", er nickte.  
 

Ich merkte wie ich rot wurde, meine Wangen brannten. "Ähm, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass wir jetzt gehen, ähm, möchtest du reden?", korrigierte sich Yugi schnell. Ich lachte etwas schief und schüttelte debil den Kopf. "Alles gut, also alles in Ordnung. Also, ich denke, also eigentlich denke ich gerade nur. Ähm wir sehen uns morgen?", stammelte ich.  
 

Langsam nickte Yugi und drehte sich um. Ich blieb erstmal sitzen. Keine Überraschungen mehr. Nicht heute.  
 

***  
 

"Und hat er sich gemeldet?", Teas blaue Augen strahlten mich über den Rand ihres Schulordners an. Natürlich wusste sie Bescheid, wie könnte es auch anders sein? Sie war, kaum hatte sie das Klassenzimmer betreten, direkt auf mich zugestürzt. Nicht einmal "Guten Morgen" hatte ich sagen können, "Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest.", versuchte ich stattdessen.  
 

Tea schaubte. "Joey, ich dachte über die Leugnungs-Phase wären wir hinweg." Ich lächelte nur schief, sagte aber nichts. Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Also schön, wenn du dich in geheimnisvolles Schweigen hüllen wilst, von mir aus. Aber ich hab euch im Blick.", sie machte dieses affige Zeichen mit den zwei Fingern, die sie zwischen ihren und meinen Augen hin und herschwenken ließ. Dann setzte sie notgedrungen auf ihren Platz, als der Lehrer den Klassenraum betrat.  
 

Sollte sie doch starren. Viel zu gucken gab es sowieso nicht. Natürlich hatte er sich nicht gemeldet, er hatte sich ja nichtmal dazu bequemen können in die Schule zu kommen. Ich starrte auf seinen leeren Sitzplatz und begann mit meinem Radiergummie zu spielen. Irgendwie hatte ich gedacht, dass sich alles irgendwie von selbst regeln würde. Ich hatte mit sowas wie einer Erleuchtung gerechnet, sobald ich ihn heute in der Schule sehen sollte. "Nur einmal", hatte er mir ins Ohr gehaucht, sodass ich immernoch bei der Erinnerung daran erzitterte. Aber was sollte das überhaupt heißen? Nur einmal, da ich mir nicht mehr leisten kann? Nur einmal, weil ich dich sonst nicht haben kann? Ich seufzte und versuchte mich auf Yugis Stimme zu konzentrieren, die eine Hausaufgabe vorlas. Man, ich war ein Wrack. Und nichtmal mehr wütend konnte ich auf Kaiba sein. Ich war einfach nur verwirrt. Und verdammt, ich wollte ihn wiedersehen.  
 

Als der Schulgong das Ende der Stunde verkündete, hatte ich es geschafft nicht ein Wort von dem zu verstehen, was im Unterricht gesagt wurde. So ging das nicht weiter. Im Gedränge des Flurs fand ich Tristan, Yugi und Tea, die sich zu ihrer nächsten Stunde kämpften. Ich folgte ihnen langsam vor der Tür zum Bioraum blieb ich stehen. Das funktionierte heute einfach nicht. "Leute", sagte ich, "Ich geh nach Hause." Überraschte Blicke trafen mich. "Bist du dir sicher, du warst gestern schon nicht da?", fragte mich Yugi. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich fühl mich... ne... das geht einfach nicht. Nicht heute.", murmelte ich. Ich nickte ihnen zu und drehte mich von ihren besorgten Blicken weg, am liebsten wäre ich aus der Schule gerannt. Gott, fühlte ich mich seltsam. Ich war doch sonst auch nicht so.  
 

Ich ließ zwei Bahnen an mir vorbeifahren, bis ich beschloss, dass zu Hause gerade nicht der Ort war, zu dem ich wollte. Ich lief einfach mal los, ließ mich durch Domino treiben ohne Ziel vor den Augen. Die Stadt war nicht wirklich schön. Große Glasbauten dominierten die Innenstadt und Geschäfte der üblichen Ketten säumten die Straßenränder. Ich kaufte mir einen Kaffee in einer heruntergekommenen Imbissbude. Er schmeckte scheußlich. Ich kam mir vor wie in einem Traum, wahllos bog ich in irgendwelche Straßen ein, lief durch bekannte und weniger bekannte Gegenden. Und plötzlich war ich da, ich seufzte. Unbewusst hatten mich meine Füße zum Kaibagebäude geführt. Ich blieb auf der anderen Straßenseite stehen und blickte die Glasfassade hinauf, in der sich die Strahlen der ersten Frühlingssonne spiegelten. Lange stand ich einfach nur da und starrte. Mein Kopf war leer, ich fühlte mich schwer. Leute hasteten an mir vorbei. Mein Kaffee war kalt geworden, ich stürzte den letzten Schluck runter, einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund. Dann zerknüllte ich den Pappbecher. Das ist also Liebe, dachte ich. Und ging nach Hause.  
 

**  
 

"Oh, Joey. Das ist ja wundervoll! Was feiern wir denn?", Serentiy kam gerade in dem Moment rein, als ich die Servietten auf dem Tisch zurechtrückte. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Uns." Sie lachte. Und dann noch mehr als sie die Pizzakartons in der Küche sah.  
 

"Ich hoffe, du erwartest nicht, dass ich die mit Messer und Gabel esse", sagte sie, während ich die Kerzen anzündete. Das Klicken der Tür ersparte mir eine Antwort. "Dad!", rief Serinity und rannte in den Flur, die perfekte Familienszene. Ich schluckte den Knoten in meinem Hals herunter und mit ihm die Frage nach dem wie lang eigentlich noch. Wie lang noch bis Serentiy von meiner Mutter eingesammelt und wieder weggekarrt wurde, wie lange bis... ich verbot mir weiter zu denken und schaute lieber in Richtung Türrahmen, in dem das müde Gesicht meines Vaters auftauchte.  
 

Er lächelte mich an. "Pizza? Aber es ist doch gar nicht Sonntag.", eine Anspielung auf unsere neuste Tradition voller Sonntagabende im Pyjama vor einem schlechten Fernsehprogramm. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern wie ich es auch schon bei Serenity getan hatte und holte die Pizzen aus dem Ofen wo ich sie warm gehalten hatte. Aus dem Nebenzimmer hörte ich wie Serenity von ihrem Tag erzählte.  
 

"... und dann hab ich mit Mama telefoniert. Übrigens schöne Grüße, ihr geht es gut.", sagte sie in einer leichten Stimme. Sie musste die Frage in meinem Gesicht gesehen haben, als ich gerade in dem Moment zurück ins Zimmer kam, denn sie lächelte nur und machte eine vage Bewegung mit dem Kopf, was sowas wie ein Nicken sein konnte, dann plapperte sie weiter. "Ach und Tristan hat mich ins Kino eingeladen", sagte sie während sie mit der rechten Hand an den Haarspitzen ihres viel zu langen Pferdeschwanzes spielte, etwas, was sie immer tat, wenn sie nervös war.  
 

"Tristan?", hakte ich nach, während ich die Pizzastücke auf die Teller verteilte. Das war neu.  
 

Sie errötete leicht. "Jah, die Nachmittagsvorstellung. Gott war das süß mit den Kindern und ihren Eltern. Ein auf und ab. Dauernd musste jemand auf Toilette und laut war es", sie lachte und griff nach dem ersten Stück.  
 

"Was für ein Film?", fragte mein Vater zwischen zwei Bissen. Ich beobachtete seine Hände ganz genau, aber da war kein Zittern. Serenity winkte ab: "Ach irgenwas mit fliegenden Kühlschränken, die sprechen können."  
 

"Fliegende Kühlschränke?"  
 

"Jah. So als Tor zu einer anderen Welt, wo alle Küchengeräte lebendig sind und ach... so'n Kram."  
 

"Tristan muss dich ja unglaublich gern haben, wenn er sich für dich diesen Klassiker entschieden hat", murmelte ich in mein Wasserglas hinein. Serenity zog mir eins mit der Serviette über:"Tse. Der Film war meine Entscheidung. Und er war großartig.", zur Verdeutlichung nickte sie.  
 

"Groß.ar.tig", äffte ich sie nach und spürte erneut das leichte Klatschen der Papierserviette auf meinem Kopf. Mein Vater lachte. "Kinder, Kinder, keine Gewalt am Essenstisch."  
 

"Joey hat angefangen", schmollte sie gespielt für ein paar Sekunden bis sie auch lachen musste. Ich starrte von ihr zu meinem Vater, dann zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.  
 

**  
 

Es war nicht viel, das abgespühlt werden musste, aber es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Dad hatte sich wortlos das Handtuch gekrallt und half mir, während Serenity hochgerannt war um irgendwas am Computer zu machen. Die Stille im Raum war erdrückend, besonders wegen der Blicke, die ich immer wieder von der Seite auf mir spüren konnte.  
 

"Du kannst mich ruhig fragen, Joey", sagte er dann. Er hielt das Geschirrtuch in einer Hand und hatte sich mit der anderen aufgestützt. Seine Augen fest auf mich gerichtet.  
 

"Hm?", ich konzentrierte mich weiter auf das schmutzige Schaumwasser vor mir. Da war ein besonders hartnäckiger Fleck am Messer.  
 

"Ich seh doch wie's in der brodelt. Hat er oder hat er nicht getrunken? Fängt das Ganze schon wieder an? Ich kann's dir nicht vorwerfen, ich hab gestern genau das selbe gedacht."  
 

Ich spürte wie mein Griff um das Messer fester wurde und wie ich eigentlich nur noch ins Spülbecken stierte: "Und was ist dabei rausgekommen?" Irgendwie war ich wütend. Woher hatte er dieses blöde Bier überhaupt? Wie hatte er es überhaupt kaufen können, wo er doch wusste, was er mir versprochen hatte. Ich kam mir so dumm vor ihm schon wieder geglaubt zu haben.  
 

"Hm.", machte er. Langsam war er einen Schritt näher gekommen. "Nein Joey", sagte er sanft, "Nein, es fängt nicht wieder von Vorne an", ich spürte eine zaghafte Hand auf meiner Schulter und bewegte mich nicht. Stocksteif blieb ich stehen als ich langsam in eine Umarmung gezogen wurde. Er war ein Stück kleiner als ich und es war ungewohnt. Dad und ich waren nie Freunde von Nähe gewesen. "Hör zu, es tut mir Leid, dass du so früh erwachsen werden musstest, ja?", murmelte er irgendwo in meinen Nacken. Meine Augen brannten und ich spürte heiße Tränen auf meinen Wangen, die sich ihren Weg ins Spülbecken bahnten. Sie gehörten nicht zu mir, konnten es nicht. Weinen war was für Loser. Ich war keiner. Dad hielt mich nur fester.  
 

"Es ist schon okay", murmelte er, seine Stimme belegt: "Alles wird wieder okay. Ich weiß das."  
 

Und ich glaubte ihm. Ich hoffte es zumindest.


	24. Liebe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 09.05.2017

Es waren die Ferien, die mich retteten. Ehrlich wahr.

 

So rein theoretisch kapierte ich auch was meine Freunde mir versuchten zu erklären, wenn Tea so Sätze wie: „Joey, ich versteh ja, warum es dir Scheiße geht, aber wenn du noch mehr schwänzt, dann machst du es dir nur noch schwerer als du es sowieso schon hast.“ sagte. Ich war es ja auch Leid, dass dieser blöde Mistkerl sich irgendwie zum Zentrum meines Universums gemausert hatte. Aber sobald meine Füße mich auch nur in die Nähe eines Ortes brachten, wo die leiseste Chance bestand Kaiba über den Weg zu laufen, war da auch immer dieser Impuls, der mich zum Flüchten zwang. Wollte ich ihn wiedersehen? Gott, ja. Wusste ich, was ich tun würde, wenn ich ihn wiedersehen würde? Absolut keine Ahnung.

 

Ich wollte nicht in die Schule.

Ich wollte nicht _nicht_ in die Schule.

 

Es war lächerlich so klein bei zu geben, aber was blieb mir noch übrig? Ich hatte alles probiert! Ich hatte ihn geschüttelt, ihn beschimpft, war ihm hinter her gerannt, war vor ihm geflohen, hatte ihm alle Dinge, die mir irgendwie im Kopf rumschwirrten an den Kopf geworfen, während er sich in eisiges Schweigen hüllte. Ich hatte da keinen Bock mehr drauf. Wir waren durch.

 

So durch wie man nur sein kann, nachdem man einen Morgen miteinander erlebt hat, dessen Erinnerung reichte, um mich die folgenden Nächte schweißgebadet und mit dem Wunsch nach mehr aufwachen zu lassen.

 

Es war idiotisch. Da war die eine Seite, die Kaiba am liebsten komplett aus meinem Leben streichen wollte und die andere, für die das das Schlimmste auf der ganzen Welt war. Ich wollte wissen wie's im geht. Ich wollte, dass es mir nicht mehr so geht.

 

Und dann war da immer noch diese kleine Stimme im Hinterkopf, die immer und immer wieder sagte: Er hat dich geküsst. Und er hat dich berührt. Und er war alles, was du wolltest. Und es hat ihm anscheinend nichts bedeutet. Sonst hätte er sich gemeldet. Und dann die andere Stimme: Aber du hast dich ja auch nicht gemeldet. Vielleicht denkt er ja, dass es dir nichts bedeutet. Hatte es ja auch nicht. Jedenfalls nicht so sehr. Jedenfalls nicht sooo sehr, dass ich mich melden würde, wenn Kaiba sich nicht meldete.

 

Er ging mir aus dem Weg und es fühlte sich nur richtig an das Gleiche zu tun. Das glaubte ich zumindest. Wie gesagt, allein die Vorstellung an einem Ort zu sein, wo Kaiba einfach so auftauchen könnte, brachte mich dazu die Bettdecke noch fester über meinen Kopf zu ziehen. Zu Hause war ich sicher. Zu Hause konnte ich Klingeln überhören, Einfahrten beobachten, das Fernsehprogramm in- und auswendig lernen und mich nur noch von Pizza ernähren, die mir der Bote direkt in meinen selbstgebauten Seilzug zum Fenster brachte (ein Hoch auf die Kommentarfunktion von Bestellseiten).

 

Und da jetzt ja auch Ferien waren, war es ja nicht mal so, dass ich irgendwas verpasste. Ganz egal, was mir da meine Freunde einzureden versuchten. Von wegen große Welt da draußen, ich hatte alles, was ich brauchte hier, da konnte auch ein Tris, der mich beim Kragen packte und mir Sachen wie: „Du verdammter Dickkopf“ oder „Alter, jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen“ entgegen brüllte nichts dran ändern.

 

Da konnte Tris nichts machen, Yugi nicht,Tea nicht und erst Recht nicht Serenity, deren Strategie darin bestand, sich auf Zehenspitzen in mein Zimmer zu schleichen und mir einen Kakao auf den Nachttisch zu stellen. Ich hatte Schokolade und eine Decke zum über den Kopf ziehen, was wollte ich mehr?

Also nippte ich am Kakao und starrte auf den Fernseher. Bis Mokuba kam.

 

Es klopfte und plötzlich stand er in meinem Zimmer.

Ich war so überrascht, dass ich einen Teil meines lauwarmen Kakaos über mein T-shirt kippte. Er blieb einen Moment unschlüssig im Türrahmen stehen, dann verzog er sein Gesicht: „Urgh. Joey, willst du hier eine Sauna aufmachen?“ Mit ein paar Handgriffen hatte er die Heizung abgedreht und das Fenster geöffnet. Auf mein schwaches: „Hey.“ reagierte er nicht.

Er setzte sich stattdessen zu mir auf’s Bett.

Auf genau den selben Punkt, wo mein Vater drei oder waren es schon vier Tage vorher gesessen hatte und mit seinen Händen spielte. Auch er hatte den Versuch gestartet mit mir ein ernstes Männergespräch zu führen und erbarmungslos verloren.

Mokubas Blick flackerte zum Fernseher, auf dem gerade eine 14-jährige ihrer dreißigjährigen Mutter gestand, dass sie mit deren Freund geschlafen hatte. Ich stellte ihn schnell ab.

Und dann wartete ich.

 

„Weißt du,“ fing Mokuba an und seufzte: „Eigentlich solltet ihr euch ja um mich kümmern. Ich bin in der Pubertät und brauche Aufmerksamkeit und darf verrückt spielen. Das sollte mein verdammtes Privileg sein.“ Sein Blick wanderte über meine Regale, gefüllt mit jeglichem Zeugs, dass sich halt so über die Jahre ansammelt. Bücher, klar, aber vor allem Comics, Actionfiguren, Automodelle, Bälle jeglicher Art, er seufzte noch mal und lehnte sich zurück. Er stützte sich mit den Armen so ab, dass ich meine Beine einzog, um ihm mehr Platz zu bieten.

„Als ich hier her kam, war ich echt sauer auf dich“, platze es plötzlich aus ihm heraus, er blickte mich direkt an. Ich starrte nur zurück und sagte nichts. Unsicher, was ich aus diesem überraschenden Besuch machen sollte. Unsicher, wo ich Mokuba einordnen sollte.

„Aber dann habe ich dich hier gesehen und dachte mir nur, Gott... dir geht’s ja noch beschissener als Seto.“

 

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?“, grummelte ich, während ich mich aufrappelte und Mokuba somit mehr Platz auf meinem Bettende machte. Ich hätte ihn stattdessen besser rauskicken sollen. „Wo Kaiba doch sonst immer so ein...“

Aber Mokuba ließ mich nichtmal ausreden: „Hey, keine Beleidigungen vor kleinen Geschwistern“, sagte er und hob abwehrend die Hand. Ich verschränkte meine Arme nur vor der Brust. „Ich wollte doch nur sagen, wo er so ein Sonnenschein ist. Total ernst gemeint.“, woraufhin er mir _den_ Blick schenkte.

„Seto zerstört sich wenigstens auf produktive Weise. Du hingegen... vegetierst hier nur vor dich hin“, erwiderte er, während er abschätzend seinen Blick das Bett entlang wandern ließ. Da lagen so was wie alte Tassen, Comichefte und viele, viele schmutzige Klamottenteile verstreut, was er mit einem leicht angeekelten Blick quittierte.

„Weißt du, Mokuba. Du wirst deinem Bruder Tag für Tag ähnlicher“, murrte ich und erntete dafür nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. Dann seufzte er. „Also so kann es doch nicht weiter gehen, Joey.“

Ich nickte. „Exakt. Und deshalb bleibe ich hier.“ Eine Aussage, die Mokuba anscheinend nicht gefiel. Er stöhnte nur. Einen kurzen Moment war es still. Ich konnte direkt sehen wie es in Mokuba arbeitete.

 

„Okay, machen wir's kurz“, sagte er, während er eingehend seine Finger musterte: „Weißt du, ich hatte die letzten Tage überraschend viel Besuch. Yugi war da, Tea war da, Serenity war da, selbst Tristan. Und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass dieser Besuch nicht so ganz mir gegolten hat.“

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln: „Und was hab ich damit zu tun?“ Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Naja. Erst war es eher so ein Verdacht. Aber als Tristan dann auf Seto zugesprungen ist und ihn dann als 'Scheißkerl' beschimpft hat und irgendwas mit 'hat dich nicht verdient' und 'wird ihm noch leid tun' brüllte, während Richard und Roland ihn raus getragen haben, da war ich mir dann schon ziemlich sicher. “

 

„Er hat was?“ Ich starrte Mokuba ungläubig an, dessen Gesicht ziemlich ernst aussah.

 

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass Seto nicht immer....“, er wippte etwas mit dem Kopf, während er nach den passenden Worten suchte, „... ganz richtig liegt mit allem was er tut, aber ich kenne meinen Bruder. Und sowas hat er nicht verdient. Nicht von Tristan, nicht von dir, nicht von irgendeiner Person auf der ganzen Welt.“

Seine Stimme war mit jedem Wort fester gewordene, sein Blick hatte sich mittlerweile auf mich gerichtet. „Ich mag dich, aber ich bin nicht hier um dich aus deinem“, er machte eine vage Bewegung mit der Hand „was auch immer das ist worin du gerade steckst, rauszuholen. Ich will nur sagen, dass was auch immer das Problem zwischen Seto und dir ist...“, Mokubas Stimme stockte kurz, fing sich dann aber wieder: „Wenn das hier alles ist, was du daraus machen willst, dann bist du ein blöder Scheißkerl und hast Seto so gar nicht verdient und das wird dir bestimmt arg leid tun. So.“ und wie um sich selbst noch einmal zu versichern, nickte er nochmal.

 

Ich war wie versteinert auf meinem Bett, während Mokubas Augen über mein Gesicht huschten. Von der Selbstsicherheit gerade, war kaum mehr was zu merken, so wie er auf der Bettkante hin und her rutschte, während ich nach Worten rang. „Ich...“, begann ich. „Ich...“, wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Mokuba lächelte schief.

 

„Weißt du Joey, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so ein Feigling bist.“, sagte er und stand auf. „Denk einfach mal drüber nach. Wir sehen uns“, hörte ich noch. Dann ließ mich Mokuba allein.

 

****

 

 

Es dauerte ein bisschen um meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Dieser kleine Mistkerl, Mokuba hatte da was angesprochen, was mich nicht mehr los ließ. Eventuell hatte er ein kleines bisschen sowas wie Recht gehabt, vielleicht stellte ich mich tatsächlich ein bisschen an. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich ein bisschen unfair von Kaiba zu erwarten, den Schritt zu tun, den ich selbst nicht machen wollte.

 

Gerade für einen Kontrollfreak, wie Kaiba nunmal einer war, musste die Erkenntnis, dass irgendwo in ihm tief drin ein Herz existierte, das sich eben nicht nach belieben manipulieren lässt, noch viel erschreckender sein als für mich. Also falls da sowas wie ein Herz war, ganz sicher war ich mir da immer noch nicht.

 

Aber wenn das, was Mokuba da angedeutet hatte, wahr sein sollte, wer war ich den Kopf einziehen zu wollen? Warum allein an alberner Gefühlsduseligkeit leiden, wenn das auch zu zweit ging? Feigling, pah. Joey Wheeler war alles, ein Idiot, ein Trottel, aber kein Feigling. Dem würde ich's zeigen.

 

Ich hatte mich noch nie in meinem Leben so schnell angezogen. Der Fleck auf meiner Jeans fiel mir erst auf als ich schon in der Bahn saß.

Zum Glück war es relativ einfach Kaiba zu finden. Der Typ war so sehr ein Roboter, er konnte an einem Feriensamstag nur in seinem schimmligen Büro in seiner blöden Villa sein.

 

Roland öffnete mir, ich sauste an ihm vorbei, bevor er mich mit seinem wissenden Blick noch weiter verunsichern konnte. Den Weg zu Setos Büro kannte ich so gut, dass ich mich selbst über mich wunderte. Ich war jetzt echt nicht so oft hier gewesen, aber anscheinend war das auch eines dieser Dinge, die sich einfach in mein Gehirn eingebrannt hatten.

 

Ein bisschen unschlüssig blieb ich bei der Tür stehen. Alle Zweifel sausten noch einmal durch meinen Kopf. Aber ganz ehrlich, was gab es bitte zu verlieren, was nicht schon jetzt verloren hatte? Noch beschissener könnte mein Verhältnis zu Kaiba nicht werden. Hoffte ich zumindest. Das schlimmste wäre ein Auslachen. Oh bitte, falls es irgendetwas gab, was das verhindern konnte: mach dass Kaiba mich nicht auslachte.

 

Sollte ich jetzt wirklich? Sollte ich klopfen oder einfach herein stürmen? Was wollte ich noch einmal sagen? Mein Kopf war plötzlich so leer und ich wie gelähmt. Ich brauchte einen Schlachtplan, dachte ich. Ich brauchte ihn dringend. Ich dachte so fieberhaft nach, was ich jetzt machen sollte, dass ich gerade noch so mitbekam wie die Tür plötzlich aufging.

Und dann stand Kaiba vor mir.

 

„Wheeler, was machst du denn hier?“, überrascht klang er. Überrascht sah er auch aus, wie er so eine Akte in der einen Hand hielt, die andere leicht auf dem Türknopf ruhend. Gut auch. Mein Herz begann zu klopfen, mir wurde schwindelig. So hatte ich mir das jetzt aber nicht vorgestellt.

 

„Ich ähm... ich.... hallo!“, sagte ich. Es war einer der schlechtesten Gesprächsöffner, den ich mir nur annähernd hätte ausdenken können. Aber mein Mund war schneller als mein Kopf gewesen. Überhaupt fragte ich mich, ob mein Kopf noch da war.

 

Kaiba schien es gelassen zu nehmen. Er hatte sich gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt und betrachtete mich mit einem Blick, den ich nicht so ganz entziffern konnte.

 

„Ich hab gehört, ähm, dass, ähm Tris hier war“, platze es dann aus mir heraus. Ich konnte praktisch sehen wie sich Kaiba versteifte.

 

„Dein Fanclub, ja. Der war hier. Falls du daran interessiert bist die Unterlassungserklärung, die mein Team aufgesetzt hat, aufzuheben, dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen.“ Er hatte sich mit den Worten aufgerichtet und blickte mich so gut es ging von oben herab an. Ich war perplex.

 

„Unterlassungswas?“

 

„Stell dich nicht dümmer an als du bist. Meinen Bruder dafür zu benutzen eure kleinen Kindergartenspielchen zu veranstalten hat nun einmal Konsequenzen. Das hier ist mein Haus und wenn ich hier auch nur einen deiner kleinen Freunde in der Nähe erblicken sollte, sorge ich dafür, dass sein kleines bedeutungsloses Leben hier in Domino ein Ende hat.“

 

„Woah. Woah. Woah“, mit jedem Wort von ihm wurde ich fassungsloser. „Und meinen Vater zu benutzen. Mich zu benutzen, bei mir einfach so aufzutauchen und da alle zu beleidigen, die mir am Herzen liegen, ist für dich vollkommen okay, was? Du gibst doch einen Scheiß auf alles!“ Ich war jetzt richtig wütend. „Also, ich versteh ja nicht viel von so Anwaltsscheiß, aber das ist vielleicht ganz okay so, weil ich brauch kein Team dafür, um dir zu sagen, dass du jetzt sowas von eine Unterlassung von mir bekommst.“

 

„Wenn das so ist...“, setzte Kaiba an, aber ich unterbrach ihn sofort.

 

„Und ob das so ist! Fick dich Kaiba und deine beschissene Doppelmoral“, ich funkelte ihn böse an, bewegte mich aber kein Stück. Zu oft war ich schon weggelaufen. Ich war das hier so leid. Kaiba stand nur da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schaute mich an.

 

„Also wirklich. Das hier ist so lame. Ich geb mir wirklich Mühe und dann kommst du wieder mit diesem 'Uh, ich bin so ein großer Geschäftsmann' an, der alles daran legt, mir klar zu machen, was für ein kleines Würstchen ich neben ihm bin. Und das bin ich nicht. Und das weiß ich auch, dass du es weißt. Jedenfalls vermute ich das. Sonst wäre das zwischen uns, und ich weiß, da lehn' ich mich ganz schön weit aus dem Fenster, also das, was ich denke, was da zwischen uns sein könnte, 'ne ziemlich abgefuckte Scheiße.“

 

Kaiba war immer noch überraschend still.

„Ich hab da keine Lust mehr drauf“, fügte ich deshalb noch hinzu und wartete. Er stand genauso da wie am Anfang meiner Schimpftirade, die Arme verschränkt, doch die Akte in seiner linken Hand hatte einen Knick bekommen und sein Blick war irgendwie anders. Nicht mehr so hässlich. Eher suchend, vielleicht? Er räusperte sich kurz.

 

„Und“, seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich sanft: „worauf hast du Lust?“

 

Für einen Moment war ich sprachlos. „ Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“, platzte es aus mir heraus. „Vielleicht ist das hier die Blödsinnsidee. Vielleicht machst du ja sowas öfters. Leute in ihren Betten überfallen aus reinem... Stressabbau oder sowas in der Art. Vielleicht ist das ja sowas wie Sport. Ich hab dich ja nie Sport machen sehen. Oder sonst irgendwas. Vielleicht ist das ja dein Hobby. Jeder braucht ein Hobby. Allein für so Freundschaftsbücher. Da wird man ja auch immer nach Hobbys gefragt. Oder bei Smaltalk. Da ist das auch immer praktisch. 'Ach sie überfallen auch immer Leute in Betten, na sowas, ich mach das auch supergern.' und schon hat man was anderes als das Wetter über das man reden kann....“

 

„Wheeler“, unterbrach er mich.

 

„Ich gleite ab, was?“

 

„Minimal.“ Er lächelte, was mich noch mehr aus dem Konzept brachte, das ich sowieso noch nie gehabt hatte.

 

„Okay. Ähm. Also. Kaiba, weißt du, du kommst immer so rüber als hättest du einen Plan. Also was ich dich versuche zu fragen, was ich eigentlich wissen will, von dem ich eigentlich dachte, dass ich es schon weiß, aber dann kam Mokuba und dann hab ich überlegt, dass ich vielleicht nur dachte, dass ich alles weiß, aber doch nicht alles weiß, also, was ich dich also fragen muss, auch wenn es ziemlich peinlich für uns beide werden kann, eigentlich schon peinlich für mich ist, ich weiß nicht wie du die Situation gerade einschätzt, “, ich merkte wie Kaiba ungeduldig wurde.

„Wheeler, komm zum Punkt.“, unterbrach er mich erneut. Seine Nähe verwirrte mich. Aber wie er mich so ansah, da konnte ich einfach nicht anders als irgendwie zu hoffen, dass es diesmal ziemlich egal war, dass ich mich wiedermal zum Idiot gemacht hatte. Meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Aber bei den Millimetern, die uns nur noch trennten, musste er mich einfach verstehen: „Hast du einen Plan? Mit mir meine ich?“

 

Kaiba lies sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. Er schien mehr daran interessiert mein Gesicht zu betrachten als irgendetwas zu sagen. Er war so nah, dass ich sogar die grauen Flecken in seinen Augen erkennen konnte. Überdeutlich spürte ich seine Hand, wie sie nach meinen Arm griff. Mein Herz begann so laut zu schlagen, dass ich Angst hatte, das ganze Viertel könnte es hören.

 

„Nein“, sagte er. Die Welt begann sich zu drehen. Mir wurde schlecht.

 

„Oh... okay. Na, da hatte ich doch recht. Das ist doch was.“, ich versuchte zurück zu weichen, doch Kaiba hielt mich nur fester und schüttelte den Kopf. „Joey. Stop.“

„Damit ich mir jetzt anhören kann, was für ein Idiot ich bin? Nein danke. Das weiß ich schon zu genüge. Und es war echt nicht leicht hier her zu kommen. Und ich lass mir das jetzt auch nicht von dir mies reden. Das war nämlich mutig. So mutig wie du es nie sein wirst, weil du viel zu viel Angst davor hast, sowas zu erleben wie ich es gerade erlebe. Das ist nämlich ein Scheißgefühl kann ich dir sagen. “

Ich spürte wie Tränen in mir hoch stiegen. Ich wollte eigentlich nur weg, aber da war Kaiba direkt vor mir und mein Mund, der einfach nicht aufhören konnte zu plappern. „Und wenn ich jetzt weine, dann ist das auch vollkommen okay. Die Zeiten in denen Männer nur Männer waren, wenn sie nie weinen sind sowieso vorbei. Überhaupt wer braucht solche Kategorien überhaupt noch. Das ist doch alles so 2010.“

 

„Joey...“

 

Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen, während Kaiba mich einfach nur so anguckte. Durch die verschwommene Sicht waren seine Augen blauer denn je. Er blickte auch ganz ernst. Wahrscheinlich um mich weiter zu demütigen. Auch wenn die Fingerspitzen, die sanft über meine Wangen streichelten sich alles andere als erniedrigend anfühlten.

 

„Um zu deiner Ursprungsfrage zurück zu kehren: Nein, mein Hobby ist es nicht 'Leute in ihren Betten zu überfallen'. Das war auch nie Teil eines Plans. Ebenso wenig dich auf dem Ball zu treffen, dich zum Assistent zu haben. Du lässt dich nicht planen. Joey, du passierst.“ , ich schnaubte. Meine Nase war verstopft. Kaibas Finger immer noch auf meinem Gesicht, ich fühlte mich wie benebelt.

 

„Das klingt wie ein Unfall.“

 

Um Kaibas Mundwinkel zuckte sowas wie ein Lächeln. Ich konnte es genau erkennen, er war so nah. „Es fühlt sich wie einer an.“

 

„Kaiba, ich weiß, zu dir sind alle immer nett, weil du viel Geld hast, aber falls dir das noch keiner gesagt hat, das ist kein Kompliment.“ Wieder dieses Zucken. Diesmal noch näher. Ich konnte sogar seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren.

 

„Doch ist es.“

 

„Nein, ist es n....“ der Rest der Worte blieb mir im Hals stecken als Kaiba, nein Seto, die letzte Distanz überwand und mich küsste. Es war wie an diesem Morgen in meinem Bett. Nur besser. Was sollte es schon, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, wohin das hier führen sollte.

Wie gesagt, ich war schon immer schlecht darin mir das zu verbieten, was ich wirklich wollte und wenn das nun einmal Seto Kaiba war, dann war das zwar sehr bedauerlich, aber solange es Küsse wie diese hier gab, dann würde das schon irgendwie gehen.

 

Da war ich mir sicher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Das war's mit Wortlos. Etwas über 10 Jahre hat es gedauert. Vielleicht folgt der Epilog ja in den nächsten 5 Jahren. Nein, im Ernst. Mir brechen unbeendete Fanfiction einfach das Herz, deshalb musste das jetzt einfach mal sein.  
> Iich hatte selbst nicht mehr so richtig dran geglaubt, die Hälfte der Kommentarschreiber, die sich mittlerweile von annimexx abgemeldet haben, auch nicht. Aber was soll's, eine kleine Überraschung ab und an schadet ja nicht.  
> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Mir hat das Schreiben sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Wortlos, meine eigene persönliche Epic-Story.


End file.
